De pequeños lobos y flores de cerezo
by isabelweasleygranger
Summary: Serie de one-shots que relatan cómo a través de los años fue creciendo el amor entre Sakura y Syaoran después de "La Carta Sellada", cosa que fue bastante interesante, pero un poco difícil considerando que, así como crecía su amor, también lo hacían ellos. Todos los personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP y no se tomarán en cuenta los hechos de Clear Card.
1. Primeros besos para recordar

**Primeros besos para recordar**

Por fin todo había acabado, todas y cada una de las Cartas Clow habían sido selladas y transformadas a Cartas Sakura, el trabajo de casi 2 años por fin había tenido sus frutos, y a pesar de que fueron muchas las cosas por las que tuvieron que pasar para que aquello se hiciera realidad, Sakura agradecía haber pasado por todo eso ya que su nivel de magia había aumentado considerablemente y, además, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Syaoran.

Apenas hacía un par de horas que había logrado sellar a la última carta Clow que por poco logra desaparecer todo y a todos a su alrededor, sino hubiese sido por el sacrificio más grande que tuvo que hacer a sus cortos 12 años de vida, renunciar al sentimiento más importante que tenía en ese momento, es decir, su amor por el descendiente de Clow. Y a pesar de que por un momento pensó que lo había perdido sin tener la oportunidad de decirle lo que realmente sentía, todo su mundo se volvió a reconstruir cuando vio a Syaoran sonriendo y diciendo su nombre, sin duda todo había valido la pena.

Sakura sonreía al recordar ese suceso solo unas horas antes, sin embargo, cuando todo acabó tuvieron que volver de inmediato a donde se estaba llevando a cabo el festival de Tomoeda para asegurarse de que todas las personas estuvieran bien, cosa que les gratificó saber cuando los vieron sanos y salvos. Sin embargo, luego de ello el festival fue automáticamente suspendido debido a los extraños sucesos ocurridos, por lo que Sakura tuvo que volver a casa en compañía de su padre, su hermano, Yukito y Kero, solo dándole una última mirada a Syaoran quien a lo lejos solo sonrió.

Sakura con ayuda de Touya y Yukito tuvieron que persuadir a Fujitaka de que durante aquella perdida de conocimiento que tuvieron todos los habitantes de Tomoeda, Sakura la había sufrido detrás del escenario donde fue llevada a cabo la obra y que, por eso, tardó un poco más en reunirse con ellos. Luego de eso, la niña de ojos verdes subió hasta su habitación donde al ver su cama no dudó en tirarse en ella y dar un largo suspiro para luego embozar una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿A que vino esa sonrisa tan boba? – Dijo Kero, para quien no había pasado por alto la extraña actitud de su dueña.

Sakura se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear restándole importancia – A nada… Es solo que… Estoy feliz de haber sellado y cambiado la última carta y que todo haya salido muy bien.

Kero la miró de forma inquisitiva – ¿Estás segura de que es solo por eso?

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo sino? – Dijo Sakura nerviosamente.

Kero se acercó a la niña para mirarla a los ojos y frunció el ceño – Porque tú y el mocoso estaban inusualmente sonrientes cuando volvieron del parque de diversiones.

Ella muy sonrojada trató de responder – Fue por lo de la carta, Kero – Y hablando en susurro mientras jugaba con sus manos soltó algo más – Y porque le dije mis sentimientos.

\- ¡AJÁ! – Saltó Kero – Sabía que esa boba sonrisa que ambos traían en el rostro significaba algo – Dijo el guardián emocionado para volver a hablar – Y dime Sakura ¿En qué quedaron?

Sakura bajo su mirada con pena – Es que como teníamos que volver, solo nos dio tiempo de abrazarnos un momento y ya.

La emoción de Kero se transformó en ira y con un poco de indignación empezó a moverse por todo el cuarto y hablar diciendo cosas tipo "¡¿Cómo no hablaron nada más?!, ¡¿Por qué los niños de hoy en día son así?!, ¡Ese mocoso es un tonto!". Sin embargo, Sakura no escuchaba simplemente se recostó en su cama y con una sonrisa recordaba aquel momento.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _\- ¡Aquí voy! – Dijo Sakura tomando impulso._

 _\- ¡Espera por favor, en seguida estaré contigo! – Respondió Syaoran preocupado de que fuese a lastimarse._

 _-No quiero – Contestó ella antes de saltar hacia el otro peldaño donde se encontraba él mientras gritaba – ¡Me encanta!_

 _Syaoran por suerte logró atajarla entre sus brazos y ella no dudó en abrazarlo por el cuello, el le devolvió el gesto y al ser un poco más alto que ella logró levantarla unos centímetros del suelo. Ambos cerraron los ojos y aspiraban el aroma del otro mientras sentían por primera vez en mucho tiempo la paz por la que tanto habían luchado._

 _Pasado unos minutos, él al parecer no tenía intenciones de separarse y Sakura tuvo que hablar – Syaoran._

 _\- ¿Sí?_

 _\- ¿Puedes bajarme, por favor? – Dijo ella un poco avergonzada._

 _Syaoran sintió como los colores se subían a su rostro y empezó a balbucear – Claro._

 _Cuando estuvieron justo frente al otro ninguno sabía cómo actuar, seguían sonriendo, pero sentían sus manos sudar y sus corazones a punto de salirse de sus pechos. Fue entonces cuando empezaron a escuchar el ruido proveniente del exterior de la torre del reloj, haciéndoles caer en cuenta que todos estaban despertando._

 _-Creo que debemos volver, todos han de preguntarse dónde estamos – Dijo Sakura con cierto nerviosismo._

 _-Sí, lo mejor es que hagamos de cuenta que también estuvimos inconscientes, así como toda la ciudad – Respondió Syaoran mientras Sakura asentía – Deberíamos volver con la carta_ Fly.

 _Sakura le dio una sonrisa ladeada – Sí, eso es lo que pensaba hacer. Es la forma de llegar más rápido._

 _Syaoran río nerviosamente sintiéndose un tonto. Quiso quedarse callado antes de que su nerviosismo lo matara, pero no pudo contenerse a decir algo más – Sabes, tal vez luego tú y yo, podamos… Ehm… ¿salir a caminar? o algo así._

 _Ella pudo notar lo mucho que a él le estaba costando decir aquello, y sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, por lo que le dio una sonrisa amigable antes de contestar – Sería un placer._

 _Syaoran sonrió aliviado para que luego él y Sakura emprendían vuelo hacía donde estaban los demás._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

\- ¡¿Me estás escuchando, Sakura?! – Dijo Kero al borde de su paciencia.

Sakura logró salir de sus pensamientos gracias a ese grito y le dio una mirada de fastidio al pequeño guardián – No tienes por qué gritarme, Kero.

\- ¡Llevas todo el rato con una sonrisa boba estampada en tu cara! ¡No me estabas escuchando!

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicarle algo a Kero, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar interrumpiéndolos de su pelea. Ella se levantó de su cama y fue hasta su mochila para sacar el artefacto color rosa y contestar de inmediato ignorando los reclamos de Kero.

\- ¿Si, hola? Habla Sakura.

 _-Ehm, hola Sakura… Soy Syaoran._

Ella sintió como su cara se ponía de mil colores – Hola Syaoran ¿Qué tal está todo?

 _-Todo está bien… Ehm ¿lograste persuadir a tu padre?_

-Sí, mi hermano y Yukito me ayudaron un poco.

 _-Oh, me alegro de oír eso._

\- ¿Y qué tal están Meiling, Tomoyo y la señora Sonomi?

 _-Ya se han recuperado un poco de los efectos que dejó la carta, están preparando un pastel o algo así._

-Me alegro escucharlo.

 _-Sí… Ehm… Yo quería decirte que… ¿recuerdas que esta mañana te dije que si podíamos ir a caminar o algo así?_

Sakura sonrió – Sí.

 _-Bueno ehm… Yo me estaba preguntando si te gustaría ir ahora mismo._

-Claro, Syaoran… ¿Nos vemos en el parque del Rey Pingüino?

 _-Sí, claro… Hasta entonces._

-Sí, hasta entonces – Y luego de eso la chica cortó su celular. Por un momento se quedó estática pensando en la nada, cuando de repente Kero se puso justo en frente de ella la miró ceñudo.

-Y ahí está – Exclamó el guardián rodando los ojos – Esa tonta sonrisa de nuevo.

Sakura no dijo nada más, simplemente sonrió y se dispuso a vestirse.

 **oOo**

Syaoran se encontraba recostado en el tobogán del Rey Pingüino con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, tratando de no lucir tan nervioso como en realidad estaba. Aquello prácticamente sería su primera cita, y aunque apenas esa misma mañana ella le había dicho sus sentimientos hacía él, todavía no eran más que amigos. Además, estaba el factor Hong Kong, él y Meiling habían ido en aquella ocasión a Tomoeda solo a pasar unos días por sus vacaciones de verano, pero estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento aquello acabaría y tendrían que volver, sin embargo, esta vez sería diferente, y necesitaba esa cita con Sakura para poder decidir al respecto.

Y aún recostado en el gran tobogán, pudo ver a lo lejos a una niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes corriendo a toda prisa hacía donde él estaba. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla llegar prácticamente sin aire y un poco despeinada, incluso sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de rojo, aunque no sabía si era por su carrera o porque estaba avergonzada.

-Lamento llegar tarde – Dijo jadeando.

-No te preocupes, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí – Respondió él restándole importancia.

-Qué bueno – Decía ella aún tratando de recuperar la respiración.

\- ¿Quieres comer un helado? – Preguntó Syaoran al ver su estado.

Ella sonrió – Me encantaría.

Ambos caminaron hasta el puesto de helados, donde compraron dos de ellos. Mientras los engullían caminaban por los alrededores sin ningún destino en específico, solo querían pasar un tiempo a solas en donde no tuviera que hablar de cartas o magia, todo se sentía en paz. Fue Sakura quien les propuso sentarse en unas bancas para poder terminar sus helados.

\- ¿Y cómo lograste persuadir a tu padre de que estuvimos inconscientes detrás del escenario?

-Bueno, sí recuerdas cuando la carta empezó a atacar el escenario tú lograste empujarme y ambos caímos al suelo justo por la escenografía, en ese momento mi padre desapareció. Así que le dije que nos dio tiempo de escapar hasta atrás y luego perdimos el conocimiento – Explicó Sakura bajando la mirada – No me gusta mentirle, pero tampoco puedo decir todo lo que tuve que pasar por las cartas, se preocuparía demasiado.

Syaoran suspiró antes de hablar – No le mientes con malas intenciones, gracias a ti todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Sí – Respondió ella sintiéndose un poco mejor – Aunque fuese una lástima que no pudiéramos terminar la obra, de nuevo.

Syaoran río – Nuestras obras siempre son interrumpidas por alguna carta.

-Y en la mejor parte – Dijo Sakura para sí misma sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían.

-Te escuché – Confesó Syaoran haciéndola avergonzarse aún más.

-Yo… no quise – Intentó enmendar ella mientras veía como Syaoran soltaba una fuerte risa – ¡No te rías de mí!

-Lo siento – Respondió él – Es que es muy gracioso, no pude evitarlo.

Sakura se unió a las risas con él, la verdad es que nunca habían tenido un tiempo así, ya que desde que conoció a Syaoran, ella ya se encontraba recolectando las cartas, y luego tuvo que cambiarlas, por lo que esta era la primera vez que salían y no tenían nada de que preocuparse. Syaoran incluso sentía que, por primera vez, todas sus obligaciones habían quedado en segundo plano, sin embargo, recordó aquello tan importante que tenía que decidir y tuvo que hacerle frente en ese momento.

-Sakura – Dijo él.

Ella había notado el cambio de actitud – ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… quería decirte que, bueno ya sabes que estoy de visita en Tomoeda por mis vacaciones de verano y pues… – Pero su frase su interrumpida por ella.

-Pronto tendrás que regresar a Hong Kong – Completó Sakura apagadamente – Lo supuse.

-De hecho, mañana debo volver – Aquella noticia hizo que Sakura bajara su mirada a sus pies, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Él apretó los puños – Me gustaría que la situación fuese diferente.

-Supongo que tardé demasiado en decirte mis sentimientos – Admitió ella levantando la vista de nuevo – Lo lamento.

-No lo lamentes, estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo – Eres la persona que más quiero.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír también – Y tú eres la mía.

Fue entonces cuando Syaoran se sintió totalmente seguro de aquella decisión – Voy a volver a Tomoeda, y cuando lo haga será definitivo.

Aquello sin duda ella no lo esperaba – ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, aunque me tomará un tiempo dejar todo resuelto en Hong Kong, pero apenas lo haga volveré a Tomoeda y estaremos juntos – Aseguró Syaoran mientras sus dedos rozaban los de ella – Claro, si tu quieres que así sea.

Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello como esa misma mañana – ¡Sí quiero!

Él le devolvió el abrazo para luego mirarla a los ojos – ¿Esperarás por mí?

-Todo el tiempo que sea necesario, Syaoran – Aseguró ella – Mientras tanto te escribiré cartas y nos llamaremos por teléfono ¿cierto?

-Sí, te llamaré todos los días – Refutó él con una sonrisa de emoción, no podía creer que ella hubiese aceptado aquello.

Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron unos minutos en completo silencio, solo se miraban y procesaban todo lo que acababan de hablar. Prácticamente habían aceptado tener una relación a distancia en lo que él resolvía todos sus asuntos y volvía a Japón, sin embargo, Syaoran sentía que algo faltaba, y sabía lo que era, había estado dándole vueltas a ese asunto desde la mañana cuando por fin supo lo sentimientos de ella hacía él.

Tuvo deseos de hacer aquello esa misma mañana cuando estaban abrazados luego de que todo volvió a la normalidad, pero pensó que no sería apropiado. Tuvo un debate interno consigo mismo acerca de si dar ese gran paso o no, ya que nunca lo había hecho con nadie, pensó que tal vez sería muy pronto, sin embargo, mañana volvería a Hong Kong y no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de volverla a ver, podrían ser meses o incluso años, no podía esperar tanto para eso, así que sin dudarlo más avanzó.

-Sakura – Dijo él poniendo su mano encima de la de ella.

\- ¿Syaoran? – Contestó ella sintiendo la mano de él sobre la suya y sonrojándose, le gustaba aquella sensación.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente acercó su rostro a de ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio un casto beso en los labios. A Sakura aquel acto la tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo, no estaba enojada, todo lo contrario, estaba feliz de que él hubiese hecho eso como símbolo de lo que habían acordado. Syaoran puso su mano en el hombro de ella mientras la otra aun se encontraba encima de la de Sakura. Fue un gesto pausado y tierno que duró apenas unos momentos, sin embargo, había sido suficiente para ambos ya que se trataba de su primer beso. Cuando se separaron no dijeron nada, solo sonrieron sin separar sus manos de las del otro.

Esa misma tarde, Syaoran llevó a Sakura hasta su casa tomados de la mano, sin embargo, solo se despidieron con un abrazo prometiéndose que se escribirían y que ambos anhelarían el momento en que volvieran a encontrarse. Se sentían más tranquilos ahora que sabían que, no importaba cuanto tiempo Syaoran tardara en volver, tenían ese maravilloso recuerdo de haber sido el primer beso de ambos, y eso era más que suficiente.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Les dije que estaría de vuelta muy pronto y pues he decidido que sería este día porque ya se ha estrenado "Clear Card" y pues decidí hacer esta historia para no perder el contacto con ustedes mientras transmiten la serie. Ahora bien, como ya pudieron ver esta historia será una recopilación de los one-shots que se me han ocurrido y que siempre he querido publicar, soy nueva en esto de los one-shots así que necesito sus opiniones y críticas. Cabe destacar que estos no tendrán un orden cronológico específico, por lo que trataré en cada capítulo mencionar las edades o hacer algún tipo de referencia al tiempo, porque no habrá un orden.**

 **Trataré de publicar una vez por semana, lo más probable es que sea los fines de semana, pero no habrá día específico, espero que no les moleste.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que haya disfrutado de este primer capítulo, siempre me he imaginado que algo así sería el ansiado primer beso de estos dos, recuerden que no tomaré en cuenta los hechos de "Clear Card" porque el manga sigue en pleno apogeo y el anime apenas se estrenó hoy. Me alegra estar de vuelta y me alegraría más leerlos en los comentarios.**

 **Les mando un beso enorme y nos leemos la próxima semana. Cuídense mucho.**

 **PD: ¿Ya vieron el primer capítulo de "Clear Card"? Si ya lo hicieron díganme que tal les pareció, yo lo amé y pasé todo el capítulo super emocionada.**


	2. Problemas de la adolescencia

**Problemas de la adolescencia**

-Y eso es lo que tienes que saber, Sakura – Dijo Sonomi sonriendo.

Sin embargo, la niña de 12 años no decía nada, solo asentía con la cabeza mientras su mirada estaba clavada en sus pies como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- ¿No tienes alguna pregunta? – Preguntó dulcemente la mujer mientras la miraba – Sé que es un tema incómodo, pero puedes preguntarme lo que sea cuando quieras, siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado agradeciendo la amabilidad de la señora Sonomi, pero la verdad, es que aún estaba digiriendo todo aquello que había pasado. Y es que la razón por la que la mamá de Tomoyo se encontraba ahí con ella dándole esa charla tan incómoda era porque ese día Sakura había experimentado por primera vez lo que todas las mujeres deben pasar cuando llegan a cierta edad. Y en vista de que, Fujitaka aun se encontraba en shock porque su pequeña hija se había convertido en mujer, tuvo que penosamente llamar a Sonomi para pedirle el enorme favor de instruir a su hija en aquel tema.

Fujitaka le había pedido enseñarle las cosas básicas que una chica necesitaba saber, pero Sonomi había decidido no solo hacer eso, sino también darle la famosa charla sobre sexo a la pequeña hija de su querida Nadeshiko, quien ya de por sí, se encontraba bastante avergonzada por haberle tenido que decir a su padre esa mañana que había "algo" en su ropa interior, y el hecho de que Sonomi le sumara aquella conversación solo la hizo ponerse peor.

Sakura decidió hablar por primera vez en toda la charla – Y… ¿mis padres tuvieron que hacer _eso_?

Sonomi sonrió – Sí, de lo contrario ni tú ni tu hermano habrían nacido.

-Pero, eso suena tan… raro y doloroso – Dijo la niña con cara de asco.

-Entiendo que te parezca algo así, pero cuando crezcas y decidas hacerlo entenderás que no es tan malo como parece – Respondió la mujer antes de agregar algo más – Eso sí, lo más apropiado es hacerlo con la persona indicada, la persona que más quieras.

A Sakura se le incendiaron muchos las mejillas al pensar inmediatamente en Syaoran y ella en una situación así _– No quiero hacer algo así, y no creo que Syaoran quiera… ¡Eso no va a pasar! –_ Pensaba ella bajo la mirada curiosa de Sonomi.

-Sé lo que estás pensando – Dijo la mujer calmadamente haciendo sobresaltar a Sakura – Que nunca en la vida bajo ningún concepto lo harás, y te entiendo perfectamente, a esa edad eso no parece la cosa más atractiva del mundo, pero ya lo descubrirás por ti misma.

Sakura no podía seguir imaginándose aquella situación, o no podría volver a ver a Syaoran a los ojos nunca más, sin embargo, una duda embargó su mente y decidió darla a conocer – ¿Por qué a los niños no les pasa nada como a nosotras?

-Sí les pasa – Explicó Sonomi – Sólo que diferente, se convierten en hombres inesperadamente, así como las mujeres, no sangran y solo les pasa una vez. Sin embargo, también cambian mucho físicamente, como nosotras.

Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño – No es justo, a ellos les pasa una vez y nosotras tenemos que soportarlo cada mes por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Es porque nuestro cuerpo está preparándose para cuando tengamos un bebé, ya te he explicado ese tema – Dijo Sonomi – Puedo repetirlo si quieres.

\- ¡No! ¡Estoy bien! – Saltó Sakura con la cara roja – Es solo que… No puedo creer que no les pase nada.

Sonomi se río – Ya verás que si les pasa, a su debido tiempo te enterarás cómo.

Sakura no dijo nada, de por si ya tenía demasiadas cosas que procesar, por lo que Sonomi dijo algo más – Escucha, le he dado a tu padre una lista de todo lo que necesitas para estos días, ya sabes los tampones, las aspirinas, y chocolate para el dolor. Además, creo que es momento de que compres ropa nueva.

Sakura la miró confundida – ¿Para qué? Mi ropa aún me queda.

-Sí, pero ya tuviste tu primer período, eso indica que más pronto de lo que piensas tu cuerpo va a cambiar, quizás estés más alta, tus caderas van a crecer un poco y necesitarás nuevos pantalones, y por supuesto, vas a tener que comprar brassieres.

\- ¡No quiero comprar eso con mi papá y mi hermano! ¡Será vergonzoso! – Dijo Sakura de solo imaginarse aquella situación.

-Oh, puedes ir conmigo y con Tomoyo – Tranquilizó la mujer – Además, debo enseñarte sobre las diferentes tallas y estilos… Debe ser difícil ser la única chica en casa, pero no olvides que cuando quieras hacer cosas de chicas nos tendrás a nosotras ¿está bien?

Sakura le dio una sonrisa – Está bien, gracias.

Sonomi abrazó a Sakura – Siempre es un placer estar contigo, es como estar con Nadeshiko de nuevo – Ambas se separaron para que la mujer luego se levantara – Debo volver a casa, ya sabes si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en llamarme.

-Lo haré – Respondió la ojiverde mientras veía como la mujer salía de la habitación.

Sakura se recostó en su cama para luego reproducir toda la conversación de Sonomi en su cabeza, esa mañana cuando vio esas manchas en su ropa interior jamás imaginó que se tratara de eso precisamente, obviamente en la escuela le habían dado algunas clases de ese tipo, pero no esperaba que eso le pasara hasta un par de años más.

Sin embargo, el tema que más daba vueltas en su cabeza sin querer era la pequeña charla sobre sexo que le había dado Sonomi. Jamás imaginó que aquello fuese verdad, y mucho menos que todos los padres del mundo hayan tenido que pasarlo para tener un hijo, pero, sobre todo, no podía verse a si misma haciendo algo como eso, trataría de no martillarse la vida pensando en algo así, de todas formas, faltaba mucho para eso, sin embargo, agradecía de todo corazón que haya sido Sonomi la que le diera aquella charla y no su padre o peor, su hermano.

\- ¿Sakura? – Dijo el pequeño guardián sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Kero! – Se sobresaltó ella – ¿Dónde estabas?

-En tu cajón – Admitió el pequeño avergonzado.

Entonces Sakura comprendió y se puso bastante roja – ¿Escuchaste toda la conversación?

-No fue mi intención, pero la mamá de Tomoyo apareció de repente y no pude moverme de mi sitio – Respondió Kero un poco incómodo – Escucha, es primera vez que mi dueña es una niña, pero sé que eso que te pasó es algo natural.

\- ¡No Kero, por favor! – Dijo Sakura asustada – No necesito otra de esas conversaciones.

-Pero es algo natural, no deberías estar avergonzada – Respondió tranquilamente.

Sin embargo, Sakura estaba bastante sensible y aquel comentario la enojó un poco – ¿Qué no debería estar avergonzada? ¡No sabes lo difícil que es ser la única chica de la casa! ¡¿Acaso sabes cuan vergonzoso fue decírselo a papá?!

\- ¡No me grites! – Dijo Kero.

\- ¡Eres un insensible! – Respondió ella secando una pequeña lágrima que estaba bajando por su mejilla.

Entonces fue cuando Kero se sintió mal y recordó una parte de la conversación en la que Sonomi dijo que las chicas solían tener cambios de humor demasiado extremos en esos días, por lo que decidió disculparse mientras ponía su pequeña mano en la frente de su dueña – No llores, lo siento.

Sakura le sonrió de medio lado, estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero su teléfono empezó a sonar, por lo que se acercó al escritorio donde se encontraba el artefacto, al ver la pantalla sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban – Es Syaoran.

Kero la miró extrañado – Te habla todos los días desde que se fue a Hong Kong ¿por qué te asombras?

-No quiero hablar con él.

\- ¿Por qué no? Tú siempre te pones feliz cuando hablas con el mocoso.

-Porque no quiero decirle de _eso._

-No tienes por qué decirle – Contestó Kero con cara de fastidio.

-Va a saber que algo me pasa, me conoce bien y no quiero mentirle.

-Entonces dile – Dijo Kero con desdén.

Sakura frunció el ceño – No eres de ayuda.

-Entonces lo seré – Dijo Kero mientras volaba hacia el teléfono y contestaba la llamada.

\- ¡Kero! – Dijo Sakura enojada mientras el guardián le daba una sonrisa.

 _\- ¿Hola? ¿Sakura? –_ Dijo Syaoran desde el teléfono.

\- ¡Syaoran! – Respondió Sakura sobresaltada.

 _\- ¿Interrumpo algo?_ – Preguntó él extrañado.

-No, para nada, solo estaba peleando con Kero, ya sabes cómo es – Ella le dio una mirada de enojo al guardián y él se la devolvió.

 _-Sí ¿y qué tal has estado?_

-Todo bien – Decía ella nerviosamente mientras pensaba _– Y si le agregas el hecho de que hoy tuve mi primer período y que me siento fatal, solo lo hace mejor –._

 _-Me alegra oír eso, sé que es domingo y debes estar en casa descansado, pero ¿no ha pasado nada nuevo?_

Sakura se tensó un poco recordando la conversación con Sonomi y su mente empezó a maquinar _– Sí, de hecho, hoy me enteré de que a partir de ahora todos los meses me desangraré mientras que a ti no te pasará nada, es genial –_ Pensó ella con cierta molestia.

-No nada nuevo que reportar – Dijo ella cortante.

Sin embargo, esta vez Syaoran había notado ese tono de molestia en su voz, desde hacía 6 meses que había vuelto a Hong Kong y desde entonces él y Sakura hablaban cada día por teléfono, todos los días ella le preguntaba cosas y podía sentir su alegría de siempre, sin embargo, ese día se sentía molesta e incluso cortante.

 _\- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Suenas como si estuvieras enojada por algo –_ Preguntó él preocupado por su actitud.

\- ¡Estoy perfectamente, Syaoran! – Dijo ella enojada.

 _\- ¡Entonces por qué demonios me tratas como si lo que menos quisieras hacer es hablar conmigo!_

\- ¡Porque no soporto el hecho de que a los chicos no les pase nada y a nosotras sí! ¡Y tú eres un chico Syaoran!

Él quedó pasmado con aquella respuesta _– ¿De qué estás hablando?_

Sakura apretó los puños y sintió ganas de llorar – Necesito aire, te hablo luego – Y sin decir más colgó el teléfono y salió de su habitación, dejando a Syaoran del otro lado de la línea más confundido que nunca.

Kero por su parte, había presenciado todo aquello y se sintió mal por el descendiente de Clow, quiso llamarlo y explicarle todo, por suerte, eso no se hizo esperar, ya que unos segundos después el teléfono sonó de nuevo y sabiendo de quien se trataba decidió contestar.

\- ¿Mocoso?

 _\- ¿Kerberos, eres tú?_ – Preguntó Syaoran.

-Sí, Sakura dejó su celular.

Syaoran suspiró frustrado – _¿Qué rayos es lo que le sucede? Ayer hablé con ella y todo estaba normal ¿ocurrió algo hoy?_

Kero dudó sobre si decirle o no a Syaoran, sin embargo, Sakura no tenía la más mínima intención de decirle en ese momento y podía sentir lo frustrado que estaba el muchacho, así que decidió contarle.

-Escucha mocoso, lo que te diré necesito que quede entre nosotros, y si Sakura decide contarte en algún momento no debes decirle que yo te lo dije porque se enojará más de lo que ya está ¿entendiste?

 _-Sólo dime que es lo que le ocurre ¿ella está bien? ¿Hice algo mal?_

-No, es solo que… – Kero buscaba la forma en que sonara lo más sutil posible – Bueno a Sakura esta mañana le pasó eso que les pasan a todas las niñas ¿entiendes? Ella ahora es una mujer… Por favor dime que me entendiste.

Syaoran sintió sus mejillas colorearse _– Sí, entendí… –_ En efecto había entendido, llevaba toda una vida conviviendo en una casa con cinco mujeres, a esas alturas de la vida ya sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Kerberos, y por ende el comportamiento de Sakura tenía sentido.

 _-Pero no me explico eso último que me dijo, no sé que tiene que ver que yo sea un chico._

-Bueno verás – Explicó Kero – Hace un rato vino la madre de Tomoyo y le dio una charla bastante incómoda a Sakura, la cual escuché accidentalmente desde el cajón, y Sakura se escuchó un poco molesta cuando esa señora le dijo que a ustedes los niños no les pasaba nada.

 _-Entonces lo que quieres decirme es que ¿ella está enojada conmigo solo porque soy un chico?_

-Así parece – Dijo Kero – Las mujeres me dan miedo, sobre todo cuando están enfadadas… No querría estar en tu lugar, mocoso.

Syaoran rodó los ojos _– No eres de mucha ayuda… Dile que cuando vuelva me llame._

-Dudo que ella quiera hablarte en los próximos días.

Syaoran chasqueó su lengua _– Está bien, intentaré hablarle en unos días cuando se le pase._

-Sabia elección, mocoso.

 _-Gracias Kerberos, no eres un muñeco inservible después de todo._

\- ¡¿A quién le dices "muñeco inservible", mocoso?! – Dijo Kero, sin embargo, el muchacho ya había cortado la llamada, dejando enojado al guardián.

Syaoran por su parte, al colgar el teléfono se quedó pensando mucho en el asunto, acababa de caer en cuenta que no había pensando en que se encontraban en una edad en la que tanto Sakura como él estaban cambiando, por lo que para cuando volviera a Tomoeda ellos se verían muy distintos, y aunque a él todavía no le había pasado _eso_ que les sucede a los chicos, su voz ya había cambiado mucho y estaba creciendo rápidamente. Sin embargo, ni con todo esto se había puesto a pensar que Sakura debía estar pasando por lo mismo, a su manera.

 _-Ella es… ¿mi novia? No, aún no se lo he pedido formalmente… No es mi amiga, nuestros sentimientos no son amistosos y ya nos hemos besado… Bueno, es alguien importante y se supone que debería subirle el ánimo cuando pasa por momentos así ¿no? Aunque eso es lo que hacen los "novios" por sus novias –_ Syaoran se encontraba teniendo ese debate mental, sentía que necesitaba hacer algo para animar a Sakura y que se diera cuenta que no iba a juzgarla ni nada. Y fue entonces cuando a su mente vinieron las imágenes de sus hermanas mayores comiendo chocolate por montones cuando tenían esos extraños cambios de humor _– Eso es –._

 **oOo**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Sakura tuvo esa abrupta conversación con Syaoran por teléfono, sabía que todo había sido gracias a sus cambios de humor tan repentinos, y quería llamar al chico y pedirle disculpas, sin embargo, aún estaba en esos días y estaba esperando a que su humor se acomodara un poco o terminarían en otra pelea.

No tenían una discusión como esa desde que se conocieron, cuando él solo buscaba quitarle las cartas Clow sin importar qué y ella no lo iba a permitir porque ese era su deber _– Fue algo así como nuestra primera pelea… aunque no seamos novios como tal aún –_ Y era verdad, habían decidido ser novios de manera definitiva cuando él volviera de Hong Kong, sin embargo, se llamaban a diario y trataban de ser lo más cercanos posible.

Sakura bajaba las escaleras aún con los pensamientos de Syaoran en su cabeza, sin embargo, tuvo que apartarlos por un momento si no quería distraerse y llegar tarde a la escuela. Pasó directo a la cocina donde su hermano se encontraba terminando de preparar el desayuno y su padre envolviendo los almuerzos de todos, les dio los buenos días a todos y fue hasta la mesa.

Ella pasó a sentarse, sin embargo, Touya le habló – Monstruo.

Sakura le dio una mirada asesina – ¿Qué sucede, hermano?

-Te llegó un paquete esta mañana – Entonces Touya cambió su tono de voz a uno de molestia – Es del mocoso de Hong Kong.

\- ¡No es un mocoso! – Saltó Sakura.

-Chicos – Dijo pacientemente Fujitaka para luego dirigirse a su hija – El paquete está encima de la mesa de la sala, que amable de parte de tu amigo al mandarte algo desde China.

Sakura se sonrojó mucho al escuchar la palabra "amigo", por el momento ella no le había dicho mucho a su padre sobre la situación con Syaoran, sin embargo, él sabía el gran aprecio que Sakura le tenía a ese niño. Por su parte, Touya con un tono de molestia agregó algo.

-Ojalá no fuese ni su amigo ese mocoso.

Sakura no esperó más y fue hasta la sala para abrir de inmediato el paquete, cuando por fin lo logró pudo darse cuenta de que era una caja que contenía una buena cantidad de chocolates, los cuales nunca había probado por ser de China. Ella se asombró mucho, y cuando trataba de buscarle alguna lógica a todo eso vio una pequeña nota que estaba encima de todo, esta estaba escrita a mano y conocía perfectamente esa letra. Sakura la tomó y la leyó.

 ** _Pensé que podrían animarte… Espero haber sido de ayuda._**

 ** _Con amor, Syaoran._**

Sakura sonrió al leer esa pequeña nota, así era Syaoran de sencillo, pero como lograba animarla solo con esos detalles. Ni siquiera se preguntó como se le había ocurrido al chico mandarle chocolates ni el motivo de ello, simplemente tomó la caja, la nota y corrió rápidamente de vuelta a su cuarto para tomar su teléfono celular y marcar justo a Hong Kong.

Syaoran se encontraba terminándose de alistar para ir a la escuela cuando escuchó el teléfono, se extrañó mucho ya que ese celular solo lo utilizaba para hablar con Sakura o cualquiera de los otros que estuvieran en Japón, por lo que sin dudarlo contestó.

\- ¿Hola?

 _-Sí que fuiste de mucha ayuda, gracias Syaoran._

El muchacho sonrió complacido, estaba feliz de haberla animado. Y aunque no hablaron durante mucho tiempo porque tenían que ir a sus respectivas escuelas, Sakura tuvo tiempo de disculparse por su comportamiento y, además, habían quedado en que esa noche hablarían para compensar todos los días que estuvieron sin comunicación, y vaya que fue una llamada bastante larga.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola queridos lectores! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla y que hayan disfrutado de este gracioso capítulo. Me puso muy feliz de que recibieran tan bien este nuevo proyecto, por lo que me he esforzado para subir el capítulo hoy como se los he prometido.**

 **Debido a que son one-shots y no sé ni cuantos capítulos podría tener aprovecharé cada capítulo para dedicárselos a quienes comentaron el anterior, así que aquí vamos:**

 **Princesa Sakura**

 **annalopez23**

 **ValSmile**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Angel Karamacov**

 **Dalita-chan**

 **Ishy-24**

 **A muchos de ellos los conozco por ser fieles de lectores de mi última historia "Problemático Parentesco" por lo que estoy feliz de tenerlos de vuelta así como a todos aquellos que leen sin comentar, son igual de importantes;)**

 **Espero que lo haya disfrutado y nos leemos la próxima semana, les mando un beso enorme. Saludos.**

 **PD 1: Si ya vieron el capítulo 2 de Clear Card por favor díganmelo en los comentarios ya que me encantó interactuar con ustedes hablando de ello y de la historia. Estuvo super genial.**

 **PD 2: Si existen entre mis lectores fanáticos de Ladybug díganme si ya vieron el capítulo "Glaciator" y también hablemos sobre ello en los comentarios, soy parte de ese fandom también. Bye.**


	3. Reencuentros y presentaciones

**Reencuentros y presentaciones**

-Y así fue como decidieron ponerme de capitana este año – Decía Sakura mientras estaba recostada en su cama con el teléfono en su oreja.

 _-Siempre supe que lo lograrías, eres una gran porrista desde que te conozco._

Ella se sonrojó por el halago – Gracias, me encanta hacer todo eso tanto como a ti te gusta leer esos viejos libros de magia que tienes en tu casa.

 _-En mi defensa debo decirte que son muy interesantes._

Sakura rodó los ojos – Y todavía me pregunto ¿cómo te llevas tan mal con Kero si tienen casi los mismos gustos?

 _-Eso es fácil, Kerberos sigue llamándome "mocoso" incluso cuando ya tengo 14 años, por lo que yo sigo llamándolo "muñeco inservible", es un ciclo de nunca acabar._

-Solo logran llevarse bien cuando el momento lo amerita, y la última vez que pasó eso teníamos que sellar la carta de _Nothing_.

Pero en eso Sakura se equivocaba, la verdad es que en más de una ocasión Syaoran y Kero habían hablado por teléfono más que para pelear, y esas resultaban ser las ocasiones en las que Sakura y él hubiesen peleado, o cuando Sakura se encontraba tan mal como para decirle como se sentía, por lo que acudía a Kero. Se podría decir que habían creado un vínculo solo porque ambos querían a Sakura, sin embargo, era de la única forma en que no pelearan, ya que el resto del tiempo se trataban como perros y gatos.

Syaoran seguía caminando y se había quedado en silencio por un momento perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que la chica fue capaz de escuchar los sonidos provenientes de la calle y ella volvió a hablar extrañada de aquello ya que él solía llamarla cuando estaba en su habitación.

\- ¿No estás en tu casa?

 _-No, de hecho, hoy decidí dar un pequeño paseo._

-Oh ¿hace buen clima hoy?

 _-Sí, bastante bueno._

Sakura pensaba con nostalgia y se preguntaba cuando daría esos paseos con él de nuevo _–_ Sabes que estás haciendo que desee estar contigo en Hong Kong disfrutando del buen clima.

En ese momento Sakura escuchó el timbre de su casa, se extrañó ya que no esperaba ninguna visita, su padre y su hermano se encontraban haciendo unas compras aprovechando la tarde del domingo, y Tomoyo le había dicho que ese día no podría visitarla porque tenía unos asuntos que hacer con su madre, por lo que sea quien sea, había aparecido de sorpresa.

-Espera un momento Syaoran, alguien llama a la puerta – Dijo ella levantándose de su cama y poniéndose sus pantuflas.

 _-Está bien, aquí estaré._

Sakura bajó apresurada las escaleras aún con el teléfono es su oreja y le habló a Syaoran mientras buscaba sus llaves – Es raro sabes, no estaba esperando a nadie.

 _-Quizás alguien decidió hacerte una visita de sorpresa._

Ella encontró las llaves – ¿Tú crees? – Y luego de decir aquello abrió la puerta.

Sin embargo, jamás en su vida esperó encontrarse justo ahí en frente de su puerta a Syaoran, aun con el teléfono en la oreja, así como ella y con una sonrisa – Sí, así lo creo.

Sakura no sabía como reaccionar, habían pasado casi 2 años desde la última vez que se vieron, estaba hablando con él por teléfono hacía solo unos segundos y de un momento a otro él estaba parado en su puerta, sin duda, entró por unos momentos en estado de shock, pero luego cuando se dio cuenta que no era un sueño sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo abrazó por el cuello.

\- ¡Syaoran! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

Él no dudó en devolverle el abrazo tomándola por su pequeña cintura y alzándola del suelo mientras sus aromas se mezclaban por primera vez en tanto tiempo – Te extrañé mucho, Sakura.

-También yo – Dijo ella sintiendo un hormigueo en su estómago al tenerlo abrazado de esa manera.

Syaoran la bajó y se miraron al rostro con unas enormes sonrisas y Sakura lo tomó de la mano haciéndolo pasar a la casa. Mientras caminaban a la sala Sakura iba hablando.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Esta mañana, tomé un vuelo nocturno para que no sospecharas si decidías llamarme – Confesó él.

\- ¡Me parece injusto que no me dijeras nada!

-Habría arruinado la sorpresa – Respondió Syaoran viendo como Sakura se sonrojaba. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y pudieron verse mejor, él se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la chica había cambiado, ya no era la niña pequeña y delgada que dejó unos años atrás, era una señorita alta, un poco curvilínea y con los mismos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaron desde la primera vez.

-Estás linda – Dijo él sin medir sus palabras hasta que estas salieron de su boca, haciendo que ambos adolescentes se sonrojaran mucho.

-Gracias – Respondió ella halagada y viéndolo de reojo. Él también había crecido mucho, estaba más alto, sus facciones eran más maduras y su voz más gruesa. Pero seguía teniendo esa esencia que hizo que le gustara – Tú también estás lindo.

Syaoran bajó la mirada – Gracias.

Y fue entonces cuando un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos y no entendían porque, hacía casi 2 años que no se veían, era el momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido, debían tener millones de cosas que hablar. Sin embargo, por la mente de Sakura solo paso una, y por mucho la más importante, no podía hacerla esperar más.

-Syaoran – Él le dirigió una mirada – ¿Has venido solo de visita?

Él simplemente tomó la mano de Sakura y la apretó para luego mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa – No, estoy en Tomoeda para quedarme. Ya he resuelto todos los asuntos pendientes en Hong Kong.

Sakura no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa – Entonces se acabaron las largas llamadas y las cartas de disculpas.

Él asintió – Supongo que ahora cuando meta la pata puedo ofrecerte disculpas personalmente.

-Y podremos estar juntos – Agregó ella poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo.

Syaoran la imitó poniendo ambas manos en su cintura y sonriendo – Si, y ahora será por siempre.

Ambos adolescentes sonrieron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron mirando unos minutos a los ojos, sin decir nada, estaban felices de volver a estar juntos que apenas y podían creerlo. Fue entonces cuando una fuerza los llevo a ambos a acercarse poco a poco, sus rostros se encontraban cada vez más cerca y sus narices ya se estaban rozando, sus alientos se mezclaban y ninguno hacía nada para detener aquello, ya que era lo que ambos lo querían, sus labios casi se tocaron cuando de repente…

\- ¡SAKURA!

Y justo desde las escaleras Kero miraba pasmado la escena que acababa de interrumpir. Sakura y Syaoran al escuchar aquel grito se separaron de inmediato como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese pasado entre ellos y ambos miraron al guardián con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Kero no tenías porqué gritar!

El pequeño guardián se acerco hasta la sala para mirar a Sakura ceñudo – Es hora de la cena ¿por qué aún ni siquiera huele a los ingredientes que usas?

\- ¡Porque estoy ocupada! – Dijo ella enojada por haber sido interrumpida.

-Por si no te diste cuenta arruinaste el momento, muñeco inservible – Dijo Syaoran llamando la atención del guardián.

\- ¡Mocoso! Con que ya decidiste volver – Contestó Kero viéndolo de pies a cabeza – Veo que creciste un poco, pero sigues siendo un niñato.

-Cierra la boca, Kerberos – Dijo Syaoran mirándolo con enojo – ¿Estás consciente de que acabas de llegar en el peor momento?

-No me parece así – Refutó Kero – Más bien, tu acabas de llegar en el peor momento, te atreviste a llegar a la hora en que Sakura usualmente hace la cena, que falta de respeto ante un ser tan poderoso como yo.

Syaoran no dijo nada simplemente lo tomó por las alas haciendo que Kero agitara sus cortas piernas – ¡Suéltame! ¡Sakura dile a tu novio que me suelte!

\- ¿No eras un ser poderoso, muñeco de felpa? – Dijo Syaoran burlándose y haciendo que Sakura riera.

Kero no soportó más las risas por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces invocó su transformación en su verdadera apariencia, por lo que para cuando se completó, se encontraba aplastando a Syaoran contra el sofá, como aquella vez cuando volvió para el festival de Tomoeda.

-Nunca aprendes ¿verdad, mocoso? – Dijo Kero riéndose en su cara.

\- ¡Me estás lastimando! ¡Quítate de encima!

\- ¡Kero déjalo! – Dijo Sakura.

\- ¡Él estaba molestándome y tú no le dijiste nada! – Refutó el guardián.

\- ¡Tú llegaste en el peor momento, Kerberos!

\- ¡Parecen dos niños! – Dijo Sakura empezando a enojarse con ambos.

Los tres pudieron seguir peleando el resto de la tarde, si no fuese porque escucharon un ruido proveniente desde afuera, lo que Sakura reconoció como el auto de su padre estacionándose en el garaje y los pasos de Fujitaka y Touya dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

-Son mi papá y mi hermano – Dijo Sakura asustada – ¡Kero vuelve a tu apariencia falsa de muñeco!

Kero le dio una mirada de enojo – Pasaste demasiado tiempo hablando con el mocoso, ahora tú también me llamas muñeco.

\- ¡Ahora, Kero! – Apresuró Sakura.

Kero volvió a su apariencia falsa y de inmediato Sakura lo tomó entre sus manos para hacer de cuentas que no pasaba nada raro, por su parte, Syaoran se acomodaba la ropa y se enderezaba ya que Kero lo había dejado hecho un desastre.

Sakura se sentó junto a él de nuevo – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí – Dijo él dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Así como tú también he estado entrenando, no soy tan débil.

Los chicos pudieron haber seguido hablando, pero fue cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y posteriormente vieron a Touya entrando, quien al ver a Syaoran no pudo evitar poner su peor cara.

-Tú – Dijo Touya al verlo junto a Sakura – ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Hermano, contrólate – Pidió Sakura.

-Buenas noches a todos – Dijo Fujitaka entrando a su casa y viendo curiosamente al muchacho que se encontraba sentado junto a su hija en la sala y logró recordarlo de inmediato – Tú eres el joven de Hong Kong ¿cierto? El que protagonizó ambas obras junto con Sakura.

-Así es señor – Dijo Syaoran levantándose y haciendo una reverencia de respeto – Es un placer saludarlo.

-Bienvenido – Respondió Fujitaka amablemente – ¿Deseas cenar con nosotros?

-Pero papá… – Empezó a decir Touya, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por el joven chino.

-Gracias por su invitación, pero no quiero molestar señor Kinomoto – Dijo Syaoran educadamente sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

-Por supuesto que no lo haces, insisto en que cenes con nosotros – Respondió Fujitaka – Nos alegra invitar a comer a los amigos de Touya y Sakura.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco al escuchar la palabra "amigo", ya que lo que estaba a punto de hacer con Sakura hacia solo unos momentos no era de amigos precisamente. Sin embargo, todavía no quería decirle nada a su padre hasta que le empezaran su relación formalmente, aunque, al parecer Sakura leyó su mente y esta reaccionó al instante de una manera que ni él mismo se esperaba.

-De hecho, papá – Dijo Sakura tomando la mano del chico para sorpresa de todos – Quería decirte que Syaoran es más que un amigo, es mi novio.

Y para este momento Syaoran maldecía sonrojarse por nada, ya que podía sentir como los colores subían a su rostro rápidamente. Ellos no habían hablado sobre eso aún, sin embargo, le había gustado aquella iniciativa que tomó la chica, aunque fuese repentina para todos.

Fujitaka se sorprendió mucho, él sabía que ese joven de China había estudiado con Sakura en la primaria durante unos años, pero tuvo que volver a su país natal, sin embargo, nunca perdieron el contacto y, aunque fuese una noticia repentina, les dio su mejor sonrisa.

-Oh, pero que noticia tan maravillosa – Dijo Fujitaka sonriéndole a los adolescentes – Con más razón puedes quedarte a cenar, Syaoran.

-Gracias, señor Kinomoto – Respondió él un poco apenado.

Fujitaka pasó a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena, seguido de Touya quien le dio una dura mirada a Syaoran para luego darle una advertencia – Te estaré vigilando, mocoso.

Sakura y Syaoran ayudaron a Fujitaka con la cena para que esta estuviera lista más rápido. La verdad es que se divirtieron mucho cocinando juntos, nunca lo habían hecho más que en las clases de cocina que tuvieron en la primaria, pero esto sin duda era mucho mejor. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa, dieron gracias por la comida y empezaron a engullir la cena.

-Syaoran – Dijo Fujitaka gentilmente – ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

-No, señor – Respondió él – Llegué esta mañana, tomé un vuelo nocturno desde Hong Kong.

-Entonces quiere decir que decidiste visitar a Sakura apenas llegaste, eso es algo bueno – Comentó el hombre haciendo sonrojar hasta la coronilla a ambos adolescentes.

-Sí, tenía muchas ganas de verla – Acotó el muchacho.

-Ya veo – Siguió Fujitaka – ¿Y esta vez sí planeas quedarte?

-Sí, ya me he inscrito en la secundaria Tomoeda y dejé todos los asuntos resueltos en Hong Kong.

-Me alegra oír eso – Dijo el hombre – ¿Tu familia no te acompaña?

-No – Empezó a explicar Syaoran – Mi padre falleció cuando era muy pequeño, así que mi madre se encarga de los negocios que dejó mi padre en Hong Kong, y tengo dos hermanas casadas y otras dos que están en la universidad.

\- ¿Vives tu solo? – Preguntó Fujitaka asombrado.

-Cuando vine a Tomoeda la primera vez me acompañó Wei, es un hombre que ha cuidado de mi toda la vida, sin embargo, esta vez no pudo acompañarme debido a que es un hombre anciano y necesita cuidar de su salud – Dijo Syaoran – Por lo que viviré solo de ahora en adelante.

-Eso es algo admirable a tu edad – Agregó Fujitaka.

-No irás a su casa nunca ¿oíste, monstruo? – Dijo Touya, quien se había mantenido callado toda la cena – Al menos que yo vaya contigo.

-Hermano – Regañó Sakura.

La cena avanzó entre las curiosidades que tenía Fujitaka sobre la vida de Syaoran y los regaños de Sakura hacia Touya por meterse con el chico. Al finalizar de comer, todos ayudaron a recoger. Syaoran se despidió de Fujitaka, y el hombre estrechó su mano y le hizo saber que había sido un placer conocerlo, que esperaba volver a verlo pronto y que estaba feliz de que él fuera el novio de su hija, obviamente este último comentario lo hizo sonrojarse.

Touya por su parte solo le dio una advertencia – Más te vale mantener tus manos en su lugar, mocoso.

Y después de un regaño de Sakura hacia su hermano mayor, ambos adolescentes salieron hasta la entrada de la casa, donde se quedaron parados mirando el cielo estrellado, para que luego Sakura fuese quien hablara.

-Sé que esto no fue lo que planeaste para cuando nos volviéramos a ver, pero…

Syaoran la tomó de la mano y le dio una sonrisa – Estoy feliz de haber cenado con tu familia, tu padre es una buena persona.

-Sí, lo es – Respondió ella sonriendo – Estaba nerviosa, nunca había tenido un novio al cual presentarle.

Syaoran levantó la ceja sugestivamente – En teoría todavía no te lo he preguntado.

Sakura se sorprendió mucho de aquel comentario – ¿Ibas a hacerlo?

-Sí, justo antes de que Kerberos interrumpiera.

Sakura se rio – Antes de que Kero interrumpiera no íbamos precisamente a hablar.

Syaoran se sonrojó y rio con ella – Está bien, iba a besarte y luego a preguntártelo.

Sakura lo miró seriamente los ojos – Creí que dada nuestra historia simplemente tu llegarías y estaríamos juntos, jamás me imaginé que me lo fueras a preguntar, lamento haber frustrado tus planes cuando te presenté como mi novio.

-No los frustraste – Dijo él apretando su mano y acercándose a ella – Solo los adelantaste un poco.

Sakura sonreía mientras volvía a sentir ese hormigueo en su estómago, ese era el tipo de sensaciones que le hacía experimentar Syaoran y la verdad es que no podía estar más feliz con eso – ¿Entonces?

Syaoran sentía que su corazón iba a salirse por el pecho, y aunque ya sabía la respuesta quería recordar ese momento siempre – Entonces, Sakura Kinomoto ¿quieres ser oficialmente mi novia? Aunque ya tengamos técnicamente dos años saliendo.

Sakura sonrió – Si quiero… Solo tengo una pregunta.

Syaoran no esperaba aquello y se aterró un poco – ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Ahora si vas a besarme? – Preguntó ella sonrojada.

Syaoran sonrió y sin decir nada más se acercó lentamente hasta su rostro donde después de casi dos años de haber probado esos labios por primera vez, se besaron sintiendo como todo su mundo que había estado opaco los últimos años, por fin volvía a tener color para ellos. En aquella ocasión había sido su primer beso, por lo que apenas había sido un roce de labios, pero esta vez lo que comenzó como un inocente beso, se volvió un poco más intenso debido a que se vieron en la necesidad de abrazarse mientras los hacían y de mover sus labios al mismo ritmo.

Cuando se separaron estaban realmente rojos, pero se sonreían el uno al otro, sintiéndose más felices que nunca. Aquella felicidad pudo durar mucho más, si no hubiese sido por un pesado libro que cayó de repente en la cabeza de Syaoran. Los chicos miraron confundidos, pero la voz de Touya proveniente de la ventana su habitación explicó todo.

\- ¡Te dije que mantuvieras tus manos en su lugar, mocoso degenerado!

\- ¡Hermano! ¿Acaso no puedes darnos 2 minutos de privacidad?

\- ¡No cuando el mocoso está toqueteándote justo frente a mi casa!

\- ¡Era un abrazo!

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo explicas su lengua en tu boca?

Sakura quería que la tierra se la comiera – ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

Syaoran rio y bajo la extrañada mirada de Sakura él alzó sus hombros y habló – Extrañaba Tomoeda.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que se encuentren de maravilla. Bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo en que estos dos por fin se han visto;) Recuerden que no estoy tomando en cuenta "Clear Card" por lo que todas esas situaciones son producto de mi imaginación. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pues aquí va la dedicatoria de este capítulo a quienes comentaron el anterior:**

 **ValSmile**

 **usaguilove95**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Nay27**

 **annalopez23**

 **Ingrid4you**

 **Ishi-24**

 **Yuzuriha**

 **pao**

 **Y a todos aquellos que leen y no comentan, muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo al capítulo;)**

 **Quería comentarles a todos que desde hace un par de semanas estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic de SCC y es un poquito diferente a los que he venido escribiendo, todavía me falta un poco, pero pronto lo empezaré a publicar y espero verlos allá;)**

 **Les deseo una gran semana y espero que les hayas gustado el capítulo. Los estaré leyendo;) Les mando un beso enorme a todos.**

 **PD: ¿Vieron el capítulo de hoy? Esta es una zona libre de spoilers, por eso si ya lo hicieron háganmelo saber en los comentarios para hypearnos juntos jajaja. Clear Card va a matarme.**

 **PD 2: Para mis lectores parte del fan de Miraculous Ladybug ¿Vieron "Sapotis"? A mi no me cabe la emoción con ese capítulo, pero bueno díganmelo en los comentarios. Por cierto, a quienes les moleste que haga esto de las PD al fandom de Ladybug por favor háganmelo saber, sé que esto es un fic de SCC, y ajá se que hay personas que no les gusta, por favor. Un beso enrome.**


	4. De celos y sensaciones

**De celos y sensaciones**

-Señorita Kinomoto – Dijo la profesora de deportes dirigiéndose a la chica quien se encontraba a punto de salir del gimnasio junto con Tomoyo debido a que su clase había terminado y debían ducharse, Syaoran ya se les había adelantado porque tenía práctica con el equipo de fútbol.

La joven de cabello castaño le puso atención a la mujer – ¿Sí, profesora Kishaba?

\- ¿Podría quedarse un momento? Necesito hablarle.

Sakura miró extrañada a su mejor amiga y esta habló mientras le dirigía una sonrisa – Tengo que alistarme para la práctica del coro.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana – Respondió Sakura despidiéndose de su amiga y viendo como ésta dejaba el gimnasio.

La chica estaba un tanto nerviosa ya que no sabía para que la necesitaba la profesora de deportes, por lo que simplemente esperó a que esta hablara, cosa que no tardó en llegar – Señorita Kinomoto usted es la estudiante más rápida del tercer año ¿lo sabía?

Sakura se sonrojó un poco de vergüenza y solo se limitó a asentir mientras la mujer volvía a hablar – Y por su alto desempeño en esta clase y como capitana en el equipo de las porristas quisiera pedirle un favor.

\- ¿De qué se trata, profesora?

\- ¿Profesora Kishaba? – Dijo alguien entrando al gimnasio, era un joven de cabello oscuro, al cual, por cierto, Sakura no conocía en absoluto.

-Señor Takahashi, acérquese por favor – Indicó la profesora mientras el muchacho se posicionaba junto a ellas dos.

-Señorita Kinomoto le presento al señor Takahashi, es el nuevo estudiante del salón 1 del tercer año.

-Hola, soy Rei Takahashi – Dijo el muchacho amablemente dándole una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, y estoy en el salón 2 del mismo año, es un gusto conocerte – Respondió la chica gentilmente.

-Igualmente – Finalizó él antes de que la profesora siguiera hablando.

-Lo que le estaba diciendo señorita Kinomoto, es que el señor Takahashi recién entró a la escuela esta semana y necesito que se ponga al día con las prácticas que hemos hecho, además está muy interesado en inscribirse en el próximo maratón escolar ¿usted podría ayudarlo?

Sakura lo pensó un momento ya que de por sí se encontraba algo atareada con todos sus deberes y con las prácticas de porristas, sin embargo, le gustaba ayudar y no pudo negarse del todo – La mayoría de mis tardes me la paso con las porristas, pero hoy puedo ayudarte un rato y podremos organizar una práctica para otro día.

-Suena como a un buen plan – Dijo la profesora – ¿Qué dice, señor Takahashi?

-Me parece bien – Aceptó él.

-Entonces no se diga más, muchas gracias señorita Kinomoto – Dijo la mujer.

-No hay problema – Dijo ella restándole importancia al asunto.

-Debo irme a la práctica del equipo de fútbol, que tengan mucha suerte y los veo en la próxima clase.

-Hasta luego, profesora Kishaba – Dijeron ambos estudiantes mientras la mujer abandonaba el gimnasio.

Sakura y el nuevo estudiante hicieron ejercicios de estiramiento y un poco de calentamiento para que luego Sakura pusiera al día al chico en lo que se trataba de la clase de deporte. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de la hora se la pasaron corriendo tanto por separado como juntos compitiendo para que el chico entrenara un poco para el maratón, y como Sakura amaba todo lo que se trataba de deportes no le molestó en lo más mínimo hacerlo.

Cuando terminaron de entrenar ambos se sentaron en las gradas para tomar agua y descansar de todo el ajetreo, y fue Rei el primero en hablar.

-La profesora Kishaba no mintió cuando dijo que eras la estudiante más rápida del tercer año – Dijo él haciendo que la chica se avergonzara un poco.

-No es para tanto – Respondió ella restándole importancia.

Él se rio – Yo me atrevería a decir que eres la más rápida de la escuela.

Sakura se sonrojó y alzó los hombros – Solo me gustan los deportes.

-Escuché que también eres porrista.

-Sí – Dijo ella tomando agua – Lo soy desde la primaria.

-Eso explica tu excelente condición física.

-Tú también eres muy rápido – Dijo ella – ¿Hacías deportes en tu otra escuela?

-No, pero si practicaba artes marciales cuando era más joven.

-Wao – Se impresionó ella – Bueno para no haber hecho muchos deportes en tu vida eres bastante rápido.

-Bueno entonces espero ganarte algún día – Dijo él.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa amistosa – Puedes intentarlo.

\- ¿Ha habido alguien que te haya ganado alguna vez? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-De hecho, no – Dijo Sakura pensativa – Aunque, mi novio ha estado a punto de ganarme un par de veces.

Rei se sorprendió un poco – Ah, tienes un novio.

-Sí – Siguió hablando Sakura despreocupadamente – Competimos en dos maratones en la primaria, en uno le gané y en otro nos perdimos en el camino, pero es casi tan rápido como yo.

\- ¿Y por qué no ha participado en los maratones de la secundaria? – Dijo Rei con un tono un poco apagado.

-Es que es de Hong Kong y cuando estábamos en la primaria tuvo que irse por un tiempo – Relató la chica – Volvió hace apenas poco más de un año y no hemos tenido un maratón desde entonces.

-Oh, entiendo – Decía él tratando de buscar algún otro tema, sin embargo, admitía que tenía curiosidad por la chica – ¿Y salen de hace mucho tiempo?

-Desde los 12 años, ahora tenemos 15 – Admitió la chica.

-Oh, tienen 3 años juntos – Se asombró él – Disculpa, es raro que a nuestra edad tengas tanto tiempo con alguien, digo a esta edad apenas suelen comenzar las relaciones serias.

A Sakura le pareció un poco raro ese comentario – Bueno, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, considero que nuestra relación es bastante seria.

-No me malentiendas – Se apresuró a decir él – Disculpa si te sentiste ofendida.

Sakura se relajó un poco – No te preocupes, sé que éramos pequeños cuando empezamos a salir, pero ha resultado bastante bien.

Rei le dio una sonrisa – Me alegro por ti.

Ella estuvo por decir algo más, sin embargo, fue interrumpida cuando las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y un muchacho de cabello marrón habló – ¿Sakura?

-Syaoran – Dijo ella levantándose seguida de Rei.

El aludido se acercó hacia donde estaba su novia junto al otro muchacho al cual no conocía, sin embargo, cuando entró al gimnasio pudo verlo demasiado cerca de Sakura y ahora se estaba acercando con ella, y aquello sin duda no le gustaba para nada.

-Hola – Dijo Sakura besando a Syaoran en la mejilla – ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Acabo de ver a Daidoji saliendo del coro, me dijo que te quedaste aquí hablando con la profesora Kishaba, pero ella no sabía si ya te habías ido así que vine a ver si te encontraba.

-Entiendo, entonces déjame presentarlos – Dijo Sakura amablemente – Syaoran él Rei Takahashi, es el nuevo estudiante del salón 1 de nuestro año.

Rei extendió su mano y Syaoran la apretó para estrecharla, sin embargo, le daba una mirada muy seria al chico mientras Sakura seguía hablando – Takahashi, él es Li Syaoran, mi… – sin embargo, su oración fue completada por el joven chino.

-Novio – Puntualizó Syaoran – Soy su novio.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Li – Dijo Takahashi – Sakura me habló un poco sobre ti.

Syaoran lo miró ceñudo y luego se dirigió a su novia – Entonces ¿por qué te quedaste hasta tarde?

-Oh, cierto – Dijo la chica – La profesora Kishaba me pidió que ayudara a Takahashi a ponerse al día con las clases y que si podía entrenáramos un poco para el próximo maratón escolar.

-Kinomoto me ha dicho que eres casi tan rápido como ella – Dijo Rei amablemente.

-Sí, lo soy – Respondió Syaoran cortante para sorpresa de Sakura, no entendía porque estaba actuando de esa forma, y él se dirigió a ella – Se está haciendo tarde, te acompañaré a tu casa.

Sakura lo miró seriamente y luego se giró hacia Rei – ¿Te parece que sigamos con las lecciones la próxima semana? Estos días tengo entrenamiento con las porristas.

-Sí, no hay problema – Dijo Rei un poco incómodo – Gracias, Kinomoto.

-Hasta pronto – Se despidió ella para luego salir en compañía de Syaoran del gimnasio.

Sakura caminaba junto al chico, él ser veía tenso y ni siquiera la miraba, su ceño estaba fruncido y no la había tomado de la mano como usualmente hacía cuando se iban a casa, por lo que la chica se paró en seco en uno de los solitarios pasillos de la escuela haciendo que su novio la mirara extrañado.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó él.

Sakura lo miró seriamente – Eso mismo pregunto yo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella lo miró incrédula – Syaoran trataste de lo peor a Takahashi.

Él chasqueó su lengua – Ese sujeto casi te come con los ojos.

-No es cierto – Defendió ella – Solo estábamos hablando.

\- ¿Sobre?

\- ¡Sobre tú y yo! Solo me estaba haciendo preguntas sobre mí y le dije que eras mi novio, estaba un poco interesado en cuánto tiempo teníamos y todo eso ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Solo son excusas para llegar a ti – Dijo él fríamente.

Sakura resopló – Estás actuando como un tonto, incluso me recuerdas a Touya cuando se trata de celarme contigo – Y fue en ese momento cuando todo tuvo sentido para ella – Oh no, Syaoran ¿estás celoso?

Al chico se le incendiaron mucho las mejillas, obviamente estaba celoso, pero no lo admitiría, su orgullo estaba en juego – ¿Celoso de ese sujeto? Para nada.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo trataste tan mal desde el principio? No lo conoces.

-Porque no me gustaba para nada como te estaba mirando, daba la impresión de que buscaba algo más que tu amistad.

Sakura lo miró incrédula – Estás paranoico.

\- ¡Te estoy cuidando de idiotas! ¡Eres mi novia, se supone que esto es lo que debo hacer!

\- ¡Pero no tienes que espantar a cada chico que solo quiere ser mi amigo!

\- ¡Él no quería ser tu amigo! ¡Te miraba y parecía que se le fuera a caer la baba! ¡A cien metros se nota que es un idiota!

\- ¡Al igual que tú al no admitir que estas celoso, Syaoran! – Explotó ella mientras se sostenían la mirada ferozmente.

La pareja estuvo así un par de segundos solo mirándose furiosamente hasta que fue Sakura quien cortó el contacto y se dirigió a los baños de las chicas, dejando a Syaoran a la mitad del pasillo más enojado de lo que había estado cuando vio a Takahashi con su novia.

 _-Demonios –_ pensó frustrado mientras caminaba hacía la salida.

 **oOo**

Sakura había pasado lo que quedó de la tarde y el comienzo de la noche haciendo los deberes de la casa que se suponía debía hacer antes de saber que se quedaría entrenando a Rei, por lo que prácticamente llegó de la escuela a recoger la ropa que estaba colgada y en seguida a hacer la cena para que estuviera lista justo a tiempo a la llegada del trabajo de Fujitaka y Touya.

La chica cenó en compañía de su familia y de inmediato subió para tomar una ducha caliente, cuando salió del baño se dirigió a su habitación donde encontró a Kero jugando video juegos. Ella le habló – No vayas a voltear Kero, voy a vestirme.

El guardián no dijo nada de inmediato, sin embargo, al sentir el tono de molestia en la forma de hablar de la chica no pudo evitar preguntarle al respecto – ¿Estás enojada?

Sakura resopló mientras se ponía el pijama – Un poco, hoy tuve una pelea con Syaoran.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo el mocoso? – Preguntó Kero sin apartar la vista de su juego.

-Yo estaba entrenando a otro chico para el maratón escolar y poniéndolo al día con las clases, es un nuevo estudiante – Explicó Sakura mientras se recostaba en su cama y fijaba su vista al techo – Y este chico se interesó mucho por mí y le conté sobre Syaoran y yo, y él apareció y lo trató de lo peor, me dio la impresión de que estaba celoso, pero él lo negó.

-Tal vez si lo estaba – El juego finalizó y Kero se giró hasta donde estaba la chica – Pero no quiso admitirlo, ese mocoso es muy orgulloso.

\- ¡Lo sé! – Admitió Sakura enojada – Y nos peleamos por eso.

-Aunque debes admitir que si le entró ese ataque de celos es porque realmente le importas.

Sakura lo pensó un momento – Bueno él solo dijo que como mi novio debía asegurarse de mantener alejados a ese tipo de idiotas.

Kero la miró incrédula – Que poco tacto tiene el mocoso.

Sakura levantó sus hombros y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero su celular sonó y al tenerlo justo al lado de su cama no tardó en tomar la llamada – ¿Hola?

 _\- ¿Podemos hablar?_

Ella de inmediato reconoció esa voz, lo haría en donde fuese – Syaoran.

 _-Sé que actué como un tonto, pero en serio quiero hablar._

-No es un tema del que quiera hablar por teléfono – Y era cierto, ella prefería hacerlo en persona.

 _-No tenemos por qué hacerlo._

Ella se extrañó – Pero Syaoran…

 _-Solo mira en tu ventana._

Sakura no se hizo esperar, y aun con el teléfono en mano se levantó rápidamente de la cama, corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana para encontrar a Syaoran sentado en una rama del árbol que estaba justo frente a su cuarto. Él no decía nada solo la miraba nervioso.

-Sabes que si te dejo pasar Touya podría escucharnos – Susurró ella.

-Entonces vayamos a otro lugar, prometo que no tomará mucho tiempo.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, sin embargo, cuando tomó la decisión no lo dudó ya que a ella tampoco le gustaba estar así con él, por lo que se puso un abrigo encima de su pijama, transformó el báculo en forma de estrella y utilizó la carta _Fly._ Cuando salió de su cuarto hizo que Syaoran se subiera en el báculo alado, como solían hacer cuando eran niños y salían en busca de las cartas Clow.

Se dirigieron hasta el parque del Rey Pingüino, donde gracias a la carta se lograron posicionar en lo más alto del tobogán del enorme pingüino, hacía un par de meses que lo habían hecho por primera vez y ahora cada vez que podían se sentaban ahí a hablar o simplemente a pasar el tiempo juntos cuando el parque estaba solitario.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y Sakura deshizo el báculo para que volviera a su cuello en forma de llave. Syaoran por su parte, buscaba las palabras correctas para iniciar esa conversación que había ensayado en su cabeza desde esa misma tarde cuando ella lo había dejado parado en medio del pasillo de la escuela, y a pesar de que le costó para que estas salieran de su boca, por fin lo logró.

-Lo lamento.

Sakura dirigió su mirada a él – ¿Qué es lo que lamentas exactamente?

-Todo – Respondió él encarándola – Lamento haber tratado de esa forma a Takahashi, lamento haberlo juzgado, lamento haberte gritado y haberte sacado de esa manera del gimnasio y… – sin embargo, aquello le costaba admitirlo aún más, ya que eso mandaría todo su orgullo a volar.

\- ¿Y? – Decía Sakura intrigada.

Syaoran suspiró resignado – Estaba celoso, muy celoso y lamento haberlo estado ¿está bien? Tú tenías razón, mis celos me hicieron comportarme como un tonto.

-No debí llamarte así, ni tampoco idiota – Admitió Sakura – Yo también lo siento.

-Pero eso no se compara con mi comportamiento – Siguió él – Cuando te vi con ese tipo me puse como loco y solo pude detestarlo si quiera por atreverse a hablarte, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así.

Sakura lo miró confundida – ¿Hace mucho tiempo? ¿Cuándo te sentiste así por primera vez? Nunca te había visto perder el control de esa manera.

Fue entonces cuando Syaoran se dio cuenta que ella nunca notó la primera vez que él la celó, por lo que decidió contarle – Cuando Hiragizawa llegó a Japón.

Ella lo miró sorprendida – ¿Eriol? Pero eso fue en 5to grado, y tú ni siquiera sentías algo por mí.

-Sí lo hacía – Confesó él – Bueno, estaba descubriendo lo que sentía por ti, pero apenas él llegó y empezó a cortejarte, darte flores y acercarse a ti, yo estuve muy celoso… Y creo que todo eso también me ayudó a darme cuenta de que te quería.

Sakura no podía creer aquello – ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta de que estabas celoso? Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Syaoran rio – Es que eres muy despistada.

\- ¡Oye! – Dijo ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo y uniéndose a su risa.

Ambos rieron y compartieron ese momento, la verdad es que no era la primera vez que solían decir ese tipo de cosas, de hecho, solían molestarse el uno al otro la mayoría del tiempo, y adoraban hacer eso.

-No tienes por qué estar celoso – Dijo Sakura enlazando la mano de él con la de ella.

-Ya lo sé – Respondió él apretando sus manos – Es solo que la simple idea de que otro chico estaba mirándote de esa forma hizo que me hirviera la sangre y me dieran ganas de patearlo… Lamento de verdad haberlo hecho, es solo que en serio me importas.

-Y tú me importas a mí, y por esa misma razón no deberías tener ese ataque de celos – Contestó ella – Te quiero.

Syaoran sonrió – También te quiero – y se acercó para besarla.

Sakura correspondía a su beso como solía hacerlo, sintió una de las manos de él en su mejilla mientras la otra la ponía a la altura de su cintura, mientras que ella tomaba la cara de Syaoran entre sus dos manos y movían sus labios al mismo ritmo.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Syaoran involuntariamente abrió un poco más su boca haciendo que ella también lo hiciera, y sin siquiera pensarlo al sentir un pequeño roce entre su lengua y la de su novia decidió explorar mas esa opción, por lo que su lengua se introdujo en la boca de la chica. Sakura se sorprendió mucho ante aquella acción, sin embargo, no le molestó ya que de la misma forma correspondió al beso. No duraron demasiado así, ya que por la falta de práctica les empezó a faltar el aire por lo que decidieron separarse.

La pareja se miraba con la respiración cortada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, jamás habían intentado un beso de esa forma, y hasta la fecha les parecía que era algo que jamás iban a hacer, sin embargo, el momento los indujo a intentarlo, y a pesar de que no había salido tan bien, ambos habían sentido algo raro en el estómago que se sentía tan bien que por poco casi no los hace parar.

-Wow – Fue lo único que logró decir Sakura aún bastante roja.

-Eso fue… – Empezó a decir Syaoran en las mismas condiciones que su novia.

-Diferente – Respondió ella a falta de otra palabra que no la hiciera avergonzarse frente al chico.

-Muy diferente – Acordó él para luego darle una sonrisa – Pero se sintió bien ¿no crees?

Sakura se sonrojó más, ella no había querido decirlo de esa manera, pero a su novio no le había dado demasiada pena por lo visto – Sí, me gustó… Aunque sentí que me faltaba el aire.

-Creo que debimos haber respirado por la nariz y no por la boca porque… Ya sabes, estábamos… – Syaoran avergonzado solo podía ser definido por Sakura como algo muy tierno y no pudo evitar reírse al verlo actuar de esa forma.

Al escuchar la risa de su novia Syaoran no pudo evitar sentirse más avergonzado por estar sugiriendo formas de mejorar aquello, por lo que Sakura para tranquilizarlo le dio un suave beso en la mejilla acompañado de una sonrisa gentil – Supongo que vamos a tener que practicar.

Ahora fue el turno de sonrojarse para Syaoran, sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír y a pasar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura atrayéndola hacia a él para luego dirigir la mirada marrón de él y la verde de ella hacia el cielo estrellado que los cubría esa noche.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan tenido una linda semana y que en esta les vaya muy bien. Aquí les traigo un nuevo one-shot de esta historia y de verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado, díganme que tal les pareció Syaoran celoso jajaja;)**

 **Y como es costumbre este capítulo va dedicado para todos aquellos que comentaron el capítulo pasado, ahí va:**

 **ValSmile**

 **Nay27**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Ingrid4you**

 **Himawari1603**

 **Princesa Sakura**

 **Anna**

 **Ishi-24**

 **Terelpez**

 **pao**

 **Y a todos aquellos que, aunque no comenten leen la historia, gracias a ustedes también por estar presentes;)**

 **Nos leemos sin falta el domingo en esta historia. Espero leerlos en los comentarios. Les mando un beso enorme a todos.**

 **PD 1: ¿Ya vieron el capítulo 4 de Clear Card? Sé que está es una zona libre de spoilers del anime así que solo diré dos cosas: por fin ha llegado quien ustedes saben y eso me emociona;), y segundo, Syaoran me va a matar ok.**

 **PD 2: Esta semana traeré una sorpresa (no en esta historia), así que estén al tanto para que se den cuenta de que se trata, es algo en lo que llevo un mes trabajando y pues ya lo verán;) Bye.**


	5. Guardián oportunista y primeras veces

**Guardián oportunista y primeras veces**

El timbre de la casa de los Kinomoto sonó haciendo que Touya dejara por un momento sus deberes para acercarse a la entrada y abrir la puerta, revelando a un joven alto, un poco tonificado, con el cabello marrón y los ojos color chocolate quien traía consigo una caja decorada, Touya le dio su peor cara de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué quieres, mocoso?

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua – ¿No crees que ya soy muy grande para que me llames así? Tengo 17 años, Kinomoto.

-Por mí puedes tener 50, siempre serás el mocoso odioso de 10 años que quería robarle las cartas a mi hermana en el patio de la escuela.

-Otra vez vamos con esto – Dijo él con impaciencia – Supéralo y acepta que ahora es mi novia… ¿puedo pasar a verla?

Touya lo miró de pies a cabeza y centró su mirada en el paquete – ¿Qué rayos traes ahí?

Syaoran lo miró ceñudo – Son solo unos chocolates, no hay nada de malo en eso.

El moreno no dijo nada más por el momento, simplemente le hizo una seña al joven chino para que este entrara a la casa, a lo cual hizo caso. Syaoran se dirigía a subir las escaleras, pero la voz de Touya lo hizo detenerse por un momento.

-Más te vale comportarte, mocoso – Le dijo seriamente – Estaré aquí abajo.

Syaoran giró los ojos y continuó su camino hacia la habitación de su novia, cuando estuvo justo en su puerta procuró tocarla, y después de que la chica indicara que podía pasar asomó su cabeza en la puerta para verla recostada en la cama y con el tobillo aún vendado puesto sobre una almohada.

-Hola – Dijo Sakura embozando una sonrisa – No esperaba verte hoy.

Syaoran entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para darle un corto beso en los labios a la chica – Creí que sería buena idea pasar a visitarte y dejarte estos – Dijo él dándole la caja de chocolates.

Sakura los abrió y sonrió – Gracias, es un lindo detalle.

Syaoran simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa – ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?

-Está bien – Respondió ella comiendo un chocolate y dándole otro a su novio – Pero creo que exageraron mucho dándome 3 días de reposo.

-Fue una caída fea.

-No es la primera vez que me caigo intentando hacer una pirueta como esa – Admitió la chica comiendo otro chocolate.

-Pero es la primera vez que esa pirueta te manda a la enfermería, creo que 3 días de reposo son lo mejor para ti.

Sakura rodó los ojos – No me gusta, sabes que no puedo pasar todo el día recostada sin hacer nada, además papá, Touya y Kero no me dejan ni buscar un vaso con agua.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, debes descansar.

Ella bufó – Creo que esa caída te afectó más a ti que a mí, nunca te había escuchado estar de acuerdo con Touya y Kero.

Él alzó los hombros – Pues es algo que no volverás a ver en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca más, no te quejes de ello.

Sakura se rio – ¿Tú también te unirás al grupo de los hombres sobre protectores de esta casa?

Syaoran tomó su mano y empezó a acariciarla con sus dedos – Tal vez ¿te gusta que sea así?

Ella lo pensó un momento y luego se acercó para darle un corto beso en los labios – No serías el chico del que estoy enamorada si no fueses sobre protector.

-Y tú no serías la chica de la que estoy enamorado sin tu legendaria torpeza.

\- ¡Oye! – Dijo ella fingiendo estar enojada – Eres un…

Sin embargo, su falso enojo quedó a medias debido a que Syaoran se apresuró para callarla con un beso en los labios, Sakura de inmediato correspondió al mismo. Lo que empezó como un inocente beso se fue convirtiendo el algo más intenso en el momento que sus lenguas se tocaron y empezaron a acariciarse, con los años aquel tipo de besos habían mejorado mucho, a decir verdad.

Syaoran había posicionado ambas manos en la cadera de ella, mientras que Sakura lo abrazaba por el cuello, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello marrón, era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso y la verdad es que él no hacía nada para decir que no le gustaba, todo lo contrario, ya que procuraba besarla con más intensidad. Sakura lo atrajo hacía ella para recostar la espalda en su cama y haciendo que él quedara recostado encima de ella, nunca habían hecho algo como eso, pero a ninguno parecía importarle.

Sakura en aquella posición había bajado una de sus manos hasta el pecho de él y sin siquiera pensarlo había desabrochado un par de botones de su camisa para tocarlo en esa zona por primera vez. Syaoran se sorprendió mucho ante aquello, sin embargo, no quería verse incómodo porque no lo estaba en lo absoluto, por lo que decidió arriesgarse y empezar a tocar a Sakura por debajo de la camiseta de pijama, comenzó con su estómago y poco a poco fue ascendiendo hasta que su mano dio con uno de sus senos cubierto con el brassier.

Syaoran dudó un poco sobre si tocar o no esa zona, sin embargo, en ese momento Sakura lo besó ferozmente dándole luz verde para continuar, por lo que sin pensarlo más acarició lentamente uno de los pechos de su novia y seguidamente escuchó como ella ahogaba un gemido en su boca en señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Sakura por su parte, jamás se imaginó estar en una situación así con Syaoran, pero no se quejaba, la verdad es que le gustaba mucho, sin embargo, se sintió un poco extraña cuando de repente sintió un bulto chocando con su vientre, un bulto el cual no estaba cuando empezaron a besarse de esa manera, aunque no le dio mucha importancia ya que prefería ocuparse de las caricias que Syaoran le daba y las que ella le estaba dando a él haciéndolo gemir en su boca.

\- ¿Quién rayos hace tanto ruido? – Dijo Kero saliendo de repente de su cajón interrumpiendo por completo a la pareja. Al verlos puso los ojos como platos – ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!

Sakura y Syaoran se separaron de inmediato, estaban rojos de la vergüenza, sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y sus ropas hechas un total desastre, la primera que habló fue la chica dirigiéndose hacia el guardián.

\- ¡Kero! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tienes que tocar el cajón antes de salir?! ¡Podría haber estado vistiéndome!

\- ¡Sí toqué, pero nadie contestaba! – Replicó Kero mirándolos a ambos – Y no estabas vistiéndote, sino todo lo contrario.

\- ¡Kero! – Chilló Sakura aún roja de la vergüenza – ¡No estábamos haciendo nada!

-Sí claro, por eso el mocoso detestable tenía su mano debajo de tu camiseta y él estaba casi desnudo.

\- ¡Eres un entrometido, Kerberos! – Dijo Syaoran cerrando los botones de su camisa.

\- ¡Y tú un mocoso pervertido! ¡Mírate nada más! – Kero al decir esto señaló el pantalón de Syaoran y cuando todos pusieron su vista ahí Sakura enrojeció más al ver el bulto que había sentido solo unos minutos antes.

-Maldita sea – Dijo Syaoran levantándose apresuradamente – Debo irme.

-Pero Syaoran… – Intentó hablar Sakura.

-En serio debo irme, si tu hermano me ve así sabrá lo que hicimos y tendrá razones para matarme – Explicó Syaoran atropelladamente – Te llamo luego.

Y sin decir nada más salió apresuradamente de la habitación de su novia tratando de esconder lo mejor posible aquel estado, bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa como si su alma se la llevara el diablo. Jamás creyó que una sesión de besos con Sakura podría terminar de esa manera, sin embargo, debía admitir que si Kerberos no hubiese interrumpido quien sabe hasta donde habrían llegado, y es que, aunque la situación les había gustado a ambos, nunca habían hablado sobre el sexo, y eso sí que era un tema delicado.

Sakura por su parte, seguía asimilando todo lo que acababa de experimentar con Syaoran y los recuerdos de la conversación que tuvo con Sonomi un par de años antes golpearon en sus pensamientos, además a su mente vino la Sakura de 12 años diciendo que nunca en la vida lo haría y se rio al recordar que Sonomi le dijo que ella misma descubriría que no era tan malo después de todo.

 _-Y cuánta razón tenía –_ pensó ella antes de comer un chocolate.

 **oOo**

Syaoran se encontraba recostado en su cama aquella tarde de domingo tratando de buscar alguna solución a toda la situación que se generó con Sakura unos días antes, la verdad es que no la había visto en la escuela por su reposo, pero tampoco había querido visitarla porque seguía avergonzado por haber sido visto en aquellas condiciones por su novia. Y si, esa noche la había llamado, pero había sido la conversación más incómoda que habían tenido en años ya que ambos se limitaron a responder solo con "ajá", "entiendo, y "está bien" seguido de un murmurado "buenas noches".

Se había prometido a si mismo buscarle alguna solución a aquel asunto, pero era difícil cuando nunca habían hablado sobre el tema y no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba ella al respecto. Por su parte, él si quería hacerlo con la chica, desde hacía un tiempo se sentía listo para dar aquel paso, pero lo daría siempre y cuando ella estuviese de acuerdo, y no quería quedar como un pervertido si Sakura no pensaba lo mismo que él sobre el tema.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el timbre del departamento, él se levantó de inmediato, salió de su cuarto y se acercó a la puerta para que al abrirla se encontrara con Sakura quien se veía un poco avergonzada – Hola.

-Hola – Respondió él igual de avergonzado – Ven, pasa.

Sakura entró al departamento de Syaoran seguida de él quien cerró la puerta. Ella se dirigió a sentarse en el sillón y él se sentó justo a su lado con una distancia prudente entre ellos. Ambos se encontraban nerviosos y aun un poco avergonzados por la situación en la que se encontraban, por lo que Syaoran decidió sacar algún tema de conversación.

\- ¿Qué tal sigue tu tobillo? Veo que ya puedes caminar.

-Sí, está bien, no fue nada grave, te dije que 3 días de reposo eran demasiados – Dijo ella riendo levemente y haciendo que él la imitara.

-Me alegro de que te encuentres bien – Respondía Syaoran – Te extrañamos en la escuela… Y yo te extrañé mucho.

Sakura se sonrojó mucho por aquello – También te extrañé… Los chocolates estaban deliciosos, gracias por regalármelos.

-Sé que te gustan mucho – Dijo él tensándose un poco debido a que ella hizo referencia a aquel día.

-Sí – Respondió ella buscando el coraje suficiente para hacer a lo que había ido aquel día – Syaoran necesitamos hablar.

Él suspiró – Lo sé, y llevo toda la semana buscando las palabras para hacerlo, pero no las he encontrado, sigo avergonzado por lo que de aquel día.

-Escucha – Empezó Sakura – No estoy molesta por lo que pasó, de hecho, me gustó mucho – Eso último lo dijo con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Él se sorprendió – ¿De veras? ¿No te molestó que me haya puesto…? Bueno tú sabes cómo.

-Sólo me molesté con Kero por haber interrumpido – Admitió ella – Aunque debo admitirte que jamás me imaginé a mi misma haciendo eso, cuando me dieron la charla juré que jamás lo haría con nadie, y de repente, bueno nos encontramos en esa situación.

-Sé que los besos se salieron de control, pero no fue mi intención que termináramos de esa forma cuando fui a tu casa – Explicó él atropelladamente – Es solo que me dejé llevar y pues pasó lo que pasó, y no quise incomodarte… Es lo que nos pasa a los chicos.

-Deja de martillarte – Dijo ella tomando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos – De hecho, si Kero no hubiese interrumpido no creo haberte pedido que pararas.

Aquella confesión dejó a Syaoran bastante sorprendido – ¿Hablas en serio?

Sakura asintió bastante sonrojada y él volvió a hablar – Entonces ¿tú quieres hacerlo conmigo?

\- ¡No lo hagas más incómodo de lo que ya es! – Dijo ella tapando su cara con sus manos.

Syaoran se rio fuertemente y luego quitó las manos de ella de su cara y le dio un corto beso en los labios – Estaba asustado porque pensé que creías que era un pervertido por querer hacerlo, y resulta que tú también quieres hacerlo tanto como yo.

-Pues eso demuestra que debemos hablar más sobre ese tipo de temas, porque por lo visto tenemos las mismas opiniones al respecto.

Ambos rieron y luego se quedaron mirándose unos momentos antes de que fuese ella quien lo besara intensamente empezando a sentir como él introducía su lengua en la boca de ella. Sakura recostó su espalda en el sillón trayendo a Syaoran consigo y quedando encima, empezaron a tocarse por encima de la ropa mientras repartían besos en sus cuellos y caras. Sin embargo, Syaoran aún se limitaba a no tocar por debajo de la ropa ya que ella aún no le había dicho si estaba preparada para hacerlo en ese momento, Sakura se dio cuenta de su actitud y decidió cortar el beso para hablarle mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Syaoran – Dijo ella captando su atención – Quiero hacerlo ahora.

Él respiraba entrecortadamente – ¿Estás segura?

Sakura asintió y luego le dio un corto beso en los labios – Muy segura.

Syaoran se levantó de encima de la chica y ella lo miró confundida – No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en el sofá, si quiera vamos a mi cuarto.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa y junto con levantarse del sofá tomó a Syaoran de la mano y se dirigieron a su habitación. Al llegar al recinto cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y se quedaron parados en medio del lugar simplemente mirándose intensamente, sintiendo sus manos sudar por no saber exactamente que hacer, hasta que fue Syaoran quien tomó la iniciativa y besó a Sakura en un arrebato.

Ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él de manera que al mismo tiempo pudiera abrazarlo y sentir como sus pechos chocaban con el de él. Syaoran fue el primero que se atrevió a poner una de sus manos en uno de los senos de su novia para acariciarlo por encima de la ropa, sintiendo como ella gemía dentro de su boca dándole a entender que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Sakura por su parte bajó sus manos del cabello de el chico y las coló debajo de la camiseta de él tocando por primera vez su pecho y su ancha espalda, sin pensarlo demasiado tomó la camiseta por los bordes y la pasó por encima de la cabeza de él, a lo cual Syaoran la abrazó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo haciéndola reír y depositándola en su cama.

Syaoran se sentó en su cama y Sakura se puso a horcadas sobre él para luego capturar de nuevo los labios de su novio mientras él ponía ambas manos en los muslos de ella y empezaba a acariciarlos por debajo de la falda. Sakura fue quien decidió sacar su propia camiseta y dejar a la vista su brassier de encaje haciendo que Syaoran se quedara embobado ante tal imagen, jamás había visto a una chica así y el hecho de que la primera que viera fuese Sakura solo lo hizo sentirse más emocionado.

Él dirigió sus labios al cuello de la chica y fue bajándolos hasta el comienzo de sus senos donde empezó a besarlos con ímpetu haciéndola gemir mientras enterraba sus dedos en su cabello. Syaoran no tardó en dirigir sus manos a la espalda de la chica buscando el broche del brassier, sin embargo, al encontrarlo le costó un poco deshacerse del mismo por ser la primera vez en tratar con uno de esos, cuando por fin logró desabrocharlo miró a Sakura a los ojos mientras bajaba las tiras del brassier de los hombros de su novia y esta lo ayudaba a dejar la prenda de lado.

Sakura se mordió el labio sintiéndose nerviosa cuando Syaoran la vio por primera vez sin nada de ropa ahí arriba, sin embargo, aquello fue aplacado cuando él volvió a besarla y abrazarla mientras tocaba con cuidado sus pechos desnudos. Sakura gemía en su boca por esa acción, y a su vez porque empezaba a sentir el bulto que sobresalía de los pantalones de su novio.

Syaoran decidió con cuidado cambiar de posición, quedando justo encima de ella para empezar a besarla desde el cuello, bajando por sus senos y su estómago hasta llegar a la falda, donde se detuvo para bajarla con suma delicadeza y revelar su ropa interior. Sin embargo, Sakura antes de que él avanzara más decidió desabrochar sus pantalones y bajarlos de la misma forma, para poder ver por primera vez al chico solo con unos bóxers los que, por cierto, mostraban su actual estado.

Ambos se encontraban en el mismo estado de desnudez y se miraban un poco nerviosos, sin embargo, fue Sakura quien dio aquella idea – Creo que deberíamos quitarlos al mismo tiempo.

Syaoran agradecía eternamente que ella diera esa idea, ya que estaba nervioso por ello, por lo que asintió al mismo tiempo que se quitaba de encima de ella y empezaba a bajar su ropa interior, al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía. Cuando dejaron esas prendas con el resto se miraron por primera vez en ese grado de desnudez sin decir ni una sola palabra, ya que se por sí ya estaban lo suficientemente nerviosos.

Sakura fue quien besó a Syaoran para tranquilizarlo y para darle a entender que podía seguir adelante con aquello. Él intentó ser lo más cuidadoso y delicado posible, por lo que empezó a entrar y salir. Debían admitir que al principio fue bastante incómodo mientras lograban encontrar la posición más adecuada, y cuando por fin lo lograron pasaron el resto de la tarde amándose como solo ellos sabían hacerlo y sintiendo que, por fin, habían sido uno.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que se encuentren de maravilla y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo un poco subido de tono que he escrito, aunque conociéndolos (y por mi experiencia con "Problemático Parentesco") sé que la mayoría son unos pequeños pervertidos, sin ofender ;)**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que comentaron el pasado (el cual ha sido el más comentado hasta ahora, muchas gracias a todos), así que aquí vamos:**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Princesa Sakura**

 **Kotoriblossom**

 **ValSmile**

 **terelpz94**

 **Kurumy**

 **Anna**

 **SakiLiEsme**

 **Guest**

 **pao**

 **Celes483**

 **Estrellita**

 **Espero seguir leyéndolos a todos y a aquellos que no se han animado a hacerlo, ya que no se imaginan lo mucho que me animan sus comentarios y me alegran el día;)**

 **Sin más que añadir, nos leemos el próximo domingo en el capítulo siguiente. Cuídense y tengan una excelente semana. Besos a todos.**

 **PD1: ¿Vieron el capítulo 5 del anime de Clear Card? Por ser zona libre de spoilers solo diré que Syaoran me va a matar en todos los sentidos.**

 **PD2: ¿Leyeron el capítulo 20 del manga de Clear Card? Yo morí de amor y ternura, ya lo leí 2 veces y sigo sin superarlo, siento que lo cortaron en el peor momento ya que quedé picadísima jajaja.**

 **PD3: Para aquellos que no lo saben, esta semana empecé a publicar una nueva historia de SCC llamada "Sólo por ti", sé que muchos de aquí y que me acompañaron en "Problemático Parentesco" ya la leyeron, pero para los que estén interesados en leer algo más sobre el universo de SCC y la relación Sakura/Syaoran, son bienvenidos;) Ahora sí, bye.**


	6. Sesiones de estudio

**Sesiones de estudio**

-Me doy por vencida con esto – Decía Sakura suspirando resignada cerrando los libros esparcidos en la mesa.

-No, no lo harás – Respondió Syaoran abriéndolos de nuevo y mirándola seriamente – Tienes que aprobar este examen a como dé lugar.

-Admítelo – Contestó ella chasqueando su lengua – Soy una causa perdida para las matemáticas.

-No, no lo eres y por eso no descansaré hasta que hayas entendido todos los temas.

Ella bufó – Entonces déjame decirte que no volverás a dormir nunca más… Acéptalo, jamás entenderé matemáticas.

Syaoran la miró con impaciencia – Si sigues diciendo que no puedes hacerlo entonces se hará más difícil para ti entenderlo.

-Solo soy realista – Respondió Sakura tajante – Deberías seguir mi ejemplo y admitir que no estoy hecha para esto, creo que lo mejor es cerrar los libros e irnos por un helado o algo así.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que tú hayas logrado entender todos los temas, así pasemos toda la noche sentados.

Sakura rodó los ojos – Estamos en la biblioteca, te apuesto a que cerrarán antes de que yo pueda entender algo que esté en esos libros.

-Si no lo haces entonces tendré que tener una batalla naval con tu hermano para que me deje quedar en tu casa hasta que hayamos estudiado todo.

Ella suspiró – Syaoran déjalo ¿sí? No me creo capaz de hacerlo.

-Pero yo sí – Dijo firmemente sosteniéndole la mirada – ¿Acaso crees que si te hubieses puesto así durante la búsqueda de las cartas Clow las habrías conseguido? Te aseguro que ni siquiera hubieses capturado las más dóciles.

-Son casos diferentes – Respondió molesta – ¿A qué viene eso de todas formas?

-No son diferentes – Siguió él – Sobre todo porque yo nunca perdí la esperanza en ti durante la búsqueda y transformación de las cartas, siempre supe que lo lograrías, y es lo mismo que con esto, estoy seguro de que si puedes hacerlo.

-Lo he intentado, pero me cansé de reprobar – Dijo Sakura sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Te prometo que no es la gran cosa, si me dejas ayudarte será más fácil.

-Eso lo dices porque siempre has dominado las matemáticas, es fácil para ti decirlo.

-Demonios ¿Cuándo pararás de ser tan testaruda y me dejarás ayudarte? – Explotó Syaoran.

\- ¡Solo acepta que soy una causa perdida y deja de insistir! – Dijo ella frustrada.

\- ¡Solo serás una causa perdida si lo sigues creyendo así! ¡Lamento decirte que yo no pienso lo mismo que tú, Sakura!

\- ¡Pues ese es tu problema, no el mío!

\- ¡Es problema de ambos! ¡Somos una pareja! ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¡Pues peleamos tanto que no lo parecemos! ¿no lo crees?

\- ¡Estás diciendo tonterías!

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo míranos justo ahora!

\- ¡Solo estamos discutiendo porque tú no quieres estudiar!

\- ¡Exacto, estamos peleando por una tontería, Syaoran! ¡No lo soporto más!

\- ¡Tampoco yo! ¡Me gustaría que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo por una vez en la vida!

La pareja se quedó mirándose unos minutos más, agradecían estar en uno de los cubículos privados de la biblioteca y por ello nadie había visto ni escuchado su pelea, sin embargo, en ese pequeño espacio se sentía como la tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Ambos se miraban con fuego en sus ojos, usualmente cuando peleaban así se tornaba el ambiente, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión se estaban diciendo cosas más hirientes que de costumbre, y eso no podía ser bueno.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo pesada que se estaba poniendo la situación, sin embargo, Syaoran era mucho más orgulloso que ella y no la dejaría tener la última palabra en aquella disputa, por lo que por sí misma decidió cortarla en ese momento.

-Necesito aire – Dijo Sakura saliendo del cubículo.

Sakura decidió caminar por toda la biblioteca para despejar su mente, el lugar se encontraba prácticamente vacío y las pocas personas que estaban ahí simplemente estaban ocupadas en sus asuntos, sin embargo, la chica decidió adentrarse entre las estanterías y fingía buscar cualquier libro solo para mantener sus pensamientos ocupados, aunque aquella táctica no funcionó demasiado bien después de todo.

 _\- ¿Por qué rayos las matemáticas tienen que ser un problema para mí cuando a los demás se les hacen tan fáciles? Incluso hacen ver que ser una Cardcaptor fuese un trabajo diez mil veces más fácil, contando todas las ocasiones en las que creí que iba a morir –_ Entonces Sakura recordó lo que Syaoran le había dicho con respecto a eso – _Ojalá pudiera verlo tan fácil como lo hace él._

Sakura pasaba su mano por los libros de esa estantería mientras que todos sus recuerdos como Cardcaptor invadieron sus pensamientos, debía admitir que en muchas ocasiones pensó seriamente en dejarlo, sin embargo, a medida que capturaba otra carta y de que las marcaba con su nombre se sentía satisfecha e incapaz de dejar de hacerlo, quería pensar que aquello era así de fácil con algo que había aborrecido durante toda su vida.

 _-Con el tiempo aprendí a ser una Cardcaptor y a amar eso, pero ¿cómo rayos hago que algo que he odiado durante toda mi vida llegue a gustarme?_ – pensaba ella deseando que un enorme libro con todas las respuestas a sus preguntas aterrizara en su cabeza y la golpeara en ese mismo momento.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura recordó todo el tiempo que fue Cardcaptor y que este fue el mismo tiempo en el que conoció a Syaoran, junto con terminar la transformación de las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura el chico le dijo sus sentimientos hacia a ella, sin embargo, la mayor parte de ese tiempo ella había estado enamorada de Yukito, por lo que parecía increíble todo lo que quizás tuvo que pasar Syaoran.

 _\- ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de todo esto antes? Él debió sufrir cuando buscaba como decirme sus sentimientos mientras yo suspiraba por Yukito… Me consoló cuando Yukito me rechazó y nunca dejó de ser mi amigo, aunque sintiera cosas por mí, y a pesar de todo, si me dijo sus sentimientos, esperó a volver de Hong Kong para estar conmigo, jamás ha desistido de algo y por eso, ahora tiene todo lo que más quiere –_

Sakura se sintió como una completa tonta por haberlo tratado tan mal que apenas terminó de asimilar todo aquello salió prácticamente disparada de vuelta al cubículo que estaban compartiendo para estudiar. Cuando llegó al lugar abrió la puerta de golpe y cerrándola detrás de ella haciendo que Syaoran se sobresaltara al verla.

-Necesito preguntarte algo importante – Dijo ella acercándose.

Syaoran se levantó de la mesa para ponerse en frente de ella – Adelante.

\- ¿Cuándo fue que te diste cuenta de que tenías sentimientos por mí?

Syaoran se sorprendió por la extraña pregunta, pero no quiso replicar, simplemente se limitaba a responder – Empecé a sentir cosas por ti un poco antes de que terminaras de recolectar las cartas Clow, esos sentimientos se hicieron mucho más fuertes con el tiempo, después vino lo de Hiragizawa y luego que Yue aclaró mi mente sobre la confusión con Tsukishiro, pero no me lo me admití a mi mismo hasta unos días antes de esa convención de ositos a la que fuimos, esa de cuando nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor.

Sakura bajó la vista – Entonces cuando Yukito me rechazó y tú me consolaste, lo hiciste a pesar de que ya tenías sentimientos por mí.

-No podía obligarte a sentir lo mismo que yo – Dijo él aun confundido acerca de todas esas preguntas de su novia – Simplemente hice lo que me pareció correcto, sabía que estabas pasando por un momento difícil y no podía dejarte sola en algo como eso.

-Y durante todo ese tiempo en el que sabías que yo quería a Yukito ¿jamás pensaste en rendirte conmigo?

Syaoran la tomó de la mano y buscó sus ojos de nuevo – No, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza rendirme, jamás pensé que tú sentías lo mismo por mí, sin embargo, nunca pensé en alejarme o algo así porque solo quería tenerte conmigo, bien fuese como mi amiga o como algo más.

Sakura sentía como su garganta ardiendo – Y cuando estuvimos separados casi dos años sin saber cuando volverías ¿alguna vez pensaste en que todo era demasiado difícil como para continuar?

-No, nunca – Aseguró él apretando su mano – Iba a esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario con tal de volver a Japón y estar contigo… Amor, no es que me molesten estas preguntas, pero es que están muy extrañas ¿pasó algo mientras estabas afuera?

Sin embargo, Syaoran no recibió una respuesta inmediata ya que cuando vio a su novia esta se encontraba derramando un par de lágrimas. Él de inmediato la abrazó y acarició su cabello – Vale, no debí decir que eran extrañas, lo siento.

-No, Syaoran – Dijo ella entre sollozos – Yo lo siento, fui una testaruda y una tonta por haberte tratado como lo hice hace un rato.

\- ¿Todo esto es por esa pequeña pelea que tuvimos por las matemáticas? – Preguntó él confundido – No lo entiendo.

Sakura despegó su cara del pecho de Syaoran y de inmediato él puso su mano en las mejillas de ella para apartar las lágrimas de su cara – El caso es que yo estaba por darme por vencida por una tonta asignatura cuando tu nunca dudaste en darte por vencido para estar conmigo, y ahora me siento como una completa idiota.

Syaoran sonrió de medio lado – No eres una idiota, solo estabas desmotivada.

-Y tú quisiste motivarme, pero yo no me dejé – Admitió ella – Además, con todo esto me di cuenta de que nunca has perdido la fe en mí, ni mientras fui una Cardcaptor, ni con nuestra relación en todos estos años. Por eso quiero intentarlo.

Sakura miró a Syaoran esperando que dijera algo como "te lo dije", pero en vez de eso él se limitó a sonreírle y darle un beso en la frente. Ella sonrió de vuelta y volvió a hablar – Sé que soy un caso perdido.

-Pero amo a este caso perdido ¿lo sabías? – Dijo él mientras tomaba la cara de ella entre sus manos y la besaba lentamente.

Sakura correspondió al beso de la misma forma mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello como solía hacerlo y acariciaba los mechones de su cabello. Syaoran dejó una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella, mientras que la otra la bajó hasta la cintura para sujetarla fuertemente. Movían sus labios en un tierno beso y a su vez apretaban sus cuerpos con el del otro sintiendo proximidad, eran ese tipo de momentos en los que no dudaban para nada de su relación y del amor que se tenían el uno al otro, cuando incluso años después de ser novios aun podían ser capaces de descubrir cosas de la persona que estaban besando.

Cuando el beso se intensificó fue Syaoran quien sentó a Sakura encima de la mesa y ella de inmediato rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas, las cuales el chico no tardó en empezar a acariciar pasando su mano de abajo hacia arriba hasta quedarse prendado en sus muslos. Sakura por su lado, introdujo sus manos debajo de la camisa de él y tocó su pecho desnudo. Syaoran abandonó los labios de su novia para capturar su cuello y empezó a repartir besos en esa zona mientras la escuchaba gemir levemente en su oreja.

-No podemos hacer esto ahora – Susurró Sakura.

-Todo el mundo lo hace en la biblioteca – Replicó Syaoran.

Sakura se rio ante el comentario – No, tonto… Hablo de que yo no puedo hacerlo justo ahora.

Entonces Syaoran paró los besos en el cuello y miró a su novia quien estaba sonrojada y con la respiración cortada – ¿Tienes tu período?

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio y él volvió a hablar – ¿Y aún así me dejaste besarte de esa manera?

-Lo siento, yo también me dejé llevar – Admitió Sakura empezando a acomodar su ropa, a lo cual su novio la imitó.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco y luego le dio un corto beso a Sakura en los labios – Supongo que ya tendremos tiempo para esto, es hora de estudiar.

Sakura levantó su ceja sugestivamente – ¿Con qué ahora si tenemos que estudiar, señor seductor de bibliotecas?

Él se rio ante el comentario – Tenemos que poner en orden nuestras prioridades.

Esta vez fue Sakura quien se acercó a él para besarlo en la comisura de los labios y después hablar – Estoy de acuerdo en eso.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola lectores! Espero que estén de maravilla y que les haya gustado a todos este capítulo, sé que quedó un poco corto, pero traté de incluir lo necesario, sobre todo la pelea entre Sakura y Syaoran, hasta las parejas más felices pelean y se dicen cosas hirientes.**

 **Bueno este capítulo va dedicado a todos los lectores pervertidos que me comentaron el anterior, y aquí vamos;)**

 **Mi querida Yatz (YukiMeh)**

 **Mi estimada ValSmile**

 **SakiLiEsme**

 **flameofsoul**

 **Nay27**

 **Ingrid4you**

 **Princesa Sakura**

 **Claudia Hernndez**

 **terelpz94**

 **Tobias27**

 **annalopez23**

 **pao**

 **Kurumy**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, son los mejores;) espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo un poco intenso. Nos vemos el próximo domingo, besos y saludos.**

 **PD: ¿Vieron el nuevo capítulo del anime de Clear Card? Déjeme decirles que en este capítulo me enamoré un poco más de Syaoran, y que al final sentí mucha tristeza por él, pero, en fin, zona libre de spoilers, así que díganme en los comentarios que opinan de ese capítulo. Bye lectores.**


	7. Especial día de San Valentín

**Especial día de San Valentín**

 _-Maldita sea ¿qué pasa si ella dice que no? –_ Pensaba Syaoran caminando de un lado a otro por el departamento en el que había vivido desde que era un niño e iba a la primaria _– Creo que estoy siendo demasiado apresurado… Aunque a la vez siento que es el momento perfecto, pero ¿y si ella se espanta?_ – Syaoran pasaba la mano por su cabello en señal de preocupación.

 _\- ¿Pero por qué ella tendría que decir que no? Hemos estado juntos durante más de diez años, hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos, la amo y ella me ama, eso debería ser suficiente para estar seguro de hacer esto ¿no? –_ Se debatía consigo mismo mientras miraba la cena puesta en la mesa adornada con velas que él había preparado.

Syaoran decidió apartar su vista de la mesa para no estar más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, sin embargo, eso no funcionó ya que al sentarse en el sofá de la sala sentía como le sudaban las manos y como el corazón pareciera que se le fuese a salir por el pecho. Él puso la mano en su bolsillo derecho y de ahí saco una caja aterciopelada que al ser abierta mostraba un anillo con una pequeña piedra en él.

 _-Jamás imaginé que pedirle matrimonio a Sakura fuese tan jodidamente dificil, siento que todo puede salir mal –_ Se decía a si mismo mirando la joya entre sus dedos, debía admitir que a pesar de todo su nerviosismo y paranoia estaba feliz, ya que al ver esa pequeña joya se dio cuenta de cuán rápido había pasado el tiempo, aún podía recordar cuando vio a Sakura por primera vez, sus peleas por las cartas Clow y por la atención de Yukito, su amistad, cuando sentía la extraña confusión por ella y Yukito, cuando por fin pudo admitirse a si mismo que ella le gustaba y posteriormente decírselo, la espera mientras él estuvo en Hong Kong, su reencuentro, su primer beso, su primera vez, las salidas y todos los momento junto a ella lo hacían sentirse seguro de hacer aquello.

Sin embargo, eso no aplacaba del todo su miedo por meter la pata como lo había hecho en infinitas ocasiones desde que la conocía, sentía que ella podría sentirse presionada por no estar lista y no quería quedar como un apresurado. Ellos habían hablado antes del matrimonio, aunque nunca hayan decidido una edad o tiempo para eso.

 _-Ella lucía muy feliz en la boda de Yamazaki y Mihara, incluso apretó muy fuerte mi mano durante la ceremonia, pero demonios, no puedo comparar la boda de nuestros amigos con la que podría ser la nuestra –_ Tuvo que admitir que le dio muchas vueltas al asunto cuando decidió que quería casarse con Sakura, había estado con ella más de la mitad de su vida y aunque pareciera que pedirle la matrimonio solo sería una pequeña formalidad, para él no lo era, resultaba ser algo bastante importante.

Syaoran decidió encender el televisor de la sala para buscar cualquier cosa que ver mientras esperaba a que su novia se presentara a su velada de San Valentín, porque sí, Li Syaoran había decidido pedirle matrimonio a Sakura Kinomoto el 14 de febrero, cosa que lo tenía doblemente nervioso, sobre todo cuando todas las películas y programas que mostraban en la televisión eran de amor.

Él decidió apagar el artefacto y recostarse en el sofá mirando el techo _– ¿Qué demonios esperabas, Li? Es el día de San Valentín, es obvio que la televisión estará repleta de películas empalagosas –_ Se reprochaba a si mismo por haber creído que encontraría algo que lo hiciera bajar su nerviosismo. Pensando en todo el asunto del día de San Valentín Syaoran no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa cuando en su mente apareció el recuerdo del primer 14 de febrero que él y Sakura celebraron juntos.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntaba Sakura mientras iba tomada de la mano siendo guiada por su novio._

 _-Sólo sígueme, te prometo que no es nada malo – Decía Syaoran caminando._

 _-Llevo más tiempo en esta escuela que tú y no sé a dónde nos dirigimos – Contestaba Sakura viendo que el chico la llevaba por los patios de la escuela que nunca había pisado – ¿Estás seguro de que vamos por el camino correcto?_

 _-Sí, no seas desesperada, ya vamos a llegar – Respondió el chico para luego hablarle de nuevo – Cierra los ojos._

 _Sakura lo miró extrañada, sin embargo, le hizo caso. Syaoran decidió tomarla por los hombros y caminar detrás de ella para guiarla y que no se fuese a caerse o a golpearse con algo, sabía que su novia era bastante torpe. La chica simplemente se dejaba guiar mientras caminaba, no tenía la menor idea a dónde se dirigían por lo que simplemente decidió no preguntarle más al chico._

 _Cuando por fin se detuvieron Sakura pudo percibir que aquel lugar olía bastante bien, estaba por preguntar si ya habían llegado, pero Syaoran habló – Ya puedes abrirlos._

 _Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes para encontrar un hermoso invernadero cubriéndolos a ambos, el lugar estaba repleto de hermosas plantas que pertenecían a la escuela y las cuales se encontraban muy bien cuidadas, ahora que lo recordaba había estado ahí un par de veces con los profesores, sin embargo, era solo cuestión de minutos y nunca lo había podido apreciar._

 _Syaoran se había mantenido detrás de la chica y cuando ella estuvo distraída viendo todo el lugar él se puso delante de ella y con una sonrisa extendió una pequeña caja y unas flores de cerezo – Feliz primer día de San Valentín, sé que técnicamente ya tuvimos uno, pero yo no estaba aquí así que… – Pero se vio interrumpido por ella._

 _-Syaoran, esto es precioso – Dijo la chica dándole una sonrisa y tomando los regalos, interesándose específicamente en la flor – Esta es la flor que tiene mi nombre._

 _-Así es, además, sé que es tu favorita._

 _-Muchas gracias – Respondió ella acercándose a él y dándole un corto beso en la mejilla._

 _El chico se sonrojó – Es primera vez que doy un regalo de San Valentín, espero que te guste._

 _Sakura le dio una sonrisa y luego de ello tomó su mochila y sacó una caja envuelta con papel de regalo con una pequeña tarjeta y se la extendió a Syaoran – No creerás que olvidé comprarte un obsequio ¿verdad?_

 _Syaoran se sorprendió mucho, no esperó que ella le comprara algo ya que nunca planearon celebrar ese día, él solo quería llevarla a un lindo lugar donde estuviesen solos y poder darle su obsequio, sin embargo, ella se había tomado el tiempo de comprarle algo y eso lo puso realmente feliz._

 _-Gracias – Dijo él tomando la tarjeta y leyéndola._

 ** _Para la persona más especial para mí. Te deseo un lindo día de San Valentín, gracias por permanecer a mi lado a pesar de todo._**

 ** _Con amor, Sakura._**

 _Syaoran se sonrojó y alzó la vista para encontrar a Sakura olfateando la flor de cerezo que acababa de obsequiarle. La chica al sentir su mirada color chocolate le dio una sonrisa y él no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y darle un tierno beso en los labios que fue correspondido seguido de un abrazo furtivo. Cuando los jóvenes se separaron estaban muy sonrojados, sin embargo, Syaoran seguía tomándola por la cintura, y ella seguía con sus manos alrededor su cuello. Fue Sakura quien decidió hablar primero._

 _-Espero que sean más días de San Valentín juntos._

 _Syaoran le dio una sonrisa – Ya verás que así será._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

 _-Y así fue –_ Pensó Syaoran con una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar aquel día en la secundaria Tomoeda cuando decidió ser romántico por primera vez en su vida. El resto de los días de San Valentín, o fechas importantes para ellos como cumpleaños o aniversarios habían sido también bastante detallista, por lo que la cena de esa noche parecía otra de esas ocasiones, por lo que Sakura jamás sospecharía lo que estaba por proponerle.

Al pensar en ello, el nerviosismo volvió a invadirlo, sin embargo, trató de mentalizarse con que todo estaría bien _– Puedes hacer esto, durante toda tu vida aprendiste hechizos antiguos y difíciles, te mudaste de país dos veces, luchaste con cartas y con la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, te enfrentaste al Juicio Final, viviste con Meiling y tus cuatro hermanas, lidiaste por años con Touya para que por fin te aceptara, no puedes echarte para atrás en este momento –._

Cuando en su mente apareció la imagen del chico moreno que resultaba ser el hermano mayor de Sakura, Syaoran no pudo evitar recordar los sucesos que había vivido en casa de los Kinomoto hacía solo un par de días.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Kinomoto – Dijo Syaoran seriamente al hombre que estaba en la cocina haciendo de cuentas que el joven chino no se encontraba ahí._

 _Syaoran resopló, sabía que aquello no sería fácil, pero amaba a Sakura y tenía que hacerlo, por lo que decidió seguir insistiendo – Kinomoto._

 _-Que mi padre te haya dado su bendición para casarte con Sakura no quiere decir que yo lo haré, Li – Respondió bruscamente Touya todavía dándole la espalda – Mi respuesta sigue siendo no._

 _-La amo y lo sabes – Dijo Syaoran seriamente – Sabes que esto no es un capricho, quiero estar con ella para siempre._

 _-Son muy jóvenes aún – Respondió Touya con rudeza._

 _-Tenemos 24 años, no somos niños precisamente – Contestó Syaoran – Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, creo que es el momento perfecto para dar este paso._

 _-Pues yo no pienso así._

 _Syaoran decidió acercarse más a Touya – Escucha, sé que nunca te he caído bien, pero sé que Sakura ama a su familia y no podría pedirle que se casara conmigo sin que tú y su padre estén de acuerdo con esto, por eso he decidido venir hoy a escondidas de ella para hacerlo, porque sé que significa mucho para Sakura._

 _-Pues pierdes tu tiempo._

 _-Maldita sea, Kinomoto – Respondió Syaoran enojado – ¿Cuándo vas aceptarme en tu familia?_

 _Touya apretó sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños y luego habló para sí mismo – Ya lo hice._

 _El moreno habló en susurros, sin embargo, Syaoran fue capaz de escucharlo, por lo que no podía creerlo – ¿Qué?_

 _Touya se giró para quedar en frente de él y le habló seriamente – Demonios Li, que ya lo hice. Aunque odie admitirlo te acepté en mi familia desde el primer momento en que te vi en la primaria tratando de quitarle las cartas a Sakura, sabía que tendría la desgracia de ver tu cara por el resto de mi vida._

 _\- ¿Cómo podrías saber algo así? Ni siquiera me conocías realmente, y en ese momento ni siquiera esperé enamorarme de tu hermana, fue algo que solo pasó después – Decía Syaoran desconcertado._

 _-Llámalo sexto sentido o lo que sea, pero ya lo sabía – Explicó Touya – Sabía que llegaría el día en que ustedes se hicieran amigos, el día en que te dieras cuenta de que la querías y que ella por desgracia sentiría lo mismo por ti, sabía que algún día ella te presentaría como su novio y, sobre todo, sabía que algún día tú vendrías a pedirme permiso para casarte con ella, y créeme cuando te digo que no quería que este día llegara, Li._

 _Syaoran se quedó prácticamente sin habla al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes del moreno, nunca pensó que en realidad lo considerara parte de su familia en aquellos tiempos cuando él ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por la chica de ojos verdes. Sin embargo, Syaoran comprendió perfectamente porque Touya se sentía así con respecto a él._

 _-Sé que ella es importante para ti, pero nunca he querido apartarla de tu lado – Decía Syaoran – Y si quiero casarme con ella es porque en serio la amo y no voy a lastimarla._

 _-Lo peor del caso es que ya sé todo eso, y aunque odie admitirlo eres un buen chico – Dijo Touya – A pesar de que me hayas robado lo que más he cuidado durante toda mi vida, mocoso._

 _Syaoran le habló seriamente – No te la quité, simplemente ahora es de los dos, yo soy su novio, pero tú siempre serás su hermano y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar._

 _Touya miró al Syaoran bastante decidido, por lo que simplemente soltó aquello de manera natural – No eres su novio Li, eres su prometido ahora._

 _El aludido se sintió realmente feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar – Gracias, Kinomoto. Prometo no hacer que te arrepientas, aunque ella primero tiene que decir que sí._

 _-Ella lo hará – Aseguró Touya – El monstruo te ama._

 _Syaoran no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa de medio lado al escuchar eso, ya que, sin duda, lo hacía sentirse más seguro de aquella decisión tan importante que había tomado._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Syaoran definitivamente no se daría por vencido a esas alturas de la vida, sobre todo porque enfrentar a Touya Kinomoto por tanto años para que al final lo hubiese aceptado desde el principio, no era una tarea sencilla. Y fuera de todo eso, en serio quería estar con la chica, sentía que sencillamente ya era el momento para dar ese gran paso.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que solo fue sacado de los mismos cuando escuchó el timbre, él se sobresaltó ya que el anillo y la caja aterciopelada aún se encontraban en la mesa, por lo que su primer impulso fue tomar ambos y ponerlos en su bolsillo apresuradamente. Syaoran se levantó del sofá y acomodó su ropa y cabello, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza indicando que el momento había llegado.

Él hizo pasar a Sakura y la recibió con su merecido beso, ambos intercambiaron regalos de San Valentín y luego de un par de besos y abrazos, la pareja decidió ir a cenar lo que el chico con tanto esmero había preparado. Sakura le agradeció haber decorado el departamento, ya que él no hacía mucho aquello, y le dio mucha felicidad que lo hiciera en esa ocasión para sorprenderla.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad hablando de cosas banales tales como habían estados sus días en el trabajo o cualquier eventualidad que haya surgido. Con cada palabra que decían, cada bocado que daban, cada risa que se dedicaban Syaoran sentía como su corazón se aceleraba aún más, no tenía ni idea en qué momento preguntarle aquello tan importante, por lo que para el momento del postre él seguía con el anillo en el bolsillo.

-Chiharu me dijo que Londres es precioso – Contaba Sakura mientras comía su postre – Aunque creo que París es el lugar perfecto para una luna de miel ¿no crees?

Aquella pregunta tan repentina hizo que Syaoran se atragantara por un momento con el postre haciéndolo toser y tomar agua de inmediato. Sakura lo miró preocupado – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien – Respondió él tratando de disimular su nerviosismo – Es genial que Yamazaki y Mihara la hayan pasado bien en su luna de miel.

-Chiharu ahora se apellida Yamazaki también ¿recuerdas? – Dijo su novia.

-Cierto, es dificil acostumbrarse considerando que nos conocemos desde niños – Refutó Syaoran sintiendo que se delataba con cada palabra que decía.

-Sí, y es todo muy romántico, deben estar celebrando su primer día de San Valentín como esposos – Decía Sakura soñadoramente.

 _-Parece incluso hasta gracioso, todo indica que debo hacerlo, pero ¿cómo rayos pedirle matrimonio a la chica que amas en el día de San Valentín sin meter la pata y quedar en completo ridículo por el resto de tu vida? –_ Esto era lo que se preguntaba el chico mientras su novia seguía hablando de temas relacionados con las bodas, aquello parecía una casualidad, una que podría resultar bastante graciosa si no estuviese tan nervioso, y ella pudo darse cuenta de ello.

-Syaoran ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? – Preguntó Sakura al ver su mirada perdida.

Él salió de su ensoñación y respondió nerviosamente – ¡Claro! ¿Por qué piensas lo contrario?

-Te noto muy distraído desde que llegué – Acotó Sakura – ¿Pasó algo hoy?

-No, para nada – Respondió él.

Sakura frunció el ceño – ¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso?

Él se maldijo por ser tan obvio y luego habló tratando de no ir tan directamente al tema del matrimonio de esa forma, sentía que estaba metiendo la pata con su nerviosismo.

-Sólo estaba nervioso por la comida, es primera vez que cocino algo como eso – Se excusó él.

Sakura lo miró perspicaz – No creo que sea eso, tú siempre cocinas muy bien.

-Sabes que San Valentín me pone algo nervioso – Respondió él tratando de cortar aquel tema.

-Hemos celebrado esto muchas veces ¿por qué estás tan nervioso hoy, Syaoran? – Decía Sakura suavemente – Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

-No es eso, Sakura – Dijo él levantándose de la mesa y caminando por la cocina nerviosamente sintiéndose enojado consigo mismo, sentía como estaba arruinando todo.

-Entonces explícamelo – Insistió ella.

-Es solo que este San Valentín es diferente – Respondió Syaoran sintiendo su corazón a punto de salirse por el pecho – Es especial.

Sakura no entendía nada de aquello, por lo que decidió levantarse de la mesa abandonando su postre y parándose detrás del chico – ¿Qué lo hace tan especial?

Syaoran empuñó sus manos – Maldita sea, lo estoy arruinando, se supone que debía ser más romántico, pero no lo es.

-No sé a que te refieres, pero quiero que sepas que me ha encantado la cena y tus regalos son siempre los mejores – Explicaba Sakura – Pero que estés conmigo es más que suficiente para que el día sea romántico y especial, no tienes por qué sentirse así.

Syaoran se giró para mirarla, ella le estaba hablando con toda la sinceridad del mundo y eso es lo que más amaba de su chica, así era ella, sencilla y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella para darle un beso en los labios, ella le correspondió fugazmente mientras lo abrazaba, adoraba cuando él la besaba de improviso, aunque se sintió desconcertada cuando él se separó y cortó el beso.

-Eres la chica más asombrosa que conozco, en serio a veces pienso que no te merezco en lo absoluto – Admitió Syaoran en susurro.

-No digas eso, eres un chico maravilloso y el mejor novio del planeta – Respondió ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Syaoran sintió que era el momento, por lo que le habló –Soy tu novio, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Sakura lo miró bastante confundida, sin embargo, su expresión cambió completamente a una de sorpresa absoluta cuando Syaoran se arrodilló en frente de ella y sacó de su bolsillo derecho una caja aterciopelada que abrió permitiéndole ver el anillo que se encontraba en ella.

Syaoran temblaba mientras sostenía la caja con el anillo, sin embargo, eso no le impidió hablar – Cuando te vi la primera vez jamás me imaginé que serías tan importante para mí, me cambiaste por completo y no tengo la menor idea de lo que hubiese sido mi vida si no hubiera venido a Japón y te hubiese conocido, y la verdad, es que prefiero no saberlo porque me gusta donde estoy, especialmente porque tú estás a mi lado todos los días.

Sakura solo miraba la escena sin poder creerlo, Syaoran se dedicó a seguir hablando y sintiendo el corazón a punto de salirse por su pecho – Y por esa e infinitas razones más te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… ¿Te casarías conmigo, Sakura?

Ella por un momento sintió que se había quedado sin habla, no podía creer que Syaoran estuviese hincado frente a ella en el día más romántico del año pidiéndole matrimonio, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, sin embargo, no pudo sentirse más que feliz cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello era completamente real – ¡Sí, Syaoran!

Él sonrió como nunca y sacó el anillo de la caja para ponerlo en el dedo anular de ella, mantuvieron sus manos juntas cuando eso pasó y Syaoran se puso de pie para besarla de lleno en los labios. Sakura correspondía al beso y lo abrazaba con fuerza, estaba realmente feliz por aquel momento que apenas y podía contenerse, por lo que empezó a besar a su ahora prometido con mucha fuerza y pasión, cosa que a él no le molestaba para nada.

\- ¿Quién iba a decir que te pedirte matrimonio sería tan dificil, pero que cuando dijeras que sí te pondrías tan caliente? – Dijo Syaoran entre risas y gemidos.

Ella se sonrojó hasta la coronilla – Es que me emociona la idea de ser Sakura Li ¿sabes?

Esta vez fue el turno de Syaoran de sonrojarse al escuchar el nombre de su novia con su apellido, aunque aquello le gustaba bastante – Pues a mí me gusta cómo suena, señora Li.

Sakura le sonrió y luego volvió a capturar sus labios para que seguidamente él la cargara entre sus brazos y la llevara hasta su habitación dónde tendrían su celebración de día de San Valentín y de compromiso. Tal vez haya sido la pregunta más dificil que le haya hecho a Sakura en toda su vida, sin embargo, cuando la vio dormitar entre sus brazos con el anillo en su dedo no pudo sentirse más feliz de haberlo hecho.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Sorpresa de San Valentín! Jajaja disculpen la hora, estuve super ocupada, pero ya tenía este capítulo escrito desde hace días especialmente para subirlo hoy y aunque sea tarde, aún es 14 de febrero. Por ser el día más romántico del año tenía que traerles un capítulo lleno de mucho amor y espero de verdad que les haya gustado;)**

 **Este capítulo sorpresa se lo dedico a todos aquellos que me comentaron el anterior, aquí vamos:**

 **YukiMeh**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **ValSmile**

 **annalopez23**

 **flameofsoul**

 **Nay27**

 **Slippy Toad**

 **terelpz94**

 **Tobias27**

 **Princesa Sakura**

 **¡Les deseo a todos un gran día de San Valentín! (O lo que queda de él jajaja). No olviden comentar que tal les ha parecido este capítulo y como han pasado el día más romántico del año. Ahora sí, nos leemos el domingo en el próximo capítulo de esta historia. Besos a todos.**


	8. Hermano entrometido

**Hermano entrometido**

Syaoran recién abría sus ojos aquella mañana de domingo, intentó moverse para levantarse de la cama, pero se dio cuenta de que algo descansaba en su pecho, y al ver el cabello castaño de cierta chica sonrió y le dio un beso justo en la coronilla recordando porque se encontraba ahí con él.

El muchacho se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar a su novia, y cuando por fin logró salir de su cama sin despertarla se dirigió a ponerse unos bóxers seguidos de unos pantalones largos de algodón y una camiseta vieja. Mientras se vestía miraba a la chica que descansa desnuda sobre su cama, solo cubierta con una sábana y recordaba como la noche anterior ella había aparecido de sorpresa para decirle que pasaría la noche con él, por lo que, habían tenido una velada bastante agitada.

Syaoran salió silenciosamente de la habitación y se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina para disponerse a preparar el desayuno, aunque al mirar el reloj de su teléfono se dio cuenta de que era pasado el mediodía, por lo que era más bien su almuerzo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tanto, y se sonrojó al recordar las razones por las que él y Sakura se habían mantenido despiertos hasta muy tarde la noche anterior, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada.

Se encontraba tan inmerso en su labor de preparar algo de comida y en sus propios pensamientos que solo fue sacado de ellos cuando el timbre de su casa sonó. Él se extrañó un poco ya que no esperaba visitas para aquel día, la única persona que podría hacerle una visita se encontraba en esos momentos durmiendo en su propia habitación.

Syaoran se acercó a la puerta y cuando abrió se sorprendió mucho al ver a Touya justo parado en su entrada.

\- ¿Kinomoto?

-Hola, Li – Aquello solo se ponía más raro cuando por primera vez desde que tenía memoria Touya lo había llamado por su nombre y no le había dicho "mocoso".

-Ehm ¿se te ofrece algo? – Trató de decir Syaoran lo más cortésmente al hombre.

Touya también se veía bastante incómodo – Bueno verás, desde hace tiempo quería hablar contigo a solas ¿no te encuentras ocupado?

-No, estoy desocupado.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó tranquilamente Touya.

Syaoran entonces sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, jamás en la vida Touya le había pedido hablar de manera civilizada y escogía hacerlo justo el día en que tenía a su hermana menor en su habitación durmiendo plácidamente, aunque a pesar de todo eso, no pudo negarse ya que sería demasiado sospechoso.

-Claro, adelante – Dijo el joven chino haciéndose a un lado para que su cuñado pasara mientras él cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Tienes un agradable departamento, nunca había estado aquí – Comentó Touya pasando a la sala.

-Gracias – Respondió Syaoran nervioso – Puedes sentarte en el sofá de la sala, traeré un poco de jugo.

Touya le hizo caso mientras el chico se dirigía a la cocina para buscar las bebidas, y en eso sus pensamientos lo martiriaban _– ¿De qué demonios quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que escoger justo este día? ¿Se tardará mucho?... Por Dios, espero que Sakura decida dormir el resto de la tarde o por lo menos hasta que este sujeto se vaya –._

Syaoran rezaba todas las oraciones que conocía tanto en chino como en japonés mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la sala y se sentaba junto a Touya, sirvió los jugos y esperó a que el hombre le dijera algo, cosa que no tardó en llegar.

-Debes estar preguntándote que es lo que quiero hablar contigo ¿no? – Syaoran asintió sintiendo sus nervios yendo en ascenso – Sabes sé que no hemos tenido la mejor relación desde que nos conocemos.

-Ha sido una pésima relación, a decir verdad – Acotó Syaoran con sinceridad.

-Lo sé, pero debes entenderme, la primera vez que te vi tratabas de quitarle las cartas a mi hermana menor, era natural que te odiara a primera vista – Admitió Touya.

-Sí, supongo que tampoco fui muy delicado que digamos.

-Y todos estos años lo único que he hecho es soportarte porque a pesar de ese pésimo primer encuentro que tuviste con mi hermana te volviste uno de sus mejores amigos, y luego la persona que ella más ha querido – Decía Touya – Y debo admitirte que siempre supe que sería así.

Aquella confesión sin duda desconcertó a Syaoran – ¿Siempre lo supiste?

Touya asintió – Desde el momento en que te vi supe que serías alguien importante para Sakura y no me equivoqué, sabía que tu serías el chiquillo que la apartaría de mi lado.

-Pero no la he apartado de tu lado, es mi novia, pero sigue siendo tu hermana – Dijo Syaoran desconcertado.

-No me refiero a eso – Explicó Touya – Lo que quiero decir es que, desde que Sakura nació me prometí a mi mismo cuidarla a toda costa, y al morir nuestra madre hice esa promesa con más fuerza, me prometí que no iba a dejar que nadie me la quitara tan fácilmente, sin embargo, cuando te vi por primera vez sabía que tu me harías romper esa promesa, por eso te odie desde el primer momento, Li.

-Siempre la has cuidado demasiado bien, y ella te quiere mucho – Dijo Syaoran – No te la he quitado, solo me las ha compartido.

Touya se quedó pensando en esas últimas palabras del muchacho y la verdad es que tenían mucho sentido para él, por lo que dio un suspiro y luego habló – Supongo que así es, y por eso he venido hoy con el propósito de que nos llevemos mejor y que Sakura no tenga que seguir preocupándose porque tu y yo nos demos miradas asesinas cada vez que nos vemos.

Syaoran sin duda no esperaba aquello – ¿En serio?

-Sí – Respondió Touya – Has estado a su lado desde hace muchos años, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, estoy seguro de que lo estarás por muchos años más, así que creo que lo mejor sería llevarnos bien a partir de ahora.

-Bueno, también te he soportado todos estos años solo porque amo a Sakura y tú eres su hermano y ella te quiere mucho, así que puedo intentar llevarme bien contigo por las mismas razones.

Touya sonrió levemente – Nunca te lo he dicho, pero siempre he pensado que a pesar de que seas un mocoso, eres uno muy bueno y creo que por eso te dejé estar con mi hermana.

-Es lo más agradable que me has dicho en la vida, Kinomoto – Dijo Syaoran.

-No te acostumbres demasiado.

Los dos hombres pudieron haber seguido la conversación si no fuese porque se escuchó una aguda una voz desde el pasillo y la puerta de una habitación abriéndose.

 _\- ¿Syaoran?_

El aludido pudo jurar que su ritmo cardiaco se detuvo por un momento, sobre todo cuando vio la sonrisa de Touya borrarse de su rostro y mirarlo confuso. De verdad que no podía creer que su suerte pudiera ser tan mala.

\- ¿Esa voz no es de…? – Empezó a decir Touya, sin embargo, fue interrumpido cuando alguien entró a la sala.

Sakura apareció en el recinto en busca de su novio, sin embargo, jamás se imaginó encontrarlo en compañía de su hermano mayor teniendo lo que parecía ser la primera conversación civilizada. Hubiese estado muy feliz por aquello, si tan solo no hubiese sido descubierta despertando en el departamento de su novio, y solo vistiendo una de las camisas del chico que apenas y le cubría el trasero.

\- ¿Hermano? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó ella nerviosamente.

Touya no dijo nada simplemente se volteó hasta donde estaba Syaoran y sintió como su cara se ponía roja de la ira, seguido de tomarlo por el cuello y llevarlo hasta el suelo donde se puso encima de él para empezar a golpearlo.

-Cuando por fin se me ocurre ser abierto y gentil contigo, me traicionas de esta manera, mocoso infeliz.

\- ¡Hermano, déjalo en paz!

\- ¡No te metas en esto, Sakura! – Replicó Touya – ¡Se supone que estabas durmiendo en casa de Tomoyo!

\- ¡Eso no es un motivo para matarlo!

\- ¡Sí que lo es! – Decía Touya – Lo había aceptado como tu novio, y dos segundos después apareces casi desnuda saliendo de su cuarto, lo voy a matar.

\- ¡Fue mi idea venir aquí! Era una sorpresa – Dijo ella tratando de separarlos – ¡Quieres parar, por favor!

Touya lo dejó tranquilo y se puso en el otro lado de la sala, mientras Sakura ayudaba a Syaoran a levantarse y le hablaba – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse – Respondió él sentándose en el sofá junto con la chica.

-Me mentiste, Li – Dijo Touya aun enojado – Por primera vez decidí llevar la fiesta en paz contigo, y resulta que estabas acostándote con mi hermana.

-Nunca te mentí – Replicó Syaoran – Jamás quise que te enteraras de esto.

-Para empezar, nunca debieron haberlo hecho – Respondió Touya mirándolos aleatoriamente.

-Hermano somos novios, tenemos 18 años ¿no crees que es obvio que en el algún momento pasaría?

-Se supone que lo hacen cuando se casan, Sakura – Dijo el hombre.

Ella lo miró incrédulo – Estas viviendo en la antigüedad.

\- ¡No estás en posición de reclamarme nada! – Dijo Touya – Te vestirás y nos iremos a casa, y ni creas que te dejaré volver a salir con él.

Sakura se levantó del sofá para encarar a su hermano – Estás loco si crees que dejaré de ver a Syaoran solo porque te enteraste de que hacemos lo que todas las parejas hacen ¡ya somos adultos y podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones!

\- ¡No lo son! ¡Siguen siendo unos niños!

\- ¡Tú eres el que no acepta que ya crecí! ¡No soy más la pequeña Sakura! – Dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada a su hermano.

Touya no tuvo palabras para debatir eso, y Sakura se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que intentó relajarse un poco y luego hablarle de nuevo a su hermano – ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

El hombre asintió y antes de irse Sakura se dirigió a su novio – Volvemos en seguida – El chico le dio una sonrisa ladeada y un guiño con el ojo haciendo que su novia se sonrojara un poco.

Sakura dirigió a su hermano hacia el balcón que estaba en el departamento de Syaoran, había estado ahí un par de veces con el chico y le había parecido un lugar bastante agradable y pacífico, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento para hablar con su hermano. Al estar ahí fue ella quien empezó con la conversación.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta manera – Dijo Sakura – Pero debes entender que algún día iba a pasar, ya sea ahora o cuando esté casada y, de todas formas, el resultado iba a ser el mismo, ibas a golpear a Syaoran.

Touya no decía nada, simplemente miraba por encima del balcón, por lo que Sakura volvió a hablar – Sé que si estuviera a tu alcance me vigilarías todo el tiempo con tal y no me pase nada, y agradezco eso, sé que lo has hecho desde que nací y sobre todo después de que mamá murió, pero debes hacerte la idea de que no siempre iba a ser tu pequeña hermana, ya crecí y es tiempo de que me dejes tomar mis propias decisiones.

-Me hubiese gustado que esperaras más – Dijo él sin quitarle la vista al horizonte.

Sakura resopló – No puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo que hice, y tal vez pienses que fue apresurado, pero para nosotros fue el momento perfecto, y solo sucedió.

-Siempre supe que ese mocoso detestable me traería problemas.

-Entonces ¿por qué viniste a hablar hoy con él? – Preguntó Sakura seriamente – Escucha, sé que si viniste a hablar con él a solas es porque no querías que yo me enterara, y no te presionaré para que me lo digas, solo te diré que recuerdes todo lo que hablaron y si vale la pena dejar ir todas esas palabras solo por esto.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que hablamos, Sakura.

-Pero estoy segura de que sea lo que sea tuvo que haber terminado bien, ya que no estaban gritándose como de costumbre – Contestó ella para luego hacerlo mirarla a los ojos – Entiende que es la persona más importante para mí, y lo que más deseo en el mundo es que ustedes dos se lleven bien.

Touya no dijo nada, por lo que ella volvió a hablar – Sé que te dije que ya no era la pequeña Sakura, pero ten en cuenta que sigo siendo la misma, y aunque sea grande o pequeña siempre te voy a querer hermano, pero debes dejarme crecer.

Y fueron esas palabras las que hicieron que Touya recapacitara muy a su pesar, y le dirigiera una mirada a su hermana seguida de un suspiro – Supongo que nada te detendrá de estar con el mocoso detestable.

Sakura levantó sus hombros – Sabes que soy muy terca, no lo dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

-Y supongo que yo debo dejar que crezcas y que tomes tus decisiones – Admitió a regañadientes – Y debo estar feliz por eso.

Sakura sabía que había logrado su cometido por lo que se abalanzó sobre Touya para abrazarlo fuertemente y quedando colgada de su cuello – ¡Gracias hermano!

\- ¡Sakura ya no eres una niña pequeña! ¡Me estás lastimando!

-Los siento – Dijo ella volviendo al suelo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro para luego mirar a su hermano seriamente – Dime que te vas a disculpar con Syaoran.

\- ¿Para qué?

-Hermano – Regañó ella – Lo golpeaste, mínimo merece una disculpa.

-Él sabe que no lo golpee tan fuerte, es parte de nuestra naturaleza hacerlo.

-Hermano – Volvió a regañar ella.

-Está bien, me disculparé con él – Dijo Touya antes de agregar otra cosa – Diablos, como te pareces a mamá cuando pones esa cara.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha y camino junto con su hermano de vuelta a la sala del departamento donde Syaoran se encontraba sentado aún en el sofá. Al verlos volver se levantó para ser abrazado por su novia, por lo que en respuesta él la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y le dio una sonrisa ladeada. Touya al ver esa escena, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber golpeado al chico, siempre supo que estaba muy enamorado de su hermana, pero esa era de las pocas veces que veía directamente una escena como esa, por lo que se quedaba tranquilo ya que su hermana menor estaba en buenas manos después de todo.

El hombre extendió su mano captando la atención de la pareja – Lamento haberte golpeado, Li… Y quiero que sepas que lo de nuestra conversación sigue en pie.

Syaoran estrechó su mano con él gustosamente mientras Sakura embozaba una sonrisa – De acuerdo, Kinomoto.

-Solo una cosa más – Dijo Touya seriamente – Más les vale haber usado protección.

\- ¡Hermano! – Dijo Sakura roja de la vergüenza, tanto como su novio.

\- ¡Estoy hablando en serio! – Dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Syaoran – Si me llego a enterar de que la dejaste embarazada nuestro trato se acabó y tendré todo el derecho de castrarte ¿entendiste, Li?

\- ¡Cielos, Kinomoto! ¡Sé las consecuencias! ¡No debes decírmelo como si fuese un niño pequeño!

-Un niño pequeño no tiene relaciones, y menos con un monstruo.

\- ¡Hermano eres un tonto!

-El punto es que sé lo que debemos hacer, ya nos hemos cuidado en todas las ocasiones en que lo hemos hecho ¿sí?

\- ¿Todas las ocasiones? ¿Lo han hecho más de una vez? – Dijo Touya haciendo que Syaoran se arrepintiera por completo de lo que acababa de decir – De esta no te salvas Li, ahora vas a decirme cuantas veces lo has hecho con mi hermanita.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Sakura miraba como su hermano le daba advertencias y amenazas a su novio, sin duda, no importaba cuantas charlas tuvieran entre ellos, jamás iban a cambiar, y la verdad es que, en el fondo, agradecía que fuesen de esa manera, después de todo, así es como los quería a ambos.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que su semana haya estado de lo mejor, y pues sé que nos leímos a mitad de semana por el especial de Días de San Valentín, sin embargo, he aquí el capítulo de cada domingo, espero que lo haya disfrutado.**

 **Recuerden que estos one-shots no tienen un orden específico, en el especial de San Valentín ellos ya eran adultos, pero aquí son adolescentes, y seguiré dando saltos de este tipo ya que publico de acuerdo con cómo se me van ocurriendo los capítulos sin un orden cronológico, espero no haberlos confundido.**

 **Como es costumbre, aquí vamos con todos los que me demostraron cuanto se enamoraron y empalagaron en los comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

 **Himawari1603**

 **YukiMeh**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Kotoriblossom**

 **ValSmile (morí con tu comentario estimada)**

 **Celes483**

 **flameofsoul**

 **Nay27**

 **Claudia Hernndez**

 **Kurumy**

 **pao**

 **Lin Lu Lo Li**

 **Estrella**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, espero que les vaya bien esta semana. Nos leemos el próximo domingo, un beso enorme.**

 **PD: ¿ya vieron el capítulo 7 de Clear Card? Les cuento que en este episodio morí de ternura con Sakura y Syaoran, sin embargo, al final Syaoran estaba… Ustedes me entenderán (zona libre de spoilers). Los veo en los comentarios, bye.**


	9. Una visita a Hong Kong

**Una visita a Hong Kong**

Syaoran sentía como la mano de Sakura se encontraba un poco sudorosa cuando decidió tomarla mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos de la mansión, por lo que la apretó un poco y luego le habló.

-No tienes por qué estar nerviosa – Empezó a decir Syaoran captando la atención de su novia, evidentemente ella tenía su mente en otro lugar.

\- ¿Qué dices? No estoy nerviosa – Respondió ella atropelladamente.

-Si, claro – Dijo Syaoran sarcásticamente – Y tus manos están sudorosas solo porque sí.

Sakura suspiró resignada – Vale, si estoy nerviosa, pero ponte en mi lugar.

-Mi familia ya te conoce, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Sakura rio sarcásticamente – La última vez que los vi tenía 11 años y sólo éramos amigos, esta vez es diferente.

-Está bien, es un poco diferente, pero ya les caíste bien en aquel entonces, no veo porque sería tan diferente esta vez.

-Es porque me presentarás como tu novia, jamás he estado en una situación parecida, sobre todo cuando eres el único chico en tu familia.

Syaoran se rio – Tu ponte en mi lugar, eres la única chica en tu familia, lo mío fue bastante duro.

-En mi familia solo tuviste que lidiar con mi papá y mi hermano, tú tienes 4 hermanas y a tú madre.

-Sí, pero sabes que tu hermano vale por cinco, mis hermanas te adoraron aquella vez que viniste, imagina como deben estar sabiendo que eres mi novia.

Sakura se rio – En eso tienes razón, Touya vale por cinco… Solo basta ver la reacción que tuvo cuando le dije que viajaríamos solos a China.

Syaoran puso cara de impaciencia – Ni siquiera me hagas recordar eso.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-No irás a ningún lado con ese mocoso – Decía Touya enojado._

 _-Vamos, Kinomoto – Dijo Syaoran – Estamos de vacaciones, además debo ir a ver a mi familia y quiero pasar tiempo con Sakura, te prometo que todo estará bien._

 _-Ya dije que no._

 _-Pero papá dijo que sí – Respondió Sakura – Solo estamos hablando de una semana, y en verdad quiero ir._

 _-Ya estuvimos ahí una vez, creo que fue más que suficiente – Contestó Touya._

 _Sakura rodó los ojos – Si fuimos, pero tenía solo 11 años, ni siquiera conocimos todo Hong Kong._

 _-Y quiero presentarla ante mi familia – Intervino Syaoran._

 _-Tu familia ya nos conoce a todos – Cortó Touya._

 _Esta vez fue el turno de Syaoran de rodar los ojos – Presentarla como mi novia, Kinomoto. Es importante para mí que ella vaya conmigo._

 _-Ya la conocen, solo debes decirles que es tu novia ahora, menos complicaciones._

 _-Hermano – Dijo Sakura seriamente – Voy a ir a Hong Kong con Syaoran._

 _-No te he dado permiso._

 _-No te estoy pidiendo permiso – Respondió la chica encarándolo – Creí que habíamos quedado en que me dejarías tomar mis propias decisiones._

 _Touya se sorprendió por como su hermana le había contestado, ella tenía razón, en eso habían quedado y estaba faltando a su palabra, por lo que luego de darle una furiosa mirada a su cuñado se giró y habló – Tengan cuidado y avísenme cuando lleguen._

 _Sakura y Syaoran sonrieron satisfechos, sabían que en el fondo Touya no estaba enojado con eso, aunque por fuera, pareciera que quisiera desaparecer a Syaoran, lo cual era parte de su comportamiento natural._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Es tan dramático a veces – Dijo Sakura.

Syaoran rio sarcásticamente – ¿A veces?

-Vale, todo el tiempo es dramático, cuando se trata de mí.

El chico simplemente se limitó a reírse, iba a decir algo más, sin embargo, cuando menos lo esperaron se encontraban en frente de dos enormes puertas, las cuales según recordaba Syaoran eran las de la sala de estar, por lo que antes de entrar apretó la mano de Sakura y le dio una sonrisa para brindarle tranquilidad.

La pareja entró al recinto donde de inmediato un grupo de mujeres se acercaron a ellos y empezaron a darle besos en la mejilla al chico, por lo que Sakura se quedó al margen por unos momentos.

\- ¡Xiao Lang! – Decía Fanren.

\- ¡Qué grande y guapo está nuestro hermanito! – Dijo Shiefa dándole un par de besos en la mejilla.

\- ¡Quita esa cara de seriedad! ¡Estás tan lindo! – Exclamó Feimei abrazándolo.

\- ¡Cuánto has crecido hermanito! – Contestó Fuutie.

\- ¡Chicas! – Gritó Syaoran avergonzado y viendo como Sakura se reía ante las atenciones que le daban sus hermanas.

Al momento en que las mujeres se separaron un poco del chico se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la joven que se encontraba acompañando a su hermano, y fue cuando la reconocieron y no dudaron en abalanzarse sobre ella también.

\- ¡Por Dios es Sakura! – Dijo Shiefa abrazándola.

\- ¡Que linda estás! – Exclamó Feimei – Que bonita está tu ropa.

\- ¡Por fin Xiao Lang se ha animado a traerte y presentarte como es debido, cuñada! – Dijo Fuutie.

\- ¡Siempre supe que tú le gustabas! ¡Se ven tan lindo juntos! – Agregó Fanren.

-Hola chicas – Apenas pudo decir Sakura abrumada por tanta atención – Es un placer volverlas a ver después de tanto tiempo.

-El placer es nuestro de verlos a ambos ¿cómo han estado las cosas? – Preguntó Shiefa.

-Ay Sakura tienes que contarnos como fue que le quitaste lo amargado a nuestro hermanito – Dijo Fuutie.

-Y tienes que salir de compras con nosotras – Agregó Feimei – La ropa china te sentará de maravilla.

\- ¿Cómo está tu lindo hermano, Sakura? – Preguntó inocentemente Fanren.

\- ¡Fanren! – Exclamó Syaoran avergonzado por el comportamiento de sus hermanas, siempre eran así.

Por si fuera poca aquella humillación que estaba recibiendo Syaoran, tras las puertas apareció una joven de cabello negro recogido en dos coletas y unos ojos color fuego, que al ver a los invitados no pudo evitar acercarse a la chica que estaba siendo acosada por las mujeres.

\- ¡Sakura!

\- ¡Meiling! – Dijo la muchacha abrazando a su amiga – ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

La muchacha de cabello negro se separó de su amiga y luego de abalanzó sobre su primo – ¡Xiao Lang! ¡Nadie me dijo que ustedes vendrían!

-Fue de último minuto – Dijo el chico.

Meiling volvió a mirar a Sakura – No puedo creer que estés aquí en Hong Kong, hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, chicas – Dijo Syaoran mirando para todos lados – ¿Dónde está mi madre?

-Justo aquí, Xiao Lang – Dijo una voz.

Todos los presentes voltearon para ver a la mujer que recién entraba a la sala, la misma poseía un cabello largo negro azabache y unos ojos ámbar iguales a los de Syaoran, la mujer vestía un fino conjunto chino en color verde esmeralda que la hacía parecer una emperatriz o algo así. A decir verdad, Sakura se sintió mucho más nerviosa cuando la vio.

La mujer se acercó hacia donde se encontraban todos los presentes y Syaoran fue el primero en darle una reverencia de respeto – Es un placer verla, madre.

-Lo mismo digo, Xiao Lang – Respondió la mujer para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo – Me alegra que estés en casa.

-Madre – Dijo Syaoran tomando la mano de Sakura, quien había procurado ponerse detrás de las otras chicas por estar sumamente nerviosa, el chico la atrajo hacia él – Quería presentarle a Sakura Kinomoto, mi novia.

Sakura de inmediato hizo una torpe reverencia haciendo reír a su novio, así como también a sus cuñadas y a Meiling, para luego hablar atropelladamente – Es un placer verla, señora Li.

-Ying Fa – Dijo la mujer en chino para luego hablarle en japonés – Cuánto tiempo sin verte, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer.

Sakura se sonrojó – Gracias, usted luce preciosa, me encanta su vestido.

La madre de Syaoran le dio una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a todos sus hijos y a su sobrina – ¿Podrían darme unos minutos a solas con Ying Fa?

Todos se sorprendieron por la petición de la mujer, sin embargo, nadie se la discutió, por lo que poco a poco todos fueron abandonando la sala, a excepción de Syaoran quien decidió darle un corto beso en la mejilla a Sakura y un guiño de ojo antes de salir del lugar, dejándola a solas con su madre. La mujer le indicó que se sentaran en el sofá, por lo que Sakura la siguió, sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina en cada paso que daba.

-Es bueno verte, Ying Fa – Empezó la mujer – La última vez eras solo una niña, y tú y mi hijo eran solo amigos.

Sakura se sonrojó – Sí, un tiempo después de eso fue que empezamos a gustarnos.

La mujer sonrió – Si te soy sincera, Xiao Lang siempre me pareció de esos niños serios y solitarios, jamás pensé que le abriría su corazón a alguien, y estoy feliz de que haya sido a ti.

-Bueno, fue él quien se me declaró primero, y me tomó sorpresa, no tengo ni idea de lo que hice para gustarle.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó la mujer intrigada – ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo él para gustarte?

Sakura rio nerviosa – Era un niño muy serio y solitario cuando lo conocí, sin embargo, nunca dudó en darme su ayuda cuando lo necesitaba, y no solo cuando buscábamos las cartas Clow, siempre ha estado para mi en las buenas y en las malas. Y a pesar de que nuestra relación no comenzó de la mejor manera, siempre estuvo cuidándome las espaldas, es un gran chico.

La señora Li sonrió orgullosa – Sabes, la verdad es que quedé muy sorprendida aquel verano que Xiao Lang volvió de Japón confesándome que tenía muchas ansías por volver a allá y quedarse en forma definitiva, no te mentiré, no me gustó la idea al principio, hasta que conocí las razones.

Sakura se sonrojó mucho ya que la razón por la que él había vuelto había sido por ella, para que pudieran estar juntos, decidió hablarle – Señora Li nunca fue mi intención que Syaoran se alejara de usted y de todos sus familiares.

-Oh, Ying Fa – Dijo la mujer tranquilizándola – No tienes porqué disculparte, la verdad es que jamás había visto a Xiao Lang tan feliz hasta que viajó a Japón, por eso no me opuse a que cuando volviera lo hiciera definitivamente, además, me confesó que quería estar junto a la persona que más quería y que ella estaba esperando por él.

-Sí, estuve esperando por él porque también es la persona que más quiero – Confesó Sakura – Y fue duro para ambos pasar casi dos años solo hablando por teléfono y por correo, pero juro que valió la pena.

-Amas a mi hijo – Dijo la mujer como una afirmación – Más allá de que sea el descendiente de Clow y heredero del clan Li.

Sakura la miró seriamente y suspiró antes de responder – Sé la posición en la que se encuentra Syaoran, sin embargo, nada de eso me importa, yo me enamoré del chico protector y sincero que siempre ha sido, el que nunca ha dudado de mí y al que amo con todo mi corazón.

La señora Li sonrió satisfecha con las respuestas que le dio Sakura por lo que siguiente que hizo fue abrazarla para sorpresa de la muchacha, hasta donde recordaba, ella no solía ser muy afectuosa ni siquiera con sus hijos, por lo que aquella acción la dejó anonadada. Aunque años atrás esa misma mujer se haya despedido de ella muy afectuosamente, seguía siendo una sorpresa que actuara de esa manera.

-Xiao Lang ha escogido muy bien a la chica con la que desea pasar el resto de su vida – Dijo la mujer separándose de Sakura – Discúlpame si todas mis preguntas fueron un poco imprudentes, pero Xiao Lang es mi único hijo y solo quería conocer a la chica de la que tanto me habló, debía asegurarme de que todas las maravillas que dijo sobre ti eran ciertas, y pues veo que no se ha equivocado.

Sakura sintió como su alma le volvía al cuerpo, la mamá de Syaoran la había aceptado y eso le daba mucha alegría ya que lo que más deseaba era llevarse bien con ella, la mujer volvió a hablar – Ahora me siento tranquila con saber que mi hijo está en buenas manos, bienvenida a la familia, Ying Fa.

Sakura sonrió aliviada – Gracias señora Li.

-Ieran – Corrigió ella – A partir de ahora, puedes decirme Ieran.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron mientras se levantaban para buscar a los demás y dirigirse al jardín a tomar un poco de té y hablarle a Sakura acerca de la infancia de Syaoran, cosa que la chica disfrutó mucho, aunque él no tanto.

 **oOo**

Sakura se encontraba recostada en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, y a pesar de que ese mismo día había viajado un par de horas desde Japón hasta China, sus pensamientos no le permitían dormir, ya que la conversación con Ieran aun rondaba por su cabeza. Cuando se imaginaba conociendo a la madre de Syaoran jamás pensó en una conversación con esa profundidad, además había muchas cosas que daban vueltas en su cabeza, teniéndola despierta a mitad de la noche.

Pudo haber seguido sumida en sus pensamientos si la puerta de su cuarto no se hubiese abierto lentamente y que luego Syaoran entrara cuidadosamente a su habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Sakura se sentó en la cama viendo como el chico se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado, ella habló en susurros.

-Parecías un ladrón.

-Pues debía ser sigiloso como uno – Admitió él.

Sakura se rio – Se supone que no debemos dormir juntos.

-No vamos a dormir juntos, solo quería hacerte una pequeña visita – Dijo él inocentemente.

\- ¿A las 12:00 de la noche? Muy sensato de tu parte.

Syaoran levantó sus hombros – Ya me conoces, la sensatez es lo mío – Para luego acercarse al rostro de la chica y darle un beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Syaoran la agarró de la cintura mientras ella tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y lo acercaba más a ella, hasta quedar tendidos en la cama haciéndose caricias por encima de la ropa y ahogando gemidos en la boca del otro para no ser escuchados por nadie en la gran mansión.

Fue Sakura quien cortó el beso mientras que Syaoran no desistía ya que había decidido darle pequeños besos en el cuello, ella habló – No podemos hacer esto con toda tu familia durmiendo.

-Nadie va a escucharnos, este lugar es enorme.

-Syaoran – Regañó Sakura haciéndolo parar – No me siento cómoda, por lo menos no esta noche, déjame acostumbrarme a la mansión.

-Está bien – Dijo él acostándose junto a ella para mirar el techo, Sakura se dio cuenta de que había sido un poco brusca por lo que se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Sabes – Empezó a decir ella – Me alegra haber venido a Hong Kong contigo.

Él la miró extrañada – Ni siquiera te he llevado a conocer Hong Kong.

-Si, pero me ha encantado ver a tu familia, y conocer a tu madre.

\- ¿Y puedo saber de qué estuvieron hablando? – Preguntó él intrigado.

-Pues obviamente sobre ti – Confesó Sakura – Pero creo que no debería decir nada más, aunque tengo intrigas de esa conversación.

Syaoran se sentó y ella lo imitó – ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, tu madre me preguntó si yo te amaba más allá de ser el descendiente de Clow y heredero del Clan Li – Dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa – Y yo me estaba preguntando si alguna vez pensaste en que estaba contigo solo por eso, sé que es una estupidez, pero es algo que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza.

Syaoran puso una mano en la mejilla de ella – Sakura, eres la persona más sincera y desinteresada que conozco, jamás he dudado de ti, además, hace un par de años apenas fue que te conté sobre mi herencia y todas esas cosas, y para ese entonces ya eras mi novia, nunca tuve duda.

Sakura suspiró aliviada – Bueno tienes razón, relativamente hace poco tiempo me enteré de todo eso, pero me alegra que esté claro – Syaoran estuvo a punto de besarla, pero ella lo detuvo cuando volvió a hablar – Tu madre también me dijo algo bastante interesante.

Él la miró confundido – ¿De qué se trata?

Sakura se sonrojó un poco – Bueno ella dijo que habías escogido bien a la chica con la deseabas estar el resto de tu vida, y no quiero sonar paranoica ni nada por el estilo, es solo que esa frase me sonó mucho a matrimonio.

A Syaoran se le pusieron las mejillas muy rojas y empezó a balbucear – Ehm, bueno sé que es pronto, pero tal vez le haya mencionado algo importante a mi madre.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos – ¡¿Tú le dijiste que vamos a casarnos?!

\- ¡Pero no ahora! – Admitió él atropelladamente – Digo, es que ella me preguntó hace tiempo, y ya sabes cómo son las costumbres en China, por lo que tuve que decirle que si planeaba casarme contigo en algún momento… Por Dios, soy un apresurado.

Sakura se rio levemente para luego hablar – No me molesta, es solo que me sorprendió que seas de esos chicos que piense en el matrimonio y todo eso, jamás lo hemos hablado.

Syaoran le dio una sonrisa ladeada – Bueno, yo si lo he pensado, más allá de cuando mi madre me lo preguntó, pero sí… Creo que puedo verme en un futuro casado contigo.

Sakura se sonrojo mucho y luego hablo – ¿Eso es una propuesta de matrimonio?

\- ¡No! – Saltó él nerviosamente – Digo si quiero casarme contigo algún día, pero te lo voy a pedir bien, y ya sabes… ¡Solo tenemos 19 años! No veo el apuro.

Sakura rio mucho más fuerte para luego darle un beso en las sonrojadas mejillas de su novio y susurrarle algo al oído – Yo también he pensado en casarme contigo, y no me desagrada la idea.

Syaoran suspiró aliviado para luego voltearse a ver a su novia, ella lo miraba con esos brillantes ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban y no dudo en acercársele para darle un suave beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido por ella mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, apoyando de nuevo su espalda a la cama y quedando él encima.

Sus lenguas jugaban entre sí y el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más caliente, sin embargo, entre gemidos Syaoran decidió hablar – Creí que me habías dicho que querías acostumbrarte a este lugar.

Sakura lo miró con falsa inocencia mientras le sacaba la camiseta de pijamas y luego se sacaba ella misma su propio pijama, dejando embobado a su novio con la vista – Creo que ya me he acostumbrado.

Y sin decir nada más, se fundieron en un beso que poco a poco los llevó a unirse de nuevo aquella noche, hasta hacerse uno, tal y como a ambos disfrutaban.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana. Acá les traigo el nuevo one-shot que escribí y pues, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Díganme que tal les pareció esa visita a Hong Kong y la charla entre mujeres que tuvieron Ieran y Sakura;)**

 **Y bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que me comentaron el anterior:**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Ingrid4you**

 **Nay27**

 **ValSmile**

 **Tobias27**

 **Kurumy**

 **flameofsoul**

 **Celes483**

 **terelpz94**

 **Princesa Sakura**

 **Anna**

 **Cain-00**

 **dani-admiradora**

 **Luzvallop**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y comentar mi historia, de verdad me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y publicando cada domingo, no cambien. Nos vemos la próxima semana y pues cuídense mucho. Saludos a todos.**

 **PD: Dígame que ya vieron el capítulo 8 de Clear Card, necesito más gente con quien compartir mi emoción y mis ganas de matar a Kero, por favor manifiéstense en los comentarios si ya lo vieron, no quiero poner ningún spoiler aquí. Bye.**


	10. Ligeramente no embarazada

**Ligeramente no embarazada**

Sakura trataba de no comerse las uñas de nerviosismo mientras veía como su novio volvía del baño y se recostaba en la cama junto a ella, para luego tomarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia él de manera que pudiera abrazarla. Syaoran le habló mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella.

\- ¿Te he dicho que mis camisetas te quedan mejor a ti que a mí?

Ella se sonrojó, en aquella ocasión había decidido usar una de las camisetas de su novio, luego de su ocupada tarde dándose a si mismos un tiempo juntos como hacía mucho tiempo que no compartían, entre la universidad y sus deberes en casa, apenas y les quedaba un poco de tiempo libre para ellos, por lo que cada vez que podían lo aprovechaban lo más posible.

-Bueno entonces consideraré en utilizarlas más seguido – Respondió Sakura dándole una sonrisa nerviosa al chico.

Él se percató de aquello y de inmediato la miró extrañado – ¿Te sucede algo? Haz actuado un poco rara desde que llegaste.

Sakura sintió como el sudor bajaba por su espalda – ¿Rara? ¿yo? Me parece que estás exagerando un poco.

-No quiero parecer exagerado, pero cuando llegaste lucías incluso un poco pálida, y no puedes negarlo – Dijo él seriamente.

Ella tragó grueso antes de contestar evitando mirarlo a los ojos – Quizás estaba algo hambrienta y por eso me he puesto así, ya sabes que a veces como demasiado.

Syaoran la miró con un poco de desconfianza en su respuesta y buscó sus ojos – Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Sakura se sintió peor que nunca con aquello mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Tomoyo el día anterior.

 _- **Flashback-**_

 _-Sakura tienes que comentarle algo de esto – Dijo la amatista con preocupación._

 _\- ¿Te has imaginado como podría tomarlo? Ni siquiera estoy cien por ciento segura – Respondió la chica de cabello castaño._

 _Tomoyo miró a su mejor amiga seriamente – ¿Sólo has tenido una falta de tu período?_

 _Sakura asintió y habló – Pensé que iba a tardar un poco más por el estrés de la universidad, pero ya ha demorado una semana._

 _\- ¿Y se han cuidado todas las veces que están juntos?_

 _-Sí – Admitió ella mordiéndose las uñas – Pero, sabes que los condones no son totalmente seguros ¿Qué tal si se rompió y no nos dimos cuenta?_

 _-Él tuvo que haberse dado cuenta – Dijo Tomoyo tranquilizándola – Y por esa misma razón debes decirle._

 _-Creo que primero debo hacerme una prueba – Respondió Sakura nerviosamente._

 _-Y yo creo que deberías decirle a él primero – Insistió su mejor amiga._

 _\- ¿Y si se trata de una falsa alarma? Lo habré preocupado para nada._

 _-Pero imagínate como se sentiría si lo dejaras por fuera de esto – Dijo Tomoyo haciendo que Sakura bajara la mirada, ante aquel acto la amatista se acercó a ella y la abrazó – Creo que lo mejor será que le digas, y si es una falsa alarma, al menos él estará enterado._

 _Sakura suspiró – Tienes razón, me muero de miedo por decirle, pero supongo que es lo correcto._

 _Tomoyo sonrió – Todo va a estar bien._

 _La ojiverde le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sin que ese sentimiento de preocupación desapareciera._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada a Syaoran por unos momentos y sintiendo como su garganta ardía le habló – De hecho, si hay algo que quería decirte.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y él fue quien habló – Sabía que te pasaba algo.

-No es para tanto, de hecho, no es la gran cosa – Respondió ella arrepintiéndose, ya que si era algo importante.

Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio esperando a que su novia hablara. Sakura por su parte, se removía incómoda en la cama, y al no encontrar el acomodo decidió levantarse de la misma y empezar a caminar nerviosamente por la habitación. Syaoran al ver su comportamiento no pudo evitar hablar.

-Me estás asustando.

Sakura lo miró preocupada – Lo siento, no quiero asustarte, es solo que no sé cómo decirte esto.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que si es la gran cosa – Respondió él un poco enojado.

El miedo y la preocupación de ella se mezclaron con el nerviosismo y la naciente rabia porque su novio no dejaba de presionarla – ¡No es fácil para mí decirte esto!

\- ¡Entonces no me digas que no es para tanto cuando es obvio que es algo realmente importante!

Sakura lo miró con fuego en los ojos – No quiero pelear ahora, Syaoran.

Él la miró con impaciencia – Intento entenderte, pero no me hablas con claridad.

-Créeme que, si hubiese encontrado las palabras adecuadas, ya te las habría dicho – Dijo Sakura caminando con dirección hacia el baño dándole la espalda a Syaoran, quizás si se lavaba la cara podría organizar sus ideas.

Syaoran la miró caminar, y fue justo en ese momento en cuando se fijó en una mancha en la ropa interior de su novia y no pudo evitar hablarle – Sakura ¿tienes el período?

La aludida se giró extrañada para mirar a su novio – No ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Él se sonrojó un poco – Pues no soy un experto en mujeres, pero tienes una mancha en tu ropa interior y por lo que recuerdo, cuando estábamos haciéndolo no estaba ahí, estoy seguro de eso.

Sakura miró al chico con los ojos abiertos y luego corrió al baño, dejando a Syaoran perplejo. Luego de unos minutos, él escuchó la regadera, por lo que supuso que aquello que había dicho era cierto, por lo que decidió buscarle algo de ropa interior a su novia. Desde hacía un tiempo, ella solía dejar ropa limpia en su casa y algunos tampones en caso de emergencias, como esa.

Pasado un rato, la chica salió del baño con el cabello goteando y con otra de las camisetas de su novio, él se encontraba sentado en el escritorio esperándola, y aun dándole vueltas a la extraña situación con la chica. Cuando ella se sentó en la cama quedando frente a frente, fue él quien habló.

-Ahora si quiero que me digas que rayos pasa – Dijo él preocupado – Sueles ser muy cuidadosa con tu período.

-Lo sé – Admitió ella – Y es de eso es que quería hablarte precisamente.

Él la miró extrañado y luego de que Sakura dio un largo suspiro habló – Mi período estaba retrasado, como una semana, y por eso me sorprendí cuando me dijiste.

-Sigo sin entender nada.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada y decidió ser más directa – Creí que estaba embarazada, pero es obvio que fue una falsa alarma.

Syaoran no dijo nada los primeros segundos, simplemente la miró sorprendido para luego explotar – ¡¿Y se supone que eso no era la gran cosa?!

-Syaoran ponte en mi lugar ¡estaba aterrada!

-Pero me dijiste que no era nada, jamás me imaginé que fuese eso – Dijo él enojado caminando de un lado a otro – ¿Desde cuando pensaste que estabas embarazada?

-Pues hace unos días cuando me di cuenta de que no me llegó el período – Respondió ella empezando a enojarse – Así que le dije a Tomoyo que quería hacerme una prueba, pero ella insistió en que primero te dijera a ti.

\- ¿Ni siquiera pensabas decírmelo hasta que te hicieras la prueba?

\- ¡No estaba del todo segura si se trataba de un embarazo o no! ¡Se supone que nos estamos cuidando!

-Pero sabes que los condones no son totalmente seguros.

\- ¡Es por eso por lo que estaba tan asustada y quería sacarme las dudas! Pero decidí decirte a ti primero, incluso compré la prueba antes de venir aquí.

-Más bien Daidoji te insistió en decirme primero antes de hacerte la prueba – Dijo él enojado.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada – No quería preocuparte si era una falsa alarma.

-Eso demuestra la confianza que me tienes – Respondió Syaoran visiblemente dolido.

-No es sobre confianza – Dijo ella.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Contestó él descargando toda su rabia y miedo – Preferiste decirle a Daidoji que estabas preocupada por eso, en vez de a mí, que soy tu novio, y en el dado caso de que hubieses estado embarazada el bebé hubiese sido mío. Si no es sobre confianza ¿sobre qué es según tú?

Y entonces fue cuando Sakura le habló con fuego en los ojos y un par de lágrimas – ¡Que jamás hemos hablado sobre tener hijos! Nunca me has dicho siquiera si deseas tenerlos algún día.

Syaoran la miró seriamente y al principio no dijo nada, en realidad, ninguno de los dos dijo algo, simplemente se miraban tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no herir al otro más de lo que ya habían hecho con aquella conversación, y fue Sakura quien rompió aquel silencio.

-Hemos hablado sobre matrimonio, trabajo, incluso sobre mudarnos juntos, pero jamás sobre hijos, y da la impresión de que tu evitas el tema.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-A veces cuando tus hermanas vienen de vista con tu madre, ellas te hacen bromas sobre tener hijos, y tú tiendes a ignorarlas o salir de la habitación cuando eso pasa; y también pasa, cuando Yamazaki o Eriol te molestan con algo así, y nunca me has dicho nada a mí.

Syaoran la miraba expectante, y luego de unos momentos la tomo de las manos y buscó sus ojos verdes llenos de desilusión – Si quiero tener hijos.

Sakura lo miró seriamente – Si vas a decir eso solo porque hemos peleado, prefiero no saber.

-Estoy hablando en serio – Respondió él en un tono fuerte – Y la razón por la que nunca te lo he dicho es porque no sé si estoy hecho para eso.

Ella se sorprendió – Syaoran eso no lo sabrás hasta que seas padre.

-Exacto, me da miedo no saber hacerlo bien, y por eso prefiero evitar el tema, incluso contigo – Respondió finalmente bajando la mirada.

Sakura apretó fuertemente su mano y se levantó de la cama para sentarse en sus piernas y hacerlo mirarla a la cara – No sabemos si lo vamos a hacer bien hasta que nos toque.

Él sonrió ladeadamente – ¿" Vamos"?

-Sí – Afirmó ella – "Vamos", porque la única persona con la que pretendo tener hijos algún día es contigo.

Syaoran suspiró – Y pensar que tuvimos toda esa pelea por una falsa alarma.

Sakura lo miró apenada – Prometo que la próxima vez que pase algo como eso te diré a ti antes que a nadie, lamento haber sido una desconfiada.

-Entiendo que tuvieras miedo, y lamento haber explotado como lo hice.

Ella se rio – Solo prometámonos no ser tan desconfiados el uno con el otro, se supone que somos una pareja y sin confianza no tenemos nada.

-Está bien, lo prometo.

Ambos sonrieron y fue Syaoran quien luego de eso atrajo el rostro de la chica hasta el suyo para juntar sus labios en un beso que poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso, y él aprovechando esa posición en la que estaban no dudó en acariciar las largas piernas de su novia haciéndola gemir en su boca. Sakura fue quien corto el beso ya que sabía que en esa ocasión no podían llegar más lejos.

-No puedes besarme así cuando sabes que no podremos hacer nada más – Dijo ella con fingido enojo.

-Y tú no puedes decirme que con la única persona con la que pretendes tener hijos es conmigo cuando no podemos hacer nada – Respondió él en el mismo tono – Eso solo lo hace más excitante.

Sakura se rio fuertemente – ¿Por qué mejor no consigues un poco de helado de chocolate para tu novia que se encuentra en un momento sensible del mes?

Syaoran la miró incrédulo y ella lo volvió a besar, solo que esta vez con menos intensidad, para que cuando se separaran fuese él quien hablara mirándola con una ceja levantada – Intentas comprarme con besos… Y por desgracia ha funcionado.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha y luego de eso habló – Vamos, prometo compartir.

-Más te vale.

Y sin decir nada más, la pareja decidió pasar el resto de la tarde en la casa del chico recostados en su habitación dándose besos ocasionales y bocados de helado. Tal vez hubiesen tenido un pequeño susto aquel día y tal vez fuesen aun jóvenes para pensar en el futuro, sin embargo, no les molestaba demasiado aquello cuando sabían que lo compartirían juntos, así no sonaba tan mal para ninguno de los dos.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido una grandiosa semana, acá les dejo este capítulo, iba a subir otro, pero en ese Sakura no aparecía tanto como aquí, así que decidí poner esto debido a la hype intensa que hay gracias al capítulo 9 de Clear Card.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, aquí hubo algo de drama. Ojalá se animen a dejar comentarios super divertidos que tanto me gustan leer.**

 **Y como es costumbre, este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que comentaron el anterior:**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Kotoriblossom**

 **Ingrid4you**

 **flameofsoul**

 **SakEsmeLi**

 **ValSmile**

 **Tobias27**

 **Princesa Sakura**

 **Kurumy**

 **terelpz94**

 **Nay27**

 **Celes483**

 **Gabyta Li**

 **Guest**

 **Luzvallop**

 **Cain-00**

 **Alishanea**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Sin más que decir, nos vemos el próximo domingo. Les mando un beso enorme a todos.**

 **PD 1: ¿Leyeron el capítulo 21 del manga de Clear Card? Déjenme decirles que morí de amor.**

 **PD 2: ¿Vieron el capítulo 9 del anime de Clear Card? Sé que es zona libre spoilers, pero quiero que sepan que estoy muerta morida con ese capítulo gracias a Syaoran, él va a matarme, y ya he visto el capítulo 2 veces jajaja. Necesito compartir el hype con spoilers, así que si están tan así como yo no olviden comentarme para hablar sobre eso. Abrazos.**

 **PD 3: ¿Entre mis lectores** **hay fans de Star vs. The Forces of Evil? Si los hay, díganme si ya vieron los nuevos dos capítulos de la 3era temporada. Ahora sí, me despido.**


	11. Por amor a ella

**Por amor a ella**

Sakura y Syaoran yacían recostados en la cama de ella cubiertos solo con unas sábanas mientras se hacían cariños el uno al otro, acababan de disfrutar de un poco de su tiempo de pareja aprovechando que la chica estaba sola en su casa debido a que su padre se encontraba en una clase pública y su hermano en el trabajo cubriendo una ronda nocturna, por lo que aquella noche del viernes era toda para la joven pareja.

Sakura estaba haciéndole caricias en el pecho a su novio cuando este sorpresivamente la tomó por la cintura y empezó a besarla iniciando una sesión de caricias más profundas que la hicieron gemir en su boca. Syaoran se recostaba encima de ella y Sakura mordía el labio inferior de él haciendo más intenso aquel encuentro, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por una aguda voz que venía desde el escritorio de la chica.

\- ¡¿En serio, mocoso?! – Decía Kero tapándose los ojos.

Syaoran de inmediato se quitó de encima de la chica y se sentó a su lado, a lo cual ella hizo lo mismo tapando su pecho con las sábanas y dirigiéndose al guardián.

\- ¡Kero ya te he dicho muchas veces que debes tocas antes de salir del cajón!

\- ¡Pues hasta donde yo sabía tú estabas dormida!

Sakura rodó los ojos – Eso fue esta tarde Kero, dormiste más de la cuenta de nuevo.

\- ¡No me cambies el tema! – Dijo el pequeño guardián acercándose al joven y mirándolo cejudo – El mocoso no debería estar aquí.

-Yo lo invité.

\- ¿Y para qué rayos?

Esta vez fue el turno de él de hablar – Quería verla y pasar tiempo con ella ¿feliz?

\- ¡¿Y para eso tienen que acostarse precisamente?!

-Kero eso no es de tu incumbencia – Decía Sakura roja de la vergüenza por haber sido descubierta en eso – Ahora voltéate, necesito vestirme.

El guardián miró mal al joven chino por última vez antes de girarse para que la pareja pudiera recoger sus ropas y ponérselas de nuevo, era evidente que no podrían hacer nada más esa noche, sin embargo, habían pasado un buen rato.

-Sabes, Kero – Dijo Sakura dirigiéndose al guardián – Cada día eres tan paranoico y dramático como mi hermano.

-Eso es porque tú y tu novio se la pasan haciendo estas cosas.

-No es cierto – Respondió ella roja de la vergüenza.

-No solo hacemos eso, muñeco – Dijo Syaoran subiendo sus pantalones – El problema es que tú decides despertar en el momento en que lo estamos haciendo.

\- ¡Ah claro! – Dijo Kero girándose y poniéndose justo al frente de Syaoran – ¿Yo soy el que tiene la culpa de que ustedes dos no puedan controlar sus hormonas?

\- ¡Kero! – Exclamó Sakura.

-Pues eres el que siempre tiende a arruinar nuestros momentos – Dijo el muchacho en defensa.

\- ¡Syaoran! – Dijo ella intentando parar aquella pelea que se estaba desencadenando.

\- ¡Eres un mocoso inmaduro!

\- ¡Y tú eres un muñeco inservible, Kerberos!

\- ¡Basta los dos! – Gritó Sakura ansiosa por detener aquel enfrentamiento.

\- ¿Con qué soy un muñeco inservible? – Exclamó Kero para luego cerrar sus ojos y hacer que sus alas crecieran hasta envolverse en ellas, y tras un brillo esplendoroso una especie de león dorado apareció en la habitación de la chica, y con una voz grave se dirigió al joven – ¿Quién es el muñeco ahora?

Syaoran rodó los ojos y se giró para seguir vistiéndose ya que estaba aún sin su camisa – Sigues siendo tú.

El guardián frunció el ceño para luego empujar a Syaoran con una pata, dejándolo tendido en el suelo boca abajo y poniendo dos de sus patas en su espalda como forma de aprisionarlo.

\- ¡Kero!

Syaoran sintió el peso, ya le había hecho eso en varias ocasiones, por lo que simplemente resopló y habló – ¿Vamos a hacer esto de nuevo? ¿Acaso no te aburres?

-No eres tan rudo cuando estás ahí abajo – Dijo Kero.

-Pues es obvio que lo haces porque es la única forma que tienes de enfrentarte a mí, muñeco.

-Syaoran si sigues incitándolo nunca te dejará ir – Le dijo Sakura con impaciencia para luego dirigirse a ambos – Los dos están actuando como unos tontos ¿podrían parar ya?

-No hasta que el mocoso admita que soy más poderoso que él.

Syaoran rio sarcásticamente – Eso no va a pa… – Sin embargo, no pudo terminar su frase ya que todos los presentes escucharon una voz proveniente de la plata baja de la casa.

 _\- ¿Sakura?_

La aludida puso una expresión de pánico mientras miraba a su novio y al guardián de las cartas – ¡Es Touya!

Syaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa – ¿No se supone que estaba en el trabajo?

-Pues volvió antes – Dijo ella mirando a su novio con temor.

-No puede verme aquí – Contestó Syaoran – Ya me dio una advertencia y si sabe que estábamos solos aquí deducirá lo que estábamos haciendo.

Sakura estaba entrando en pánico y fue cuando vio al guardián aun transformado en su verdadera identidad y le habló – Kero sácalo de aquí ¡por favor!

\- ¿Al mocoso despreciable? – Dijo él mirándolo despectivamente mientras aun yacía debajo de sus patas – Ni hablar, espero que Touya le dé una paliza.

\- ¡Kero te lo pido! – Dijo Sakura poniendo su cara de desespero – Lo haría yo misma usando a _Fly,_ pero si Touya no ve me aquí se pondrá como loco ¡Por favor!

El guardián vio la desesperación en la mirada de su dueña y luego de chasquear la lengua habló – Esto solo lo hago por ti y no por salvarle el pellejo al mocoso.

\- ¡Gracias Kero! – Dijo Sakura aliviada dándole un corto abrazo – Prometo hacerte un enorme pastel solo para ti.

-Te tomo la palabra – Respondió el león dorado.

El guardián primero tuvo que deshacer su transformación rápidamente para salir de la habitación de Sakura por la ventana, ya que en su verdadera forma era imposible que pasara. Cuando estuvo afuera se transformó rápidamente mientras Syaoran se ponía su camisa a medias y le daba un corto beso en los labios a Sakura.

Syaoran salió por la ventana y se subió al lomo de Kero, para escuchar como Sakura le decía algo al guardián – Creo que deberías pasar la noche con Syaoran, Touya debe estar por venir a verme y sabes que no se les escapa nada.

-Pero tú dijiste que solo lo sacara de la casa – Se quejó Kero.

-Syaoran – Dijo Sakura mirando a su novio dándole a entender que necesitaba aquello.

El joven resopló y luego habló – Vamos Kerberos, pasarás la noche en mi casa.

Sakura sonrió y luego de que Kero suspiró resignado tomaron el vuelo, la chica los vio alejarse desde su ventana, hasta que un minuto después su puerta sonó y al indicar que podía pasar, su hermano asomó su cabeza e inspeccionó toda la habitación con su mirada.

-Creí haber escuchado otras voces aquí.

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras sentía el sudor bajar por su espalda – Creo que estás imaginando cosas.

 **oOo**

Syaoran y Kero habían llegado hacia un rato a la casa del primero de ellos, el joven había decidido preparar un poco de té y compartir con el guardián unas galletas que Sakura le había obsequiado hace unos días. Kero ya había regresado a su identidad falsa y se había sentado en la sala del chico, esperándolo para compartir lo que parecería ser una velada bastante incómoda y silenciosa.

Cuando Syaoran llegó con los aperitivos los puso en la mesa y se sentó en el sofá, Kero de inmediato empezó a beber su té, sin embargo, no pensó que el muchacho fuese el primero en hablar, y mucho menos que le fuese a decir lo que le dijo.

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí, Kerberos.

Kero lo miró cejudo – Que quede bien claro que lo hice por Sakura, no por ti.

-Lo sé – Dijo Syaoran con simplicidad – Siempre haces todo lo que puedes por ella.

-Es mi ama, y también le he tomado mucho cariño con los años – Dijo Kero comiendo una galleta para luego admitir algo – Solo por eso te soporto.

Syaoran sonrío de lado – Igual que Touya, solo me soportan porque la quieren a ella, es lógico.

-No lo tomes a mal mocoso, es solo que mi primera impresión hacia ti fue terrible porque trataste muy mal a Sakura cuando intentaba atrapar a la carta _Thunder,_ además eras más despreciable que ahora.

-Supongo que me lo merezco – Admitió Syaoran para sorpresa del guardián – Sé que era muy odioso en ese entonces, pero Sakura me hizo cambiar para bien.

Kero se quedó un poco pasmado con su respuesta y el joven siguió hablando – Aunque no lo creas yo también he soportado muchas cosas por amor a ella, y no estoy arrepentido, sin embargo, a ti no te tengo tanto desprecio.

-Eso viniendo de ti es todo un halago – Dijo Kero tomando té – Tú tampoco me caes tan mal después de todo, aunque la mayoría del tiempo seas un tonto.

Syaoran alzó sus hombros y al ver aquello el guardián volvió a hablar – Sabes muchas veces también te trato de esa forma porque le he tomado mucho cariño a Sakura, es mi dueña desde que tiene solo 10 años y no quiero que nadie le haga daño, ni física ni emocionalmente.

-Te entiendo, y creo que Sakura tiene razón, cada día te comportas más como Touya.

-Lo que quiero decirte, mocoso – Dijo Kero seriamente – Es que Sakura sufrió un corazón roto una vez, cuando confesó sus sentimientos a Yukito, y me dolió mucho verla tan triste, pero luego viniste tu y la reconfortaste, pero luego también fuiste tu quien le causó un poco de confusión cuando le dijiste tus sentimientos hacia ella, y sé que, aunque te correspondió, pude sentir su tristeza esos dos años cuando estuvieron separados, y con esto quiero decir que no me gustaría volver a verla de esa forma.

-Entiendo que la quieras proteger, de todas formas, eres su guardián – Admitió Syaoran – Y todos estos años solo he hecho lo posible para hacerla feliz, y sé que cuando estuvimos separados ambos sufrimos, por eso trataba de llamarla a diario, sabía que no sería lo mismo, pero por lo menos escuchábamos nuestras voces y eso fue suficiente para ambos.

-Sólo quiero que sepas, mocoso que, no importa si Sakura tiene 10 años o 50, siempre la protegeré y haré lo que sea para que no se sienta triste, así tenga que pasar toda una noche contigo – Dijo Kero.

Syaoran río ante el comentario – No creo que sea tan malo estar conmigo.

-Una vez estuve en tu cuerpo, no fue una experiencia muy agradable.

-Sí, pero creo que _Change_ intentaba darnos un mensaje ese día – Syaoran al ver la cara de confusión de Kero decidió hablar de nuevo – Hablo de que desde ese día nos tratamos un poco mejor, y pues, creo que era una especie de señal de que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos de lo que esperábamos o de lo que queríamos.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, jamás creí que vería tu cara incluso después de que Sakura cambiara las cartas – Admitió Kero – Supongo que ni el mismísimo Clow pudo haber previsto una situación como esta en la que la Cardcaptor y su descendiente se enamoraran.

Syaoran miró al pequeño guardián unos minutos para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia su habitación a buscar algo. Kero miró muy extrañado al joven por su actitud, sin embargo, el muchacho volvió solo unos minutos después con una pequeña caja en sus manos, la cual Kero miró con curiosidad.

-Sé que piensas que soy un mocoso despreciable, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de ser eso amo mucho a Sakura y espero algún día darle esto – Syaoran abrió la caja y sacó de ella un pequeño anillo para tendérselo a Kero y que este lo viera con absoluta sorpresa – es de la familia Li, ha pasado por muchas generaciones, incluidos mis padres, quiero dárselo a Sakura.

\- ¿Te quieres casar con ella, mocoso? – Preguntó el guardián sorprendido.

Syaoran habló – Sí, obviamente no ahora, somos muy jóvenes aun, pero si lo he pensado, por eso creo que deberíamos llevarnos mejor, ya que quizás en unos años si ella acepta, pasaremos mucho más tiempo juntos del que pensamos.

Kero miró nostálgico el anillo antes de hablar – Creo que eres más maduro de lo que yo pensaba, mocoso… Me sorprendiste esta vez.

Syaoran alzó sus hombros – Me gustaría que lo mantuvieras en secreto, hasta que decida dárselo y pues, proponerle matrimonio.

El guardián lo miró con una sonrisa para luego acercarse a él y extenderle su mano – Cuenta con eso, y con lo de llevarnos bien, por Sakura.

Syaoran sonrió y luego estrechó sus dedos con la pequeña mano del guardián, para que este volviera a hablar – Ahora que estamos bien ¿te importaría hacerme algo de comer?

El joven lo miró incrédulo – Acabas de comerte casi una docena de galletas.

-Si, pero no he cenado, y tengo espacio para algo más.

Syaoran resopló resignado para luego levantarse del sofá y dirigirse a la cocina, sin embargo, antes de hacer eso, Kero le habló.

-Hey – Syaoran se giró y Kero habló – No eres un mocoso inmaduro y despreciable después de todo, Li.

Syaoran decidió responderle – Y tú no eres un muñeco inservible, Kerberos.

Ni el joven ni el guardián dijeron nada más al respecto el resto de la noche, y al llegar a la mañana siguiente a la casa de Sakura ella se sorprendió mucho al saber que habían pasado una buena noche los dos solos en el departamento de Syaoran, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos dijo nada sobre su conversación, al fin y al cabo, todo lo hacían por amor a ella, y eso los hacía felices a ambos.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola lectores! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana y que todo les haya salido de maravilla. Acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo, que debió ser el de la semana pasada, pero al último minuto decidí subir el otro ya que estaba muy hypeada por el capítulo de Clear Card y aquel capítulo contenía SS y en este no tanto, pero, en fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las personas que comentaron, y pues aquí vamos:**

 **Nay27**

 **ValSmile**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Himawatari1603**

 **flameofsoul**

 **Ishy-24**

 **Tobias27**

 **Guest**

 **Alishanea**

 **Estrella**

 **Muchas gracias por todo, y pues espero leeros en los comentarios. Nos vemos el próximo domingo, que tengan una fantástica semana. Besos.**

 **PD: ¿Ya vieron el nuevo capítulo de Clear Card? Sé que es una zona libre de spoilers, pero déjenme decirles que este capítulo no superó al anterior, sin embargo, si me gustó y pues me explotó la cabeza con una parte, los que ya lo vieron me entenderán. Espero verlos en los comentarios para hablar sobre esto y que nos explote la cabeza a todos juntos, bye.**


	12. Travesuras de una carta

**Travesuras de una carta**

-Esto no puede estar pasando – Decía Syaoran mientras se miraba al espejo asombrado.

-Juro que no tengo idea de cómo pasó – Respondía Sakura mirando a todos los presentes.

Kero miraba a su dueña con la boca abierta sin poder creer aquello, por lo que decidió hablar – Sakura ¿desde cuando no usabas esa carta?

-Ehm, no lo sé – Dijo ella tratando de recordar – Supongo que desde que la capturé ¿lo recuerdas? Fue aquella vez que tú y Syaoran cambiaron de cuerpos.

Tomoyo quien sujetaba fuertemente su cámara de video sonrió penosamente antes de hablar – Pues por lo que puedo ver _Change_ acaba de jugarles una broma de nuevo, solo que esta vez a Sakura y a Syaoran.

-Esto no es gracioso – Decía Syaoran aun mirándose en el espejo en el cuerpo de su novia, quien ese día vestía un traje que acababa de confeccionar Tomoyo y por el cual habían decidido hacer un pequeño video, cosa que los había llevado a usar la carta _Change._

Kero se rio fuertemente – Sí que lo es, mocoso.

-Cierra la boca, muñeco.

-No empiecen los dos – Regañó Sakura antes de dirigirse al guardián – ¿Kero eran 24 horas las que debía esperar para poder hacer el cambio, cierto?

El guardián asintió antes de hablar – Tú y el mocoso deberán arreglárselas para que nadie se de cuenta de que no son ustedes mismos.

-Pues no creo que para Sakura haya muchos problemas, ya que Li vive solo – Dijo Tomoyo – Sin embargo, que Li pase toda una noche en casa de Sakura sin que Touya o su papá se den cuenta del cambio será un poco complicado.

-Además, mañana debemos ir a la escuela – Acotó Sakura preocupada.

-Supongo que tendré que evitar a toda costa toparme con tu hermano y tu padre – Dijo Syaoran mirando a la chica – Descuida, trataré de ser cuidadoso.

Ella sonrió y tuvo el impulso de besarlo, sin embargo, pensó en lo raro que sería besarse a si misma, así que prefirió no hacerlo. Todos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que fue Tomoyo quien decidió hablar.

-Sakura ¿segura que estarás bien sola en el departamento de Li?

La joven de 15 años no se había fijado en que estaría completamente sola aquella noche, por lo que puso una cara de auténtico pánico cuando su amiga se lo recordó, sin embargo, su novio se adelantó a hablar para dirigirse al guardián.

-Kerberos ¿podrías acompañarla esta noche?

-Claro, siempre y cuando tengas buena comida en tu casa, mocoso.

Esta vez fue Sakura quien habló mientras miraba al guardián cejudamente – Solo piensas en tu estómago, Kero.

El pequeño guardián iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Tomoyo – No quiero alarmarlos, pero ya está oscureciendo.

Sakura se adelantó hasta donde estaba su novio en su propio cuerpo y tomó su muñeca para ver su reloj de mano, al ver la hora levantó la mirada – Debemos irnos ahora, Syaoran hoy te toca hacer la cena en casa.

Él asintió y justo cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, Tomoyo les dijo algo más – Disculpa Li, pero necesito seguir confeccionando ese traje de Sakura, acabo de darme cuenta de que tiene varios desperfectos.

Tanto Sakura como Syaoran se sonrojaron al extremo y él fue quien se adelantó a hablar – ¿Tú quieres que me quite esto? ¿Ahora?

Tomoyo pudo haber respondido afirmativamente, pero Sakura se adelantó y tomó la mano de él para empezar a dirigirlo al vestidor – Tú no vas a quitar nada, yo lo haré.

Aquello sin duda hizo reír tanto a Kero como a Tomoyo, mientras veían como la pareja se metía en el vestidor de la amatista. Al estar ahí adentro ambos adolescentes estaban rojos hasta la coronilla, ya que apenas habían caído en cuenta de que, si estarían 24 horas en el cuerpo del otro, entonces en algún punto tendrían que cambiarse de ropa, y aquello sin duda, no estaba en sus planes, ya que apenas tenían 15 años, jamás se habían visto en esas condiciones.

-Cierra los ojos – Dijo Sakura su novio, quien no dudó en hacerle caso.

Sakura empezó a quitarle aquel traje que había hecho su mejor amiga, sintiéndose más avergonzada que nunca, ya que estaba en el cuerpo de su novio, así que técnicamente la estaba viendo en ropa interior, aquella situación era demasiado complicada.

-Esto es muy extraño – Dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados – ¿Cómo pretendes que me daré una ducha o si quiera que me ponga el uniforme de la escuela sin que mire?

\- ¡No puedes mirar ni tocar nada de nada! – Respondió ella más roja que nunca.

\- ¡No puedo prometerte que no lo haré!

-Si querías verme desnuda, solo tenías que esperar un par de años a que decidiéramos tener relaciones, no estoy lista para que veas así – Dijo ella enojada poniéndole la blusa.

-Créeme jamás imaginé que la primera vez que te vería sin ropa sería en una situación como esta.

-Pues yo no pretendo verte – Aseguró ella.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo pretendes ir al baño en mi cuerpo?

Para aquella pregunta Sakura no tuvo ningún tipo de respuesta, por lo que decidió callarse y seguir vistiendo su cuerpo, luego de un par de minutos en silencio él decidió hablar.

-Trataré de no mirar a menos que sea necesario.

Ella terminó de vestir su cuerpo y le habló – Gracias, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Syaoran le hizo caso y al ver su propio cuerpo frente a él se sintió raro, sin embargo, no dudó en abrazar a su novia para hacerla sentir menos incómoda con aquella extraña situación. Y ella a pesar de saber que era su propio cuerpo el que la abrazaba, no podía evitar sentir la esencia de Syaoran, y fue suficiente para devolverle el abrazo.

Al cabo de un rato, la pareja salió de la mansión de Tomoyo y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, Kero había aceptado acompañar a Sakura a pasar la noche en el departamento de Syaoran, por lo que cuando sus caminos se separaron, tanto la chica como el chico se miraron por unos momentos y se dieron unas pequeñas sonrisas de apoyo antes de separase, sería una larga noche.

 ** _En la casa de los Kinomoto_**

Syaoran había decidido hacer la cena antes de que el hermano y el padre de Sakura llegaran, entre más rápido terminara con al comida menos tiempo tendría que pasar con aquellos dos hombres que podrían deducir fácilmente que no se trataba de la chica, por lo que se apresuró en terminar. Sin embargo, para cuando ya estaba por servir su cena, escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y junto con ello, vio al padre de Sakura y a su hermano mayor entrando a la casa, cosa que lo puso un tanto nervioso.

-Hola pequeña Sakura – Dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa.

Syaoran trató de actuar como lo haría la chica – Hola papá.

\- ¿Qué hay de cenar, monstruo? – Dijo Touya sentándose en la mesa.

Syaoran no le dijo nada al hermano de su novia, simplemente se limitó a servir la cena y darle una de sus miradas con el ceño fruncido a Touya, él a no recibir ninguna de las amenazas o respuestas comunes que solía darle la chica supo que algo estaba raro, sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada.

-Gracias por la comida – Dijeron todos los presentes antes de empezar a comer.

Syaoran en aquel momento agradecía todas las lecciones de cocina que le había dado Wei en los años que vivió con él, sobre todo porque le enseñó a cocinar platillos tanto chinos como japoneses, por lo que la cena había quedado bien. Aquella pudo haber sido una velada silenciosa como la que Syaoran hubiese deseado, sin embargo, los hombres empezaron a hacerle preguntas.

\- ¿Y qué tal estuvo tu día, hija?

-Estuvo bien – Dijo él secamente.

Aquella actitud obviamente desconcertó un poco tanto a Fujitaka como a Touya, y fue entonces cuando Syaoran vio sus caras de confusión y recordó lo mucho que hablaba Sakura, por lo que esa respuesta era demasiado corta para algo que ella diría, por lo tanto, antes de que cualquiera de los hombres dijera algo, él decidió hablar.

-Digo, en la escuela todo estuvo bien, y pasé gran parte de la tarde en casa de Daidoji con Syaoran, tomamos un poco de té y comimos pastel – Finalizó él.

Touya miró a su hermana confundido – ¿Desde cuándo llamas a Tomoyo por su apellido?

Syaoran quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento – Oh ¿lo he hecho? Lo siento, es que Syaoran la llama así y a veces yo también lo hago, no es nada.

Touya la miró con desconfianza, sin embargo, no pudo decir nada ya que Fujitaka sonrió amablemente y luego habló – Que bueno que hayas tenido una buena tarde con tu amiga y con Syaoran.

Touya soltó un gruñido – Estabas con ese mocoso.

Syaoran frunció el ceño – Si, es mi novio.

-El joven Li es un buen muchacho – Dijo Fujitaka tomando por sorpresa a los otros dos presentes – Me gusta que pasen tiempo juntos, hija.

Syaoran sonrió ante el comentario del hombre, sin embargo, aquello fue ligeramente aplazado cuando Touya volvió a hablar – Pues yo pienso que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, dentro de lo que cabía, ya que a pesar de que Touya hacia comentarios negativos hacia Syaoran, él prefería no decir nada, cosa que para Touya era demasiado raro, ya que su hermana siempre salía en defensa del joven chino. Para cuando acabó la cena, todos se despidieron, y Syaoran se dirigió a la habitación de la chica.

Cuando estuvo ahí decidió recostarse por un momento en la cama tratando de relajarse un poco, aunque le costara admitirlo en voz alta, había sido difícil estar allá abajo cenando mientras Touya decía cosas despectivas hacia él, sin embargo, los comentarios positivos de Fujitaka lo salvaron de explotar y de ser descubierto… ¿Qué pasaría si aquel sujeto se enteraba que él estaba accidentalmente encerrado en el cuerpo de su hermana por 24 horas? Probablemente nada bueno.

Luego de un rato, decidió cambiarse de ropa para dormir, prefirió dejar la ducha para la mañana del día siguiente, pasaría menos incomodidades si lo hacía de aquella manera. Por lo que, se dignó a buscar una pijama en los cajones de su novia, aunque le hubiese gustado que el primer cajón que abriera no hubiese sido el de la ropa interior, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse hasta la coronilla y cerrarlo inmediatamente.

Él resopló _– Por lo menos ya sé donde está la ropa interior para cuando la busque mañana –._

Luego de revisar un par de cajones más logró dar con las pijamas, sacó una al azar y se dirigió al centro de la habitación, el momento que más temía había llegado, por lo que decidió mantenerse alejado de los espejos para no estar tentado a ver, ni siquiera por accidente.

Empezó a desabrochar la blusa fijando su vista hacia el techo, cuando terminó con aquella prenda la dejó encima de la cama y dirigió sus manos hasta el short para desabotonarlo y empezar a bajarlo. Al estar solo en ropa interior decidió ponerse rápidamente el camisón tapando el cuerpo de su novia _– Misión cumplida –._

 ** _En el departamento de Li_**

Sakura no tuvo mayores problemas en casa de su novio, ya que él vivía solo, por lo que la noche anterior cuando hizo la cena se dirigió a la habitación en compañía de Kero. Así como el chico, ella había decidido dejar la ducha para la mañana siguiente antes de ir a la escuela, ya que así evitaría ponerse más incómoda de lo que ya estaba con aquella situación. Solo se sintió un poco abochornada cuando tuvo que desvestirse para ponerse la pijama, sobre todo porque apenas y lograba acostumbrarse a caminar con algo entre sus piernas.

A la mañana siguiente fue cuando comenzaron los verdaderos problemas tanto para Syaoran como para Sakura. La chica por su lado se removía perezosamente mientras escuchaba la alarma sonando, indicando que ya era tiempo de que se levantara para ir a la escuela, al abrir los ojos estaba desorientada al no encontrarse en su habitación, hasta que unos minutos después cayó en cuenta de porque se encontraba en el cuarto de Syaoran.

Sakura se estiraba para luego sentarse en la cama, ella aun no estaba completamente despierta, hasta que fijó su vista en la parte inferior del cuerpo de su novio, donde pudo fijarse a través de la tela del pantalón de pijama el estado en que este se encontraba. La verdad es que nunca había visto algo como eso por lo que en su estado aún medio dormida y su instinto curioso acercó su mano hasta ese bulto para luego soltar un grito.

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Decía ella más roja de lo normal y haciendo que Kero se despertara.

\- ¡¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo, Sakura?! – Decía el guardián sorprendiéndose al ver a Syaoran en frente de él – Había olvidado que estabas en el cuerpo del mocoso.

Sakura no decía nada, simplemente miraba a su guardián con absoluta vergüenza, y él se dio cuenta de aquello por lo que la miró extrañado – ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Ella fijó rápidamente su mirada a esa zona, esperando que Kero se diera cuenta, cosa que para su suerte si hizo, y el guardián dio un grito de sorpresa para que luego ella volviera a hablar – ¡¿Cómo me deshago de esto?!

-Ve a tomar una ducha ¡ya!

Sakura no esperó ni un segundo para salir disparada al baño, cuando estuvo ahí cerró la puerta y empezó a deshacerse del pijama lo más rápido que podía, con cada minuto que pasaba sentía más vergüenza. Sin embargo, nada se comparó como cuando se vio solo con unos bóxers, sabiendo que en esta ocasión si tendría que quitárselos. Dio un suspiro profundo _– Puedes hacer esto, solo trata de no mirar –_ Pensó ella para luego empezar a bajarlos con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando estuvo lista, entró a la ducha donde estuvo casi todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados. Sin duda, la parte más dificil fue enjabonar todo su cuerpo, sin embargo, logró hacerlo sin incomodarse demasiado. En el momento que estuvo lista, salió de la ducha y se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura, procediendo a hacer el resto del aseo personal, se sintió tranquila al saber que la peor parte ya había pasado.

Al salir del baño se dirigió a la habitación para poder vestirse, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y buscó entre los cajones del chico su ropa interior, hasta que dio con ella. Se dirigía a buscar el resto del uniforme escolar cuando sintió que su toalla se estaba cayendo por lo que decidió acomodarla, sin embargo, aquello no fue posible ya que Kero desde el otro lado de la puerta empezó a tocarla provocando que la chica se asustara.

\- ¡Sakura apúrate, tengo hambre!

Ella se sobresaltó y soltó la toalla, en ese momento se encontraba justo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación y esta vez fue imposible no mirar hacia la zona en la que estaba arreglando la toalla, por lo que cuando esta se desprendió de su cuerpo los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y gritó de vergüenza insultando a Kero. No tardó en volver a poner la toalla en su lugar y a apartarse del espejo, sin embargo, ya había visto esa zona que había evitado desde la noche anterior.

 _\- ¿Con qué cara se supone que voy a mirarlo de ahora en adelante?_

 ** _En la casa de los Kinomoto_**

El despertador empezó a sonar, haciendo que Syaoran despertara de inmediato, él no era de los que se quedaba dormido, como su querida novia, sin embargo, se vio un poco desorientado al encontrarse en la habitación de la chica, aunque luego recordó los eventos del día anterior. Sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió de inmediato al baño para dedicarse a cepillar sus dientes mientras veía el reflejo de su novia en el espejo.

Cuando acabó con aquello supo que venía el momento que había tratado de evitar desde el día anterior, sin embargo, tomó un largo suspiró para luego deshacerse del camisón que usó como pijama, aún tenía el brassier del día anterior ya que estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado para quitárselo, aunque en aquella ocasión no corrió con tanta suerte, llevó las manos hasta su espalda y luchó contra el broche de esa prenda, hasta que por fin logró deshacerlo.

Sintió como la prenda bajaba casi por si sola, solo tuvo que bajar los tiros de cada hombro y sintió como aquello rebotaba un poco, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse. En todo ese tiempo, su mirada se había mantenido fija en la ducha que se encontraba a su derecha, sin embargo, había olvidado por completo que el espejo estaba en frente de él por lo que cuando se giró para quitar la prenda faltante pudo ver claramente por primera vez los pechos al desnudo de su novia.

Syaoran no pudo evitar quedarse mirando unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta que aquello estaba realmente mal y su primera reacción fue poner ambas manos sobre los pechos y cubrirlos mientras se sentía culpable _– Maldita sea, ella va a matarme… Sobre todo, porque también estoy tocándolos –_ Decidió alejarse del espejo para luego quitar rápidamente la última prenda de ropa y meterse en la ducha, donde prefirió bañarse con los ojos cerrados, tratando de borrar la imagen de su novia de su cabeza, cosa que no funcionó.

Cuando salió de la ducha enrolló su cuerpo con una toalla y caminó rápidamente al cuarto. Al estar ahí buscó el uniforme de la escuela y la ropa interior en el cajón que había revisado la noche anterior. Decidió alejarse del espejo nuevamente, se deshizo de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, y se vistió con los ojos cerrados, hasta que se tuvo que poner el brassier, y vaya aquello no fue una tarea fácil, al final decidió dejarlo así ya que se le haría tarde para la escuela, por lo que rápidamente se puso la camisa y el resto del uniforme para luego salir de su casa con paso apresurado y sintiéndose el peor novio del planeta.

 ** _En la escuela y la casa de Tomoyo_**

Syaoran había llegado a la escuela temprano, lo cual fue una sorpresa para todos, ya que se encontraba en el cuerpo de la chica, y ella era más bien famosa por llegar tarde cada día desde la primaria, por lo contrario, Sakura había llegado tarde, cosa normal para ella, pero inusual para el resto, ya que el chico era conocido por su puntualidad. Aquello sin duda, los llevó a no poder hablar hasta la hora de la salida, ya que en el recreo estuvieron con todo su grupo de amigos.

Cuando la campana sonó Sakura y Syaoran de inmediato decidieron irse a la casa de Tomoyo junto con la chica y con Kero. Trataron de no hablar demasiado en el camino para no llamar la atención de las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo que eran quienes los escoltaban a todos hasta la mansión, por lo que al estar en la habitación de la chica por fin pudieron hablarse.

Fue Sakura quien habló primero – Por favor dime que ni papá ni mi hermano se dieron cuenta de que no era yo.

-Tu hermano me miraba raro, pero no me dijo nada.

Ella respiró aliviada y él habló – ¿Y que tal tú? ¿Kerberos fue compañía suficiente?

-Sí, lo fue, aunque quería acabar con toda tu comida – Todos los presentes rieron ante el comentario.

\- ¡Oye estoy aquí! – Dijo Kero enojado.

Sakura rodó los ojos – Sabes que es la verdad.

-Oye – Dijo Syaoran dirigiéndose a ella – Creo que ya puedes hacer el hechizo.

Sakura asintió nerviosamente, aquella carta la consideraba realmente complicada, ya que si hacía algo mal ellos podrían quedarse así por siempre, por lo que invocó el báculo en forma de estrella. Syaoran la abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo para luego empezar a recitar el hechizo de forma cuidadosa y posteriormente liberar a la carta _Change._

Un aura color azul los rodeó a ambos mientras estaban con los ojos cerrados y aferrándose al cuerpo del otro, Sakura fijaba toda su concentración en hacer el cambio de la forma correcta y no pensar demasiado en las consecuencias de hacerlo erróneamente. Al cabo de unos minutos, el aura azul desapareció, los adolescentes se separaron y abrieron sus ojos para darse cuenta de que ya se encontraban en sus respectivos cuerpos. Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron en señal de que todo había salido bien.

\- ¡Funcionó! – Dijo Kero celebrando.

-Esta es otra maravillosa victoria para Sakura ¡que emoción! – Dijo Tomoyo quien se había pasado todo el rato grabando aquella escena.

Syaoran levantó a Sakura del suelo con su abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego hablarle – Es genial estar de vuelta.

-Oye – Dijo ella con enojo fingido – ¿Tan malo fue estar en mi cuerpo?

-No, pero prefiero que tu estés ahí y poder verte desde este lado – Respondió él con una sonrisa.

Sakura se la devolvió para darle un corto beso en los labios y él volvió a abrazarla, ella se percató de algo fuera de lugar y decidió hablarle al oído – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-La que quieras.

\- ¿Por qué no estoy usando un brassier?

Y fue entonces cuando Syaoran se tensó y la miró a los ojos, ella lo veía con una ceja levantada sugestivamente, y él decidió hablar – Es una larga y penosa historia.

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosa – En ese caso, también tengo una larga y penosa historia.

A ambos se le incendiaron las orejas y esta vez fue Kero quien habló para avergonzarlos aún más – Y decían que no era gracioso.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza, justo cuando estaba subiendo el capítulo hubo un corte de luz y apenas pude actualizar, ya saben cómo son las cosas en mi país. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo adoré escribirlo. Como pudieron notar, tomé de referencia el capítulo del manga original titulado "Sakura, Syaoran y Kero", siempre me pregunté cómo sería si estos dos cambiaban de cuerpo y pues he aquí el resultado de mi imaginación;)**

 **Y bueno vamos con las personas que me comentaron el capítulo anterior y a las cuales les dedico este:**

 **YukiMeh**

 **ValSmile**

 **Celes483**

 **Nay27**

 **Kurumi**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Kotoriblossom**

 **flameofsoul**

 **Tobias27**

 **terelpz94**

 **Alishanea**

 **Princesa Sakura**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, espero verlos en la caja de comentarios diciéndome que tal les ha parecido este capítulo. Nos leemos el próximo domingo, que pasen una linda semana. Les mando un beso enorme.**

 **PD: ¿Vieron el capítulo 11 de Clear Card? Si fue así no olviden mencionarlo en los comentarios. Bye.**


	13. Lejos pero no ausente

**Lejos pero no ausente**

\- ¿Qué hay en esa caja de allá? – Le preguntó Syaoran a su novia quien se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala.

Sakura se acercó hasta donde estaba la caja que le había indicado el chico y la abrió para sacar su contenido – Son otro par de libros de magia antigua.

-Creo que mi madre me envió toda nuestra biblioteca – Agregó Syaoran acercándose a ella.

-Pues no te veo muy disgustado por ello – Dijo ella recibiendo una mirada cejuda por parte de su novio, a lo cual rodó los ojos y habló de nuevo – Oh vamos, ambos sabemos que adoras leer esos libros.

-Sólo me parecen interesantes – Respondió él abriendo uno de los libros y empezándolo a ojear mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte – Le dijo ella sentándose a su lado y empezando a mirar el libro con él – Además, supongo que muchos de tus conocimientos sobre magia vinieron de estos viejos libros, y gracias a ellos logramos salir de muchos problemas.

-Bueno, admito que antes de mudarme aquí me pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo estos libros, así que sí, supongo que muchos de mis conocimientos vienen de aquí.

-Y sé que disfrutas de ese tipo de lectura – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Él se sonrojó un poco – Pensarás que soy anticuado.

Sakura se rio ante el comentario – Pienso que eres interesante.

Syaoran bufó – Esa es otra forma de decir que soy aburrido.

-Pues en mi opinión eres tiernamente aburrido e interesante ¿mejor? – Dijo ella haciéndolo sonrojar aún más por haber utilizado el adjetivo "tierno" para describirlo.

-Ehm – Syaoran trataba de decir algo, sin embargo, de repente se sintió como el niño de 12 años que no podía controlarse frente a Sakura, ya que ese comentario había sido suficiente para hacerlo actuar justo de esa forma, y su novia pudo darse cuenta de ello.

Sakura embozó una sonrisa – Tu falta de palabras y tu sonrojo solo me dicen que estás de acuerdo conmigo ¿o no?

Syaoran la miró nervioso y trató de cambiar el tema a toda costa – Se supone que estábamos desempacando todo lo que mi madre me había enviado ¿cómo terminamos hablando de mí de esa forma?

-Yo solo estaba haciendo un par de comentarios – Dijo ella levantando los hombros y con cara de inocencia.

-Oh no, ni creas que te escaparás esta vez – Respondió él dejando encima de la mesa el antiguo y pesado libro para tomar a su novia por las muñecas, y en vista de que ella también era fuerte decidió ponerse encima de ella, recostándola en el sofá y de esta manera aprisionándola debajo de él.

No era la primera vez que ellos hacían algo como eso, ya que solían jugarse de esa manera cuando se encontraban solos y no les molestaba ni un poco, ya que usualmente esa posición terminaba con ellos en una pelea de cosquillas.

-Admite que querías molestarme de nuevo – Dijo Syaoran.

-Solo fueron un par de comentarios, tú solito te pusiste rojo y empezaste a balbucear – Se defendió ella levantando la ceja sugestivamente.

-Sabes que ese tipo de adjetivos no van conmigo, por eso me sorprendí.

\- ¿Hablas de cuando te llamé "tierno"? La verdad, es que si pienso que lo eres – Dijo ella riéndose – Nada más mira la actitud que has tomado.

\- ¿Hablas de hacer esto? – Dijo él haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago haciéndola reír fuertemente – No sería la primera vez que lo hago.

\- ¡Para! – Empezó a suplicar Sakura mientras reía con más fuerza.

-Tú piensas que soy tierno entonces aguántate mi ternura – Decía él disfrutando de aquello.

\- ¡Vale no eres tierno! – Sin embargo, aquello no fue suficiente para que Syaoran dejara de hacerle cosquillas – ¡Eres el ser humano más amargado, feo y aburrido del universo!

Syaoran sonrió triunfante y dejó de hacerle cosquillas a su novia, sin embargo, esta seguía presa debajo de él y habló con la respiración entrecortado – Tú sabes que igual no pienso eso de ti, todo lo contrario de hecho.

Él bufó – Creo que estás hablando de ti misma.

\- ¿Ahora tratas de comprarme con mis propias ideas, Li? – Le preguntó ella desafiante.

Syaoran rio – ¿Li? Sólo me llamas así cuando estás realmente enojada conmigo, y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que en este momento no lo estás.

-No puedes saber lo que siento – Dijo Sakura orgullosamente.

-Puedo tratar de averiguarlo – Respondió él tranquilamente.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo según tú? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

-Pues así – Contestó el joven para luego cortar la distancia con un beso en sus labios.

Desde hacía rato Sakura esperaba que él hiciera algo como eso, ya que últimamente habían estado llevando sus besos a otro nivel, y el tomarse por sorpresa era uno de esos niveles. Syaoran besaba su labio inferior y abría un poco su boca, haciendo que ella lo imitara. Por su parte, Sakura lo abrazaba por los costados, mientras que las manos de Syaoran se posaban en la cintura de ella, incapaz de viajar más abajo, ya que trataba de llevar las cosas de espacio.

En aquella ocasión, fue Sakura quien decidió introducir su lengua en la boca de él, pocas veces habían hecho aquello, sin embargo, el calor de la situación la estaba incitando a hacerlo, cosa que no le molestó para nada al chico ya que empezó a seguirle el juego mientras apretaba más su cuerpo al de ella.

El caluroso momento pudo haber durado un poco más si el teléfono de la casa de Syaoran no hubiese sonado interrumpiendo por completo a la pareja, quienes al separarse se encontraban muy sonrojados y despeinados. Syaoran se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a contestar el teléfono mientras Sakura acomodaba su ropa y cabello aun sentada en el mueble.

\- ¿Hola? – Dijo Syaoran acomodando su camisa.

 _-Xiao Lang, que alegría escucharte._

Syaoran de inmediato reconoció aquella voz, por lo que se incomodó un poco – Es un placer saludarla, madre.

 _-Espero no haberte importunado, sé que a estas horas estás descansando de la escuela._

El joven chino se sonrojó mucho mientras miraba a su novia en el sofá – No, madre. No ha interrumpido nada, estaba sacando el contenido de las cajas que me mandó hace unos días.

 _-Ah, entonces ya han llegado, me alegra escuchar eso… ¿recibiste todo lo que necesitabas?_

-Sí, creo que ya hemos abierto todas las cajas y todo está en orden.

 _\- ¿Hemos? – Preguntó la mujer confundida._

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco – Ehm sí, es que Sakura está ayudándome.

 _-Ah, estás con la joven Kinomoto, me alegro de que te esté haciendo compañía._

Syaoran se acercó de nuevo hacia el sofá y se sentó con Sakura quien se encontraba roja de la vergüenza porque Syaoran le había dicho que estaba con ella, solos en el departamento, pero ni modo ya había hablado por lo que Sakura le habló en susurro.

-Dile que le mando saludos – Dijo apenada.

-Ehm madre, Sakura le manda saludos desde Japón.

 _-Que lindo de su parte, dile a Ying Fa que espero verla pronto._

Syaoran se apartó del teléfono y se dirigió a su novia en voz baja – Dice que espera verte pronto.

Sakura puso cara de pánico y volvió a hablar en susurro – ¿Cómo pretendes que la vea pronto a la cara cuando sabe que estamos solos aquí?

 _-Xiao Lang._

Aquel llamado hizo que el joven volviera al teléfono – ¿Si, madre?

 _\- ¿Has recibido también el paquete pequeño que te envié?_

Syaoran miró confundido – ¿Paquete pequeño?

Entonces Sakura se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta la mesa que estaba en la entrada y agitó un pequeño paquete mientras se acercaba a sentarse de nuevo con el chico y le hablaba – Por poco me olvido de decirte acerca de este paquete, no lo he abierto.

-Oh madre, aquí está… La verdad es que no lo había visto.

 _\- ¿Podrías abrirlo ahora? Quisiera decirte algo sobre lo que hay ahí adentro._

Syaoran extrañado por la actitud de su madre decidió tomar el pequeño paquete entre sus manos y empezar a abrirlo bajo la mirada de Sakura. Cuando le quitó toda la envoltura pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de una caja cuyo contenido hubiese preferido que fuese todo menos eso, sobre todo porque Sakura se encontraba a su lado igual de roja que él, y es que no era para menos, ya que a su madre no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que mandarle una caja de condones.

\- ¡Madre! – Fue lo primero que Syaoran logró decir contra el teléfono al ver aquello.

La mujer rio desde el otro lado de la línea ante la reacción de su hijo, sin embargo, volvió a poner su tono autoritario – _Xiao Lang hace unos días cumpliste 16 años, y aunque me cueste creerlo ya eres un hombre y nunca está demás tener de esos._

-Madre pudo haberme dicho que los abriera cuando estuviese solo – Dijo él abochornado viendo a su novia igual de avergonzada.

 _-Pero Xiao Lang, Ying Fa es tu novia y no voy a tapar el sol con un dedo, sé que en algún momento lo harán y deben estar protegidos, es bueno que ella sepa que su novio estará protegido para cuando decidan dar el paso… ¿O es que ustedes ya lo hicieron?_

\- ¡No madre! ¡Le juro que no ha pasado nada de eso! – Sin embargo, haber dicho aquello frente a Sakura fue el peor error.

\- ¿Ella piensa que ya lo hicimos? – Preguntó con más vergüenza – Por Dios Syaoran ¿cómo voy a mirarla a la cara?

- _Sé que tú tienes necesidades como hombre y ella como mujer, pero es un paso importante que no deben tomar a la ligera._

-Madre le aseguro que lo tenemos todo bajo control, no tiene de que preocuparse.

 _-Espero que sepas respetar a tu novia, y no obligarla a hacer nada que no quiera._

-Madre por supuesto que sé respetarla – Decía él abochornado – Pero ¿podría cortar el tema por el momento? Sé está tornando un poco incómodo.

 _-Xiao Lang espero que sepas usar los condones con conciencia, el sexo es algo natural en las parejas, pero también es un tema que debes llevar con responsabilidad, me hubiese gustado dártelos personalmente y decirte todo esto, pero por circunstancias de la vida me he visto obligada a hacerlo de esta manera, espero que de igual forma tomes mis consejos en consideración._

-Madre agradezco mucho que se preocupe por mí, pero ya sabía todo eso.

 _-Los consejos de una madre nunca están demás, Xiao Lang… Espero que Ying Fa también tome mis consejos para sí misma._

-Ehm, ella también está muy agradecida con todo esto, pero creo que esperaremos un poco más para dar ese paso.

-Te aseguro que eso no va a pasar pronto – Susurró Sakura roja de la vergüenza – No después de esto.

 _-Te recuerdo que hago esto porque te quiero, y aunque esté lejos de ti no estoy ausente._

-Lo sé y agradezco el gesto, madre.

 _-Entonces supongo que mi trabajo está hecho, los dejaré solos ya que imagino que querrán hablar sobre esto… Mándale saludos a Ying Fa._

-Con gusto, madre – Respondió él – La llamaré pronto.

 _-Eso espero, cuídate Xiao Lang._

Y sin decir nada más, Syaoran escuchó como se desconectaba la llamada dándose por finalizada, al cortar el teléfono apenas y pudo mirar de reojo a su novia, quien tenía la mirada en el suelo y de vez en cuando lo miraba aleatoriamente a él y a la caja que aún se encontraba en la mesa frente a ellos.

Syaoran trató de romper aquel incómodo silencio de alguna manera dirigiéndose a su novia – Entonces ¿en qué estábamos?

Sin embargo, él no había medido sus palabras, solo quería aliviar la tensión, sin saber que sin querer la había aumentado mucho más ya que justo donde habían quedado había sido en una fogosa sesión de besos en el sofá en el que actualmente se encontraban sentados.

Sakura respondió aún avergonzada – Creo que deberíamos dejar lo que empezamos para otro día ¿no crees?

Syaoran cayó en cuenta a lo que ella se refería y asintió antes de hablar – ¿Quieres salir a caminar? Hacía buen tiempo cuando veníamos de la escuela, y necesito un poco de aire.

\- ¡Sí, me encantaría! – Dijo ella levantándose del sofá y yendo hasta la puerta principal para ponerse los zapatos.

Syaoran no pudo evitar reír ante la actitud de su novia – Veo que alguien también necesita aire.

Y aunque pasaron gran parte de la tarde avergonzados por la incómoda conversación con la madre de Syaoran, aquello desapareció poco a poco ya que la idea de estar juntos de otra forma muy diferente a la que habían logrado estar hasta el momento, no les parecía tan mala después de todo.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan tenido una linda semana. Acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo en que traté de introducir tanto humor como en el anterior dónde me dejaron claro que les encantó la situación con el cambio de cuerpos, así que acá les dejo más humor de estos dos.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que se partieron de la risa en el capítulo pasado y me lo hicieron saber, aquí vamos;)**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Nay27**

 **flameofsoul**

 **ValSmile**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Adropintheocean23**

 **Celes483**

 **AZULMITLA**

 **terelpz94**

 **Ishy-24**

 **Tobias27**

 **Gabyta Li**

 **Alishanea**

 **Angie Hernandez**

 **Yoshie**

 **Guest**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus increíbles comentarios, ustedes me alegran los días con eso;) Nos leemos el próximo domingo, les mando un beso enorme a todos.**

 **PD: Tengo que admitir que me gustó mucho el capítulo 12 de Clear Card ¿ya lo vieron? No olviden dejarlo en los comentarios, nos vemos.**


	14. 1 de abril

**1° de abril**

Touya se encontraba en la cocina revisando los aperitivos, cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa. Se extrañó un poco ya que se suponía que Sakura y su padre estaban aún en el templo, y que, además, ambos tenían llaves de la casa, por lo que decidió acercarse a la puerta y abrirla, sin embargo, al hacerlo frunció el ceño de inmediato al ver a la persona que se encontraba en frente de él.

-Se supone que deberías estar en Hong Kong – Decía Touya mirando con cara de fastidio al joven chino – ¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso?

Syaoran rodó los ojos – También me da gusto verte, Kinomoto – Touya le dio una dura mirada y el más joven de ellos volvió a hablar mientras sostenía una maleta – ¿Puedo pasar?

Touya lo inspeccionó con la mirada y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara a la casa, Syaoran se quitó los zapatos y se puso las pantuflas para empezar a caminar hasta la sala. Cuando Touya cerró la puerta detrás de ellos le habló con tono serio.

-Escucha, mocoso – Syaoran se giró para ver la cara de odio con la que lo miraba Touya – Ni creas que no sé lo que ha pasado, la cara de tristeza de Sakura esta mañana solo indica que tú tienes la culpa de eso.

Syaoran se pasó la mano por la cabeza en señal de preocupación – No lo olvidé.

-Entonces ¿cómo explicas la cara de tristeza que tenía mi hermana esta mañana porque piensa que su "novio" olvidó su cumpleaños? – Touya se acercó al chico tratando de intimidarlo.

-Ya te dije que no olvidé su cumpleaños, verás… – Sin embargo, Syaoran se vio interrumpido cuando el hombre volvió a hablarle.

-No tienes excusa, Li – Respondió Touya con acidez – Entiendo que tuvieras que ir a Hong Kong a resolver tus asuntos, también puedo entender que avisaras que tardarías un par de días más y que por ello no estarías para el cumpleaños de Sakura, son cosas que pasan. Lo que no voy a perdonarte es que ni siquiera hayas tenido la decencia de llamarla y desearle feliz cumpleaños.

-Escucha… – Pero Syaoran se vio interrumpido de nuevo.

-No, tú escúchame – Siguió Touya – Odio ver a Sakura triste y el hecho de que tú seas la razón de esa tristeza me hace arrepentirme completamente de haberte aceptado como su novio.

\- ¡Kinomoto, escúchame! – Le gritó Syaoran cansando de no poder hablar y sosteniéndole la mirada a su cuñado – La razón por la que no la llamé es porque tomé un vuelo nocturno para poder llegar justo ahora, para colmo, me quedé sin batería y por eso no he podido ni mandarle un mensaje, ni siquiera he ido a mi departamento porque prácticamente volé desde el aeropuerto para venir a verla, sé que debe estar triste y no me siento bien por ello.

Touya no le dijo nada en el momento, simplemente miró exaltado a Syaoran, el chico estaba diciéndole la verdad, lucía unas ojeras por la falta de sueño y, además, tenía con él su maleta, por lo que la parte de que no había ni pisado su departamento era cierta.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio incómodo y miradas retadoras Syaoran volvió a hablar dirigiéndose a las escaleras – Si me disculpas, voy a ir a hablar con Sakura.

-No la vas a encontrar allá arriba, Li – Dijo Touya suspirando resignado.

\- ¿No está aquí? – Preguntó Syaoran.

-Está en el templo orando con mi padre, y con Tomoyo y su madre – Explicó el hombre – Yo estaba con ellos, pero decidieron estar más tiempo en el templo y yo preferí volver antes y preparar los últimos detalles de la comida.

Entonces fue cuando Syaoran cayó en cuenta de porque especialmente en ese día ellos habían decidido ir a orar y habló – Es por el _Seijinshiki_ de Sakura ¿no?

-Con que conoces las costumbres japonesas – Respondió Touya.

-Sakura me habló una vez de eso, sólo que con todo el ajetreo de mis asuntos en Hong Kong olvidé que se celebraba a los 20 años – Dijo Syaoran sintiéndose mal por haber olvidado semejante detalle.

Touya vio la cara de tristeza de Syaoran, el joven chino se veía realmente triste por eso además, apenas y había logrado llegar a Japón a tiempo, y para más, había olvidado una de las celebraciones más importantes del país, incluso sintió algo de lástima, pero sobre todo, recordó la cara de tristeza de su hermana menor esa mañana cuando el chico no la había llamado, no dudaba que ella aún estuviera triste y conociéndola, todo cambiaría en cuanto viera a Syaoran y supiera que todo fue un accidente y que él no olvidó su cumpleaños. Fue ese pensamiento que lo hizo actuar.

\- ¿Sabías que para el _Seijinshiki_ luego de orar todos vendrán aquí para comer?

-Lo supuse, además, veo que estabas cocinando – Respondió Syaoran mirando el delantal de Touya.

Touya sentía que luego se arrepentiría de lo que estaba por hacer, pero simplemente lo hizo – No estás vestido correctamente para el _Seijinshiki._

Syaoran bajó la mirada – Lo siento, había olvidado que en el _Seijinshiki_ debía usar un buen traje japonés, pero no compré uno… ¿crees que sería inapropiado usar alguna vestimenta formal de China?

Touya lo miró con impaciencia y luego chasqueó la lengua antes de hablar – Voy a prestarte uno de mis trajes de cuando estaba más joven, estoy seguro de que te quedarán.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quieres que me quede para el _Seijinshiki_ de Sakura? – Preguntó Syaoran con confusión ante la actitud del hombre.

-Demonios mocoso, no lo hagas más complicado – Respondió Touya – Ahora ve y toma una ducha mientras yo busco tu traje.

Syaoran todavía no podía creer aquella actitud por parte del hombre, él en realidad lo estaba ayudando a quedarse para el cumpleaños de la chica, y aunque sabía que ella debía estar triste por pensar que había olvidado su cumpleaños, estaba seguro de que gracias al empujón que le estaba dando ese hombre, él podría lograr su cometido lo más pronto posible.

-Gracias, Kinomoto – Dijo Syaoran tomando por sorpresa a Touya – Sé que siempre dices que no merezco a tu hermana, y tal vez tengas razón, pero es bueno saber que tengo tu apoyo cuando se trata de hacerla sonreír.

-Ni creas que te he perdonado por no haberla felicitado aún – Dijo Touya – Aunque sé que al monstruo le cambiará la cara cuando te vea aquí – Luego de decir aquello se dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina – Date prisa, no quieres que Sakura te encuentre apestando de esa manera.

Syaoran no se enojó, de hecho, se rio por debajo por el comentario, aquello era incluso algo bastante amistoso, proviniendo de Touya Kinomoto, claro está.

Mientras Syaoran se encontraba en la ducha pensaba en las mil formas de buscar el perdón de Sakura por no haberla felicitado, y es que aquello sin duda lo tenía bastante mal desde que se encontraba en el avión y se dio cuenta de que su teléfono se había descargado. El mundo parecía estar incluso en su contra, pero no dejaría que eso lo detuviera, y aunque no tuviera la menor idea de lo que iba hacer tenía que pensarlo rápido, de todas formas, el _Seijinshiki_ era una sola vez en la vida, y si lo estropeaba estaba seguro de que Touya Kinomoto se lo iba a recordar de la peor manera por el resto de su vida.

 _\- ¿Cómo demonios buscas el perdón de tu novia cuando ella piensa que has olvidado su cumpleaños? –_ Pensaba él sintiéndose mal, ya que incluso en su cabeza aquello sonaba tan mal como realmente era.

 _-Creo que, por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo en que Touya me golpee… Es lo mínimo que mereces después de esto Li –._

 **oOo**

 _-Espero que sigas teniendo un día maravilloso, Sakura –_ Decía Eriol desde el teléfono.

-Gracias, Eriol – Decía la chica sonriendo.

 _-Nos gustaría estar contigo para celebrar este día tan especial, pero, de todas formas, te deseamos lo mejor en tu_ Seijinshiki – Dijo Kaho Mizuki con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Mizuki – Respondía Sakura – Me hubiese gustado que estuvieran conmigo en el _Seijinshiki._

Sin embargo, antes de que la mujer de cabello rojo pudiera decir algo más, el teléfono fue arrebatado rápida y habilidosamente de sus manos.

 _\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura! ¡Mándale saludos a Touya!_ – Decía Nakuru tomando el teléfono para hablar con la chica.

 _\- ¡Ruby Moon es mi turno de felicitar a Sakura! –_ Se quejaba Spinel tomando el artefacto – _¡Felicidades, Sakura!_

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante la actitud de ambos guardianes – Gracias Spinel y Nakuru.

 _\- ¡Dile a Kerberos que nunca me vencerá! –_ Respondió el pequeño gato negro.

 _\- ¿Para eso me quitas el teléfono, Spinel? –_ Decía Nakuru.

 _-Discúlpalos –_ Dijo Eriol tomando de nuevo posesión del teléfono _– Los extrañamos mucho y esperamos verlos pronto, mientras tanto, esperamos que tengas un mágico día._

-También los extraño – Respondió la chica – Luego les hablaré para contarles que tal estuvo todo, prometo enviarles fotos.

 _-Las esperamos con ansías_ – Dijo Kaho sonriendo.

Luego de aquello se despidieron y Sakura cortó la llamada, de inmediato se fijó en el río, en ese momento se encontraba en el puente cercano al templo, su padre y Sonomi estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ahí esperando que ella terminara su llamada. Debía admitir que estaba feliz por haber recibido una llamada desde Inglaterra, quería mucho a esas personas. Sin embargo, aquello no aplacaba la tristeza que había sentido durante todo el día, sin duda, el peor cumpleaños.

-Sakura.

La aludida separó la vista del río y miró a su amiga amatista quien le habló de nuevo – Veo que ya hablaste con Eriol y los demás.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa ladeada – Todos están muy bien, prometí mandarles fotos del _Seijinshiki._

Luego de decir aquello, la joven de ojos verdes bajó la mirada al suelo, la amatista le habló – Estoy segura de que algo serio se debió presentar para no haberte llamado aún.

-Tomoyo no tiene caso – Respondió Sakura – Es hora de aceptarlo, lo olvidó.

La amatista estuvo por decir algo más, pero su madre la llamó a lo lejos indicando que ya era hora de ir a casa de los Kinomoto. Las chicas no dijeron nada más al respecto, Tomoyo en lo particular no quería tocar demasiado el tema ya que era obvio que a su amiga le dolía, sin embargo, no podía aceptar que a Syaoran se le hubiese olvidado el cumpleaños de ella, estaba segura de que había una buena explicación detrás de todo eso.

Sakura se adelantó mientras Tomoyo se quedó un poco más atrás, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando una aguda voz proveniente de su bolso le habló – El mocoso no la ha llamado aún ¿no?

-No Kero, y estoy realmente preocupada – Respondió Tomoyo – ¿Crees que le habrá pasado algo?

-Si no le ha pasado nada pues le pasará, o lo aplasto yo con mi esplendorosa verdadera identidad, o lo mata el hermano de Sakura.

Tomoyo suspiró resignada – Espero que todo salga bien – Y luego de ello empezó a caminar de nuevo detrás de su amiga.

 **oOo**

-Touya esto se ve delicioso – Decía Sonomi viendo los platillos del hombre – Sin duda, has avanzado mucho desde la última vez que vine.

-Papá me ayudó con la mayoría – Explicó el hombre – Yo sólo decidí volver antes para darle los últimos detalles.

-Pues me parece que lo has hecho muy bien – Respondió Sonomi – Que día tan maravilloso.

-Sonomi te agradezco mucho a ti y a Tomoyo por estar aquí – Decía Fujitaka.

-Ni lo mencione, profesor – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa – Además, no me perdería por nada en el mundo el _Seijinshiki_ de la pequeña Sakura, me recuerda mucho a Nadeshiko cuando estaba joven.

-Se parecen mucho – Respondió Fujitaka sonriendo viendo a su hija sentada en el otro lado de la sala.

Hacía un par de minutos que habían llegado del templo, Tomoyo se encontraba en el baño mientras que Sakura había decidido sentarse en el ese sofá a mirar la fotografía de su madre. Tal vez fuese su cumpleaños, pero se sentía algo triste, y aunque ya tuviese 20 años, el sentimiento de querer tener a su madre en momentos como ese no había desaparecido ni por un momento a lo largo de su vida.

Sakura pasó su dedo por la foto de su madre y luego miró a su padre quien hablaba con Sonomi, para luego volver a fijar su mirada en el portarretrato – _¿Acaso papá olvidó alguna vez tu cumpleaños? No lo creo, es demasiado atento a esos detalles… Tal como Syaoran –_ Aquello último lo pensó involuntariamente y se sintió diez veces peor.

 _-Debo dejar de sentirme mal por esto, pero es que ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Incluso Meiling, su madre y todas sus hermanas me llamaron desde Hong Kong… ¿por qué no él? –_ Ella suspiró resignada a no saber nada sobre el chico por el resto del día, trataría de no darle demasiada importancia.

-Monstruo – Dijo Touya sacándola por completo de sus pensamientos.

-Hermano desde hoy ya soy considerada una adulta – Respondió ella con el ceño fruncido – Ya puedes dejar de decirme monstruo.

-No importa si tienes 20 o 60 años, siempre serás un monstruo – Sakura estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero él volvió a hablar – Te llegó un paquete cuando no estabas, y lo dejé en tu habitación.

\- ¿Un paquete? ¿De quién? – Preguntó ella extrañada – Los únicos paquetes que recibo por mi cumpleaños son los del bisabuelo y ese ya lo abrí.

Touya rodó los ojos – Sólo ve a verlo, monstruo.

Sakura le dio una última mirada de confusión a su hermano y luego se dirigió escaleras arriba para ver a qué se refería. La verdad, es que ni siquiera estaba del todo animada por celebrar su cumpleaños, quizás aquel extraño paquete que su hermano mencionó podría cambiarle un poco el ánimo, aunque lo dudaba mucho.

Ella entró a su habitación como de costumbre, sin embargo, jamás imaginó encontrarse a alguien más en el centro de esta mirándola con unos ojos marrones llenos de temor.

-Syaoran – Dijo ella al verlo en medio de su cuarto vistiendo un traje japonés que podría jurar que era de Touya.

El chico se quedó boquiabierto al verla con aquella vestimenta, ese día traía puesto un kimono color rosa que se le veía muy bien, la hacía ver incluso más madura, y no era para menos, su novia estaba cumpliendo 20 años, lo que significaba que ahora era una mujer y vaya que se veía como una, ni siquiera pudo articular algo por unos momentos, hasta que por fin las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Luces hermosa.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la coronilla como si fuese la primera vez que él la halagaba de esa manera – Gracias, a ti te queda muy bien ese yukata.

Él le respondió nervioso – Tu hermano me lo prestó.

Entonces Sakura cayó en cuenta de que seguía triste y algo enojada porque él aún no le daba una explicación, así que cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño – Creí que estabas en Hong Kong.

-Terminé con esos asuntos antes de lo esperado.

\- ¿Y por eso olvidaste llamarme? – Dijo ella a la defensiva.

Syaoran sabía que le esperaba eso, así que se acercó a ella para quitarle los brazos de su pecho y tomarle las manos – Te lo puedo explicar.

-Claro, explícame porque al parecer mi novio ha olvidado mi cumpleaños – Respondió ella enojada.

-No lo olvidé, Sakura – Dijo él con seriedad – Tomé un vuelo nocturno y mi celular se descargó, apenas llegué a Japón vine a tu casa, pero estabas en el templo.

-Aguarda – Respondió ella mirándolo con preocupación – ¿Ni siquiera has dormido, Syaoran?

-Eso no importa, la cuestión es que vine aquí porque lo que menos quería es que pensaras que había olvidado tu cumpleaños, cosa que es evidente, si lo pensaste, y para colmo olvidé por completo el _Seijinshiki,_ así que acepté que tu hermano me prestara esta ropa y sólo quiero que sepas que no lo olvidé, nunca podría hacerlo.

Sakura veía a como el chico decía aquello con nerviosismo, además, las ojeras pronunciadas en su cara le afirmaban que en efecto no había dormido, para colmo, estaba usando la ropa de su hermano y lucía realmente asustado.

-Sé que debiste sentirte terriblemente triste y enojada conmigo todo el día, y vaya que me lo merezco, pero lo que menos quería es que pasaras así tu cumpleaños, por eso hice hasta lo imposible por venir aquí y verte, aunque por unas horas pensaras que lo olvidé.

-Syaoran – Empezó a decir ella, pero él seguía hablando nervioso.

-Por Dios ¿qué clase novio soy? Ni siquiera te he felicitado aún.

-Syaoran – Insistía ella, pero él seguía hablando.

-Prometo que esto no volverá a pasar, sino puedes decirle a Touya que me golpee, soy el peor novio del mundo.

\- ¡Syaoran! – Gritó ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo él exaltado.

Sakura no dijo nada más, simplemente tomó la cara de él entre sus manos y posó sus labios sobre los suyos en un tierno beso. Syaoran estaba completamente sorprendido ya que esa era la última reacción que esperaba por parte de ella, sin embargo, no dudó en corresponderle el beso mientras la atraía hacía él para abrazarla con fuerza.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire él fue el primero en hablar – ¿Me perdonas?

-No hay nada que perdonar, no hiciste nada malo – Respondió Sakura dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, este si es un regalo de cumpleaños.

Esta vez fue el turno de Syaoran de sonrojarse y de robarle un corto beso de los labios de su novia, habían estado separados una semana y vaya que la había extrañado. Cuando se separaron ella tomó su mano y le habló.

-Mejor bajamos, supongo que Touya sabe que estás aquí y si tardamos más de la cuenta no tardará en subir por nosotros y comenzar una batalla naval.

Sin embargo, Syaoran no se movió, sino que más bien tiró a Sakura hacia donde él estaba y le habló – ¿No me vas a dejar darte tu regalo de cumpleaños?

Ella lo miró sorprendida – ¿Tienes un regalo para mí?

Syaoran soltó su mano para dirigirse a la cama, al estar ahí levantó la almohada de Sakura y sacó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Él se acercó de nuevo a su novia y le habló – Tal vez haya llegado tarde, pero eso no quiere decir que no te haya comprado algo.

Él le dio la pequeña caja y ella sonrió complacida para luego darle un beso en los labios al chico y al separarse empezó a abrir la caja. Cuando por fin logró hacerlo se encontró con un sencillo collar y un dije con la letra S, ella sonrió complacida.

-Es la S por Sakura – Dijo él un poco nervioso ya que no sabía si a ella le gustaría aquel regalo.

La chica lo miró con intensidad para luego poner ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de él – Pues yo quiero que sea la S de Syaoran.

El aludido no pudo evitar sonrojarse y abrazarla por la cintura para luego hablarle en susurro – Feliz cumpleaños.

Ella le respondió con un tierno beso en los labios, aquel cumpleaños había comenzado como el peor de todos porque pensaba que él lo había olvidado, pero al final, todo había resultado de maravilla ya que con todo eso pudo darse cuenta de que, sin duda, él haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso viajar durante horas de un país a otro para desearle feliz cumpleaños en persona y darle un pequeño collar que ahora era por mucho su favorito, sin duda, todo estaba bien.

 _-Sé que ya se aclaró todo así que más te vale llevar a mi hermanita a la sala de inmediato Li, y esta no es una advertencia._

Al escuchar la voz de Touya desde el otro lado de la puerta tuvieron que separarse de inmediato, estaban sonrojados, y a pesar de la interrupción ambos sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano para salir de la habitación, ahora que todo estaba en orden podrían disfrutar del resto de la velada sin ningún problema, y vaya que fue por mucho para Sakura, el mejor cumpleaños del mundo.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana. Sé que hoy no hay capítulo de Clear Card *llora desconsoladamente*, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no tenga capítulo para ustedes, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Lo hice con esta temática ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Sakura y no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad de escribir un capítulo como este. Quiero que sepan que antes de escribir investigué sobre las celebraciones en Japón y en efecto el "Seijinshiki" se hace a los 20 años y es una de las celebraciones más importantes del país, por eso he decidido incluirlo en este capítulo.**

 **Sé que es muy temprano para subir el capítulo, pero quería asegurarme de que todos lo leyeran en el cumpleaños de Sakura (ustedes saben la diferencia de horarios y todo eso). Esto me lleva a dedicarle el capítulo a todos los que comentaron el anterior:**

 **ValSmile**

 **terelpz94**

 **flameofsoul**

 **Rudby**

 **YukiMeh**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **jade2824**

 **Tobias27**

 **Yoshie**

 **Alishanea**

 **Ishy-24**

 **Male**

 **Espero que tengan un buen domingo y una excelente semana. Les mando un beso enorme a todos y nos leemos la próxima semana. Cuídense.**

 **PD: para mis lectores que también son fans de Miraculous Ladybug ¿ya vieron el capítulo "Captain HardRock"? Si ya lo hicieron no duden en comentármelo. Bye.**


	15. De dos a tres

**De dos a tres**

 _-Positivo… Positivo… Positivo –_ Pensaba Sakura viendo el palito plástico que sostenía con sus manos y que posteriormente ponía encima del lavamanos para luego mirarse al espejo con cara de completo pánico.

Sakura respiraba con dificultad y sentía su corazón palpitando con fuerza para luego soltar en un susurro – Estoy embarazada – soltó sintiéndose aún más asustada ya que en voz alta sonaba aún más real que en su mente.

- _Voy a ser mamá y Syaoran va a ser papá… ¡¿Cómo ocurrió esto?! –_ Se sintió algo tonta por haberse hecho aquella pregunta, ella sabía perfectamente como había ocurrido y se sonrojó al recordarlo, sin embargo, no estaba en una situación para debatirse cuándo había ocurrido _– Sólo tenemos dos meses de casados y se supone que nos estamos cuidando… Nosotros habíamos dicho que esperaríamos más para esto, es demasiado pronto aún –_ Sakura pensaba en todo esto rápidamente mientras se veía a si misma reflejada en el espejo tocándose su plano vientre.

La ojiverde se mordió el labio nerviosamente sin poder creerlo aún _– Sabía que los mareos y las náuseas no eran una casualidad cuando ya las estaba teniendo todos los días, y sólo me hice la prueba para descartar esto… ¡No esperaba que saliera positiva!_ – Y aquello era cierto, desde hacía varios días se había sentido algo enferma, sin embargo, culpaba a toda la comida chatarra que ella y Syaoran habían estado cenando las últimas semanas ya que al salir del trabajo acostumbraban a pasear un poco y pues nunca se negaban de comer algo.

Al pensar en Syaoran no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par y sentir un nudo en la garganta _– ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? ¿Se enojará? ¡No quiero decírselo! –_ pensaba Sakura sintiendo como todo iba demasiado rápido incluso empezando a marearse de nuevo, aunque no tanto por su recién descubierto embarazo, sino por como lo iba a tomar su esposo.

 _-Sakura ¿está todo bien ahí adentro? –_ Preguntó una aguda voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La chica se sobresaltó saliendo de sus pensamientos y habló con la voz un poco temblorosa – No pasa nada Kero, enseguida salgo.

 _-Te esperaré en la cocina ¡muero de hambre!_

Ella volvió a fijar su mirada en el espejo para luego lavarse la cara antes de salir del baño, dejando olvidada la prueba de embarazo encima del lavamanos. Mientras caminaba por el departamento a la cocina los pensamientos sobre su nuevo descubrimiento aún la abrumaban por completo _– No creo estar lista para esto, digo ¡apenas tengo 24 años! ¿Cómo cuidaré a un bebé? –_ Iba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la cocina hasta que Kero le habló.

\- ¿Estás segura de que está bien?

Sakura se sobresaltó de nuevo y trató de actuar natural mientras entraba a la cocina y se ponía su delantal – Estoy bien ¿por qué lo dices?

-Estás más distraída que de costumbre – Respondió Kero mirándola sospechosamente.

Sakura trató de restarle importancia – Son sólo cosas de chicas, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Y ya no has vomitado de nuevo? – Preguntó Kero.

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosamente, no le gustaba mentirle a Kero, pero no estaba lista para decir aquello en voz alta, o por lo menos no antes de contárselo a Syaoran.

-Ehm, vomité un poco hace rato, pero no te preocupes, de seguro es toda la comida chatarra que hemos comido los últimos días al salir del trabajo – Trató de excusarse ella mientras lavaba unas verduras para luego empezar a cortarlas.

\- ¿Es por eso por lo que estás tan pálida?

Sakura lo miró un momento sorprendida, no se había percatado de que estaba así, y la verdad es que quizás se debía a las náuseas matutinas que estaba experimentando, además de que estaba muerta de miedo al saber que estaba embarazada.

-Estoy pálida porque no he comido bien hoy, pero prometo hacer una buena cena y ya verás como mejoro en un dos por tres – Decía ella nerviosamente mientras volvía su mirada a las verduras.

Kero la miró con desconfianza, había algo que su dueña no le estaba diciendo, la conocía demasiado bien, no por algo era su guardián y estaba con ella desde que era una niña – ¿Y por qué saliste hoy antes del trabajo? Sueles llegar con el mocoso.

-No le digas así Kero, ya no es un niño – Regañó ella.

-Siempre será el mocoso para mí – Respondió el guardián con simplicidad – Entonces ¿por qué llegaste tan temprano?

Sakura tragó grueso mientras seguía cortando las verduras _– ¿Cómo le digo a Kero que salí temprano del trabajo porque necesitaba comprar una prueba de embarazo sin que él o Syaoran se dieran cuenta? –_ Ella trataba de pensar con rapidez, sin embargo, era muy mala improvisando.

-Ehm, es que no me sentía bien – Respondió atropelladamente.

\- ¡Pero acabas de decirme que no me preocupara por eso! – Explotó frustrado.

-Es que no es nada malo Kero, es solo un pequeño daño estomacal – Quiso morderse la lengua por mentirosa, ya que obviamente no se trataba de eso.

Kero la miró con cara sospechosa y luego habló – Tengo la ligera sospecha de que me estás ocultando algo.

Sakura trató de no mirarlo a los ojos ya que si lo hacía terminaría por decirle lo que aún no podía, además, no quería cometer el mismo error de nuevo, no dejaría a Syaoran en segundo plano para contarle algo tan importante, sobre todo si ese algo los involucraba a ambos de aquella manera, tenía que buscar la forma de persuadir a Kero por un rato más o por lo menos hasta que tuviera las agallas de contarle a Syaoran.

Ella estaba por decir algo para cambiar el tema, sin embargo, aquello no fue necesario ya que ambos escucharon una voz gruesa desde la entrada.

 _\- ¿Sakura? ¿Kerberos?_

\- ¡Estamos aquí! – Gritó la ojiverde desde la cocina.

\- ¡Ni creas que no me dirás! – Demandó Kero frustrado.

\- ¿Decirte qué? No tengo nada que contarte – Sakura trataba de evitar el tema a toda costa.

\- ¡Tu actitud solo demuestra que me estás ocultando algo! ¡Eso no es justo!

\- ¿Qué cosa no es justa? – Dijo Syaoran entrando a la cocina y deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata.

-Nada, sabes que es demasiado dramático – Respondió Sakura acercándose a su esposo para darle un beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido.

\- ¡Para colmo van a empezar a darse cariñitos en frente de mí! – Dijo Kero girándose para no mirar.

Sakura trataba de prolongar el beso lo más que podía para desviar la atención de las suposiciones de Kero, cuánto la conocía aquel pequeño guardián, sin embargo, no es que estuviera demasiado enojada por besar de esa forma a su esposo y además que este le correspondía igualmente. Tal vez ya tuvieran dos meses de casados, pero aún se comportaban como si estuviesen de luna de miel _– Creo que ya sé porque he quedado embarazada tan pronto… Somos un caso –._

Syaoran estaba abrazando a Sakura por la cintura cuando Kero los interrumpió – ¡¿Podrían al menos respetar que estoy aquí?!

La pareja se rio y luego se separó y fue él quien le habló al guardián – ¿Para que haces tanto drama? Ya no has interrumpido incluso en momentos más íntimos que este.

-No es mi culpa que ustedes no puedan controlarse, mocoso.

-Debiste saber que verías situaciones como estas cuando accediste a mudarte con nosotros, Kerberos – Dijo Syaoran – Además, ahora somos esposos.

-Sí, y aún no me acostumbro a la idea – Respondió el guardián cejudamente.

Syaoran rodó los ojos y luego miró a la chica – Me pareció raro que decidieras volver antes a casa ¿pasó algo?

Sakura debía suponer que él preguntaría eso, vale ella tenía miedo de decirle lo del embarazo, aunque de igual forma quería hacerlo, pero no podía decírselo en ese momento, debía pensar las palabras correctas, sin embargo, Kero se le adelantó para hablar.

-Estaba vomitando de nuevo.

Syaoran miró a la chica preocupado – Te las ha pasado vomitando toda la semana, necesitas ver a un médico.

-Sí que lo necesito, pero no para las náuseas precisamente – dijo ella para sí misma.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó Syaoran ya que no la escuchó.

Ella se sobresaltó – Nada, claro que iré al médico pronto, no te preocupes, creo que ha sido toda esa comida chatarra.

-En ese caso no más de eso por un tiempo – Le dijo él acariciando su cintura – Puedo ayudarte con la cena.

\- ¿No estás muy cansado? Puedo hacerlo yo.

-Sabes que no recibiré un "no" por respuesta.

Sakura sonrió y asintió, le gustaba cuando ambos cocinaban ya que siempre se molestaban el uno al otro y además solían cocinar buenos platillos. Syaoran se acercó para darle un corto beso en los labios y luego habló.

-Tomaré una ducha rápida y vendré a ayudarte.

Y sin decir nada más, Syaoran salió de la cocina dejando a Kero y a Sakura de nuevo solos. Ella decidió terminar de cortar las verduras y poner a hervir el agua mientras en su mente aún buscaba la forma más correcta de darle aquella noticia a su esposo, la verdad es que cuando lo vio entrando a la cocina no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada de decirle, aunque la haya tomado por sorpresa, estaba feliz, algo asustada, pero feliz, al fin y al cabo.

Sakura fue hasta la mesa para abrir unas bolsas que contenían un par de cosas que había comprado para la cena de esa noche, pasó por ellas antes de ir a la farmacia a comprar la prueba de embarazo, y fue justo en ese momento cuando recordó algo importante _– ¡la prueba de embarazo está encima del lavamanos! –._

Kero se dio cuenta de aquella actitud de su dueña, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de decir nada ya que Sakura salió disparada de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación donde se encontraba el baño principal, estaba rogando que Syaoran se haya demorado en entrar al baño de tal manera que ella se inventara una excusa para entrar ahí primero que él, tomar la prueba y esconderla, sin embargo, aquello fue en vano ya que al llegar a su cuarto vio la puerta del baño abierta y al acercarse visualizó a Syaoran viendo sorprendido aquel palito color blanco que tenía entre sus manos.

-Syaoran yo…– Decía ella con voz temblorosa sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Él la miró y le habló con voz ronca – ¿Estás embarazada?

Sakura sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, no quería que él se enterara de esa manera, pero ya estaba hecho, por lo que no le quedó de otra que asentir con la cabeza ya que las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta.

Syaoran no esperaba que ella respondiera afirmativamente, sintió como su garganta se secaba y sus manos empezaban a sudar, él salió del baño y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación tratando de procesar aquella noticia.

-Es por eso por lo que estabas enferma ¿verdad? – Preguntó él mirándola seriamente.

Sakura respondió en un hilo de voz – Sí.

-No me dijiste que querías hacerte una prueba de estas – Respondió él.

-No esperaba que saliera positiva, se supone que nos estábamos cuidando – Dijo ella sintiendo su garganta seca – Salí temprano del trabajo para comprarla.

\- ¿Te enteraste hoy? – Preguntó él, pensaba que hacía más tiempo que ella lo sabía.

-Sí, me hice la prueba hace menos de media hora – Respondió Sakura sentándose en la cama – Es por eso por lo que Kero ha estado haciéndome preguntas todo el rato, sabe que me pasa algo, pero no quería decirle nada hasta que tú supieras.

Syaoran se acercó para sentarse junto a ella y luego hablar – Vamos a ser padres.

-Sé que es pronto y que hablamos de que esperaríamos un par de años más, pero no será así – Respondió ella temerosa – No tengo la menor idea de cuándo fue, nos cuidamos todo el tiempo.

-Menos en la luna de miel – Dijo él haciéndola sorprender – ¿Recuerdas?

Sakura entonces fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que él tenía razón, durante su luna de miel se confiaron en las nuevas pastillas que ella estaba tomando, por lo que ni siquiera se molestaron en usar los condones.

-Estaba tan ocupada con la boda que olvidé que el doctor dijo que debía esperar un mes a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a las nuevas pastillas – Confesó ella sintiéndose más nerviosa aún – Fue mi culpa.

Aquello último lo dijo con un tono apagado que de inmediato hizo alertar a Syaoran, él decidió abrazarla por la cintura y hablarle – ¿No estás feliz por esto?

Sakura se sorprendió mucho con aquella pregunta y lo miró a los ojos para hablarle – Al principio estaba muy asustada, pero, a decir verdad, me emociona mucho esto.

\- ¿Por qué estabas asustada? – Preguntó él.

Ella bajó la mirada – Por ti, no sabía cómo reaccionarías.

Syaoran no le dijo nada al instante, simplemente se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios lentamente, Sakura se sorprendió por completo de aquella respuesta, sin embargo, no dudó en corresponderle con la misma emoción, sobre todo cuando él sin previo aviso coló su mano debajo de la blusa de ella y acarició su plano vientre haciendo que Sakura lo besara con más fuerza.

Ambos se separaron y luego él habló – Ya ves como reaccioné, no creo que haya sido tan malo.

\- ¿En serio están tan emocionado como yo? ¿Aunque haya sido sorpresivo para ambos?

Él juntó su frente con la de ella – Estoy feliz por esto, debo admitir que un poco asustado, pero feliz.

-Supongo que tendremos que vencer ese miedo juntos – Dijo ella sonriéndole.

Syaoran volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella para besarla más intensamente, tal vez aquella noticia les haya llegado repentinamente, sin embargo, al parecer eso lo hacía mucho mejor ya que tenían algo importante que esperar. Sakura empezaba a acomodarse en la cama atrayendo a su esposo con ella, cuando su momento se vio interrumpido por una voz que venía desde le otro lado de la puerta.

 _\- ¡¿Acaso se olvidaron de que no hemos cenado aún?! ¡Muero de hambre!_ – Decía Kero evidentemente enojado.

Sakura y Syaoran no pudieron evitar separarse para reírse mientras seguían abrazados en la cama, fue él quien habló primero – Tenemos que decirle o como mínimo no nos dejará dormir esta noche.

-Imagínate como se pondrá cuando sepa que estoy embarazada, va a querer matarme por no haberle contado primero – Dijo Sakura aún riendo por la actitud del guardián.

Syaoran entonces decidió hablar cuando recordó algo importante y miró a su esposa un poco nervioso – Imagínate como se pondrá Touya cuando sepa que estás embarazada, soy hombre muerto.

 ** _7 meses después…_**

-Lamento interrumpir – Dijo la enfermera entrando a la habitación – Pero es tiempo de que la señora Li y el pequeño descansen, la hora de las visitas ha llegado a su fin.

Todos los presentes asintieron y las primeras en despedirse fueron Tomoyo y Sonomi, ambas mujeres se encontraban llorando de emoción mientras que la primera de ellas no había parado de grabar el primer día de Sakura como madre.

-Es precioso, Sakura – Dijo Sonomi dándole un corto beso maternal a la chica y viendo a Syaoran – Felicidades a ambos.

-Apenas vayan a su casa los visitaré – Dijo Tomoyo despidiéndose de ambos – Llamaré a todos los de Inglaterra, están ansiosos por ver las fotos… Cuídense y felicidades de nuevo.

Los chicos agradecieron a su amiga y ella salió del lugar, pero no sin antes tomar a Kero disimuladamente de entre las cosas de Sakura para poder llevárselo con ella, el pequeño guardián estaba ansioso por ver al hijo de Sakura y Syaoran, sin embargo, tendría que esperar hasta estar en el departamento y conocer al pequeño.

-Syaoran ¿la señora Ieran y tus hermanas llegarán pronto? – Preguntó Fujitaka.

-Hablé con ellas hace un par de horas, estaban por salir de Hong Kong, les fue un poco dificil conseguir vuelo tan rápidamente, pero lo lograron.

Que alegría que hayan podido venir antes, de todas formas, nadie sabía que el bebé se adelantaría – Respondió el hombre – Por favor, diles que me llamen para que se queden en casa.

-No se preocupe, se quedarán en mi viejo departamento, además vendrán con mi prima Meiling, ella conoce bien Tomoeda, gracias de todas formas.

Fujitaka sonrió – En ese caso, es hora de que Touya, Yukito y yo nos vayamos – Fujitaka se acercó para darle un corto beso a su hija en la cabeza y luego estrechar su mano con su yerno – Felicidades a ambos, serán padres maravillosos.

-Creo que serán muy buenos – Dijo Yukito dándole una cálida sonrisa a Sakura y Syaoran – Sé que es raro, pero acabo de darme cuenta de lo mucho que han crecido, los felicito.

-Gracias a todos – Dijo Syaoran.

-Son los mejores, gracias por venir tan rápido cuando se adelantó – Respondió Sakura.

El que se había mantenido callado desde hacía un rato había sido Touya, quien al momento de despedirse de su hermana le habló y no dudó en molestarla un poco – No entiendo como un monstruo como tú ha tenido un hijo tan bonito.

Sakura no se molestó, solo le dio una sonrisa al hombre – También te quiero, hermano.

Touya le dio una sonrisa a su hermana menor y luego se giró para mirar a su cuñado, ellos no tenían la mejor relación del mundo y la verdad es que casi lo mata cuando le dijeron que Sakura estaba embarazada, sin embargo, al ver al pequeño entre los brazos de su hermana no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ambos, por lo que decidió extenderle su mano para estrecharla.

Syaoran lo imitó y el moreno habló – Sigo sin creer que mi sobrino tiene tu apellido, pero supongo que así son las cosas, felicidades Li.

-Gracias, Kinomoto – Respondió Syaoran con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Los tres hombres se despidieron y salieron de la habitación, luego de que la enfermera les dio las indicaciones de esa noche, ella también los dejó solos. Y fue en ese momento cuando Sakura y Syaoran por primera vez se quedaban solos con su hijo, y aquello hizo que se sintieran un tanto atemorizados por ello.

-Al fin está aquí – Dijo Sakura viendo al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Sí, después de tanto por fin llegó – Respondió él viendo a su hijo – Aunque creo que la diversión apenas empieza.

-Y que lo digas – Contestó ella sonriendo – ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Syaoran dudó un momento debido a que no se sentía capaz de hacerlo aún, sin embargo, podía ver lo cansada que estaba Sakura, por lo que decidió asentir con la cabeza. Ella le indicó como cargar al bebé con cuidado hasta que por fin era Syaoran quien lo tenía entre sus brazos. Sakura veía aquella imagen con una sonrisa.

Syaoran miraba al pequeño en sus brazos y no podía creer que fuese algo de él y Sakura, se sentía irreal. Y se sintió más irreal cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos y pudo ver sus orbes color verde esmeralda.

-Tiene tus ojos – Le dijo Syaoran a Sakura.

Ella se rio – Creo que es lo único que tendrá de mí – Syaoran la miró confundido y ella volvió a hablar – Desde aquí es como si estuviera viéndote en versión bebé.

-No creo que se parezca tanto a mí, además es muy pequeño aún para saberlo – Respondió él para luego darle una sonrisa – Y no creo que Touya soporte que tenga mi apellido y que, además, se parezca a mí.

-Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse – Respondió Sakura bostezando.

-Duérmete, debes estar exhausta, yo me encargaré de él.

Sakura le sonrió y Syaoran se acercó para darle un corto beso en los labios, y ella se hincó un poco para darle un beso en la cabeza a su hijo. Ella se acomodó y cerró sus ojos, dejando a Syaoran con el bebé entre sus brazos, el hombre supuso que ella ya estaba dormida, por lo que decidió empezar a hablarle a su hijo, cosa que le daba un poco de vergüenza frente a su esposa, lo que no sabía es que ella seguía despierta, aunque con los ojos cerrados, logrando escuchar sin querer todo lo que él estaba diciendo en susurros.

-Hola Hien – Empezó Syaoran – Tal vez te acuerdes de mi voz porque te hablé mucho cuando estabas en el vientre de Sakura, pero quería decirte que soy tu papá, y aunque aún no me acostumbro a la idea y de que estoy completamente aterrado de hacerlo mal, quiero que sepas que estoy feliz por esto, sobre todo porque tu mamá está feliz y eso es suficiente para mí.

Sakura escuchaba aquello con una sonrisa en los labios y él seguía hablando – Escucha, no tengo la menor idea de como ser un papá, tú vas a enseñarme así que tendremos que trabajar duro en ello, sobre todo si quieres tener hermanos, porque, aunque tu mamá no me lo haya dicho sé que quiere más bebés, pero primero debemos aprender a ser padres.

-Quiero que sepas que antes de conocer a tu mamá yo era un niño muy solitario y frío, nunca en la vida me imaginé tener mi propia familia, solo me importaba mí mismo, sin embargo, cuando la conocí y la hice parte de mi vida toda mi perspectiva cambió, parece un sueño verme así cargándote y sabiendo que los tres estamos comenzando una familia, y todavía no puedo creerlo. Pero, en fin, estoy feliz de verte y pues, gracias por estar aquí.

Sakura soltaba unas lágrimas silenciosas, no quería interrumpir a Syaoran, sin embargo, él no dijo nada más, o por lo menos el tiempo que ella estuvo despierta. Estaba sumamente feliz y agradecida por su pequeña familia, y por cómo inesperadamente de un momento a otro habían pasado de ser sólo dos a ser tres, y aquello no estaba nada mal, ya que la aventura apenas comenzaba.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla y hayan tenido una excelente semana. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, pues aquí nuestros tórtolos favoritos ya son padres y pues muchos de ustedes estaban ansiosos por ver a un hijo de ellos y pues aquí está, les prometo traerles más capítulos así ya que me encantó escribirlo.**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico como es costumbre a todos aquellos que me comentaron en el anterior, aquí vamos:**

 **ValSmile**

 **YukiMeh**

 **annalopez23**

 **Nay27**

 **AZULMITA**

 **flameofsoul**

 **Rudby**

 **terelpz94**

 **jade2824**

 **malena27**

 **Tobias27**

 **Adropintheocean23**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Angie Hernandez**

 **Alishanea**

 **Yosie**

 **pao**

 **Yaanin**

 **Guest**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, sigan así ya que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y publicando cada semana. Nos vemos en próximo domingo, les mando un beso enorme.**

 **PD: ¿vieron el capítulo 13 de Clear Card? ¿Qué les pareció el opening y el ending? Espero leerlos en los comentarios. Bye**


	16. Una segunda prueba de valentía

**Una segunda prueba de valentía**

Sakura daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, podía escuchar las respiraciones profundas que indicaban que sus amigas si estaban profundamente dormidas, a decir verdad, ella podría estar así de no ser porque Naoko había decidido contar sus famosas historias de terror antes de dormir, cosa que Sakura a pesar de ya tener 18 años y estar en el último curso de preparatoria, aún le aterraba como a nadie.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con todas sus amigas, sobre todo cuando faltaba tan poco para graduarse y que probablemente todas escogieran caminos diferentes, sin embargo, las historias de fantasmas no contaban como sus partes favoritas de la pijamada, aunque no le gustaba ser aguafiestas al decir que prefería que no fuesen contadas, de todas formas, el resto de sus amigas si las disfrutaban mucho.

La chica temblaba entre sus sábanas y no precisamente de frío, desde que era muy pequeña le habían aterrado las historias de fantasmas gracias a que Touya se había encargado de decirle que aquellas criaturas eran reales, y aunque ya era prácticamente una adulta y sabía que no era cierto, no podía evitar temerles, sobre todo cuando se encontraba lejos de su casa.

En aquella ocasión, la escuela había organizado un pequeño viaje para los del último año específicamente a la misma playa que habían visitado cuando iban en 4to grado de primaria, aquella misma playa donde estaba la cueva en la que tuvieron su prueba de valentía y en la que Sakura había logrado capturar a la carta _Erase_ con la ayuda de Syaoran.

Sakura se cansó de dar vueltas intentando dormir y sin lograrlo, por lo que decidió sacarse las sábanas de encima, ponerse unos zapatos playeros y salir de la cabaña sin despertar a sus amigas. Caminó unos cuántos kilómetros, esta vez no acudiría a un profesor ya que siendo tan grande podrían mirarla extrañamente y hasta burlarse de ella, por lo que prefirió caminar directamente hacía la playa.

La chica de ojos verdes bajaba las escaleras que conectaba las cabañas con la playa, y rápidamente llegó hasta su destino. Se sentó en la arena poniendo las rodillas en su pecho y fijó su vista al frente admirando el oceáno, había olvidado la hermosa vista que les ofrecía aquel lugar y la verdad es que estaba feliz de haber podido ir de nuevo con todos sus amigos, en especial con quien todos los días le sacaba una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura recordó que en aquel viaje que hizo cuando aún era una niña, Syaoran la había acompañado a la playa hasta que se le pasara el miedo, bueno luego de darle un susto en las escaleras haciéndola incluso gritar, sin embargo, en su mente aún se podía ver a si misma sentada justo donde estaba en ese momento junto a Syaoran, ambos hablando sobre la presencia de una carta en la cueva. Ella recordó aquello mientras se reía, eran demasiado pequeños como para siquiera imaginarse que unos años después volverían a esa misma playa siendo pareja.

La chica ojiverde estaba tan ensimismada en la vista y en sus propios recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañada hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de ella – Debí imaginarme que estarías aquí.

Sakura se sobresaltó y se giró para encontrar a su novio parado detrás de ella y luego pasando para sentarse a su lado – Syaoran, creí que estabas dormido.

-Digamos que Yamazaki ronca más de lo que recordaba – Decía él haciendo reír a Sakura, cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente – No es gracioso.

-Sí lo es – Respondió ella aun riendo.

-Intenta dormir con él alguna vez y dime si será gracioso.

Sakura levantó la ceja sugestivamente – ¿Quieres que duerma con él?

Syaoran lo pensó bien y se sintió como un tonto por haber dicho aquello, sobre todo porque Sakura seguía riéndose. Él simplemente rodeó a cintura de ella con su brazo y la atrajo hacía él para luego hablarle – No quiero que duermas ni con él ni con nadie.

-Tus celos sólo hacen esto más gracioso – Dijo Sakura recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Creo que ya te has reído suficiente de mí – Respondió el chico – Ahora dime ¿cuál historia de terror contaron las chicas que no te deja dormir?

-Sabes que solo Naoko es la experta en eso, además no tiene caso que te diga cuál es, sabes que el resultado es el mismo – Respondió ella con tono apagado.

Syaoran pudo ver su semblante triste y le habló – No tienes que sentirte mal al respecto, así eres tú.

-Ya soy prácticamente una adulta y sigo temiéndole a los fantasmas, me hace sentir una completa tonta, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-No está mal tener miedo, además ya te enfrentaste a esto una vez – Dijo Syaoran mirando hacia la oscura cueva que se podía ver al otro lado de la playa – ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí lo recuerdo – Respondió ella aún con tono apagado – Pero fue diferente, estábamos detrás de una carta Clow.

-Sí, pero antes de eso tu pensabas que era un fantasma, y aún así entraste a la cueva – Refutó él – Además, tú nos salvaste a todos de desaparecer por culpa de la carta.

-Sí, después de que lloré y casi muero de miedo – Respondió la chica – Además, estuviste a mi lado todo el tiempo, no lo habría hecho sin ti.

-No es para tanto – Dijo él ligeramente sonrojado – Te recuerdo que en aquel entonces yo también quería las cartas.

-Que pequeños estábamos ¿no crees? – Contestó Sakura tomando al mano de Syaoran y entrelazándola con la de ella – Jamás pensé que estaríamos así la próxima vez que viniéramos aquí.

Él apretó su mano – Sinceramente, si me lo hubiesen dicho jamás me lo hubiese creído.

Sakura se río – ¿Y si alguien nos hubiese dicho que estaríamos tan abrazados cuando hace unos años tratábamos de estar lo más lejos posible el uno del otro, te lo habrías creído?

Syaoran soltó una risa – Éramos demasiado tímidos, en ese momento sabía que tenías miedo, pero jamás me hubiese atrevido a abrazarte o siquiera a darte unas palmadas en el hombro.

\- ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a morderte o algo por el estilo? – Le preguntó ella incrédula.

-No, pero francamente no me gustaba estar cerca de las niñas, no desde que lidie con mis hermanas y Meiling en Hong Kong – Explicó él – Además, tú eras mi rival en ese momento.

-Fue absurdo pelearnos por las cartas en ese momento, de todas formas, las recolectamos y las cambiamos juntos, y todavía las usamos juntos – Respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Syaoran alzó los hombros – Supongo que nadie, ni siquiera el mago Clow se imaginó que terminaríamos juntos, por eso ambos nos enfrentamos a Yue en el Juicio Final.

-Es que creo que sorprendimos a todos con nuestros sentimientos – Respondió Sakura – Digo, pasamos buena parte de la primaria peleándonos, tanto por las cartas como por Yukito.

-Te aseguro que a Daidoji no la sorprendimos, yo no por lo menos – Admitió él.

-Tomoyo es muy observadora.

Syaoran bufó – Tu hermano también se dio cuenta antes que nosotros, cosa que explica porque siempre me ha odiado.

Esta vez Sakura no puedo debatirle eso – Sabes, creo que éramos más obvios de lo que pensábamos.

-Te aseguro que yo sí lo era, digo Daidoji se dio cuenta de mis celos hacía Hiragizawa, la forma en que te miraba y me sonrojaba, ni siquiera tuve que decirle que me gustabas, ella sola lo adivinó.

Sakura se quedó un rato callada, aún recordando cosas sobre ellos cuando eran más pequeños, ella nunca se había fijado en esos sonrojos extremos de Syaoran ni tampoco la forma en que la miraba o cuando la celó con Eriol y la verdad es que eso la hacía sentirse un poco mal, ya que cuando ella se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, él ya tenía tiempo pasando por todas esas cosas de las que ella no se pudo percatar.

-Sakura sé que siempre has sido despistada y yo demasiado orgulloso, pero quiero que sepas que esa noche en la prueba de valentía fue la primera vez que me preocupé tanto por alguien que no fuese yo – Confesó Syaoran dejándola atónita.

Ella no contestó, simplemente siguió escuchando – No sé ni porque lo hice ya que me negaba si quiera a ser tu amigo, pero cuando Yamazaki desapareció no pude evitar correr porque sabía que Daidoji y tus amigas desaparecerían también, y me mataba la idea de saber que estarías sola llorando gracias a eso, nunca lo hice por nadie.

Sakura lo miraba confundida – Syaoran no quiero sonar maleducada, pero ¿por qué me dices esto?

Él le sostuvo la mirada – Porque a partir de ese momento siempre temí por ti, cada vez que íbamos detrás de una carta, cuando Yue te atacó en el Juicio Final, esa vez que nos quedamos en el ascensor y te caíste al vacío, cuando estábamos en el parque de diversiones para atrapar a _Nothing,_ por eso te digo que no está mal que tengas miedo, yo también lo tengo.

-No puedes compararlos, mi miedo a los fantasmas es tonto comparado con el tuyo – Refutó Sakura.

-Podrá ser tonto, pero no puedes evitarlo – Dijo Syaoran.

-Sí puedo, además no es mi mayor miedo en este momento – Respondió ella sintiendo su corazón yendo a mil por hora.

Syaoran la miró confundido – ¿A qué te refieres?

Sakura sintió su garganta seca y su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, había estado dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza en varias ocasiones, y la verdad es que, aunque no pareciera la gran cosa, para ella si lo era, y no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa en la que estaban solos y en un precioso lugar, era el momento perfecto.

-Ehm, es sobre algo que quiero decirte – Respondió ella nerviosamente.

Él la miró con curiosidad – Adelante.

Sakura miró a su novio y sintió miedo, ellos nunca se habían dicho aquello y la verdad es que no les había hecho falta, pero ella quería hacerlo, aunque pensaba que sería tonto, por lo que decidió sacudir su cabeza y volver a centrar su vista al mar.

-No tiene importancia, sólo olvídalo.

-Conozco esa expresión – Respondió él buscando sus ojos – Tienes miedo.

-No es la gran cosa – Trató de restarle importancia ella – Ehm, sólo vamos a dejarlo ir.

Syaoran le sostuvo la mirada y luego volvió a hablar – Déjame ser esta vez tu prueba de valentía, hazlo.

Y fueron aquellas las palabras perfectas para que Sakura se acercara al rostro de su novio y le depositara un beso en los labios, que no fue demasiado apasionado, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente intenso para acompañar las palabras que ella dijo al separarse de él – Te amo, Syaoran.

Él sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras, ellos nunca se las habían dicho tan directamente, se habían demostrado de muchas formas cuánto se querían, pero esas dos grandes palabras jamás habían salido de sus labios, y la verdad escucharlos de la boca de ella lo hicieron sentirse realmente bien, tanto así que no dudó en darle una sonrisa a su novia y juntar sus frentes para hablar en susurro.

-También te amo, Sakura.

Ella sonrió complacida, estaba aterrada por como él podría recibir aquellas palabras ya que no era demasiado expresivo en ese aspecto, sin embargo, tuvo la respuesta perfecta ya que sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago cuando lo escuchó decirlo, se sintió más feliz que nunca.

Syaoran acortó la distancia entre ellos con un furtivo beso mientras la atraía más hacía su cuerpo, recostándose en la arena y poniéndose Sakura encima de él. El chico acariciaba la espalda de ella con sus manos mientras Sakura mantenía sus manos en el pecho de él y le respondía el beso con la misma intensidad, sintiendo como él introducía su lengua en su boca empezando a sentir como el ambiente se ponía caluroso.

Sakura se separó y le habló en susurro – No podemos hacer esto aquí, ni siquiera deberíamos estar fuera de las cabañas.

-Yo sólo vine a consolar a mi novia miedosa de los fantasmas, no es mi culpa que hayamos terminado así – Dijo él sonriendo – Además, quien debería quejarse soy yo, acabo de ensuciar todo mi pijama de arena.

-No es tan malo ¿cuándo le ha hecho daño la arena a alguien? – Dijo ella burlándose de él.

Syaoran levantó la ceja sugestivamente y habló – No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Y sin previo aviso tomó a Sakura de los brazos y la puso debajo de él cuidadosamente, pero aquello fue suficiente para que ella también ensuciara su pijama con arena de playa – ¿Decías?

Ella lo miró incrédula – Eres demasiado vengativo ¿lo sabías?

-Estoy seguro de que a ti eso no te molesta – Y aprovechando la posición volvió a besarla.

A Sakura aquel acto la tomó desprevenida, sobre todo cuando él empezó a recorrer con sus manos todo su cuerpo, aquello se sintió realmente bien, y no lo hubiese detenido sino estuviesen en una playa con todos sus compañeros y maestros durmiendo en las cabañas, pudiendo salir en cualquier momento y agarrarlos con las manos en la masa.

Sakura cortó el beso y habló – Sabes que esto si se puede malinterpretar.

-Ya lo hicimos una vez – Protestó él – Y francamente creo que es un buen lugar para tener la segunda vez.

-Ni lo sueñes – Respondió ella completamente roja – Ni siquiera podemos entrar a las cabañas de los otros.

-Cuando vinimos la primera vez no eran tan estrictos con eso.

-Porque éramos niños, en cambio ahora somos casi adultos y todos tenemos pareja, es obvio que son más estrictos con eso – Contestó Sakura aún tendida en la arena.

Syaoran resopló resignado – Tú ganas – Sin embargo, antes de levantarse le dio otro corto beso en los labios a su novia y le habló en susurro – Fuiste muy valiente hoy al decirme eso, yo aún no había podido hacerlo porque no sabía cómo lo tomarías.

Sakura sonrió – En ese caso, creo que esta noche tuvimos nuestra segunda prueba de valentía, y pasamos.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y seguido de ello la ayudó a levantarse del suelo para sacudirse un poco la arena. Se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a caminar de regreso a sus respectivas cabañas. Tal vez ambos tuviesen diferentes miedos dentro de ellos, sin embargo, les tranquilizaba saber que siempre podrían enfrentarlos ya que tenía a su lado a su propia prueba de valentía que podrían tomar todas las veces que quisieran, y aquello sin duda, los hacía sentirse afortunados.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana, acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo lleno de mucha miel jajaja. Dios mío no puedo esperar a la posdata para hablar de esto, pero estoy demasiado hypeada por el capítulo 14 de Clear Card, les juro que ese capítulo superó todas mis expectativas y siento que ha sido el mejor de la serie hasta el momento, sin dar muchos spoilers, amo a Syaoran. Díganme en los comentarios si ya lo vieron para hypearnos juntos y hablar de ello, de verdad fue hermoso.**

 **Como es costumbre, este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que comentaron el anterior, aquí vamos:**

 **Himawari1603**

 **ValSmile**

 **AZULMITLA**

 **Sahure**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Celes483**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Angie Hernandez**

 **annalopez23**

 **flameofsoul**

 **Tobias27**

 **Rudby**

 **pao**

 **Yoshie**

 **terelpz94**

 **Alishanea**

 **Nay27**

 **Quería disculparme con la mayoría por apenas responder los reviews hoy, tuve una semana super dificil y apenas he podido relajarme y pues contestar. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar;) No olviden dejarme su opinión sobre el capítulo y sobre Clear Card ya que necesito hablar con spoilers jajaja.**

 **Nos leemos el próximo domingo, le mando un beso a todos. Cuídense.**

 **PD1: A mis lectores fans de Miraculous Ladybug ¿Vieron Zombizou? Si ya lo hicieron díganmelo en los comentarios, ese también fue uno de los mejores capítulos de la serie a mi parecer.**

 **PD2: ¿Ya les dije lo mucho que amo a Syaoran? Jajaja, ok bye.**


	17. De buenas amigas y lunas de miel

**De buenas amigas y lunas de miel**

 _-Voy a matarlas –_ pensaba Sakura completamente sonrojada mientras veía las prendas que recién había sacado de su maleta.

Ella miró a la puerta del baño dónde hacía un rato había entrado Syaoran y se sintió más avergonzada que nunca, no quería usar eso y mucho menos en frente de él, estaba rogándole a todos los dioses que se tardara lo suficiente para que ella pudiera esconder aquellas piezas de ropa.

La chica examinaba aquellos pequeños conjuntos hechos de encaje y que variaban en tonalidades mientras sentía que los colores se le subían con más velocidad a su rostro, no podía creer que sus amigas hayan ido en contra de lo que les dijo cuando estuvieron en aquella tienda de lencería un mes antes.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Ni sueñen que usaré una de esas cosas – Decía Sakura sonrojada mientras se daba la vuelta e iba a otro pasillo._

 _Meiling rodó los ojos y en compañía de Tomoyo siguieron a la chica de ojos verdes hasta la sección de los brassieres dónde ella se encontraba viendo algunos modelos, fue la joven proveniente de China quien habló primero._

 _\- ¿No vas a comprar uno de estos para tu luna de miel al menos? ¡Falta un mes! – Decía Meiling mostrándole aquel conjunto de ropa interior de encaje demasiado sexy para el gusto de Sakura._

 _La aludida se sonrojó más al ver aquel conjunto y habló – ¡Eso no cubre nada!_

 _\- ¡Esa es la idea! – Refutó Meiling._

 _-Jamás usaré algo como eso en frente de Syaoran – Respondía Sakura – Es demasiado revelador y para nada mi estilo._

 _-Hablas como si Xiao Lang jamás te hubiese visto sin ropa – Dijo la joven de China._

 _\- ¡Meiling! – Regañó Sakura viendo para todos lados asegurándose de que nadie las hubiese escuchado – No digas esas cosas._

 _-Pero es cierto – Insistió Meiling – Vamos Sakura, estoy segura de que Xiao Lang espera que te pongas algo como esto para cuando vayan a Shanghái para su luna de miel._

 _La chica de ojos verdes la miró incrédula y entonces Meiling se retractó y volvió a hablar – Vale, tienes razón, él no espera algo como esto._

 _-Entonces ¿no creen que sería la oportunidad perfecta para sorprenderlo? – Dijo la amatista._

 _\- ¡Tomoyo! – Respondió Sakura –¿Podríamos concentrarnos a lo que vinimos?_

 _Meiling rodó los ojos – Tus nuevos brassieres pueden esperar, estamos en algo importante._

 _-No voy a ponerme algo como eso – Insistió Sakura – Sería demasiado vergonzoso._

 _-Sólo será por tu luna de miel – Refutó Tomoyo – Lo hará más especial._

 _-Dale una oportunidad – Dijo Meiling pasándole a la ojiverde el conjunto que había traído en de la otra sección – Piensa en cómo se sentirá Xiao Lang cuando sepa que te tomaste el tiempo de escoger uno de estos sólo para él._

 _Sakura tomó la prenda entre sus manos y la miró, la verdad es que a pesar de todos los preparativos de la boda ella ya había pensado en comprar algo como esa para la noche de bodas o la luna de miel, pero se sintió tan avergonzada solo de pensarlo que prefirió ni siquiera mencionarlo, pero sus amigas eran otra historia, ellas estaban decididas a hacerla comprar uno de esos conjuntos que, estaba segura, luego se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho por ser demasiado tímida como para usarlo._

 _Ella sacudió la cabeza y le tendió a Meiling el atuendo – Lo siento chicas, no lo usaré._

 _Tomoyo y Meiling suspiraron resignadas y fue la primera de ellas quien habló – Está bien, como tú quieras._

 _Sin embargo, Meiling no dijo nada, simplemente miró a Tomoyo de reojo y le dio un guiño, ella tomó el atuendo y lo devolvió a su sección, cosa que le pareció bastante rara a Sakura ya que su amiga de China solía ser muy insistente, y le pareció muy extraño que ni siquiera lo haya vuelto a mencionar._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

 _-Debí suponer que igual lo compraría y que buscaría la forma de meterlo en mi maleta –_ Pensaba ella mientras ponía aquella prenda de ropa junto a su toalla de baño y empezaba a rebuscar en su maleta el pijama que había empacado y su ropa interior habitual, sin embargo, tal fue su sorpresa cuando rebuscó por toda la maleta y no encontró para nada lo que estaba buscando, sino más bien otros de aquellos reveladores conjuntos y una pequeña nota.

Ella tomó la nota entre sus manos y pudo reconocer aquella letra como la de Tomoyo, aunque el mensaje era más bien obra de Meiling, la leyó en voz baja.

 ** _No podíamos dejar que te llevaras ropa tan aburrida a tu luna de miel, por lo que nos tomamos la tarea de ir de compras y rehacer tu maleta. No nos mates, nos lo vas a agradecer algún día, disfruten el viaje._**

 ** _Con amor Tomoyo y Meiling_**

Sakura estaba atónita ante aquello, sus amigas no sólo se habían limitado a regalarle esos conjuntos tan sexys, sino que también habían sacado sus pijamas y su ropa interior habitual para obligarla a usar esos atuendos, no sabía que tan capaces eran ellas hasta ese momento, y vaya que le hubiese gustado enterarse de otra manera.

Ella se hubiese quedado más tiempo ahí sentada en el suelo mirando sonrojada aquellos atuendos y buscando alguna otra opción, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo porque escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, por lo que cerró de golpe su maleta para que Syaoran no viera en su interior, tomó sus cosas de aseo personal y se levantó del suelo evidentemente nerviosa.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? – Le preguntó Syaoran al ver su extraña actitud.

Sakura iba a responder al instante, sin embargo, al levantar la vista se encontró de frente con la imagen de su ahora esposo _– Eso suena bien –_ sólo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, su cabello goteando y su torso descubierto, cosa que hizo que Sakura se quedara sin palabras por unos momentos, lo había visto así un millón de veces, pero aún tenía ese efecto en ella como si fuese la primera vez.

-Ehm, no me pasa nada – Empezó a decir la ojiverde mientras pasaba por su lado y entraba al baño sin decir una palabra más.

Syaoran no terminó por convencerse, sin embargo, no insistió y decidió empezar a vestirse. Sakura por su lado entró al baño acalorada y de inmediato se desvistió para meterse en la ducha y dejar que el agua cayera por su cuerpo.

Ella trató de no pensar demasiado en el asunto hasta que terminó de bañarse, y al salir de la ducha secó su cabello con el secador y luego de ello miró el atuendo que estaba encima del lavamanos, se lo había traído con ella cuando lo puso junto a todas sus cosas de aseo personal, pudo dejarlo ahí e ignorarlo de no ser porque no tenía alguna otra prenda que usar. Ella suspiró profundamente.

 _-En definitiva, voy a matarlas –._

 **oOo**

Syaoran se encontraba recostado en la cama de la habitación del hotel en el que habían decidido hospedarse mientras estuviesen de viaje en Shanghái. A pesar de que él fuese originario de China jamás había estado ahí y la verdad es que le emocionaba poder estar en ese lugar con Sakura para su luna de miel.

Él miraba el anillo de bodas que estaba en su dedo desde el día de ayer y la verdad es que aún no podía creerlo _– En serio me casé con Sakura –_ pensaba él con una sonrisa en los labios ya que jamás pensó que sería capaz de dar ese paso en su vida, se creía la persona menos capaz se casarse, sin embargo, ahí estaba en su luna de miel y no estaba para nada arrepentido de haberlo hecho, de hecho todo lo contrario, estaba ansioso por saber cómo sería su vida y la de Sakura a partir de ese momento.

Recordaba el día antes como si fuese un sueño _– Estaba hermosa –_ pensaba él visualizando en su mente a su ahora esposa _– Eso suena bien –_ en aquel vestido blanco y entrando a la iglesia del brazo de Fujitaka. Había visto a la chica con muchos atuendos a lo largo de su vida, desde el uniforme de la escuela, su ropa de diario y sus pijamas hasta los excéntricos trajes que Tomoyo le confeccionaba para ir a capturar las cartas Clow.

Entonces en ese momento recordó cuando eran solo unos niños de 12 años y tuvieron que actuar juntos de último minuto en la obra que escribió Naoko para el Festival de la ciudad de Tomoeda, aquel mismo festival que se vio interrumpido cuando la carta _Nothing_ hizo su aparición impidiéndolos terminar la obra.

Sin embargo, él recordaba como se sintió al ver a Sakura con aquel vestido de princesa, recordaba haber sonreído y haberse quedado mirándola por más tiempo del recomendado. Y pues, lo mismo pasó en la boda el día anterior, ya que cuando la vio entrando del brazo de su padre en aquel vestido blanco no pudo evitar mirarla como si se tratara de la única mujer del universo, recordaba haberse sentido nervioso cuando la estaba esperando, pero al verla tan feliz no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa que estuvo presente en su rostro toda la velada.

Syaoran salió de sus pensamientos para ver la hora y se extrañó ya que Sakura se había tardado más de lo normal en el baño, y para colmo lucía bastante rara cuando entró a este, pudo notar que estaba algo nerviosa. Por lo que él decidió levantarse la cama, acercarse a la puerta y dar unos toques para luego hablar.

-Oye ¿segura de que estás bien?

 _-Ehm, claro ¿por qué los preguntas? –_ Respondió ella desde el otro lado evidentemente nerviosa.

-Es que has tardado mucho ahí adentro, creí que algo estaba mal.

 _-No pasa nada, prometo salir en unos momentos –_ Aseguró ella con un tono de voz un poco más sereno, pero que, sin embargo, no lo terminaba de convencer del todo.

Él suspiró derrotado y no dijo nada más, simplemente se encaminó de nuevo hasta la cama y ahí se sentó para tomar su celular y empezar a ver algunas de las fotos que tenía de la boda. Se quedó varios minutos solo pasando las fotos, sin embargo, al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse no dudó en bloquear su celular de inmediato y levantar la vista, aunque al hacer aquello jamás pensó encontrarse con semejante imagen que lo dejó sin palabras.

Sakura estaba parada frente a él vistiendo un conjunto de dos piezas de encaje color negro que constaba de una fina prenda de tirantes que era traslúcida y unas bragas que hacían juego. Syaoran quedó atónito ante aquella vista, la había visto vestida de muchas formas, sin embargo, ni en sus más locos sueño imaginó verla de esa forma, y vaya que estaba feliz de haberse equivocado.

Sakura por su parte, estaba ahí parada sintiendo los nervios de punta y esperando que él dijera algo, pero era todo lo contrario, Syaoran solo estaba ahí sonrojado con la boca abierta intentando procesar aquello, por lo que ella decidió hablarle.

-Entonces ¿cómo me veo? – Preguntó ella nerviosamente.

Syaoran trataba de hablar, pero las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, todavía no podía creer que su esposa se hubiese vestido así para él – Ehm… tú…– Intentó hablar, pero era inútil, no podía ni describirlo.

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosamente, estaba convencida de que a él no le había gustado ya que no hacía nada, ni siquiera se movía. Sabía que aquello era una pésima idea, pero sus amigas no la escucharon, estaba decidida a buscar cualquier otra cosa para dormir hasta que vio como Syaoran se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a ella para besarla intensamente en los labios.

Aquella reacción por parte de él la sorprendió mucho a ella ya que estaba esperando a que dijera algo, pero por lo visto había preferido demostrarle cuanto le había gustado, y aquello fue mucho mejor. Sakura correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad mientras sentía como Syaoran la abrazaba por la cintura y pegaba sus cuerpos con la pared. Él separó sus labios de los de ella para empezar a repartir besos desde su cuello hasta el inicio de sus senos, cosa que la hizo gemir.

Él volvió a capturar sus labios para dirigir sus manos a la cintura de ella y en un rápido movimiento levantarla del suelo y dirigirla hasta la cama mientras ella lo abrazaba y correspondía a sus besos con intensidad.

Sakura y Syaoran se pasaron el resto de la noche entre caricias y besos, y luego de ello ambos cayeron derrotados en la cama para dormir abrazados en su segunda noche como esposos. Syaoran se había quedado dormido primero, sin embargo, Sakura mantenía los ojos abiertos y veía a su esposo dormitando, cosa que la hizo sonreír y sentir algo raro en el estómago. La verdad es que habían tenido una buena noche y se sentía feliz de poder estar con él en aquel hermoso lugar en su luna de miel, parecía irreal.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura cayó en cuenta de algo que la hizo reírse por debajo ya que jamás imaginó que la noche terminaría tan bien y todo gracias a aquella prenda de ropa que ella ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a ponerse bajo ninguna circunstancia, y cuán equivocaba estaba.

 _-Tomoyo y Meiling tenían razón, se los agradezco demasiado._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido una maravillosa semana. Acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo que ojalá que hayan disfrutado y que les haya sacado una sonrisa solo de imaginarse la situación.**

 **¿Vieron el capítulo de Clear Card? Quiero que sepan que me dio en toda la nostalgia, pero sigo sin tener respuestas sobre si la obra es canon o no, además se me hizo super corto y cuando terminó no me lo podía creer, creí que le faltaban aún uno 10 minutos de capítulo. Díganme en los comentarios que les pareció.**

 **Como es de costumbre, aquí va la dedicatoria de este capítulo a todos aquellos que comentaron en anterior:**

 **ValSmile**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **YukiMeh**

 **malena27**

 **jade2824**

 **Kotoriblossom**

 **terelpz94**

 **flakyrukia**

 **Rubi**

 **Pao**

 **Rudby**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Nos vemos en el próximo la semana que viene. Que tengan una linda semana y pues cuídense mucho. Besos y abrazos.**


	18. Bailes inolvidables

**Bailes inolvidables**

Syaoran se movía de un lado a otro, aunque no de manera natural, sino que lucía como un robot y Sakura pudo darse cuenta de ello, por lo que cortó por quinta vez el intento de baile que estaban haciendo.

-Syaoran – Dijo ella mirándolo con preocupación.

Él suspiro resignado – Me doy por vencido con esto, Sakura – Y seguido de ello se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

Sakura se dio cuenta de su actitud y tomó un respiro antes de seguirlo a ese lugar. Su novio se encontraba parado en la cocina tomando un vaso con agua y mirando un punto en la pared mientras le daba la espalda, sabía que estaba enojado consigo mismo.

-No tienes porqué sentirte así por esto – Dijo ella hablándole de repente – Es sólo un baile.

Él se giró para encararla – No es sólo un baile, será nuestro primer baile como esposos, sé lo mucho que significa para ti que salga bien.

Sakura se acercó a él para tomar su cara entre sus manos y darle una sonrisa ladeada antes de hablar – No me importa como salga, sólo me importa que sea contigo.

-Pero quieres una boda inolvidable – Refutó él aun frustrado.

-Será inolvidable, con o sin baile – Respondió ella.

Syaoran entonces frunció el ceño – Ni te atrevas a proponer que no bailaremos en nuestra boda.

-De verdad, no es la gran cosa – Dijo Sakura tratando de restarle importancia.

-No, me niego a ser la razón por la cual no cumpliremos una de las tantas cosas de las que has hablado con respecto a la boda – Respondió él dejando el vaso con agua en la mesa de la cocina y tomando la mano de Sakura para dirigirla de nuevo a la sala.

-Syaoran en serio no tenemos que seguir haciendo esto – Insistía ella.

Pero el chico no la escuchó, simplemente puso a reproducir de nuevo la canción que habían escogido para el vals y le tendió la mano invitándola a bailar con él – ¿Me concedes esta pieza, futura esposa?

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar como la llamó y no pudo evitar aceptar aquel baile nuevamente. La chica lo tomó de la mano y Syaoran dirigió de inmediato una de sus manos a la cintura de ella y la otra la mantuvo entrelazada con la de él para empezar a balancearse con el ritmo de la música.

Syaoran trató de concentrarse en la pieza musical que estaba sonando, pensaba que las veces anteriores no había puesto la suficiente atención a esta por lo que eso había sido la razón de que haya salido tan mal. Sin embargo, estaba tan distraído en ello que no le ponía la suficiente atención a la chica que estaba en frente de él, cosa que hizo a Sakura aburrirse muy rápido del baile, pero prefirió no decir nada ya que su novio en serio se estaba esforzando.

El chico estaba tan concentrado en la música que olvidó para que era todo aquello por lo que en un momento de distracción terminó por pisar a su novia, por suerte no tenían los zapatos puestos, sin embargo, aquello lo hizo sentirse realmente mal.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él sintiéndose peor que antes.

Sakura lo miró con ternura – Estoy bien, ni siquiera tenemos los zapatos puestos, no tienes porqué alarmarte.

Syaoran resopló resignado y se sentó en el sofá aun escuchando la música reproduciéndose en el fondo – Soy desastre bailando, acabaré pisándote más fuerte en la boda.

Ella se acercó a él y se agachó para quedar a la misma altura – Aprecio de verdad todo el esfuerzo que haces por mí, pero no tenemos por qué hacerlo si se te dificulta mucho.

-Pero tú dijiste… – Sin embargo, se vio interrumpido cuando su novia puso su dedo índice en su boca haciéndolo callar.

-Lo que realmente importa es que por fin nos casaremos, un baile no va a cambiar lo feliz que me siento por eso – Dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

Seguido de ello la castaña quitó su dedo de la boca de su novio y lo reemplazó con sus propios labios dándole un tierno beso. Él se sentía aún algo mal, pero al ver que ella no estaba para nada enojada con los pisotones y con el hecho de que posiblemente no bailaran en la boda, lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo, por lo que no dudó en corresponder a su beso gustosamente.

Luego de unos minutos la pareja se separó y ella fue quien habló – No tienes porqué mortificarte, en serio.

Syaoran no respondió nada, simplemente se removió incómodo, y ella volvió a hablar luego de mirar su reloj de muñeca – Debo irme, voy tarde para la prueba del vestido con Tomoyo.

Él se limitó a asentir y a levantarse del sofá para despedir a su novia en la puerta del departamento con otro beso en los labios solo que esta vez fue un poco más largo, incluso ella tuvo que verse obligada a cortarlo debido a que no quería retrasarse más. Syaoran la vio irse por el ascensor y luego de darle una última sonrisa ladeada entró al departamento y se recostó en el sofá sintiéndose frustrado aún.

 _\- ¿Cómo es posible que me haya enfrentado a las cartas Clow, a Yue en el Juicio Final, a la carta_ Nothing _e incluso a Hiragizawa, pero sea incapaz de dominar un simple vals para mi boda? –_ Syaoran trataba de seguir los consejos de su novia para no estallar, pero era inútil, sentía que de alguna forma ella estaba desanimada por no poder bailar con él en la boda.

 _-Por Dios, la pista de baile fue de las primeras cosas que escogimos para la boda, es evidente que ella estaba emocionada por el baile –_ Aquel pensamiento pudo haberlo martillado el resto de la tarde si su teléfono no hubiese repicado indicando una videollamada por parte de su querida prima.

Syaoran suspiró y luego de ello aceptó la videollamada, viendo desde la pantalla de su celular a la chica de ojos color fuego y hablándole con desgano – Meiling.

Ella frunció el ceño _– Vaya ánimo tienes, y traes una cara terrible ¿qué pasó?_

Syaoran dudó sobre si contarle o no a Meiling, sin embargo, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y no tenía ni idea para que lo había llamado su prima, pero sea lo que sea tendría que esperar – Estaba practicando el vals de la boda con Sakura.

 _-Justo te llamaba para preguntarte acerca de los preparativos de la boda… ¿qué sucede con el baile?_

-Es un desastre – Dijo él sin tapujos.

 _-No creo que sea tan malo._

-Lo hemos practicado unas diez veces y siempre termino pisándola, Meiling – Respondió él volviéndose a frustrar – Y ahora ella quiere que no bailemos para no hacerme sufrir con esto.

 _-No esperaba menos de Sakura._

-Exacto, pero sé que en el fondo ella quiere que bailemos, estaba muy emocionada, y ahora por mi culpa quiere dejarlo – Respondió él.

 _-Está bien, debe haber una solución para esto, sólo pensemos –_ Le decía Meiling pensativa – _¿Qué tan malo fueron los ensayos?_

-Siento que haré el ridículo – Confesó Syaoran suspirando frustrado.

 _-No lo creo de esa manera –_ Decía Meiling desde el otro lado de la pantalla _– Ya bailaste con ella una vez ¿recuerdas? Fue en el festival de la ciudad de Tomoeda, y eras más pequeño e inexperto que ahora._

-Fue solo una obra de teatro, Meiling – Dijo el joven chino – Estamos hablando del primer baile como esposos, tengo que hacerlo bien.

 _-Lo harás, el baile de la obra lo practicaron una vez y fue solo un par de horas antes de la obra ¿recuerdas?_

-No tengo la menor idea de cómo hice eso, tengo buena memoria por lo que los diálogos no fueron difíciles, pero el baile no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hice tan bien, ni siquiera estaba mirando mis pies cuando lo hicimos durante la obra.

 _\- ¿Y en los ensayos si lo estabas haciendo?_

-Me he pasado cada ensayo tratando de seguir la música y de coordinar mis pasos para no pisarla, obviamente he estado mirando mis pies para no hacerlo en la boda.

 _-Creo que hemos dado con el problema –_ Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Explícate – Pidió Syaoran.

 _-Escucha, recuerdo que en la obra todas las chicas y yo nos dimos cuenta de cuán hermoso se tornó el ambiente cuando ustedes dos estaban bailando, incluso en el ensayo se sentía un buen ambiente, y todo era porque ustedes dos estaban demasiado concentrados viéndose el uno al otro, ni siquiera miraron a su alrededor ni por un momento mientras bailaban._

Entonces Syaoran recordó algo importante de aquella época – En aquel momento ya le había confesado mis sentimientos, y aunque ella no lo había hecho, recuerdo haber estado muy feliz de actuar con ella en esa obra.

 _\- ¿Y cómo te sentiste cuando bailaron?_

-Recuerdo que sólo escuchaba la canción y miraba a Sakura, se sentía como si solo fuésemos ella y yo – Confesó Syaoran teniendo una gran idea para salvar aquello – Meiling eres un genio.

La joven lo miró desconcertada por el cambio de actitud – _Ya sé que lo soy, pero ¿qué planeas hacer?_

-Debo colgar, tengo que hacer una llamada – Dijo él – Muchas gracias, te veo en la boda.

 _\- ¡Más te vale no meter la pata, Xiao Lang! ¡No viajaré desde Hong Kong para verte hacer el ridículo y te apuesto que tus hermanas piensan igual que yo!_

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – Y diciendo esto colgó la videollamada y se levantó del sofá para empezar a marcar otro número.

Syaoran esperaba ansioso que ese alguien contestara rápido la llamada, cosa que no tardó en llegar – _¿Li? ¿Qué sucede?_

-Daidoji ¿está Sakura cerca de ti?

 _-No –_ Respondió ella un poco desconcertada por la actitud del chico – _Está en el probador poniéndose el vestido ¿quieres que la llame?_

-No, pero necesito pedirte un favor sin que le digas nada a Sakura – Dijo él.

 _\- ¿De qué se trata? –_ Respondió la amatista en voz baja para que su amiga no escuchara.

\- ¿Puedes conseguirme la pista que sonó en el vals que Sakura y yo bailamos durante la obra del festival de la ciudad de Tomoeda cuando íbamos en primaria?

 **oOo**

\- ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento? – Le dijo Syaoran al oído a Sakura quien acababa de terminar de hablar con algunas de sus tías.

Sakura se extrañó un poco ante la actitud de su esposo, sin embargo, no dudó en dejarse guiar tomada de la mano por él – ¿Sucedió algo?

-No es nada, sólo quiero decirte algo a solas – Respondió él sin más.

Ella se dejó guiar hasta el centro de la pista de baile, dónde no había nadie, suponiendo que lo que le iba a decir su esposo era algo rápido, por lo que no le tomó importancia al lugar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella – Estás actuando un poco raro.

Syaoran no dijo nada simplemente puso un poco de distancia entre ellos y sonrió mientras que de fondo empezaba una melodía que Sakura al principio no reconoció ya que estaba sorprendida al ver que el chico le tendía la mano caballerosamente y le hablaba.

\- ¿Me concedes esta pieza, señora Li?

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sin embargo, la emoción la embargó por completo por lo que asintió y de inmediato tomó la mano de él para ponerse en posición. Syaoran rodeó la cintura de ella con su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con la otra dándole una sonrisa para empezar a guiarla al ritmo de la música.

En ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta que aquella no era la misma pieza musical con la que ellos habían ensayado, de hecho, esta pieza ya la habían bailado antes y no podía creerlo.

\- ¿Esa es la canción de la obra? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Así es, creo que estábamos bailando la canción incorrecta – Respondió él haciéndola girar y volviendo a fijar sus ojos en ella – Y por eso no me salía bien.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír más – Había olvidado lo bien que nos salió ese baile ¿qué es lo que te sucedía?

-No me estaba concentrando en lo más importante del baile – Respondió Syaoran, pero Sakura lo miró confundida, por lo que decidió ser más específico – Estaba demasiado concentrado en los pasos y la música, cuando debía estar concentrado en ti, tal como en nuestro primer baile, cuando ensayamos antes de la obra ¿recuerdas?

Sakura asintió impresionada, recordaba como en aquel primer y único ensayo con Syaoran antes de la obra de teatro se había sentido de lo más nerviosa ya que él le había confesado sus sentimientos unos meses antes, pero ella aún no había tenido el valor de hacerlo, sin embargo, él no dudó en actuar con ella cuando Yamazaki se accidentó. Recordaba que ninguno de los ensayos con Yamazaki se habían sentido tan reales como con Syaoran, ya que ni siquiera tuvo que actuar, todo aquello era real.

-Fue nuestro primer baile – Dijo ella.

-Por eso pensé que sería más especial bailar esta pieza – Contestó Syaoran sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – Espero que no te haya molestado.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza negativamente y seguido de ello se acercó para besar a su esposo tiernamente en los labios mientras escuchaban en el fondo como todos los invitados aplaudían, se separaron mirando al público impresionados.

-Por poco había olvidado que teníamos compañía – Dijo Sakura.

-Si te soy sincero, me pasó lo mismo hoy y el día de la obra – Confesó Syaoran tomando su mano y apretándola – Entonces ¿qué tal estuvo nuestro primer baile como esposos?

Sakura le dio una sonrisa – Fue el baile perfecto, tal como el primero que tuvimos en el ensayo de la obra.

Syaoran le devolvió la sonrisa, y le dio un beso en la frente. Todo había salido bien.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido una semana genial. Hoy les traigo este capítulo inspirado evidentemente en el capítulo 15 de Clear Card, ya saben ese pequeño flashback que nos regalaron las CLAMP del ensayo antes de la obra que vimos en "La carta sellada".**

 **Tenía pensado subir otro, pero en vista de que el capítulo de ayer no tuvo SS creo que era justo y necesario que yo les diera un poco de amor y hypeo de estos dos, por lo que decidí darles este capítulo. Muchos me han pedido que haga un capítulo de la boda y la verdad es que no soy muy buena para ese tipo de capítulos, todavía no me ha salido uno así, pero mientras tanto les dejo una parte justo en este, espero que lo hayan disfrutado;)**

 **Como es costumbre, este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que comentaron el pasado:**

 **Liisy24**

 **malena27**

 **ValSmile**

 **(disculpa pero no sé porque en los otros capítulo no sale tu nombre en la dedicatoria)**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Kotoriblossom**

 **Ericka Baque**

 **Celes483**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Dalita-chan**

 **jade2824**

 **terelpz94**

 **NARA**

 **Guest**

 **Ishy-24 (extrañaba tus comentarios jajaja, no vuelvas a perderte)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Nos vemos la próxima semana en el siguiente capítulo. Hasta entonces, les deseo una buena semana y cuídense mucho. Un abrazo.**

 **PD: ¿Vieron el capítulo 16 de Clear Card? Sin hacer spoilers, pero Yuna D. Kaito me mató ok. Si ya lo vieron no olviden mencionarlo en los comentarios. Besos.**


	19. De tal palo, tal la astilla

**De tal palo, tal la astilla**

El pequeño guardián color amarillo fijaba su mirada penetrante en los orbes color esmeralda que estaban en frente de él, trataba de desafiarlos, pero dichos ojos solo lo miraban con curiosidad y diversión.

Kero se sintió indignado y frunció el ceño para después hablarle – ¿Acaso no tienes ningún respeto sobre mí?

La persona de ojos verdes no respondió, simplemente ser rio, cosa que hizo molestar más a Kero – Y tienes el descaro de burlarte frente a una criatura tan poderosa como yo ¿Acaso sabes quién soy?

El portador de los orbes esmeralda volvió a reír haciendo que Kero empezara a perder la paciencia – ¡Yo soy Kerberos, el guardián del sol! ¡La bestia que cuida el sello del libro que guarda las cartas! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a reírte en mi cara?!

El discurso de Kero se vio interrumpido con aquella persona con la que estaba peleando cuando lo tomó de las alas y empezó a jugar con él, cosa que lo hizo alterarse más.

\- ¡No soy un juguete! ¡Suéltame, mocoso! – Al ver que la criatura no tenía intenciones de soltarlo decidió recurrir a su plan alternativo – ¡Sakura!

La aludida se encontraba en el lavadero en ese momento, por lo que al escuchar el grito de auxilio del pequeño guardián se asomó en la sala para encontrar semejante situación que por mucho la hizo reír. Sakura se acercó hacia donde estaba Kero pidiendo ayuda.

-Hien deja a Kero – Dijo ella quitándole al guardián de las manos de su hijo y en cambio dándole uno de los juguetes que se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo.

El guardián se alejó un poco del niño y miró a Sakura con el ceño fruncido – ¡Tu hijo casi me mata!

-No seas exagerado – Respondió ella para luego ver a su hijo sonriendo mientras este miraba a Kero – Nada más mira como sonríe cuando te ve.

-Es porque piensa que soy un muñeco de felpa – Contestó Kero refunfuñando.

-Sólo tiene 1 año, Kero – Le dijo la chica – No creo que me entienda si le explico que eres un guardián y no un juguete.

-Pues debería saberlo, es el hijo de la Cardcaptor y de un descendiente de Clow – Respondió el guardián.

-Pues cuando esté más grande tendré que explicárselo, por el momento sólo no lo incites a que te trate como un muñeco – Dijo Sakura acariciándole el cabello a su hijo

Kero lo miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras el niño se reía – Es un pequeño monstruo.

-Ya hablas como Touya – Respondió Sakura rodando los ojos – ¿Cómo podría ser un monstruo? Por el momento sólo gatea.

-Pues espero que nunca camine, o será mi fin – Contestó Kero.

Sakura se echó a reír y luego se levantó del suelo – Tengo que seguir lavando la ropa.

\- ¡No me dejes solo con el pequeño mocoso! – Suplicaba Kero.

-No le digas así, su nombre es Hien – Y sin decir más Sakura volvió a sus labores.

Kero volvió a centrar su vista en el pequeño niño que jugaba con el camión de juguete que le había dado su madre, y volvió a hablar – Somos tú y yo, pequeño.

Hien volvió a reír y Kero lo miró con cara de fastidio – Sin duda eres el hijo del mocoso, eres igual a él, lo cual es una desgracia para ti.

El niño siguió jugando con su camión bajo la curiosa mirada de Kero. El pequeño guardián miraba al hijo de su dueña con mucha intriga ya que sus propias palabras dichas un par de minutos antes rondaban por su cabeza haciéndolo dudar.

 _«es el hijo de la Cardcaptor y de un descendiente de Clow_ _»_

Y aquello era completamente cierto, ni el mago Clow ni Eriol pudieron prevenir que la Cardcaptor y el descendiente encontrarían a la persona que más querían en ellos, por lo que mucho menos pudieron prever que un hijo nacería de esa unión, aunque debía admitir que desde que Sakura le dijo que estaba embarazada tuvo sus dudas con respecto a si el pequeño Hien podría tener o no magia heredada de sus padres.

 _-Sé que Sakura no desarrolló sus poderes hasta que encontró el libro a los 10 años, pero no tengo idea a que edad el mocoso empezó a tener acceso a su magia, de todas formas, desde que él nació sabía que la poseía –._

Kero volvió a mirar al niño que al parecer ya se había olvidado de la presencia del pequeño guardián ya que estaba bastante distraído con sus juguetes, y fue entonces cuando Kero pensó en Sakura y Syaoran _– el mocoso viene de una larga línea mágica, y por lo que sé sus padres también usaban magia, sin embargo, en el caso de Sakura ninguno de sus padres sabe acerca de todo esto, aunque ella y Touya hayan heredado poderes… Me pregunto si eso influirá –._

El pequeño guardián estaba tan distraído en sus propios pensamientos que apenas y pudo despegarse de ellos cuando sintió que lo jalaban de las alas nuevamente y al mismo tiempo Hien lo agitaba mientras reía divertido.

\- ¡Suéltame pequeño mocoso!

Kero luchaba por zafarse, sabía que Hien era un bebé y que no hacía aquello con maldad, sino más bien por pura diversión, sin embargo, el niño ya estaba en el punto de imaginar que el pequeño guardián era un avión y lo hacía subir y bajar inesperadamente haciéndolo marearse.

\- ¡Suéltame o no querrás verme transformado en mi verdadera figura, pequeño!

\- ¿Serías capaz de usar tu verdadera figura para intimidar un niño de 1 año, Kerberos? Eso sería un poco injusto ¿no crees? – Dijo una voz masculina entrando a la sala.

Kero levantó la mirada y encontró a Syaoran quien traía un par de bolsas para preparar la cena de esa noche. Luego de dejarlas en la cocina se acercó rápidamente hacía donde estaban su hijo en compañía del pequeño guardián, quien no tardó en dirigirse al hombre.

\- ¡Este niño es tan odioso como tú! ¡Dile que me suelte, Li!

-Está jugando contigo, no le veo nada de malo, Kerberos – Respondió Syaoran riéndose ante la situación.

\- ¡Me está usando de avión! – Decía Kero mientras Hien volvía a elevarlo a los aires y luego a bajarlo de un tiro.

Aquello hizo reír al hombre aún más – Ese es mi hijo.

\- ¡Deja de alentarlo y ayúdame!

Syaoran se apiadó del pequeño guardián y se lo quitó a su hijo de entre sus manos, cuando Kero estuvo lejos del niño miró indignado al hombre en frente de él – ¡Gracias por alentar a tu hijo a seguir jugando conmigo, mocoso!

-No es la primera vez que te salvo de una situación así, tú eres quien lo incita, Kerberos – Respondió Syaoran.

-Es tu hijo, deberías enseñarle modales.

Syaoran bufó – Es dificil hacerlo cuando luces como un muñeco de felpa, es imposible que no quiera jugar contigo todo el tiempo.

-Que insolente eres – Respondió Kero.

-Sólo mantente alejado de Hien si no quieres que te use de avión de nuevo, Kerberos – Contestó Syaoran mientras se dirigía a la cocina, sin embargo, se giró para mirar al guardián y hablarle por última vez – ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Está lavando la ropa – Le dijo Kero – Podrías ayudarla, así terminarían rápido y yo dejaría de ser la niñera del pequeño mocoso.

Syaoran bufó de nuevo – Ese es mi apodo, Kerberos.

-Pues tu hijo se lo ganó también – Respondió el pequeño guardián de mala gana – De tal palo, tal la astilla.

Syaoran rodó los ojos y luego fue hacía donde su esposa se encontraba lavando, al entrar al lugar ella no se dio cuenta de ello ya que estaba bastante atareada terminando las últimas prendas que quedaban, por lo que Syaoran decidió sorprenderla.

Él simplemente se acercó sigilosamente hacía donde ella estaba y sin dar muchos rodeos la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacía sí mismo y haciéndola soltar un leve grito por haber sido sorprendida de esa manera.

-Me asustaste – Dijo ella girándose para quedar en frente de él, pero aun siendo abrazada.

-Estabas muy distraída, era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo – Respondió él sonriendo.

-No cuando tengo tanta ropa que lavar – Refutó Sakura – ¿Cómo es posible que después de un año aún no comprenda cómo es que Hien ensucia tanta ropa? ¡Es un niño!

Syaoran río – Me pregunto lo mismo cuando a mi me toca lavar la ropa.

-La diferencia es que yo no te interrumpo cuando tienes que hacer tus deberes – Dijo ella con un tono de enojo fingido – ¿Me permites? Quiero terminar pronto.

Syaoran en vez de soltarla la atrajo más hacía él y ella volvió a hablar – Me estás distrayendo.

-Esa es mi intención – Y sin decirle nada más la besó de lleno en los labios.

Sakura abrazó a su esposo por el cuello y correspondió al beso gustosamente, sabía que tarde o temprano haría algo como eso, sobre todo cuando últimamente entre el trabajo y cuidar de Hien no tenían demasiado tiempo de pareja, sin embargo, les tranquilizaba saber que en ese aspecto no habían cambiado para nada.

Syaoran acariciaba la cintura de ella que se encontraba un poco descubierta ya que su blusa se había subido un poco, mientras que Sakura desabotonaba los primeros dos botones de la camisa de su esposo, y seguidamente él intensificaba el beso introduciendo su lengua en su boca, ella lo abrazó con más fuerza empezando a despeinar su cabello marrón e introduciendo sus dedos en él.

El momento pudo durar más de lo que esperaban, sino hubiese sido por un grito resonante desde la sala de cierto guardián alado – _¡Sakura! ¡Mocoso! ¡Ayúdenme!_

La pareja se separó de inmediato y se miraron sonrojados y preocupados por el llamado de Kero, aquello sonaba realmente importante por lo que se despegaron y salieron de inmediato del lavadero para ir hasta la sala que es de donde provenía el grito del guardián.

Al entrar a la sala Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron atónitos ante la escena que estaban presenciando, resulta que Kero daba vueltas por todo el departamento mientras era perseguido por Hien quien se encontraba corriendo detrás de él con uno de sus camiones de juguete en la mano.

\- ¡Está caminando! – Dijo Sakura dando saltos de emoción y abrazando a su esposo.

-De hecho, está corriendo – Respondió Syaoran sonriendo y viendo la escena.

Kero vio cuando Sakura y Syaoran entraron y los miró cejudos mientras seguía escapando del niño – ¡Creí que habían dicho que el pequeño mocoso aún no caminaba!

-Y no lo hacía – Contestó Syaoran – Bueno, hasta ahora.

\- ¡Háganlo que pare! – Les gritó Kero.

-Pero Kero ¡son sus primeros pasos! Déjanos disfrutarlos – Le pidió Sakura aún emocionada por aquello.

\- ¡¿Disfrutar qué exactamente?! ¡¿El como tu hijo me usa de avión?!

Sakura y Syaoran se rieron ante el comentario y luego de ello fue el hombre quien decidió acercarse hasta donde estaba su hijo y cargarlo para que luego el niño se riera mientras miraba a su padre. Syaoran le habló – Bien hecho, hijo. Por poco logras hacer lo que yo he querido hacer desde los 10 años.

-Eso no es gracioso – Respondió Kero jadeante por todo el ajetreo – Un ser tan poderoso como yo debería ser más respetado.

-Un ser tan poderoso como tú no debería enojarse porque un niño intenta jugar con él – Dijo Syaoran.

-Ay Kero no te enojes – Decía Sakura acercándose a ellos y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo – ¿Acaso no estás feliz de que Hien por fin sabe caminar?

-Estoy más bien preocupado al respecto – Decía Kero, pero no del todo enojado, ya que se quedó prendado viendo la escena familiar en la cual Syaoran sostenía a Hien y Sakura les sonreía a ambos.

A pesar de no tener la mejor relación con el pequeño niño y mucho menos con el padre de este, estaba feliz de saber que ellos tres eran una familia y de que, de alguna forma, él era parte de ella.

Sakura se acercó al pequeño guardián y le dio una sonrisa – Tendremos más cuidado con Hien, sabemos que es un poco inquieto.

Kero volvió a mirar al pequeño el cual le dio una sonrisa y hacía ademanes con las manos para tocarlo, así que el pequeño guardián voló hacía donde estaba el niño en los brazos de su padre y le estrechó una de sus patas mientras sonreía.

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme, de todas formas, es solo el comienzo – Admitió Kero.

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron sonrientes y complacidos.

 **oOo**

Syaoran se removió entre las sábanas cuando escuchó unos golpeteos en la puerta de su habitación, de inmediato se deshizo de las sábanas, tomó los bóxers que estaban aún en el suelo desde la noche anterior y caminó hasta la puerta sin hacer ruido, ya que Sakura seguía dormida.

Al abrir se extrañó al no ver a nadie, hasta que fijó la vista más abajo donde encontró a Hien ahí parado con una sonrisa y le habló – Hey pequeño.

Syaoran se agachó y lo levantó para llevarlo cargado hasta la cama dónde aún estaba Sakura profundamente dormida, no cabía duda de que ella jamás cambiaría, siempre sería una dormilona incluso cuando alguien tocaba la puerta.

Él sonrió y luego miró a su hijo el cual gateó en la cama hasta llegar a dónde estaba su madre y empezó a removerla para que despertara, cosa que logró.

Sakura se estiraba perezosamente sin abrir por completo los ojos, y cuando aquello ocurrió pudo encontrarse de frente la cara de su hijo quien se encontraba encima de ella. Cuando se despertó por completo cayó en cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba solo cubierto con una sabana y de inmediato se sentó en la cama y empezó a tapar su pecho mirando a su esposo sonrojada.

-Syaoran no debes dejar que Hien nos vea así – Dijo ella pasándole su hijo al hombre.

Él rodó los ojos – Tienes las sábanas cubriéndote, y él no se va a acordar.

-Igual, no es correcto.

-Sabes que igual en algún momento de su vida nos va a preguntar de dónde vienen los bebés.

-Sí y tú le darás esa charla, de hombre a hombre – Respondió Sakura divertida.

Syaoran lo miró con el ceño fruncido – No es gracioso.

Ella volvió a reír y luego se acercó a él para darle un corto beso en los labios que hizo aplaudir y sonreír a su hijo.

-Oye tú eres muy pequeño para ver esas cosas – Dijo Syaoran empezando a jugar con su hijo.

Sakura miraba la escena enternecida, era increíble el parecido entre padre e hijo, parecía ser algo genético de los Li ya que había visto fotos del padre de Syaoran y entre ambos hombres la diferencia era mínima, lo mismo pasaba con Hien.

Syaoran se sintió observado, por lo que se giró para ver a su esposa con una sonrisa en la cara mirándolos, por lo que decidió hablarle – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué miras?

En ese momento que habló Syaoran lo hizo con la misma cara de confusión que tenía Hien al ver a sus padres, cosa que hizo reír más a Sakura y a mover la cabeza negativamente para luego hablar.

-De tal palo, tal la astilla.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que su semana haya estado genial, acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo que creo que ha salido gracioso por las escenas de Kero, siempre me he imaginado que la convivencia de Kero con un hijo de ellos dos sería más o menos así, considerando la actitud tan graciosa de este guardián.**

 **Como es tradición, este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que comentaron el anterior:**

 **malena27**

 **YukiMeh**

 **ValSmile**

 **Kotoriblossom**

 **.94**

 **Shine Kazuya**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Ericka Baque**

 **Paramo Isabel**

 **jade2824**

 **Liisy24**

 **Rudby**

 **Guest**

 **Ishy-24**

 **terelpz94**

 **Lin Lu Lo Li**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, siempre me alegran la semana. Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo la semana que viene sin falta. Les mando un beso enorme a todos. Que tengan una bonita semana.**

 **PD1: ¿Vieron el capítulo 17 de Clear Card? No olviden mencionarlo en los comentarios.**

 **PD2: Para mis lectores del fandom de Miraculous Ladybug ¿vieron el capítulo "Syren"?**


	20. Especial día de las madres

**Una vida caóticamente hermosa**

-Mami… – Decía un niño de cuatro años con los ojos verdes mientras tocaba ligeramente el brazo de una mujer con la misma tonalidad de ojos y quien se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Sakura empezó a removerse entre las sábanas perezosamente para comenzar a estirarse, estaba un tanto desorientada, ya que seguía medio dormida, sin embargo, volvió a sentir como alguien tocaba su brazo apresurándola, aunque debido a su estado soñoliento solo se limitó a hablar sin abrir los ojos.

-No tengo servicio hoy papá, puedo salir un poco más tarde – Respondió ella tomando su almohada y poniéndola en su cabeza.

-Mamá la escuela – Se limitó a decir el niño.

Aquella frase fue suficiente para que Sakura cayera en cuenta de quien le estaba hablando y se levantara de inmediato de la cama para mirar a su hijo – Hien ¿qué hora es?

El niño simplemente se limitó a señalar el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche de sus padres y Sakura pudo ver perfectamente como marcaba las 7:30 a.m.

-Syaoran – Dijo ella empezando a remover a su esposo – Por Dios despierta, es muy tarde.

El aludido apenas comenzaba a moverse cuando la mujer dijo aquello, cosa que lo hizo despertarse de golpe y sentarse en la cama para ver a su esposa e hijo – ¿Qué hora es?

\- ¡Muy tarde! ¡Andando! – Respondió Sakura saliendo de la cama – ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? Teníamos una alarma.

Syaoran también se levantó apresurado – Quizás estábamos tan cansados que no la escuchamos ¡llegaré tarde al trabajo!

-Entra tú primero al baño, mientras tanto me ocuparé de alistar a Hien para la escuela y luego haré el… – Sin embargo, su frase se vio interrumpida cuando todos los presentes en el cuarto escucharon un llanto proveniente de la habitación continua.

Hien fue el primero en hablarle a sus padres – Mami, Nadeshiko me despertó porque estaba llorando.

Sakura miró a Syaoran con cara de pánico y él habló rápidamente mientras tomaba a Hien de la mano – Yo me encargaré de alistarlo, ve con Nadeshiko.

La chica no perdió tiempo, simplemente salió corriendo de la habitación para dirigirse hacía donde provenía el llanto, al entrar a ese cuarto fue directamente a la cuna donde se encontraba una pequeña niña de un año de nacida quien poseía un cabello castaño como el de su madre y unos ojos marrones como los de su padre, aunque en ese momento se encontraban llenos de lágrimas.

Sakura la tomó entre sus manos y empezó a calmarla, evidentemente era hora de darle de comer. Decidió bajar a la cocina para darle uno de los biberones que tenía preparados desde el día anterior, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio cuenta de que no había ninguno.

 _-Rayos es cierto, se los tomó todos en la madrugada y dije que haría más al levantarme… Obviamente no contaba con que Syaoran y yo nos quedáramos dormidos, debo darme prisa –_ Sakura dejó a su hija en la silla para bebés que tenían en la cocina, aun llorando, y a pesar de que le costaba mucho verla así y no poder calmarla, debía hacerlo ya que de alguna forma tenía que preparar el biberón y al mismo tiempo preparar el desayuno y almuerzo de Hien, quien llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Sakura preparaba el biberón de su hija, aunque al mismo tiempo se disponía a hacer unos panqueques para el desayuno y mientras estos se cocinaban, cortaba algunas verduras para el almuerzo. A todas estas, Nadeshiko no había parado de llorar y quejarse, cosa que tenía a Sakura al borde de la desesperación.

-Nadeshiko tranquila – Trataba de calmarla – Te prometo que pronto comerás, pero por favor no llores más.

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras no fueron suficientes, ya que la niña seguía sollozando mientras ponía a su madre casi al borde de las lágrimas. En lo que todo aquello ocurría, apareció Hien quien se encontraba vestido a medias y buscaba atención de su madre.

-Mami peina mi cabello por favor – Pedía el niño.

Sakura lo miró y le habló – Hien ¿podrías decirle a tu padre que lo haga por mí? Estoy realmente ocupada.

El niño hizo un puchero – Pero papá no sabe hacerlo como tú.

-Hien no me hagas esto – Decía Sakura en un tono suplicante.

\- ¡Sakura! – Dijo una voz aguda entrando a la cocina – ¿Qué es todo este ruido?

-Kero – Respondió ella sin apartar la vista de la comida y los biberones – ¿Podrías ser tan amable de entretener a Nadeshiko? ¡Hazla reír por favor!

\- ¡¿Quieres que me usen de muñeco de nuevo?!

\- ¡Kero te lo pido! En serio, estoy realmente ocupada hoy y se nos hará tarde a todos si no me ayudas en esto – Suplicaba Sakura.

El pequeño guardián vio el apuro en el que se encontraba su dueña, por lo que sin refutárselo más se acercó hasta la pequeña niña y empezó a hacerle caras graciosas. Entre tanto, Hien veía la escena y un tanto celoso de la atención que le daba el pequeño guardián a su hermana menor, decidió tomarlo como siempre lo hacía y empezó a agitarlo como si de un avión se tratara, cosa que hizo reír a la niña de ojos marrones.

\- ¡Auxilio! – Gritaba el guardián – ¡Sakura te dije que estos mocosos me usarían como un juguete de nuevo!

-Aguanta un poco Kero, por favor, prometo que ya terminaré con el biberón de Nadeshiko y con el desayuno de Hien.

\- ¡Más te vale darte prisa!

Sakura se apresuraba en sus deberes, la verdad es que aquello no le pasaba desde que Hien era muy pequeño y ella y Syaoran eran inexperto en el área de paternidad, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión el caos había sido mayor, ya que con dos niños las cosas eran mucho más complicadas, considerando el hecho de que ella y Syaoran no habían dormido lo suficiente porque Nadeshiko se había encargado de mantenerlos despiertos a ambos la noche anterior, y he ahí la razón de porque se habían levantado tan tarde.

Aquello sin duda a Sakura le recordaba a esos tiempos cuando ella aún iba a la escuela y se levantaba tarde prácticamente todos los días, se vestía a medias y casi se atragantaba con su comida para poder salir prácticamente volando en sus patines a la escuela en compañía de Touya y Yukito justo a tiempo para sus clases. Por supuesto, ahora todo era un tanto más complicado ya que al levantarse tarde en aquella mañana ocasionó que todos se retrasaran _– Creo que esta es una mala costumbre que nunca se me quitará, ni que sea adulta –._

-Ahí estás – Dijo una voz gruesa entrando a la cocina sobresaltando a la mujer que se dedicaba a cocinar, se trataba de Syaoran quien también se encontraba a medio vestir y miraba cejudo a su hijo – Hien trato de vestirte al mismo tiempo que me visto yo, necesito que cooperes conmigo.

-Papi mira lo que puedo hacer con Kero – Decía Hien sonriente mientras agitaba al pequeño guardián.

\- ¡Mocoso llévate a tu hijo! – Decía Kero.

Syaoran no pudo evitar reírse por la actitud de su hijo, sin embargo, tuvo que entrar en acción así que separó al guardián del niño y luego habló – Eres un llorón, Kerberos. Le temes a un niño de cuatro años y a una niña de un año.

-Cierra la boca, un ser tan poderoso como yo no debería ser tratado de esta manera – Decía Kero mirándolo cejudo – ¡Soy la bestia que cuida el sello del libro!

Syaoran rodó los ojos – Como digas – Y luego de ello tomó a su hijo por la mano con intención de volver a la habitación – Vamos Hien, tengo que terminar de vestirnos.

-Pero mami me peina mejor que tú – Dijo el niño haciendo reír a Sakura.

-El pequeño mocoso tiene un buen punto – Respondió Kero burlándose.

Syaoran lo fulminó con la mirada y luego fue Sakura quien habló – Syaoran yo puedo terminar de vestirlo, mientras tanto puedes darle de comer a Nadeshiko, cuando vuelva con Hien puedo vigilarlos a los dos y tú puedes terminar de vestirte.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? Ni siquiera te has vestido – Dijo él viéndola en pijamas.

-Estaré bien, solo le diré a Tomoyo que llegaré un poco tarde.

Él la miró cejudo – No me gusta que llegues tarde al trabajo.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada y lo sabes – Respondió ella tranquilamente mientras tomaba a Hien de la mano y se dirigían a su habitación para terminar de vestirlo.

Junto con llegar Sakura se puso manos a la obra y completó el uniforme escolar de su hijo, la verdad es que solo le hacía falta ponerse el chaleco, las medias y el cinturón, sin embargo, como bien había dicho el pequeño tendría que peinarlo y una de las tantas cosas que Hien había heredado de su padre era su espeso cabello marrón.

Sakura tomó el cepillo y se agachó a la altura de su hijo para empezar a peinarlo. El pequeño miraba a su madre concentrada en aquella actividad, la observaba con cierta curiosidad, y no pudo aguantarse a hablarle – Mami.

Ella salió de su concentración y fijó sus ojos en él – Dime Hien.

\- ¿Todas las mamis visten y peinan a sus hijos antes de la escuela?

A Sakura aquella pregunta le pareció un poco rara, sin embargo, era un niño pequeño y era normal que hiciera preguntas tan curiosas, por lo que trató de responder lo más normal posible.

-Pues sí, aunque hay niños a los cuales los visten sus padres o sus abuelos – Decía Sakura peinándolo – ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Hien dudó un poco, sin embargo, hizo otra pregunta – Quería saber si tu mami lo hacía contigo.

Sakura se sorprendió mucho con aquella pregunta, obviamente su hijo sabía que Nadeshiko Kinomoto había fallecido, sin embargo, al ser un niño pequeño Sakura había evitado decirle demasiados detalles, por lo que era normal que hiciera aquella pregunta.

-Bueno Hien, verás – Empezó a explicarle ella – Mi mamá falleció cuando era más pequeña que tú, por lo que no recuerdo si hacía estas cosas conmigo, supongo que sí.

Hien la miró asombrado – ¿Y quien te alistaba para la escuela?

Sakura se rio ante su actitud – Cuando era pequeña a veces lo hacía tu abuelo Fujitaka o cuando él estaba ocupado lo hacía el tío Touya, es por eso por lo que en ocasiones debes dejar que tu papá te vista.

Hien se rio y luego de ello se acercó para decirle algo en secreto a Sakura – Es que papá no se peina y no quiero salir despeinado a la escuela… ¡Pero no le digas nada!

Aquel comentario hizo reír fuertemente a Sakura y luego habló – Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, además soy tu mamá, no dejaré que salgas despeinado si es lo que te preocupa.

El niño se rio y luego de ello hizo otra pregunta – Mami ¿no extrañas a la abuela?

Sin duda, Hien había dado en la llaga. Es cierto que Nadeshiko murió cuando Sakura era tan joven que no la podía recordar, sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones de su vida su único deseo había sido el poder verla por lo menos una vez y abrazarla, escuchar el sonido de su voz. Además, muchas veces deseó poder tener una madre que la aconsejara en cosas como ropa, citas y recientemente, en su etapa de maternidad.

Aquello la hizo soltar una pequeña lágrima que limpió rápidamente para que Hien no se preocupara – Si, la extraño mucho, pero sé que desde dónde está ella puede vernos.

-Ella era muy bonita – Dijo el niño sonriendo.

-Era modelo, has visto las fotos que están en la casa de tu abuelo – Respondía Sakura sonriente – Tú, ella y yo tenemos los mismos ojos.

Hien puso cara de sorpresa, jamás se había fijado en ese detalle – ¡Es cierto! ¡Espera a que les diga a mis amigos que tengo el mismo color de ojos que mi abuela y que ella era modelo!

Sakura se rio ante la inocencia y la ternura con la que Hien decía esas cosas, y se sorprendió mucho cuando el niño sin previo aviso la abrazó y le habló – Te quiero mami.

En ese momento, Sakura se sintió realmente completa y no dudó en devolverle el gesto al pequeño – También te quiero Hien – Sentía como si todos los sacrificios que hacía por sus hijos fuesen recompensados solo con verlos sonreír o solo con recibir aquellos abrazos que por mucho eran sus favoritos.

-Sakura – Dijo Syaoran entrando a la habitación y encontrándose sorpresivamente aquella enternecedora escena.

La aludida y su hijo se separaron de inmediato y se encontraron con la imagen de Syaoran con la camisa llena de lo que parecía ser leche, y además cargando a Nadeshiko quien no lucía más limpia que su padre, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Veo que estás en problemas – Dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba del suelo, por suerte Hien estaba ya vestido.

-Digamos que tuve unos problemas con la leche – Respondió él viendo su camisa del trabajo sucia.

Sakura se rio y tomó a Nadeshiko entre sus brazos – Lo siento, me demoré un poco con Hien, pero ya está listo. Puedes dejarlo desayunando e ir a cambiarte esa camisa.

Syaoran se fijó en los ojos de su esposa y no pudo evitar notar que estaban un poco hinchados, por lo que se acercó para hablarle en voz baja – ¿Estabas llorando?

-No te preocupes, no es nada, solo estaba recordando algo y me dio nostalgia – Le aseguró ella.

Él no se quedó del todo tranquilo, sin embargo, Sakura se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar tanto como si fuese la primera vez que hacía eso, ella volvió a hablar – Ahora ve a cambiarte, hueles a leche y no creo que puedas llegar al trabajo así.

Syaoran le dio una sonrisa de medio lado y tomó a Hien de la mano para llevarlo a la planta baja de la casa para desayunar, aunque no sin antes voltearse para hablarle a su esposa.

-Tienes que decirme como lo haces.

Sakura lo miró confundida – ¿Hacer qué?

-Ser tan buena madre – Respondió él dándole un guiño de ojo y luego saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír por aquel cumplido que le hizo Syaoran, para que luego los ruidos de la pequeña que se encontraba a su lado la hicieran salir del trance. Ella se dirigió a la mecedora que estaba en el cuarto de la pequeña y al sentarse empezó a alimentarla mientras sonreía, tal vez cada día aquello fuese una total locura considerando que ya tenían dos hijos, sin embargo, también era una gran aventura, una de la que posiblemente no podría cansarse.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Primero que nada, en muchos países (incluyendo el mío) hoy es día de las madres, y, por lo tanto, quiero desearle un feliz día a todas aquellas lectoras que ya celebran este día porque son madres, espero que la pasen muy bien y que les den muchos regalos;) Díganme en los comentarios si hay alguna madre en mis lectoras para darle su respectiva felicitación.**

 **Por mi parte, este capítulo lo hice con la intención de dedicárselo a las madres en su día y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. No olviden decirme que tal les pareció en los comentarios. Por cierto, siempre he pensado que los hijos de Sakura y Syaoran llevarían los nombres de sus padres a quienes no conocieron, siempre he creído que es más simbólico, díganme ¿qué piensan ustedes?**

 **Y como es costumbre, también dedico este capítulo a todos los que comentaron el anterior, aquí vamos:**

 **.94**

 **Paramo Isabel**

 **Rudby**

 **ValSmile**

 **malena27**

 **Sahure**

 **Himawari1603**

 **Liisy24**

 **Ericka Baque**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Usagi Aly blue**

 **jade2824**

 **terelpz94**

 **Luna98**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Marymaru**

 **Yadi**

 **Muchas gracias por las lindas palabras que siempre me dedican. Nos leemos el próximo domingo, les deseo un feliz día y semana. Les mando un beso enorme a todos.**

 **PD 1: ¿Vieron el capítulo 18 de Clear Card? No olviden mencionarlo en los comentarios.**

 **PD 2: Para los fans de Miraculous Ladybug ¿vieron el capítulo "Rossignoble/Frightningale? Besos.**


	21. Primera cita

**Primera cita**

 _\- ¿Qué se supone que se debe hacer en una primera cita? –_ Se preguntaba Syaoran nervioso mientras abrochaba su camisa frente al espejo, cosa que estaba resultando tremendamente dificil en vista de que sus manos estaban un poco sudorosa debido a su notorio nerviosismo.

 _-Tengo que controlarme, se supone que yo la invité a salir… No puedo dejar que se dé cuenta que estoy nervioso por nuestra primera cita –_ se reprochaba a sí mismo su actitud, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse así debido a que a sus escasos 13 años jamás había hecho algo como eso, y mucho menos con la chica que le gustaba.

Syaoran peinaba su cabello para estar más presentable cuando su celular sonó, al ver en nombre en pantalla se preparó para un discurso de como debía comportarse aquel día, y es que lo peor que pudo haber hecho fue contarle a su querida prima que ese día tendría su primera cita con Sakura.

-Hola Meiling – Dijo Syaoran poniendo el teléfono en altavoz para seguir vistiéndose.

 _\- ¿Ya estás listo? –_ Preguntó la chica sin rodeos.

-Casi, sólo me faltan los zapatos.

 _\- ¿Usaste el perfume que te envié?_

Syaoran miró el frasco en su closet, lo había olvidado por completo – Sabes que no soy de usar mucho perfume.

 _\- ¡Debes usarlo, Xiao Lang! –_ Saltó Meiling escandalizada – _¡A las chicas nos gustan los chicos con perfume! ¡Además estamos hablando de tu primera cita con Sakura!_

-Sólo iremos al cine – Dijo él sonrojándose aún por la idea de salir con la chica.

- _¡Usa el perfume, ahora!_

Syaoran suspiró resignado, sabía que su prima no se daría por vencida hasta que lo hiciera, además estaba seguro de que si no lo hacía ella vendría directamente desde Hong Kong solo para asegurarse de aplicarse aquello, así de testaruda era. Él completó su cometido y habló de nuevo.

-Ya usé tu dichoso perfume ¿alguna otra cosa?

 _\- ¿Qué piensan hacer en la cita? ¡Cuéntame todos tus planes, Xiao Lang! –_ Dijo Meiling con emoción.

Con aquella pregunta Syaoran tuvo que guardar silencio unos minutos, él también se la estaba haciendo. Era claro que irían al cine, verían una película y quizás luego comerían algo, pero ¿qué hacía tan especiales a las citas? Necesitaba saberlo.

 _-No me digas que no tienes ningún plan, Xiao Lang –_ Volvió a hablar Meiling al no recibir una respuesta.

Syaoran dudó si hacer o no aquella pregunta, ya que con anticipación sabía que Meiling lo mataría, sin embargo, tuvo que hacerla – ¿Qué se supone que se hace en una cita?

Y tal como lo esperó, su prima se alteró – _¡Xiao Lang!_

-No me grites – Se quejó él – Estoy hablando en serio, nunca he ido a una cita y no tengo la menor idea de que hacer además de ver la película e ir a comer con Sakura.

\- _¡No puedes hacer solo eso!_

-Entonces dime ¿qué hace a las citas tan especiales?

 _\- ¡Invitaste a salir a Sakura y no tienes la menor idea de qué hacer! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar así, Xiao Lang?! ¿Cómo se lo propusiste?_

Syaoran no respondió de inmediato, simplemente recordó y trataba de explicarse como fue que tuvo las agallas para preguntarle a la chica si quería salir con él, era demasiado tímido en ese aspecto y aún le costaba creer que ella hubiese dicho que sí.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Sakura y Syaoran se encontraba saliendo de la escuela camino a la casa de la chica, él había decidido acompañarla como en muchas ocasiones como acostumbraba a hacerlo desde que había vuelto a Tomoeda y, por lo tanto, se había incorporado en la escuela._

 _En esta ocasión, Sakura es quien iba hablando – Entonces Chiharu estuvo contándome acerca de la película que vio con Yamazaki el domingo, dice que es muy bonita._

 _\- ¿De cuál película se trata? – Preguntó él curioso._

 _-No recuerdo su nombre, pero es sobre un chico y una chica que cambian cuerpos de vez en cuando, pero ellos no se conocen en lo absoluto, así que tratan de comunicarse cada vez que cambian de cuerpo dejando mensajes en sus manos o cosas así – Explicó Sakura – No quiso darme más detalles ya que podría arruinarme la película._

 _\- ¿Y quieres verla?_

 _-Es una película romántica, y adoro ese tipo de películas – Respondió ella sonriendo – ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos "Tormenta de pasión" con Tomoyo y Meiling?_

 _-Sí, fue el día que capturamos a_ Dream, _pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que les gustó._

 _-Recuerdo haber visto muchas parejas enamoradas viendo la película, aquello lo hizo más romántico – Dijo Sakura despreocupadamente._

 _Entonces a Syaoran aquel comentario lo hizo tener una idea de la cual jamás se había percatado, y es que desde que volvió a Tomoeda no había salido a solas con Sakura, hacía poco tiempo que se habían vuelto una pareja oficial, sin embargo, siempre que salían era con sus amigos, no le molestaba aquello, aunque en una ocasión pensó que no le molestaría salir con ella a solas, y al parecer aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para ello._

 _\- ¿Quieres ir a ver la película el próximo fin de semana conmigo?_

 _Sakura se giró para mirar al chico y hablarle un poco dudosa – ¿Sólo nosotros dos?_

 _Syaoran se sonrojó – Bueno pensé que nunca hemos salido sólo tú y yo, y creo que podríamos pasarla bien… Aunque, te entenderé si quieres invitar a tus amigas, no hay problema._

 _\- ¡No! – Respondió Sakura igual de sonrojada – Digo, me encantaría ir al cine contigo._

 _\- ¿De veras? – Preguntó él sin creerlo – ¿Solo tú y yo?_

 _Sakura asintió aún sonrojada y luego habló – Como en una cita ¿no?_

 _Entonces fue cuando Syaoran se sonrojó más y habló en susurro – Sí, es una cita._

 _Sakura se limitó a sonreírle y a seguir caminando a su lado._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

-Y así fue como ocurrió – Finalizó Syaoran mirando su reloj – Se me hará tarde.

 _-Pues entonces hablaré rápido –_ Dijo Meiling – _Escucha lo que hace a las citas especiales es el cómo tratas a Sakura._

-Pero siempre la trato bien – Refutó él.

 _-Si, pero debes ser más especial esta vez –_ Explicó su prima – _Ya sabes, tomar su mano en las partes más románticas de la película, abrazarla por la cintura, y un beso no estaría mal._

\- ¿Un beso? – Preguntó él preocupado – Sólo nos hemos besado una vez, no sé si ella quiera hacerlo.

 _\- ¡Son novios, Xiao Lang! ¡Obviamente quiere hacerlo!_

-Ya me voy Meiling, veré a Sakura en el cine y no quiero hacerla esperar – Decía el chico.

Meiling resopló – _Está bien, sólo promete que harás lo que te dije, no te matará ser un poco romántico._

Syaoran rodó los ojos – Gracias por los consejos, te llamo luego.

 _-Adiós, Xiao Lang._

Syaoran cortó el teléfono y lo puso en su bolsillo para empezar a dirigirse a la salida. La verdad, es que su prima a veces era demasiado oportunista, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión le daba gracias por ser así ya que por lo menos tenía una idea de lo que podría hacer, aunque su timidez posiblemente se lo impidiera.

 _-Espero no estropearlo –_ Rogó él para luego salir del departamento.

 **oOo**

Syaoran se encontraba en las afueras del cine viendo a las personas pasar, se había adelantado a comprar las entradas mientras esperaba a la chica, la verdad es que hasta ese momento jamás se había fijado en la cantidad de parejas que frecuentaban aquel lugar los fines de semana, parecía el lugar indicado para las parejas, cosa que lo hizo tranquilizarse ya que había escogido un buen lugar.

Unos minutos después Syaoran pudo divisar entre la multitud a una persona que venía corriendo, persona que poseía unos ojos de su color favorito y agitaba su mano entre la multitud.

\- ¡Syaoran! – Dijo ella recuperando la respiración – Lamento la tardanza.

-No te preocupes, yo llegué temprano – Respondió él sonriendo de medio lado y viéndola.

Cuando la detalló bien pudo darse cuenta de que traía puesto un sencillo vestido color azul celeste hasta las rodillas con una chaqueta crema y unos zapatos sencillos, por si fuera poco, aquel día llevaba su cabello diferente ya que traía unas ligeras ondas que la hacía ver muy bien.

-Está muy bonita – Dijo él sonrojado.

A Sakura se le subieron los colores – Gracias, Syaoran.

Los dos se quedaron unos minutos ahí parados sonrojados viendo al suelo, parecía mentira creer que ya eran novios ya que seguían sonrojándose como si se gustaran y no lo supieran, era algo realmente gracioso de ver. Sakura fue la que cortó el incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Compraste las entradas?

\- ¡Sí! – Respondió el nerviosamente sacándolas – Será mejor que entremos, no queremos perdernos la película.

Los dos adolescentes se dedicaron a entrar al cine, donde primero hicieron una parada para comprar las golosinas y luego de ello ir a la sala de cine, la cual dada casualidad estaba repleta de parejas tomadas de la mano y abrazadas, cosa que los hizo sonrojarse aún más ya que ellos ni siquiera iban tomados de la mano. Ubicaron sus asientos y se sentaron a esperar que comenzara la película, cosa que no tardó en suceder.

La película avanzaba y la verdad, es que Syaoran la estaba disfrutando debido a que no todo era romance, de hecho, tenía una interesante trama, además pudo darse cuenta de que a Sakura le estaba gustando ya que no despegaba su vista de la pantalla grande. Sin embargo, en ese momento la voz de Meiling golpeó contra su cabeza haciéndolo recordar que estaba en una cita y que no estaban haciendo cosas de novios exactamente, era su hora de actuar.

Syaoran al girarse pudo darse cuenta de que las parejas que estaban a su alrededor estaban tomadas de la mano o el chico abrazaba a la chica, cosas que le había recomendado hacer Meiling, sin embargo, no sabía si decirle a Sakura que lo haría o simplemente lanzarse y hacerlo, aunque no quería que ella pensara mal de él, por lo que entró en un dilema.

El joven chino volvió a fijar su vista en la película que cada vez se ponía más interesante ya que al parecer empezaba a tratar un asunto de saltos en el tiempo o algo así, sin embargo, aquello no era suficiente para apaciguar su dilema, quería actuar, pero no tenía idea de cómo, no quería verse demasiado lanzado, pero tampoco quería quedarse de brazos cruzados. Él respiró profundamente, tal vez si comía palomitas podría relajarse un poco.

En aquella ocasión los chicos habían comprado solo un bote de palomitas, por lo que estaban compartiendo. Cosa que en ese momento llevó a Sakura y a Syaoran a introducir sus manos al mismo tiempo en el bote ocasionando un roce que los hizo sonrojarse y sacar las manos de ahí inmediatamente para luego hablar en voz baja.

-Lo siento – Susurraron al mismo tiempo mientras se sonrojaban.

Entonces se quedaron ahí esperando que alguno volviera a introducir sus manos para agarrar las palomitas, sin embargo, ninguno daba el primer paso, cosa que llevó a Syaoran a hablar en el mismo tono de voz – Después de ti.

Sakura sonrió y le hizo caso, Syaoran mientras tanto no apartó la vista de ella simplemente se fijó como tomaba las palomitas y dejaba su mano reposando en bote, por lo que él vio su oportunidad. Sin pensarlo demasiado, dirigió su mano a ese mismo lugar, pero en vez de tomar un puñado de palomitas tomó la mano de Sakura y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, cosa que a ambos les causó una sensación extraordinaria.

Sakura se giró para mirarlo sorprendida por su acción, y Syaoran se limitó a darle una sonrisa avergonzada, ella al darse cuenta de que él estaba nervioso y de que evidentemente le costó hacer aquello apretó sus manos y le sonrió, cosa que tranquilizó mucho a Syaoran.

La película transcurrió con normalidad, los chicos rieron en varias partes juntos, sin embargo, llegó un punto de la película bastante fuerte que conmovió a muchas personas, incluida la misma Sakura, y Syaoran pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba derramando un par de lágrimas, nunca la había visto llorar por una película, Meiling no le había dicho nada de qué hacer en esos casos, así que simplemente actuó por instinto y la abrazó atrayéndola hacía él, teniendo la oportunidad de sentirse impregnado con su perfume.

Cuando él se giró por un momento pudo fijarse de que todas las parejas estaban igual que ellos, cosa que lo hizo sentirse raro, ya que juraba haber actuado por instinto _– Supongo que abrazarla era lo más lógico… Además, se sintió bien hacerlo –._

-Gracias por esto – Dijo Sakura en susurro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No fue nada, además, no está nada mal – Respondió Syaoran un tanto sonrojado por la posición en que estaban – Aunque si te incómoda podemos acomodarnos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza aun mirándolo – Estoy bien, me gusta cómo estamos.

Syaoran sonrió – A mi igual.

Ninguno de los dos fijó su atención en la película por unos momentos, ya que se habían quedado mirándose fijamente mientras se sonreían, él se dio cuenta que ella lucía nerviosa y no tenía idea de porqué, sin embargo, aquella respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando ella susurró.

-Syaoran.

\- ¿Sí? – Dijo él un tanto extrañado.

Sakura no dijo nada más simplemente se acercó a él y acortó la distancia que había entre ellos para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Syaoran se quedó un poco sorprendido con esa acción, y la verdad es que él ya estaba buscando la forma de hacer aquello, pero ella se le adelantó, y vaya que le gustó que lo hiciera, le correspondió al instante.

Cuando se separaron él fue el primero en hablar – Te me adelantaste.

Sakura se sonrojó – Sólo quise hacerlo, espero no haberte molestado.

-Para nada – Respondió Syaoran abrazándola – Yo estaba esperando que la película terminara para hacer eso.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a centrar su vista en la película, tal vez hubiesen estado extremadamente nerviosos al principio, sin embargo, les gustó como se dio todo tan naturalmente en su cita que no dudaban que pronto tuvieran otra igual, después de todo, apenas era la primera de muchas que estaban por venir.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido una bonita semana. Acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo de como me imaginé que sería la primera cita de estos dos (recuerden que no estoy tomando en cuenta los hechos de Clear Card), y esto fue lo que salió. No olviden decirme que tal les pareció.**

 **Quiero comentarles que empezaré a hacer capítulo partiendo de las ideas que me dan algunos lectores en los comentarios, y pues les daré sus créditos. Así que si de repente tienen una petición especial para un capítulo, no olviden decírmelo y veré que puedo hacer al respecto, es un nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente y quiero ver que tal va;)**

 **Y bueno como es costumbre, este capítulo lo dedico a todos aquellos que me comentaron el anterior:**

 **Himawari1603**

 **Usagi Aly blue**

 **malena27**

 **jade2824**

 **ValSmile**

 **Paramo Isabel**

 **Rudby**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Liisy24**

 **terelpz94**

 **Claudia86**

 **Marymaru**

 **Luna98**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Lucyvallop**

 **Ericka Baque**

 **Me emocionó mucho leer que muchas de ustedes se sintieron identificadas con el capítulo del día de las madres, gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo, les mando besos y saludos a todos;)**

 **PD: ¿Vieron el capítulo 19 de Clear Card? No olviden mencionarlo en los comentarios. Bye.**


	22. Una aventura de guardianes niñeras

**Una aventura de guardianes niñeras**

-Dios del agua ¡ven! – Dijo Syaoran usando su espada y uno de sus poderosos pergaminos.

Sakura por otro lado, empuñó el báculo en forma de estrella y sacó una carta para después hablar – _¡Light!_

Al momento en que sus ataques se encontraron se pudo ver como el agua se fusionada con la luz y de esta manera creando un pequeño arco iris que hizo que la pequeña Nadeshiko de 3 años empezara a reír y su hermano mayor Hien de 6 años, aplaudiera animadamente.

\- ¡Otro! – Decía Nadeshiko dando saltos de emoción.

\- ¡Hagan el del fuego! – Les pidió Hien viendo impresionado el arco iris.

-Oh ¿hablas de este? – Dijo Syaoran mientras sacaba otro de sus pergaminos y lo apuntaba con su espada – Dios del fuego ¡ven!

Una ráfaga de fuego salió de los pergaminos, cosa que hizo asustar un poco a los pequeños, sin embargo, su madre entró en acción poniendo en posición su báculo mágico y sacando otra de sus poderosas cartas mágicas – _¡Firey!_

La presencia de esa carta se fusionó con el fuego mágico creado por Syaoran, por lo que logró controlarlo y crear pequeños fuegos artificiales en su patio, lo cuales hicieron saltar de emoción a los dos niños y vitorear felizmente.

\- ¡Ese fue el mejor! – Respondió Hien aplaudiendo.

\- ¡El arco iris fue mucho mejor! – Contestó Nadeshiko por su parte.

-Creo que ya hemos hecho demasiado hechizos por hoy – Dijo Sakura guardando las cartas color rosa y destransformado el báculo en forma de estrella.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Siguió Syaoran guardando sus pergaminos y dirigiéndose a hacer lo mismo con su espada.

-Mami quiero volar en el báculo, por favor – Pidió Hien acercándose a la ojiverde.

\- ¡Yo también! ¡Nunca lo he hecho! – Salió Nadeshiko corriendo detrás de su hermano mayor.

-Hien sabes que aún hay personas en la calle a esta hora y podrían vernos – Explicó Sakura a su hijo para luego dirigirse a la pequeña – Nadeshiko aún eres pequeña para volar en el báculo.

-Tú tampoco eras muy grande cuando lo hiciste la primera vez – Salió Kero desde el porche del patio donde había estado observando toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

-Yo tenía 10 años y no tenía opción, era la Cardcaptor – Replicó la ojiverde al pequeño guardián – Nadeshiko solo tiene 3 años, además, me da miedo ir con ella volando en el báculo.

-Es muy pequeña aún, Kerberos – Salió Syaoran cargando a la niña – De hecho, sigo pensando que Hien aún lo es.

-Quién iba a decir que serían padres tan sobreprotectores – Respondió Kero burlándose de ellos – Considerando todos los peligros que ustedes pasaron en la búsqueda y transformación de las cartas.

-Especialmente por eso somos cuidadosos con los niños – Replicó Syaoran para luego dirigirse hacia la otra persona que se había encontrado observando junto a Kerberos en el porche del patio toda la tarde y parte de esa noche – ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento, Yue?

El guardián levantó su vista fría y habló – Tú y la ama no han perdido las técnicas, y puedo ver que las cartas están muy sanas, por lo menos las que son servidoras de la luna.

-Las que son servidoras del sol también están muy sanas, aunque ya Sakura no las use con tanta frecuencia – Agregó Kero.

Sakura sonrió – Me alegro de que hayan propuesto hacer estos entrenamientos con las cartas de vez en cuando, no me gustaría que algo malo les pasara solo porque no las uso como antes, de todas formas, sigo siendo la Cardcaptor.

-Siempre es bueno que Yue y yo evaluemos el estado de las cartas – Respondió Kero – Y por lo que puedo ver, se ha convertido en todo un espectáculo para tus hijos.

La ojiverde miró con una sonrisa a sus pequeños y luego habló – A ellos les encantan los trucos que Syaoran y yo hacemos.

-Pues deberías intentar para la próxima usar a _Firey_ para quemar al mocoso – Dijo Kero mirando al aludido.

Syaoran le frunció el ceño y le respondió – En efecto, Sakura tendría que hacer eso porque tú no podrías quemarme ni, aunque lo quisieras, Kerberos.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Lo que escuchaste – Respondió Syaoran con una sonrisa socarrona aún sosteniendo a su hija.

Yue suspiró – A veces me pregunto quiénes son los niños en esta familia.

Aquel comentario, sin duda, hizo reír mucho a Sakura, tenía que admitir que Yue a pesar de su seriedad, la cual había permanecido por años, a veces tenía sus momentos amigables y graciosos, aunque él no lo deseara así. Ella pudo haber dicho otra cosa para detener la pelea entre el pequeño guardián y su esposo, pero su celular sonó, y al ver el nombre de su mejor amiga contestó de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, Kero seguía peleando con Syaoran – Podría transformarme justo ahora y aplastarte como lo hice varias veces… ¡pero en frente de tus hijos, mocoso insolente!

-Kerberos me cansé de jugar a eso contigo hace años – Respondió Syaoran – Creo que necesitas algo nuevo con qué intentar molestarme.

\- ¡Serás…! – Pero el pequeño guardián no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Sakura volvió a acercarse a ellos y venía realmente seria.

-Era Tomoyo – Explicó la ojiverde – La señora Sonomi se cayó de las escaleras en el trabajo, tenemos que ir al hospital ahora mismo.

-Voy contigo – Dijo Syaoran de inmediato, olvidando por completo su discusión con el guardián.

-No, puedo ir yo, mejor quédate con los niños – Pidió Sakura.

-Pero el hospital está realmente lejos, llegarás más rápido si te llevo en el auto – Insistió él – Podemos llevar a los niños.

-Son muy pequeños, Tomoyo me dijo que no los dejarán pasar – Respondió la ojiverde.

-Pero tardarías mucho en llegar si no te llevo yo – Dijo Syaoran mirando a su esposa.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia sus hijos y luego miró a los dos guardianes que los acompañaban y una idea surgió en ella – Yue, Kero ¿podrían cuidar a los niños? ¡Por favor! Sólo serán dos horas como máximo.

Syaoran la miró dudosa – ¿Estás segura de esto?

\- ¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor? – Dijo ella para luego mirar a sus guardianes – ¡Por favor!

Kero fue quien lo pensó demasiado, había tenido malas experiencias con esos niños desde que nacieron, y es que aún lo veían como un muñeco de felpa, sin embargo, vio el desespero de su ama, por lo que no se pudo negar.

Él resopló para después hablar – Lo haré.

\- ¡Gracias Kero! – Dijo la ojiverde para luego mirar al guardián de la luna, le daba un poco más de pena pedirle aquello, ya que era demasiado serio y no lo veía haciendo el papel de niñera, sin embargo, volvió a hacer el intento – ¿Yue?

Yue miró a los niños y luego a su ama – Lo haré.

Sakura sonrió – Muchas gracias, Yue – Seguido de eso miró a su esposo – Vámonos ahora mismo, y podremos llegar temprano.

Syaoran asintió y bajó a Nadeshiko de sus brazos, él miró a los guardianes y les habló – Gracias a los dos, les debemos una – Seguido de eso, él se agachó a la altura de sus hijos – Y ustedes dos, pórtense bien con Kerberos y Yue, mamá y papá volverán pronto.

Los niños asintieron con la cabeza y seguido de eso, Sakura los besó en las mejillas, ella tomó la mano de su esposo y luego de despedirse se fueron de la casa, dejando a los pequeños con los dos poderosos guardianes, Kero vio a los niños y resopló para luego hablarles.

-Está bien, mocosos – Decía Kerberos mientras los niños se reían – Así serán las cosas, iremos a la sala y veremos una de esas geniales películas que tienen de caricaturas, o si lo desean podemos ver esas películas caseras que su tía Tomoyo grabó de sus padres capturando las cartas Clow y así podrán ver mi majestuosa figura en acción.

Yue negó con la cabeza – ¿Dejas de alabarte en algún momento, Kerberos?

-Y tú no dejas de ser un odioso, Yue – Respondió el pequeño guardián – Casi te pareces al mocoso.

Kero pudo seguir debatiendo con el guardián de la luna, sin embargo, sintió como unas pequeñas manos lo tomaron y empezaban a agitarlo, se trataba de Nadeshiko quien estaba super entretenida con él, la niña le habló – Kero ¿quieres jugar al té conmigo y mis muñecas?

\- ¡Suéltame niña! – Pidió Kero – ¡Yue ayúdame!

Sin embargo, el guardián de la luna no se movió, y vio como la pequeña Nadeshiko se llevaba a Kerberos hasta la sala de la casa, dejándolo a él con Hien, quien lo miraba curiosamente, eran pocas las veces que el niño había visto al guardián, sin embargo, no le causó miedo, sino más bien admiración, aunque Yue desvió la mirada para centrarla en el horizonte.

Hien no dejó de mirar al guardián, y es que sus alas eran lo que más llamaban su atención, eran más grandes que las que le salían al báculo de su mamá, el niño decidió tomar una parte de la vestimenta de Yue para llamar su atención, y cuando lo logró le habló – ¿Podemos jugar al fútbol, Yue? O tal vez podría mostrarte esa melodía en piano que me enseñó papá.

El guardián miró al niño y se dio cuenta de que este lo miraba con cierta admiración, la verdad es que él no tenía idea de cómo jugar aquello, tal vez su identidad falsa, es decir, Yukito fuese realmente bueno en los deportes, pero él no lo era, por lo que decidió ingeniárselas de otra forma.

-Ven conmigo – Dijo Yue mirando de reojo al niño, este hizo caso de inmediato y ambos se dirigieron al centro del patio.

Al estar ahí Yue se alejó un poco del niño y cerró los ojos mientras alzaba su mano pronunciando un hechizo en voz baja. Hien miraba a Yue sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, quedó completamente impresionado cuando se dio cuenta de que el guardián había puesto a su alrededor unos cristales flotantes que al tocarlos desprendían notas musicales.

\- ¡Esto es genial! – Decía el niño tocando diferentes cristales mientras sonaban – ¡Gracias Yue!

El guardián no dijo nada, simplemente se giró para ir a la sala, ya había logrado controlar a uno de los pequeños, además, algo le decía que Kerberos necesitaba de su ayuda, y no se equivocaba.

En la sala de la casa la pequeña Nadeshiko tenía una fiesta de té con sus muñecas y su invitado de honor que al parecer era Kero, ya que tenía puesto una especie de corona de plástico, ella le hablaba.

-Kero no puedes comerte los dulces tan rápido – Decía la niña un poco enojada con el guardián – No estás dejando nada para los otros invitados, y no has tomado tu té.

\- ¡Los pasteles está mejores! – Se quejó el guardián – Y es lo menos que merezco después de que me agitarás tan fuerte, niña.

-Ya me disculpé – Dijo Nadeshiko – Es que siempre veía a Hien haciéndolo y se veía divertido.

-Supongo que me acostumbré – Respondió Kero – ¿No hay más pasteles?

-Ya te has comido todos los que hizo mi abuelo – Se quejó la niña, pero después miró al guardián con una sonrisa – ¿Puedo probarte algunos vestidos y sombreros de mis muñecas? ¡Será divertido!

La cara de Kero fue de auténtico pánico – ¡No es una buena idea!

Nadeshiko ya estaba decidida a hacer aquello, cuando de repente vio entrando a la sala al guardián de la luna, él le causaba un poco de miedo, a decir verdad, pero es porque era demasiado serio y solo lo había visto un par de veces en su vida.

\- ¡Justo a tiempo, Yue! Líbrame de esta niña – Pidió Kero.

Yue rodó los ojos – Eres muy dramático, Kerberos.

\- ¿Dónde está el pequeño mocoso? – Preguntó Kero al no ver a Hien.

Nadeshiko frunció el ceño y tomó al pequeño guardián de nuevo por las alas, solo que esta vez si tenía intenciones de agitarlo con fuerza – ¡No le digas así a mi hermano!

\- ¡Auxilio! – La peor pesadilla de Kero se estaba materializando de nuevo, primero con Hien y ahora con la pequeña Nadeshiko… ¿acaso los hijos de Sakura tenían algo en contra de él?

Yue suspiró y tranquilamente se acercó hasta la niña, él se agachó para quedar a su altura, ella al tenerle un poco de miedo se paró en seco dejando de agitar a Kero, Yue habló – ¿Podrías dejarlo ir, por favor?

Nadeshiko le hizo caso de inmediato y Kero habló – ¡Que alivio!

-Ve con el niño – Le dijo Yue – Está en el patio.

-Mi némesis – Dijo Kero dramáticamente mientras volaba fuera de la sala hacia el patio de nuevo, dejando solos a Yue y a la pequeña niña.

Nadeshiko no se había movido desde que Yue le había hablado, y él entendió todo, por lo que volvió a dirigirse a ella – No tienes que tenerme miedo.

\- ¿Eres un ángel? – Preguntó la niña curiosamente.

-No, soy un guardián como Kerberos – Explicó Yue – El guardián de la luna.

-Pero tus alas luces como las de un ángel – Respondió la niña admirándolas – Debes volar muy alto con ellas, yo nunca lo he hecho.

Yue miró de reojo sus propias alas y luego de pensarlo bien miró de nuevo a la niña y le habló – ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Ella se sonrojó un poco, y aquel gesto a Yue le recordó mucho a Sakura, se parecían mucho. La niña volvió a hablar – ¿De verdad me llevarás a volar?

Yue no respondió, simplemente tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y la agarró con fuerza, para luego salir de la sala y encontrarse con Kero quien jugaba con Hien y los cristales musicales que había dejado para él.

-Kerberos – Dijo Yue llamando su atención – Llevaré a volar a la niña, creo que podrías hacer lo mismo con el niño.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¡Sakura y el mocoso van a matarnos! – Advirtió el pequeño guardián.

-Probablemente – Respondió Yue tranquilamente mientras blandía sus alas y tomaba con fuerza a la pequeña entre sus brazos – ¿Vienes o no?

\- ¡Espérame! – Dijo Kero haciendo su majestuosa transformación en león, la cual nunca había sido vista por los niños, el primero en decir algo fue Hien.

\- ¡Kero eres un león con alas! ¡Quiero montarme!

Yue fue quien ayudó a Hien a subir al lomo de Kerberos, y luego tomó de nuevo a Nadeshiko entre sus brazos para que luego ambos guardianes ascendieran a los cielos. Los niños miraban el cielo en todo su esplendor, al igual que la ciudad de Tomoeda debajo de sus pies, Hien ya había sobrevolado la ciudad con su madre en el báculo, pero ir el lomo de Kerberos era algo nuevo, y, por si fuera poco, bajo el cielo estrellado.

\- ¡Qué grande eres, Kerberos! – Decía el niño sonriendo mientras sentía la brisa en su rostro.

-Veo que apenas lograste darte cuenta de que tan poderoso soy, niño – Respondió Kero con aires de superioridad – Espero que sea una lección para no tratarme más como un muñeco de felpa.

Hien se rio y seguido de eso abrazó el lomo del guardián – Eres un gran amigo, Kero.

Por otro lado, Nadeshiko miraba impresionada con sus enormes ojos marrones la pequeña ciudad debajo de sus pies era la primera vez que volaba y es que pensaba que se pondría a llorar, pero era todo lo contrario, iba bien agarrada de Yue y veía todo desde un ángulo completamente distinto, cosa que la hizo reír en los aires.

La niña apartó su vista de la ciudad y la fijó en el guardián y este al sentirse observado, le devolvió la mirada a tiempo que la pequeña habló con una sonrisa en los labios – Gracias Yue – Y seguido de eso Nadeshiko lo abrazó. Yue tuvo que admitir que ese gesto se sintió cálido, y de alguna forma, no le molestaba demasiado hacer aquello con los hijos de su ama y del descendiente de Clow, y viniendo de Yue, aquello era decir que los quería mucho.

 **oOo**

Sakura y Syaoran entraron a la casa silenciosamente, se les había hecho tarde en el hospital esperando para poder ver a la señora Sonomi, y, además, no querían dejar a Tomoyo sola, por suerte su mamá estaba bien y solo tendría que usar un yeso por varias semanas, pero tuvieron que esperar muchas horas hasta que a la mujer la dejaran ir a su casa.

Para el momento en que los chicos entraron a la casa eran pasadas las 10:00 p.m., por lo que debían suponer que los niños estaban dormidos, o eso esperaban al menos, así como también que los guardianes no hayan tenido ningún problema en absoluto.

Iban a subir a las habitaciones cuando al mirar a la sala pudieron ver la televisión encendida, estaba puesto uno de los vídeos caseros de Tomoyo de cuando ellos capturaron las cartas Clow, y en el sofá se podía apreciar la majestuosa imagen de Yue durmiendo plácidamente con Nadeshiko en su pecho, a su lado estaba Hien abrazando al pequeño Kero, sin duda, esa imagen era imposible de creer para los padres del niño.

-Creo que no tuvieron ningún problema – Susurró Sakura sonriendo.

-En lo más mínimo – Respondió Syaoran en el mismo tono – ¿Quién iba a decir que los guardianes serían tan buenas niñeras?

Aquel comentario hizo reír más a Sakura – Supongo que ni siquiera el mago Clow se lo imaginó.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén super bien y pues, déjenme decirles que yo estoy demasiado emocionada con el capítulo que salió de Clear Card, los que ya lo vieron deben entender mi nivel emoción, por lo que no daré spoilers y pues, espero si ya lo vieron me lo mencionen en los comentarios para hypearnos todos juntos.**

 **Hoy les traigo este capítulo el cual fue inspirado en la idea de dos lectoras las cuales tenían propuestas muy parecidas, por lo que decidí juntarlas y ha salido este capítulo. Les agradezco a todos lo que dejaron sus recomendaciones, tengan por seguro que poco a poco iré trayendo esos shots, solo tengan paciencia;)**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado para todos aquellos que comentaron el anterior, aquí vamos:**

 **terelpz94 y SakLiEsme (quienes me inspiraron para hacer este capítulo con sus ideas de que los guardianes se quedaran con los niños, mil gracias)**

 **Himawari1603**

 **YukiMeh**

 **malena27**

 **Sahure**

 **Paramo Isabel**

 **ValSmile**

 **Celes483**

 **Ericka Baque**

 **jade2824**

 **Ishy-24**

 **Pris**

 **Liisy24**

 **Rudby**

 **Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, y también para aquellos que sólo leen. Para aquellos que me dejaron una propuesta tengan por seguro que pronto la verán, siempre y cuando esté a mi alcance incluirla en este tipo de historia. Si se les ocurre alguna otra no duden en decírmelo.**

 **Espero que tengan una linda semana. Nos leemos en la próxima, les mando un beso enorme a todos.**


	23. Una visita al campo

**Una visita al campo**

Syaoran sostenía la mano de Sakura mientras caminaban por el bosque, sentía como su palma sudaba levemente por el nerviosismo, y la ojiverde se dio cuenta de ello, no por nada lo conocía mejor que nadie, por lo que habló.

-No tienes que estar nervioso – Dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarlo – Mi bisabuelo es una persona muy amigable, mira que la primera vez que lo vi ni siquiera sabía que era mi bisabuelo y me trató de lo mejor.

-Lo sé, me contaste esa historia y que tu padre no te dijo que era tu bisabuelo hasta hace un par de años cuando ellos se reconciliaron – Respondió Syaoran – Es solo que jamás lo he visto.

-Yo lo he visto pocas veces en mi vida, pero igual es muy especial para mi que ustedes se conozcan – Contestó la ojiverde apretando la mano de su novio para darle más seguridad.

Él resopló – Particularmente por eso estoy nervioso, sé que esto es importante para ti y no quiero estropearlo.

-Solo imagina que volvemos a ese día cuando te presenté con mi papá y mi hermano como mi novio – Trató de tranquilizar ella.

-Era diferente, a ellos lo conozco desde antes de fuéramos siquiera amigos – Recalcó él – ¿Qué tal si no le agrado a tu bisabuelo?

Ella bufó – Bromeas ¿verdad? Eres el chico más amable y respetuoso que conozco, le vas a agradar mucho.

Syaoran respiró profundamente – Está bien, confío en ti… ¿Qué sabe tu bisabuelo sobre mí?

-Bueno obviamente sabe que eres mi novio, le he hablado un poco sobre ti desde que empezamos nuestra relación – Explicó la chica – Sabe que eres de Hong Kong y que vamos juntos a la escuela, además, le mencioné que vives solo y que eras un excelente cocinero, y por supuesto, Touya no le dijo cosas tan agradables sobre ti.

El joven chino rodó los ojos – No me sorprende.

-Por suerte, papá siempre interviene a tiempo – Respondió la ojiverde.

-Es una suerte que tu papá si me acepte como tu novio – Agregó el chico – Incluso me ha invitado a hacer este viaje al campo con ustedes.

-Papá te aprecia mucho, y Touya también – Al decir esto el chico la miró incrédulo, y ella decidió agregar algo más – Te aprecia muy en el fondo.

-Yo diría que demasiado en el fondo – Acotó él – Y no me ha quitado la vista de encima desde que llegamos… Creo que piensa que en cualquier momento voy a escabullirme a tu habitación y a verte mientras te cambias de ropa… Aunque ya lo he hecho antes de este viaje.

Sakura se sonrojó – Pero obviamente es algo que él no debe saber o nos mataría a ambos y sin duda, te obligaría a dormir con él si sabe que tú y yo ya lo hicimos.

Syaoran resopló – A pesar de su sobreprotección contigo, me alegra haber venido a este viaje con ustedes, jamás había estado en un lugar como este.

-Y a mi me alegra que tú hayas venido – Dijo ella acercándose para darle un corto beso en los labios – Mi bisabuelo es el único miembro de mi familia que no has conocido y pues, es uno de los hombres más importantes de mi vida.

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que se sintió un poco celoso al escuchar eso, ya que no sabía a quienes se refería Sakura, sin embargo, ella decidió ser más clara – Me refiero a mi bisabuelo, mi papá, mi hermano, Yukito, Kero y tú – Finalizó la ojiverde con una sonrisa en los labios.

Syaoran se sintió un poco tonto por haber pensado algo malo, y es que era obvio, la chica estaba rodeada prácticamente solo de hombres en su vida, por lo que entendía lo importante que era para ella que él como su novio, se llevara bien con todos. Cuando escuchó la última parte le robó otro beso en los labios a la chica.

Luego de un rato más caminando los chicos se vieron frente a una enorme casa color blanco con un maravilloso jardín que cubría la entrada. Sakura fue quien habló – Es aquí.

Syaoran tragó grueso y volvió a sentir el nerviosismo invadiendo su cuerpo, Sakura en respuesta de ello le dio un fuerte apretón en su mano y prosiguió a tocar el timbre. Unos minutos después una chica que trabajaba ahí los recibió amablemente y los hizo pasar, estaba enterada de que ese día la bisnieta del dueño los visitaría.

La pareja siguió a la chica que trabajaba ahí al interior de la casa, y conforme avanzaban Sakura le mostraba el lugar a su novio. Era una hermosa casa tanto por fuera como por dentro, no tenía muchos lujos ya que era una sencilla casa de campo, sin embargo, el ambiente ahí era bastante bueno y podía verlo reflejado en las diversas pinturas que había en las paredes, las flores puestas en los ramos y las fotografías de personas a quienes no conocía, y otras dónde estaban Sakura y Touya cuando eran pequeños, sin embargo, las que más llamaron su atención fueron las de una de una niña de unos 11 años con el cabello gris y los ojos exactamente iguales a los de Sakura.

\- ¿Esa es tu mamá? – Preguntó él a su novia.

Sakura se detuvo y miró la fotografía sonriendo – Así es.

Syaoran había visto muchas fotos de la mamá de Sakura en su casa, pero estas eran de cuando la mujer fue modelo y tenía más o menos la edad que tenía su novia en ese momento, y hasta más adulta, pero jamás había visto una foto de Nadeshiko Kinomoto cuando era una niña, y es que estaba impactado ya que, de no ser por el cabello, podía jurar que estaba viendo una foto de Sakura cuándo la conoció en la primaria.

-Es igual a ti cuándo te conocí – Dijo él detallándola.

-En efecto, ambas poseen los mismos rasgos encantadores y los ojos verdes más bonitos del mundo – Dijo una voz gruesa.

Los chicos apartaron sus vistas de las fotos para posarlas en el hombre alto, con el cabello y la barba gris que había aparecido en el pasillo. Sakura se apresuró a abrazarlo – Hola abuelo.

Syaoran se puso firme de inmediato viendo la escena de su novia con el hombre, este le habló a su bisnieta – Cuánto has crecido desde la última vez que te vi, Sakura.

Ella se separó de él para hablarle – Bueno eso fue hace como dos años, ya estoy más alta desde entonces.

-Y cada día te pareces más a tu madre – Sakura se sonrojó un poco y el hombre le sonrió, luego de ello miró al chico que acompañaba a su bisnieta – ¿Y quién es este joven que tenemos aquí?

Sakura se apresuró a tomar la mano del chico para acercarlo hacia su bisabuelo – Él es Li Syaoran, mi novio.

-Con que por fin conozco al famoso Syaoran del que tanto me ha hablado Sakura – Respondió el hombre haciendo una respetuosa reverencia y recibiendo una igual de parte del chico – Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Masaki Amamiya.

-El placer es mío, señor Amamiya – Dijo Syaoran notablemente nervioso – Gracias por recibirme en su casa hoy.

-Ni lo menciones, estaba ansioso por conocerte y es lo menos que podía hacer – Dijo el hombre – Pero mejor pasemos al patio para tomar alguna bebida fría, hace un poco de calor.

-Por favor acepte estos dulces – Salió Syaoran extendiendo una caja con dulces que había preparado para la visita.

-Muchas gracias, joven Li – Respondió Masaki – Ahora podré comprobar tus dotes culinarios de los que me ha hablado mi querida nieta.

Syaoran se sonrojó mientras Sakura se reía y caminaban todos juntos hasta el patio. Ella tomó al chico de la mano dándole un poco más seguridad para que no estuviese tan tenso, sabía que él estaba nervioso, sin embargo, la primera impresión había estado bastante bien, por lo que tenía fe de que todo saldría bien.

Los chicos se sentaron en el patio para hablar con el hombre sobre temas tales como la escuela, como se habían conocido (obviando todo el tema de las cartas), el distanciamiento que tuvieron cuando el chico tuvo que volver a Hong Kong a resolver todo antes de regresar definitivamente a Tomoeda, además, de como había avanzado su relación todos esos años.

-Entonces, fueron casi 2 años sin verse ¿verdad? – Preguntó el hombre impresionado.

-Así es – Respondió Syaoran.

-Pero nos llamábamos todos los días, o nos escribíamos cartas – Dijo la chica recibiendo una caricia en la mano por debajo de la mesa por parte de su novio.

Masaki sonrió al ver a su bisnieta contando aquello tan emocionada – Y un día de la nada apareció en la puerta de mi casa para decirme que se quedaría definitivamente.

-Me alegra saber que la distancia no haya disminuido el amor que se tienen – Respondió el hombre – ¿Cómo lo tomó Touya?

Sakura hizo una mueca – Sabes que mi hermano es algo celoso, y pues digamos que no ha dejado de serlo, y mucho menos al saber que él es mi novio.

-Señor Amamiya, voy a serle sincero, Touya y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, tuvimos una mala impresión el uno del otro – Explicó Syaoran – Y pues, él no ha dejado de verme como el niño que trataba de molestar a su hermana en la escuela.

Masaki se rio ante el relato – Tengo que admitir que esa manía por celar a las mujeres de la familia la ha heredado de mí.

Al decir eso la cara de Syaoran se transformó en un poema, no podía creer que aquel amable hombre sería tan celoso como Touya Kinomoto, y es que para él no había nadie más celoso que él, por lo que decidió reivindicarse – Ehm… Discúlpeme, yo no tenía ni idea… – Masaki al ver la actitud de Syaoran no dudó en tranquilizarlo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, ya no soy tan celoso como antes – Respondió el hombre viendo a su bisnieta – Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que cuido mucho a las mujeres de mi familia.

-Y le respeto totalmente eso, señor Amamiya – Dijo Syaoran sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

Sakura se había reído un poco viendo aquella escena, y es que sabía lo mucho que Syaoran peleaba con Touya por celarla, por lo que podía imaginarse como debió sentirse su novio al enterarse que su querido bisabuelo era igual o incluso más celoso que su hermano mayor.

-Por suerte, Touya ha ido aceptándolo con los años – Respondió Sakura.

-Es bueno escuchar eso – Luego de ello el hombre miró a Syaoran – Joven Li ¿cómo te llevas con Fujitaka?

A los chicos aquella pregunta les desconcertó un poco, sin embargo, el aludido no tardó en responderla sinceramente – El señor Kinomoto es una persona buena y lo respeto mucho, nos llevamos muy bien ya que aparte de Sakura, tenemos en común la arqueología, por lo que siempre me cuenta cosas sobre sus expediciones.

-Veo que tienes una buena relación con él – Respondió Masaki suavemente – Me alegra escuchar eso, y es interesante que ambos estén muy involucrados en la arqueología.

-De hecho, empezó a interesarme gracias a una charla que él dio en nuestra escuela cuando íbamos en 4to de primaria – Relató Syaoran – Además, de ser un excelente arqueólogo, es un gran hombre.

Masaki sonrió, tenía que admitir que se notaba la buena relación que tenían el esposo de su nieta y el novio de su bisnieta, y es que, en cierta manera, se parecían un poco en la forma de ser, por lo que parecía que estaba conociendo de nuevo a Fujitaka Kinomoto, solo que más joven.

-Sakura – Dijo el hombre captando la atención de su querida bisnieta – ¿Serías tan amable de buscar más té helado?

-Claro, no hay problema – Respondió la chica poniéndose de pie y tomando la jarra vacía, y no se fue sin antes hablarle a su novio – Ahora vuelvo.

Syaoran asintió mientras la seguía con la mirada, a decir verdad, sentía que todo estaba yendo viento en popa con el bisabuelo, sobre todo porque Sakura estaba sonriendo y eso era suficiente para saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, aunque sentía que metía la pata cada vez que hablaba con el hombre.

-Ella es una jovencita muy buena ¿no cree, joven Li? – Dijo de repente Masaki cuando vio que Sakura entró a la casa, y Syaoran centró su vista en el él.

Al joven chino le pareció un poco rara la acotación, sin embargo, no se lo debatió – Así es, si le soy sincero aún no sé que fue lo que hice para que ella me quisiera.

Masaki sonrió – Me he dado cuenta de que las mujeres de mi familia tienen cierta debilidad por los jóvenes buenos y protectores… Y pues por segunda vez, con dotes arqueológicos.

Aquellas palabras en cierta forma halagaron mucho a Syaoran y se apresuró a responder – Gracias, señor Amamiya.

-Sabe, joven Li – Empezó a relatar Masaki mirando al chico – Cuando escuché por primera vez de Fujitaka Kinomoto fue porque mi nieta Nadeshiko me comentó que se había caído de un árbol y un hombre amable la había atajado, y tengo admitirte que desde ese momento supe que él sería especial para ella, y los celos me invadieron por completo, jamás lo acepté como el hombre para Nadeshiko.

Syaoran empezó a sentir pánico con aquella palabras, todo iban tan bien y no tenía ni idea a dónde iba el bisabuelo de Sakura con todas esas palabras, por lo que simplemente lo dejó hablar – Y el día que lo vi por primera vez, fue cuando él y Nadeshiko me trajeron la invitación a su boda, no le di la oportunidad ni siquiera de hablar, de convencerme de que él era el hombre para mi querida Nadeshiko, y es de lo que más me arrepiento hoy en día.

Syaoran miró al hombre a los ojos, sabía que había arrepentimiento de por medio, y él decidió intervenir lo más sutilmente que pudo – No puede cambiar el pasado, señor Amamiya… Y tal vez lo que hizo no fue lo correcto, sin embargo, usted emendó sus errores ya que se dio la oportunidad de conocer al señor Kinomoto incluso cuando su nieta se había ido de este mundo, y estoy seguro de que ella está feliz por eso en donde quiera que esté.

Masaki miró al joven frente a él con asombro, no esperaba que él le dijera eso, debía imaginarse que Sakura le había hablado sobre ello, sin embargo, había escogido las palabras perfectas para hacer que unas débiles lágrimas resbalaran por sus ojos, aunque igual mostraba su amable sonrisa.

-Espero que así sea, joven Li – Respondió Masaki – Por eso hoy los he invitado a mi casa, no quiero cometer los mismos errores del pasado, y por eso hoy he querido conocerte en persona. En efecto, la primera cosa que escuché sobre ti es que eras el chico que más quería mi bisnieta, aunque la segunda cosa que escuché es que el día que la conociste estabas molestándola.

Syaoran resopló, sin duda Touya jamás le iba a perdonar eso, Masaki siguió hablando – Y me mencionaste que no sabes que fue lo que hiciste para que ella te quisiera, bueno yo quiero saber que fue lo que Sakura hizo para que tú la quisieras.

Él no esperaba semejante pregunta, sin embargo, la respondió con toda la sinceridad del mundo – Debo admitirle que siempre fui un muchacho solitario y jamás esperé querer a alguien así, yo era muy frío y distante con todo el mundo cuando llegué a Japón, pero al conocer a Sakura algo cambió en mí, empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos y poco a poco nos volvimos amigos, ella me hizo ser amable y me enseñó a tener amigos, además, nunca dudamos en apoyarnos el uno al otro en las buenas y en las malas, supongo que su bondad fue lo que más me enamoró de ella, y es que jamás me sentí así por alguien.

-Te entiendo – Respondió el hombre sonriendo – Te mostró el mundo desde la otra perspectiva.

-Así es, y cada día me sorprende más – Admitió Syaoran sonriendo.

-Conozco esa sonrisa – Dijo Masaki – Solo indica que cada día te enamoras más de ella.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco – Bueno, sí… No imagino mi vida sin ella.

Y aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para Masaki, sin duda, Syaoran le había demostrado que era un buen chico para su nieta, por lo que había cumplido el cometido de su visita esa tarde y, además, el objetivo de no cometer los mismos errores que con su nieta. Y esta feliz de que su querida bisnieta estuviera con un chico como él.

Masaki fijó su vista en Syaoran y le dio una sonrisa para luego hablar – Sabe joven Li, es verdaderamente dificil detestar a los hombres que se llevan a las niñas de mi familia, y creo que eso jamás cambiará.

Syaoran le dio una sonrisa ladeada al mismo tiempo que escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse y a Sakura viniendo con una bandeja con la jarra y los vasos. El chico se apresuró a levantarse y ayudarla, y es que Masaki entendió porque lo hacía, sabía de buena fuente que Sakura había heredado la legendaria torpeza de su madre, y por lo visto, su novio estaba enterado.

Cuando los chicos volvieron a sentarse en la mesa Sakura tuvo mucha curiosidad sobre lo que podrían haber hablado su novio y su bisabuelo, sin embargo, el hombre mayor se apresuró a hablarle.

\- ¿Les parece que me hablen un poco más sobre ese viaje a Hong Kong que me mencionaron que hicieron cuando eran niños? – Dijo el hombre.

-Por supuesto – Dijo Sakura emocionada – Fuimos a la casa de Syaoran y conocimos a toda su familia, no he tenido la oportunidad de ir nuevamente, sin embargo, hemos hablado sobre ir para unas vacaciones, es muy hermoso y…– Sakura relataba aquello con mucho entusiasmo, y Masaki aprovechó el momento para darle un guiño de ojo a Syaoran.

El joven chino entendió la señal, sin duda, esa conversación que tuvieron quedaría entre ellos, y es que la última frase que le dijo el hombre lo dejaban bastante tranquilo, debido a que indirectamente, le había dicho que lo aceptaba en su familia, y sabía que eso haría feliz a Sakura y, por lo tanto, a él.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que se encuentren bien y que hayan tenido una bonita semana. Sé que es tarde, pero no crean que me olvidé de ustedes, sé que "Sólo por ti" ya terminó, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo semanal de esta historia.**

 **Me he inspirado en la idea de una lectora, sin embargo, es obvio que también he tomado referencias del capítulo 20 de Clear Card cuando Sakura y Syaoran visitan al bisabuelo. Recuerden que no estoy tomando en consideración los hechos de Clear Card porque ni siquiera ha terminado, pero igual me encanta tomar algunas de las escenas como inspiración y pues esta fue una de esas. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

 **Como es costumbre, este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que comentaron el anterior, aquí vamos:**

 **Sahure (gracias darme la idea de este capítulo)**

 **ValSmile**

 **malena27**

 **Paramo Isabel**

 **terelpz94**

 **jade2428**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Ericka Baque**

 **Liisy24**

 **Rudby**

 **Pris**

 **Luna98**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, espero que sigan así y que me sigan dejando sus brillantes ideas, tengo varios temas para los siguientes capítulos que creo que les gustaran;) Hasta entonces, nos leemos el próximo domingo, les mando un beso enorme a todos.**

 **PD1: ¿Leyeron el capítulo 24 del manga de Clear Card? Creo que morí.**

 **PD2: ¿Vieron el capítulo 21 del anime de Clear Card? Creo que morí x2. Bye.**


	24. Los problemas de una vida compartida

**Los problemas de una vida compartida**

Sakura se encontraba preparando la cena de esa noche, aunque la verdad es que iba un poco más lento que de costumbre. Hacía apenas unos cinco días que ella y Syaoran habían llegado de su luna de miel, por lo que prácticamente tenían solo un par de días mudados en el departamento, y aún no se acostumbraba a dónde estaban las cosas que necesitaba en la cocina.

La ojiverde trataba de cocinar algo tan sencillo como una pasta, sin embargo, al no saber exactamente donde estaban todos los utensilios y condimentos, se estaba haciendo bastante complicado y, además, considerando el hecho de que la mayoría de ellos los había guardado su esposo.

Ella se estaba empezando a desesperar al no encontrar lo que estaba buscando por lo que decidió dar un grito desde la cocina que se escuchó hasta su habitación – ¡Syaoran!

Sin embargo, la chica no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de su esposo, sino más bien por parte de un ser color amarillo que estaba en la sala jugando videojuegos.

-Ese mocoso debe estar sordo – Dijo Kero.

-O debe estar en la ducha, me dijo que tomaría un baño para ayudarme con la cena, pero muero de hambre – Respondió Sakura yendo hasta la sala – Kero ¿podrías echarle un ojo a la pasta mientras vuelvo?

Kero no quitó la vista del videojuego, simplemente le habló a la chica – No tardes demasiado, muero de hambre también.

-Podrías dejar ese videojuego y ayudarme un poco ¿no crees? – Respondió la ojiverde incrédula.

-Sabes que no soy tan bueno en la cocina como tú, haría un desastre – Se excusó Kero dejando el videojuego y volando hacia la cocina – Anda, yo vigilaré la comida.

Sakura suspiró, sabía que su querido guardián era algo flojo para los quehaceres del hogar, sin embargo, no dudaba en ayudarla cuando lo necesitaba. Ella caminó hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta sin tocar para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que Syaoran solo con una toalla envolviendo su cintura, y con la otra secaba su cabello marrón.

Sakura tenía que admitir que, aunque fuesen esposos, verlo de esa forma todavía la hacía sonrojarse mucho y ponerse algo nerviosa, tal como estaba en ese momento, y es que no importaba cuantas veces lo hubiese visto sin ropa, seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó él sacándola del trance en el que al parecer había entrado de repente su esposa.

-Ehm… – Sakura por un momento había incluso olvidado a lo que fue, y Syaoran pudo darse cuenta de ello, por lo que decidió molestarla un poco.

\- ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? – Preguntó él acercándose a su esposa.

-Comer, comida… ¡eso! – Dijo la chica asustando un poco al joven chino – ¿Dónde pusiste los condimentos? Me he tardado una vida en poder hacer la salsa para la pasta.

-Los puse en la alacena justo arriba de la licuadora – Respondió él empezando a caminar por la habitación para buscar su ropa – Creí que me esperarías para hacer la cena.

-Estabas demorando demasiado, y tengo mucha hambre – Admitió ella siguiéndolo con la mirada – Pudiste haberme dicho que cambiaste los condimentos de lugar.

-Lo olvidé, además dónde los habíamos puesto no era para nada práctico – Dijo Syaoran empezando a vestirse.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que aquello le había molestado un poco, por lo que siguió hablándole – Pues la próxima vez procura avisarme, y no tendré que buscar en cada gabinete hasta encontrarlos.

Syaoran posó su mirada en ella, había percibido su tono de molestia – ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?

-Porque me desespera no encontrar las cosas cuando se supone que tú y yo las acomodamos juntos para evitarnos estas situaciones – Respondió ella.

\- ¿" Evitarnos estas situaciones"? – Dijo él incrédulo – ¿Son acaso las mismas situaciones en las que prometimos mantener ordenado el baño? Porque de ser así explícame como rayos mi crema de afeitar está con el shampoo.

Sakura frunció el ceño – Necesitaba espacio para unas cremas para la piel, y pues no creí que te molestaría que pusiera tu crema de afeitar junto al shampoo, era más práctico.

Syaoran bufó – ¿Más práctico? ¡Casi uso la crema de afeitar en mi cabeza! ¡Pude haber quedado calvo!

-Estás exagerando – Respondió Sakura sosteniéndole la mirada – No me cambies el tema, hablábamos de los condimentos.

-Es el mismo caso – Contestó él – Pero si vamos a cambiar el tema, entonces hablemos sobre lo tarde que se nos hizo esta mañana.

\- ¡Ya me disculpé por haber olvidado poner la alarma! A cualquiera le pasa – Se excusó ella – Además, hubiésemos llegado a tiempo de no ser porque tuve que limpiar todo el vello facial que dejaste en el lavabo cuando te afeitaste esta mañana ¡es la segunda vez que lo hago!

\- ¡Así como yo he tenido que limpiar la batidora en la que mezclas los panqueques por la mañana porque te levantas tan tarde que lo olvidas por completo!

\- ¡Sabes que me levanto tarde desde hace años! ¡Es una mala costumbre que no he podido controlar!

\- ¡Así como yo no puedo controlar cambiar las cosas de lugar cuando no las siento en el lugar más apropiado! – Respondía él viendo el fuego en los ojos de su esposa – ¿Qué hay de los brassieres? ¡Los dejas colgados en el baño!

\- ¡Se me olvidan! Además, si los recojo – Refutó ella.

Syaoran bufó – Sí, luego de que yo te digo.

\- ¿Qué hay de tus chaquetas? No las cuelgas en el perchero, siempre las dejas en el sofá y yo debo ponerlas justo donde van – Respondió ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Lo hago desde que íbamos en la escuela – Contestó Syaoran para luego imitar su voz – "Es una mala costumbre que no he podido controlar".

Sakura lo miró indignada – ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Syaoran levantó los hombros – Llámalo como quieras.

Ella lo miró con fuego en los ojos – ¡Eres un tonto!

\- ¡Y tú una desordenada!

En ese momento, Sakura lo miró seriamente y luego dijo algo que solo había podido decirle a Syaoran cuando estaba completamente enojada y se peleaban en su casa – ¡Sal de mi habitación!

\- ¡Te recuerdo que ahora es nuestra habitación! – Respondió él haciendo énfasis en la penúltima palabra.

La pareja se miró con fuego en los ojos, hacía muchos días que no peleaban, sobre todo porque habían pasado las últimas dos semanas de luna de miel en Shanghái, jamás pensaron que la convivencia iba a ser algo tan complicado hasta que les tocó vivirla, y la verdad, es que esa era su primera pelea desde que vivían juntos y, por ende, desde que se habían casado. Ambos se sostenían la mirada sin intenciones de dar su brazo a torcer, cuando escucharon un grito de una voz aguda proveniente de la cocina.

 _\- ¡SAKURAAAA! ¡MOCOSOOOO! ¡AYUDAAAA! –_ Escucharon los chicos decir a Kero.

En ese momento la pareja se dio una última mirada desafiante y seguido de ello salieron al mismo tiempo de la habitación hasta la cocina, para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con Kero quien luchaba con la cacerola donde se estaba desbordando la pasta y el agua.

Syaoran fue quien se adelantó a apagar la cocina y a tomar un pañuelo para tomar la cacerola y llevarla hasta el lavaplatos, mientras que Sakura buscaba el lampazo para limpiar el agua que estaba esparcida por el suelo, la ojiverde se dirigió a su guardián.

-Kero creí haberte pedido que le echaras un ojo a la pasta mientras yo hablaba con Syaoran – Dijo ella limpiando el suelo.

-Lo sé, es solo que creí que a la pasta aún le faltaba y en serio pensé que podría jugar otra carrera con el videojuego, pero cuando me di cuenta el agua se estaba desbordando de la olla ¡y ustedes no me escuchaban! – Explicó Kero.

-Dijiste que vigilarías la comida – Le dijo la ojiverde mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Me distraje solo un momento!

-Gran excusa para decir que olvidaste la comida por jugar, Kerberos – Dijo Syaoran viendo la pasta para luego mirar a su esposa – Se ha cocinado de más, no creo que sepa muy bien – Seguido de eso él miró al guardián cejudamente – Buen trabajo, muñeco de felpa.

-Cierra la boca, mocoso – Respondió Kero.

-Basta los dos – Salió Sakura mientras miraba la pasta suspirando – Creo que no tiene caso seguir intentando hacer la cena esta noche… ¿qué les parece una pizza?

Ni Kero ni Syaoran discutieron aquello, por lo que simplemente la pareja se dedicó a terminar de limpiar la cocina después de su no tan exitosa cena, y seguido de eso llamaron a la pizzería más cercana. La verdad, es que había sido la cena más silenciosa que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, y es que no era para menos, Kero pensaba que los chicos estaban enojados con él por el incidente de la cocina, pero no era eso. Las cosas entre la pareja seguían algo tensas por la pelea que habían tenido antes de ir a la cocina a ayudar al guardián, y aunque esta discusión haya sido por cosas no tan importantes, era la primera que tenían desde que vivían juntos, y el hecho de saber que no podrían huirle a la solución, los tenía un poco incómodos.

Al finalizar su noche de pizza, los chicos se despidieron de Kero y se dirigieron a su habitación en la cual se alistaron para dormir en completo silencio y evitando mirarse a las caras, como cuando eran adolescentes y se peleaban, cosa que los llevaba a evitarse por unas horas hasta que se les pasara la molestia e hicieran las pases, sin embargo, esa vez era diferente, ya que debían incluso compartir la cama cuando estaban peleados.

Cada uno se acostó en su lado de la cama mirando el techo, aquello en definitiva no había pasado en ninguna de las noches desde que estaban en ese departamento, y la verdad es que se sentía de lo peor estar así y no hablarse, por lo que Syaoran fue quien rompió con el silencio.

-Esto es tonto – Dijo él captando la atención de su esposa – Se supone que somos adultos, no deberíamos pelearnos por tonterías como si fuéramos unos adolescentes.

Sakura suspiró – Tal vez parezcan tonterías, pero nunca habíamos vivido juntos y supongo que no todo es color de rosa.

-Sabía que no sería fácil – Respondió Syaoran acostándose de lado para ver a la chica – Pero no esperaba que nuestra primera pelea como esposos fuese por algo como cambiar de lugar las cosas o nuestras malas costumbres.

-Supongo que por eso muchas parejas prefieren vivir juntos antes de casarse – Dijo Sakura girándose para mirarlo a los ojos – Aprenden a vivir con la otra persona desde el noviazgo.

-Creo que fallamos en ese aspecto – Dijo Syaoran buscado su mano para enlazarla con la de él – Y el estar casados no nos permite escondernos de los problemas por unas horas como antes.

-En cierta forma agradezco eso, no tiene caso que estemos enojados por cosas como esas – Respondió la ojiverde apretando su mano – Pero creo que debemos aprender a soportarnos y decirnos ciertas cosas si queremos que este matrimonio funcione.

-Nadie dijo que la vida de casados sería fácil – Respondió él acercándose a la chica – Pero estoy dispuesto a descubrir que tan fácil o dificil puede ser, siempre y cuando resolvamos los problemas como resolvimos el pequeño incidente con Kerberos en la cocina.

Sakura sonrió – Juntos, como un equipo.

-Así es – Dijo Syaoran – Entonces ¿me disculpas por no haberte dicho que cambie las cosas de lugar?

-Sólo si tu me disculpas por haber enloquecido hoy y por casi haberte dejado calvo – Respondió ella dándole un beso en los labios a su esposo.

Syaoran correspondió de inmediato acercándose más a ella, Sakura sintió como el joven chino puso su mano en su cintura y cuidadosamente la ponía encima de él, agarrándola fuertemente mientras abandonaba sus labios para repartir besos en el cuello y el inicio de sus senos.

\- ¿En serio vamos a hacer esto? – Dijo ella entre gemidos leves.

-Debes admitir que es una buena forma de reconciliarnos – Respondió él volviéndola a besar con pasión en los labios.

Sakura mordió levemente su labio inferior haciéndolo gemir y luego de eso volvió a hablarle mientras él le besaba el lóbulo de su oreja – Lo hemos hecho cada noche desde que estamos aquí.

Syaoran la miró a los ojos – ¿Acaso te molesta?

-Para nada, sólo digo ¿en algún momento nos cansaremos? – Respondió ella sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Syaoran le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego hablarle con una sonrisa ladeada – Esta es una de las mejores partes de estar casados, y sin hijos aún… Siempre tendremos energía para hacerlo.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse y luego de eso besar a su esposo para volver a amarse como solo ellos sabían hacerlo. Era claro que la vida de casados no era un tema fácil, ni siquiera para ellos que habían durado prácticamente diez años como novios y se conocían bien, sin embargo, estaban dispuestos a resolver cada problema y disfrutar de cada momento en su nueva vida compartida.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido una semana genial. Acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo dónde no todo es color de rosa, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que de alguna forma llene el vacío que ha dejado el final de Clear Card… ¿Lo vieron? ¿Qué les pareció? Estoy ansiosa por hablar con ustedes sobre eso en los comentarios, yo personalmente, me pasé todo el capítulo gritando de emoción y angustia, parecía una loca jajaja.**

 **Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado como de costumbre a todos aquellos que dejaron un comentario en el anterior:**

 **Paramo Isabel (por haberme dado la idea de un capítulo de estos dos viviendo juntos antes de tener hijos).**

 **ValSmile (quien quería un capítulo dónde discutieran y demostrara que no todo es color de rosa). Mil gracias a las dos por ser la inspiración de este capítulo.**

 **Spicx**

 **Himawari1603**

 **Ericka Baque**

 **daniela9226**

 **samantha136**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **malena27**

 **Liisy24**

 **terelpz94**

 **Luna98**

 **Pris**

 **jade2824**

 **Meridan88**

 **Rudby**

 **Todos los Guest**

 **Mil gracias a todos por sus palabras y por las excelentes ideas que me han dado para las one-shots, esta semana me la he pasado escribiendo, basándome en sus ideas y pues solo resta publicar cada domingo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y nos leemos la próxima semana, les mando un beso enorme.**


	25. Especial día de los padres

**Un día con papá**

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de que te las puedes arreglar sin mí? –_ Decía Sakura desde el otro lado de la línea a su esposo.

-Claro que puedo Sakura, soy su papá – Respondió Syaoran tratando de tranquilizar a la ojiverde.

 _\- ¿Hablaste con la maestra de Hien?_

-Sí, y ya me ha contado que fue lo que pasó en la pelea con el otro niño – Dijo él mirando de reojo a su hijo de 5 años quien iba en el asiento del copiloto con la mirada abajo. El hombre volvió a fijar la vista en el camino – Pero te lo contaré con detalles cuando vuelvas a casa.

 _\- ¿Y fuiste por Nadeshiko a la guardería? –_ Preguntó Sakura por su hija de 2 años.

-Así es – Respondió él mirando de reojo hacia el asiento trasero donde su hija iba entretenida con su muñeca – Debes dejar de preocuparte.

 _-Lo siento, sé que yo debo buscar a Nadeshiko y tú a Hien, pero fue imposible, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aún._

-Sakura cálmate, no estaba tan lleno de trabajo hoy, por lo que no me molestó buscar a los niños – Tranquilizó él a su esposa – Además, uno de los dos tenía que hablar con la maestra de Hien sobre la pelea.

 _-No entiendo porque se ha visto involucrado, es muy tranquilo, excepto cuando se trata de Kero –_ Dijo Sakura preocupada – _Quiero hablar con él._

Syaoran miró a su hijo a su lado, sin embargo, pudo ver que este tenía su vista fija en sus rodillas raspadas y no lo miraba, incluso pudo ver un par de lágrimas en sus ojos que limpiaba con rapidez. El hombre volvió a hablarle a la ojiverde al otro lado de la línea.

-No es un buen momento… No tienes de que preocuparte, Hien está bien y pues, aprovecharé la tarde para tener una charla de hombre a hombre con él.

Syaoran pudo escuchar una leve risa por parte de su esposa al otro lado de la línea y le volvió a hablar – ¿Por qué la risa?

 _-Llámame pervertida, pero por un momento me transporté a unos años en el futuro cuando tu próxima charla de "hombre a hombre" con Hien sea sobre sexo –_ Al decir esto Syaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras escuchaba la risa de su esposa.

-Muy graciosa – Respondió él sarcásticamente – Escucha, estoy por llegar a la casa… Te dejo trabajar.

 _-Iré en cuanto pueda, que tengas suerte con los niños –_ Dijo Sakura desde el otro lado de la línea – _Te amo._

-Y yo a ti – Dijo él – Hasta pronto.

Syaoran colgó el teléfono mientras estacionaba el auto en su casa, le llevó un par de minutos bajar a los niños al igual que sus cosas, sin embargo, apenas abrió la puerta vio como su hijo mayor subía las escaleras rápidamente, él suspiró, sabía que no sería fácil que él quisiera verlo después de lo que había pasado en la escuela, por lo que decidió ocuparse primero de su pequeña hija de solo 2 años quien lo tomaba de la mano.

-Papi – Dijo la niña llamando la atención de Syaoran – ¿Podemos comer unas galletas?

-Claro – Respondió él mientras se acercaba a la cocina con la pequeña.

Syaoran la sentó en el mesón y buscó las galletas favoritas de su hija, luego de eso la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla hacía la sala, la dejaría viendo televisión mientras se ocupaba de curarle las heridas a Hien, y justo ahí pudo encontrase a un pequeño guardián alado quien veía televisión muy relajadamente.

\- ¡Kero! – Dijo Nadeshiko tomando al guardián entre sus manos.

\- ¡Suéltame, niña! – Esta vez, al guardián le dio tiempo de zafarse rápidamente del agarre de la niña para volar a la altura de Syaoran y hablarle – ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano?

Syaoran rodó los ojos – Disculpa por llegar temprano a mi hogar.

-Da igual – Respondió Kero mirando el paquete de galletas que tenía Nadeshiko – ¡Oye niña yo quiero de esas!

-Nadeshiko comparte tus galletas con Kerberos – Pidió Syaoran a su hija – Tengo que subir con Hien un rato, cuando vuelva tomarás un baño.

-Está bien – Respondió la niña dándole una de sus galletas al guardián – Kero veamos televisión juntos.

El guardián miró al hombre – ¿Vas a dejarme aquí solo con tu hija?

-Necesito que la vigiles solo un rato, Kerberos – Pidió Syaoran – Por favor.

Kero suspiró – Me debes una grande.

Y seguido de eso el guardián se sentó junto a la pequeña niña de ojos marrones y ambos se dedicaron a comer unas galletas mientras veían algún programa de televisión. Syaoran se quedó más tranquilo por lo que sin perder más tiempo subió escaleras arriba para buscar a su hijo mayor.

Syaoran buscó primero en la habitación del niño, sin embargo, al no encontrarlo ahí supo de inmediato que solo podría estar en el baño, por lo que siguió a lo largo del pasillo para buscarlo, y en efecto, la puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo ver al niño enjuagando sus rodillas solo con agua, Syaoran se paró en la puerta y dio unos toques haciendo que Hien se girara para mirarlo con cierto temor.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, pequeño amigo?

Hien no dijo nada, simplemente vio como su padre entraba al baño y lo sentaba en la tapa del inodoro y seguido de eso abría el espejo del baño para sacar algunas cosas como alcohol, algodón y unas gasas. Syaoran limpiaba cuidadosamente las rodillas de su hijo bajo la mirada curiosa de este, estuvieron unos minutos en completo silencio hasta que el mayor de los Li habló.

\- ¿Vas a contarme que pasó con el otro niño en la escuela?

Hien le contestó en susurro – Él se burló de mí, papá.

Syaoran lo miró a los ojos color esmeralda – ¿Fue tan grave la situación como para que tuvieras que recurrir a los golpes?

-Me dijo que mi nombre era ridículo – Respondió él niño con el ceño fruncido – Dijo que si mi nombre es chino entonces debería estar en China.

-Sé que hay niños que siempre buscaran molestarte de alguna manera, pero no es razón suficiente para que lo hayas golpeado en el brazo como me dijo tu maestra – Dijo Syaoran seriamente.

-Papá, pero él me avergonzó frente a Akira – Esto lo dijo el niño desviando su mirada.

Syaoran lo miró confundido y le siguió hablando lo más amigable que pudo – ¿Akira? ¿Es una amiga?

-Sí – Respondió el niño con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Syaoran no pudo evitar reírse levemente por su reacción, casi podía verse reflejado a si mismo tratando de ocultar los sentimientos que tenía por la chica que ahora es su esposa y la mamá de sus hijos, él decidió hablarle lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

\- ¿Te gusta Akira?

\- ¡No! ¡Ella es solo mi amiga! – Dijo Hien.

Syaoran prefirió no hacer hincapié en eso, sabía que como buen Li nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta, por lo que prefirió decirle otra cosa – Entiendo que te hayas sentido avergonzado porque ese niño te avergonzó frente a Akira, pero debes saber que la violencia no es siempre la solución, hijo.

-Pero tú y mamá peleaban contra los malos, así lo he visto en los vídeos de la tía Tomoyo – Dijo Hien.

-Eran casos diferentes, peleábamos contra fenómenos extraños – Respondió Syaoran tratando de explicarle de alguna manera aquello, aún no comprendería todo el asunto de las Cartas Clow y la magia – Nunca usamos la violencia contra alguien que nos molestaba en la escuela.

Hien no dijo nada, por lo que Syaoran decidió ser un poco más detallista – Escucha Hien, sé que cuando estamos con una persona especial lo que menos queremos es hacer el ridículo en frente de ella, pero tienes que saber que si alguien intenta molestarte solo para quedar mal en frente de esa persona pues deberás defenderte, pero no directamente con la violencia.

-Lo siento, papá – Dijo Hien – Es solo que todos se reían de mí.

-Entiendo lo que es ser el único con un nombre extranjero del salón, ya que lo fui por un tiempo – Respondió Syaoran despeinando el cabello de su hijo – Pero no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, y te aseguro que Akira no dejará de hablarte solo porque tienes un nombre chino, pero no estás en China.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees así? – Preguntó el niño temeroso.

-Lo sé – Respondió Syaoran firmemente – Solo ten confianza en ti mismo, y recuerda que los golpes no son siempre la solución.

Hien sonrió y seguido de eso abrazó a Syaoran – Gracias, papá.

Syaoran no pudo evitar devolverle el abrazo a su hijo, la verdad es que no solía hablar de esas cosas con él, y es que le había alegrado haberlo hecho, no quería que su relación con él fuese distante, quería ser un padre y un amigo para Hien, considerando el hecho de que él no corrió con tanta suerte en su infancia, debido a la muerte de su padre, ni siquiera tenía recuerdos de él más que en las fotografías que le habían mostrado su madre.

El hombre decidió apartar esos pensamientos para dejar a su hijo en el baño para que tomara una ducha y prometió luego ayudarlo a vestirse. Syaoran aprovechó ese momento para bajar y ocuparse de su hija menor, debía darse prisa ya que aún tenía que hacer la cena antes de que llegara Sakura.

Syaoran la verdad es que no tuvo problemas al momento de bañar a su pequeña hija, ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, sin embargo, las cosas empezaron a complicarse para él en el momento en que tenía que escogerle a su hija algún atuendo que combinara bien y que a ella le gustara, cosa que estaba resultando una misión imposible.

-Papi ese vestido no combina con las medias pantis – Decía la niña mirando la combinación completamente horrorizada.

-Está bien ¿qué te parece esto? – Dijo Syaoran sacando otras dos piezas que no combinaban en lo absoluto.

-No me gusta cómo se ve – Dijo Nadeshiko viendo el atuendo.

En ese momento Hien entró envuelto en una toalla y le habló al hombre – Papá no sé qué ropa usar.

-Ya voy para allá – Respondió Syaoran empezando a desesperarse a tal punto que le puso las primeras prendas de ropa que vio a Nadeshiko.

\- ¡Papi esto no es lindo! – Contestó la niña empezando a llorar ya que no le gustaba para nada aquello.

-Nadeshiko, por favor colabora conmigo – Pidió Syaoran al borde de la desesperación mientras tomaba un cepillo, unas coletas y llevaba a Nadeshiko con él hasta la habitación de su hijo mayor.

Al estar en el cuarto de Hien, Syaoran se limitó a sacar las primeras prendas de ropa que vio, que por lo menos este conjunto si combinaba, y seguido de eso se las dio a Hien para que se vistiera. Mientras que él, peinaba el cabello marrón de su hija e intentaba hacerle las dos coletas que siempre le hacía Sakura, pero falló completamente, haciendo que Nadeshiko llorara más.

-No por favor, Nadeshiko puedo arreglarlo – Dijo Syaoran tomando entre sus brazos a su hija.

-Papá necesito que peines mi cabello también – Pidió Hien jalando la mano de su papá.

Syaoran estaba en colapso como nunca antes lo había estado a causa de sus hijos, por lo que, al escuchar la voz aguda de cierto guardián, no pudo mejorar la situación.

-Mocoso alguien está tocando el timbre desde hace rato – Dijo Kero asomándose en la habitación y viendo por primera vez una escena así – ¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre Nadeshiko en su cabello?

La niña lloró más, por lo que Syaoran fulminó con la mirada a Kero – No ayudas en lo más mínimo, Kerberos.

Y sin esperar una respuesta Syaoran tomó de la mano a Hien y bajó las escaleras cuidadosamente para ver de quien se trataba, él y Sakura le habían prohibido a Kerberos abrir la puerta ya que obviamente tenían vecinos y conocidos que no sabían absolutamente nada de la existencia de la magia, por lo que lo mejor sería que él no abriera la puerta.

Syaoran al estar en la entrada abrió con cuidado para encontrarse el amigable rostro de Fujitaka Kinomoto quien traía una bolsa con algo en su interior. El hombre quedó impactado al ver a su yerno en semejante situación.

\- ¡Abuelo! – Dijeron ambos niños, aunque el único en acercarse fue Hien ya que Nadeshiko seguía entre los brazos de su padre.

-Hola Hien – Respondió Fujitaka con una sonrisa para luego ver a su nieta – Hola pequeña Nadeshiko.

-Señor Kinomoto – Dijo Syaoran torpemente – Es un gusto verlo.

Fujitaka le dio una sonrisa y luego de ver su desaliñado aspecto y la forma a medio vestir en que estaban sus dos nietos no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Syaoran sintió como si el cielo se abriera y un ángel bajara de él. Aceptó la ayuda de su suegro y ambos se dedicaron a terminar de alistar a los niños para la cena que tenían planeada esa noche con Fujitaka, quien se había dedicado a vestir nuevamente a Nadeshiko y peinarla, mientras que Syaoran alistaba a Hien y comenzaba a hacer la cena.

Cuando los dos niños estuvieron listos se sentaron en la sala a ver televisión junto con el pequeño Kero, mientras que Syaoran y Fujitaka hablaban en la cocina.

-De nuevo, muchas gracias por ayudarme – Dijo Syaoran – Es primera vez que me quedo solo con ellos dos por tanto tiempo y la situación se me salió de las manos.

Fujitaka se rio – Pude notarlo, además no me molestó echarte una mano con la pequeña Nadeshiko, también tardé un tiempo en dominar el arte de peinar a una niña.

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que se sintió avergonzado – Nunca la había peinado, Sakura es la experta en ello.

-Así como lo era mi querida Nadeshiko, pero tuve que aprender mucho sobre las niñas cuando ella murió, fue todo un desafío.

-Lo entiendo – Respondió Syaoran – Usted también estaba a cargo de dos hijos, aunque no debió ser tan complicado considerando que Touya le lleva varios años a Sakura.

-Él siempre me ayudaba con Sakura – Admitió Fujitaka – Y como bien dices, no fue tan complicado porque Touya ya era más o menos grande… Pero tú has tenido todo un desafío hoy al estar con tus dos pequeños hijos, sin embargo, lo hiciste muy bien.

\- ¿Usted lo cree? – Fujitaka asintió – Yo sentí que hice todo mal hasta que usted llegó.

-Es normal que los padres nos sintamos así en situaciones como estas, pero lo haces muy bien – Respondió Fujitaka – Eres un buen padre.

-Gracias, aunque la mayoría de esto se lo debo a usted – Admitió Syaoran.

Fujitaka miró impresionado a su yerno – ¿En serio?

-Sabe que mi padre falleció cuando yo era muy pequeño como para recordarlo, sin embargo, usted siempre ha sido como una figura paterna para mí, nunca dudó en recibirme en su casa, incluso cuando Sakura y yo solo éramos amigos – Relató Syaoran – Además, siempre me ha dado su apoyo … Incluso me dio consejos para cuando me casara con Sakura.

-Supongo que siempre me pareciste un buen chico – Dijo Fujitaka – Me pareció que al estar tú solo aquí en Japón necesitabas el apoyo de un adulto, aunque yo fuese el papá de tu novia.

-Y siempre se lo agradeceré – Respondió Syaoran – Y lo admiraré ya que es un gran padre, y ahora abuelo.

Fujitaka sonrió – Hien y Nadeshiko son unos niños maravillosos, y eso es porque tú y Sakura han hecho un excelente trabajo como padres estos años.

-Gracias, aunque aún tengo mucho por aprender sobre niños – Admitió Syaoran – Hien prácticamente me confesó hoy que le gustaba una niña de su escuela y que relativamente por eso se ha peleado… ¿no está algo pequeño para pensar en eso? Digo, a esa edad yo no quería a ninguna niña cerca de mí.

Aquel comentario hizo reír un poco a Fujitaka – Pues no ha heredado eso de ti… Imagínate cuando Nadeshiko te presente a su novio como Sakura lo hizo contigo.

La expresión de Syaoran cambió a una seria – Vale, la he captado… Pero no voy a pensar en eso justo ahora, ella solo tiene 2 años.

-También Sakura hace no mucho, y míranos ahora – Dijo Fujitaka.

Syaoran sonrió para después cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación – Señor Kinomoto siempre quise preguntarle… ¿Acaso usted nunca dudó de mí? Me refiero a que nunca tuve problemas con usted cuando Sakura me presento como su novio, no fue como con Touya que tardó en aceptarme.

-Los celos de Touya no se pueden comparar – Admitió Fujitaka haciendo reír a su yerno – Pero te admito que siempre estuve muy feliz de que estuvieras alrededor de Sakura, ella se ponía muy contenta cuando salía contigo y sus otros amigos, y cuando me dijo que eras su novio no pude esperar menos.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Usted lo sabía?

-Sakura nunca me dijo nada como que ella te quería, pero soy muy observador, y pude ver que eras muy especial para ella, y viceversa – Dijo Fujitaka – Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que tú entraras en mi familia, y por eso nunca tuve ninguna duda de ti, siempre la cuidaste y la hacías muy feliz, tal y como los sigues haciendo.

Syaoran sonrió ante las palabras de su suegro, nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo a solas sin hablar de arqueología, sin embargo, estaba feliz de que así haya sido. Syaoran estuvo por decirle algo más cuando vieron la puerta de la cocina abrirse y Sakura entraba a la misma abrazando primero a su padre.

\- ¡Hola papá! – Dijo ella abrazando al hombre – No creí que llegaras antes que yo.

-Decidí salir antes y pasar por la pastelería – Respondió Fujitaka – Es bueno verte, pequeña Sakura.

La ojiverde sonrió y seguido de eso se acercó a su esposo para darle un corto beso en los labios, el cual él correspondió al instante. Cuando se separaron Sakura le habló – ¿Todo bien? ¿Pudiste manejarlo?

Syaoran miró de reojo a Fujitaka y vio como este le daba un guiño de ojos dándole a entender que ninguna palabra saldría de sus labios para no preocupar a Sakura, por lo que seguidamente abrazó a su esposa por la cintura y le habló con una sonrisa.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, todo está bajo control.

Y aquello sin duda tranquilizó a Sakura. Tal vez Syaoran no hubiese tenido a un padre al cual imitar, sin embargo, lo llevaba muy presente día a día, así como también todos los consejos y enseñanzas que le había dado Fujitaka desde que era un niño, por lo que después de todo, no estaba haciendo tan mal su trabajo como padre de Hien y Nadeshiko, y estaba feliz de eso.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido una muy bonita semana y pues acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo con temática del día del padre (en mi país se celebra hoy), en dónde podemos ver a Syaoran en un pequeño caos con sus dos hijos, a mí me ha encantado escribirlo y bueno espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado. Este lo escribí especialmente para todos aquellos lectores que son padres y pues, que tengan un bonito día;)**

 **Como es costumbre, este capítulo también va dedicado a todos aquellos que comentaron el anterior, aquí vamos:**

 **samantha136 (gracias por darme la idea de una conversación entre Fujitaka y Syaoran)**

 **Paramo Isabel**

 **malena27**

 **ValSmile**

 **Celes483**

 **Sahure**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **AZULMITA**

 **Ericka Baque**

 **jade2824**

 **terelpz94**

 **Liisy24**

 **Luna98**

 **Pris**

 **LucyVallop**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Rudby**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por leerme y comentarme, de verdad que me encanta interactuar con ustedes. Sé que muchos me han expresado que les hago falta en las actualizaciones de los lunes y los jueves de "Sólo por ti" y quiero que sepan que cuando menos se lo esperen volveré con la segunda temporada, solo sean pacientes mis pequeños saltamontes;)**

 **Ya he escrito varios de los one-shots que me han pedido y pues solo tienen que ser pacientes a que los publique cada semana, y si tienen alguna otra petición no duden en comentármelo, si está a mi alcance pues podré cumplirla;)**

 **Sin nada más que decir, les deseo un feliz día del padre, espero que sea un maravilloso día para todos y nos leemos la próxima semana. Les mando un beso enorme.**

 **PD1: Tengo depresión post "Clear Card" ¿acaso soy la única? Háganmelo saber y espero que mis capítulos estén ayudando a este momento del fandom. Besos.**

 **PD2: A mis lectores del fandom de Miraculous Ladybug ¿ya vieron el capítulo "Troublemaker"? Si fue así, déjenmelo en los comentarios;)**


	26. Una mágica cita

**Una mágica cita**

Sakura se miraba en el espejo repasando su atuendo, en ese día había decidido llevar un sencillo vestido floreado y una fina chaqueta, la verdad es que hacía un poco de calor en la ciudad de Tomoeda esos días, así que lo mejor sería ir con atuendo fresco.

\- ¿Vas a salir con el mocoso? – Preguntó Kero viendo como su dueña se miraba al espejo dándole unos últimos toques a su cabello.

-No le digas así – Replicó Sakura – Y si, vamos a salir a dar un paseo aprovechando el día libre… ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Kero puso cara de desagrado – ¿Y ver como se la pasan besándose todo el rato? No gracias.

Sakura se rio y luego se excusó – No nos la pasamos besándonos todo el tiempo, solo de vez en cuando.

-Incluso a veces extraño cuando peleaban por las cartas Clow y por Yukito – Dijo Kero – Por lo menos no tenía que soportar que se besaran.

-Somos novios ¿qué más podrías esperar de nosotros? – Intentó excusarse Sakura.

-La cuestión no es que sean novios – Defendió el guardián – La cuestión es que son adolescentes hormonales y no pueden separarse el uno del otro.

-Somos casi adultos, ya tenemos 18 años – Respondió la ojiverde frunciendo el ceño.

Kero rodó los ojos – Como sea, he aprendido que prefiero dejarlos solos cuando van a salir.

-Está bien, como tú quieras – Dijo Sakura dejando de insistir.

Kero se acercó a su dueña para hablarle – No es que no quiera pasar tiempo con ustedes, es solo que no quiero hacer mal tercio como la última vez.

Sakura lo miró confusa – ¿Última vez? ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando capturamos la carta _Return_? Cuando fuimos al Templo Tsukimine tú, el mocoso y yo.

Claro que Sakura recordaba esa ocasión, para ese entonces se dedicaban a atrapar las cartas Clow y en cierta forma, a competir por ellas con Syaoran, además, en esa ocasión ella había sentido la carta muy entrada la noche, por lo que no pudo hablarle a Tomoyo como de costumbre, para su suerte, Syaoran también había logrado dar con la carta, pero Meiling tampoco lo acompañó, por lo que había sido la primera aventura entre ellos dos solos con Kero.

-Pero eso no era una cita, Kero – Respondió Sakura – Syaoran y yo apenas éramos amigos, y no nos caíamos del todo bien.

-No digo que haya sido una cita, pero recuerdo que en algún momento me sentí como mal tercio – Admitió el pequeño guardián – Ustedes parecían estar muy a gustos hablando entre los dos y, además, lo abrazaste.

-Estaba agradecida con él por haberme salvado – Se excusó ella.

-Tú no lo viste, pero yo sí – Respondió Kero con el ceño fruncido – El mocoso se sonrojó mucho en cuanto lo abrazaste.

Sakura no sabía ese detalle, en aquel entonces era mucho más despistada, tanto así que no pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos del chico hasta que él mismo se los dijo, sin embargo, ese no era el caso. Ella acarició la cabeza de su guardián.

-Jamás podrías hacer mal tercio, Kero – Decía la chica sonriendo – Cuando quieras salir con nosotros te aseguro que Syaoran y yo haremos lo posible porque no te sientas incómodo.

Kero sonrió – Anda, no me molesta no ir… ¡Pero más te vale traerme algunos dulces para cuando vuelvas de tu cita!

Sakura se rio – Vale, lo prometo – Seguido de eso miró su celular y se alarmó – ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

-Vete, no quieres hacer esperar al mocoso – Dijo Kero.

Sakura se despidió de su guardián, tomó su bolso y salió de su habitación con paso apresurado. Kero movía la cabeza negativamente mientras sonreía ladeadamente, su dueña nunca cambiaría ni porque ya fuera casi adulta y ni porque tuviera por novio al mocoso, y la verdad, es que estaba feliz de que así fuesen las cosas.

 **oOo**

Syaoran llevaba un rato sentado en el césped sobre una sábana que había puesto, estaba empezando a preocuparse por su novia cuando a lo lejos escuchó su nombre. Él de inmediato se levantó y pudo ver a una chica con un vestido corriendo a toda velocidad hacía donde él se encontraba, no pudo evitar sonreír, esa era su novia en su máxima expresión.

Sakura llegó respirando con dificultad y con el cabello un poco despeinado, mientras le hablaba entrecortadamente a su novio – Lamento haber llegado tarde.

-No te preocupes – Respondió Syaoran – ¿No tuviste problemas en encontrar el lugar?

-Un poco – Admitió la chica recobrando la respiración – ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir escoger el lugar más lejano de todo el parque?

-Creí que sería más pacífico – Respondió Syaoran tomándola de la mano – Ven, debes tener tanta hambre como yo.

-Esa carrera me ha puesto hambrienta – Admitió la ojiverde quitándose los zapatos para dejarlos junto a los del chico y sentarse sobre las sábanas.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados y que Sakura logró recuperar completamente el aliento, Syaoran se acercó a la ojiverde para besarla en los labios pausadamente, gesto que ella correspondió de inmediato abrazándolo por el cuello y acariciando levemente los cabellos de su nuca.

Al momento de separarse ambos sonrieron y luego de eso Syaoran se dedicó a sacar todo lo que traía en la canasta, así como también Sakura se dirigía a sacar los aperitivos que ella misma había preparado para la ocasión, sin embargo, quedó sin palabras al ver que su novio la había superado por mucho.

-Wao – Dijo la chica viendo las tazas que sacaba el chico – ¿Tú en serio preparaste todo esto?

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco – Sabía que tendrías hambre, de todas formas, esto es un almuerzo ¿no?

-Sí, aunque no esperaba que fueses a traer tantas cosas – Admitió la ojiverde.

-Es que comes como monstruo, debía estar preparado – Respondió él con ánimos de molestarla.

\- ¡Hey! – Dijo Sakura riéndose con él – La única persona que puede decirme "monstruo" es Touya, y él no está aquí.

-Por suerte, es así – Contestó Syaoran – O si no, no podría besarte a menos que sea a escondidas.

Sakura se rio fuertemente – Tienes que admitir que sería bastante divertido de ver.

-No para mí – Respondió el joven chino – No sé tú, pero prefiero quedarme con la duda de lo que podría pasar… Aprecio mi vida.

-Vale, entiendo – Dijo la ojiverde viendo la comida – Entonces… ¿podemos empezar?

Syaoran se rio por la actitud de su novia y seguido de eso asintió la cabeza. La pareja agradeció la comida y ambos empezaron a engullir los platillos que tenían en frente, mientras tanto, Sakura decidió sacar a relucir cierto tema que había abordado antes de llegar ahí.

-Syaoran ¿recuerdas el día que capturamos a la carta _Return_? – Preguntó la chica dejando un poco desconcertado a su novio.

-Sí, fue en el Templo Tsukimine ¿no? – Sakura asintió – ¿Qué sucede con eso?

-Nada malo, es solo que hoy estaba hablando con Kero de eso – Respondió la ojiverde – Quería invitarlo a venir con nosotros, pero se negó.

Syaoran la miró sorprendido – A Kerberos tampoco le hubiese gustado que te besara, pero no me habría importado, él es menos intimidante que tu hermano y eso que es un guardián mágico.

-Estábamos hablando justo de eso – Añadió la chica – Piensa que hará mal tercio, como el día que capturamos a _Return._

Syaoran puso cara de confusión – ¿Ese día? Pero apenas éramos amigos, y no era una cita como esta.

-Fue lo que yo le dije, pero me confesó algo de lo que yo no estaba enterada.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó él curioso.

-Me dijo que desde ese día se sentía como mal tercio porque era la primera vez que salíamos juntos los tres en una misión – Respondió la ojiverde – Además, me confesó que ese día cuando te abracé tú te pusiste muy rojo cuando lo hice… ¿Acaso te gustaba ya?

Syaoran volvió a ponerse tan rojo como ese día, cosa que hizo reír a Sakura y volver a hablar – ¿En serio?

-No es que me gustaras – Empezó a explicar él – Es solo que jamás en la vida una niña que no fuese de mi familia me había abrazado de esa forma, me pusiste muy nervioso.

Aquella confesión por parte del chico solo hizo reír más a Sakura y a Syaoran ponerse más rojo – Vale, no sé ni porque me pongo así, al fin y al cabo, eso fue hace años y ahora eres mi novia.

\- ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de ello? – Decía la chica aun riéndose.

-Porque eras más despistada que ahora – Respondió Syaoran acercándose al rostro de ella y susurrándole algo – Aunque no lo has dejado de ser.

Y seguido de eso posó sus labios sobre los de ella haciéndola parar de reír y corresponder a sus besos con la misma intensidad. Ella sintió como la lengua de él era introducida en su boca haciéndola gemir levemente y abrazarlo por el cuello, Sakura sintió su espalda empezar a molestarle por la posición en la que estaban, por lo que se acostó en la sábana, atrayendo al chico con ella, sin embargo, en ese momento el sentido común golpeó contra ella y cortó el beso.

-Syaoran estamos en un lugar público – Dijo ella completamente sonrojada y mirando a su alrededor mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

El joven chino respiraba entrecortadamente viendo a su novia en ese estado, y la verdad es que le parecía muy gracioso. Él miró a su alrededor – No hay nadie por aquí, en efecto, no sabía que había escogido literalmente el punto más lejano del parque.

-Igual, cualquier persona podría vernos y no es el lugar para hacerlo – Dijo Sakura mirando a su alrededor y percatándose de algo – Ni siquiera hay flores por aquí, me acabo de dar cuenta de eso.

Syaoran le siguió la vista – Tienes razón, escogí el peor lugar para almorzar.

-Eso se puede arreglar – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa y tomando la llave en forma de estrella que estaba en su cuello.

Syaoran la miró sorprendido – ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Sin embargo, Sakura no respondió, simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos y conjurar las palabras mágicas que transformaban la llave en forma de estrella en báculo, cosa de la cual Syaoran se alarmó por completo cuando vio el artefacto mágico entre las manos de su novia.

\- ¡Guarda eso! – Dijo él mirando para todos lados – Alguien podría verte.

-Así como pudieron vernos a nosotros – Respondió ella sacando una carta de su bolso – Esto solo tomará un momento.

Seguido de eso y bajo la mirada de su novio Sakura apuntó la carta color rosa con el báculo en forma de estrella – _Flower._

Cuando la chica pronunció aquellas palabras pudo ver como el lugar en el que estaban se llenaba de flores a su alrededor, especialmente de flores de cerezo, ya que por mucho eran sus preferidas. Syaoran veía la escena consternado, todavía a esas alturas de la vida se quedaba impresionado con lo que su novia era capaz de hacer con la magia.

Al terminar, Sakura deshizo la transformación del báculo para volver a poner la llave alrededor de su cuello y guardar la carta en su bolso. Seguido de eso se sentó nuevamente al lado de su novio y sonrió mirando a su alrededor, dónde hacía unos minutos solo había grama y árboles, ahora los acompañaban diversas flores que le daban vida a aquel solitario extremo del parque.

-Mucho mejor – Dijo Sakura para luego mirar al joven chino – ¿No lo crees?

Syaoran no dijo nada en el momento, simplemente se volteó para tomar una de las flores de cerezo que había quedado cerca de él y se giró para ponérsela cuidadosamente a su novia en el cabello, haciéndola sonrojar por completo, él nunca había hecho algo como eso.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme – Respondió Syaoran con una sonrisa en los labios y acariciando la mejilla de la ojiverde.

Sakura sonrió mientras ponía su mano en el pecho del chico y con un tirón lo acercaba a ella para besarlo de nuevo en los labios, solo que de forma más pausada. Syaoran correspondió de inmediato intentando controlarse un poco más en esa ocasión, aunque no fue tímido al momento de poner sus manos en la cintura de su novia.

Los chicos pasaron el resto de la tarde en aquel parque admirando la obra de arte que había hecho Sakura con las flores y, además, repartiendo besos en sus rostros que solo los hacía deseosos de más, sin duda, nunca se cansarían el uno del otro, y eso era lo más sorprendente.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Acá les traigo este nuevo one-shot que ha estado algo cursi al final con la parte de la flor, pero es que siempre quise escribir algo como eso y pues aquí está. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado;) El capítulo al que hice referencia en este capítulo es el 27 de CCS llamado "Los recuerdos del templo", es uno de mis favoritos ya nos da una de las primeras escenas SxS.**

 **Quiero que sepan que tengo muchos one-shots escrito, y todos con base en sus maravillosas ideas, de verdad que me han ayudado como no tienen idea y pues, muchísimas gracias a todos. Sólo deben tener un poco de paciencia ya que los iré subiendo cada semana, prometo que todos les gustaran;)**

 **Como es de costumbre, este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que comentaron el anterior, aquí vamos:**

 **Rudby (quien fue la que me dio la idea de este capítulo ya que quería una cita entre estos dos 5 años después de la primera y, además, con magia, muchísimas gracias)**

 **malena27**

 **ValSmile**

 **samantha136**

 **jade2824**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **celes483**

 **Kotoriblossom**

 **Unuzomy**

 **Lin Lu Lo Li**

 **AZULMITA**

 **Ericka Baque**

 **terelpz94**

 **meridan88**

 **Pris**

 **Luna98**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Sahure**

 **Liisy24**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus maravillosas palabras, no tienen ni idea de lo feliz que me ponen cuando los estoy leyendo.**

 **Les mando un beso enorme y pues nos vemos la semana que viene en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **PD: ¿cómo están llevando la depresión post-Clear Card?**


	27. Hijos de la magia

**Hijos de la magia**

-Creo que nos vamos a meter en problemas, Hien – Decía Nadeshiko un tanto asustada.

-Mamá está ocupada abajo en la cocina preparando un postre, y papá le está ayudando – Se excusó el niño.

-Y nosotros deberíamos estar tomando la siesta en nuestras habitaciones – Defendió la niña – Si se dan cuenta que estamos aquí nos meteremos en problemas.

-Nadeshiko si te ibas a acobardar al último momento entonces te hubieses quedado en tu cuarto – Dijo Hien entrando sigilosamente al cuarto de sus padres – Y no me puedes negar que no tienes curiosidad.

-Si la tengo – Refutó la niña – Y no soy una cobarde.

-Entonces deja de quejarte – Pidió Hien viendo la recámara de sus padres – ¿Dónde crees que estén?

-Mamá siempre las lleva consigo en un bolso o algo – Dedujo Nadeshiko – Pero creo que deberíamos revisar los cajones.

-Tú ve por la mesita de noche de mamá y yo iré por la de papá – Indicó Hien, su hermana asintió con la cabeza mientras que cada niño se dedicaba a cumplir con su tarea.

Luego de unos minutos de vaciar los cajones de sus padres sin ningún éxito, los niños se alejaron de esa zona y volvieron a encontrarse en el centro de la habitación para hablar en voz baja.

-No había rastro de ellas ahí, solo unas pastillas y cosas de chicas – Respondió Nadeshiko.

-En el cajón de papá tampoco había nada – Dijo Hien – Solo algo que parecían unos globos, pero nada importante – Luego de ello el niño vio el closet de sus padres – Busquemos en el closet, es enorme y sería un buen lugar para esconderlas.

Nadeshiko asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a seguir a su hermano mayor, era cierto que el closet era enorme ya que incluso podía ser utilizado como vestier, por lo que los niños se adentraron ahí a buscar entre los gabinetes que estaban ahí y la ropa doblada de sus padres, tratando de ser lo más cuidadosos posibles para no desordenar nada.

Hien fue el que luego de ver en uno de los cajones de su madre, pudo encontrar un extraño libro que nunca había visto, pero que, sin embargo, encontraba bastante curioso ya que era de color rosa y tenía una extraña insignia en la cubierta, él lo tomó y le habló a su hermana.

-Nadeshiko, mira.

La niña dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó hasta su hermano para ver semejante libro, el cual encontró muy llamativo – Es muy bonito ¿crees que tenga dibujos adentro?

-Salgamos de aquí y averigüémoslo, quizás sea un libro para colorear – Dijo el niño emocionado y olvidando por un momento lo que habían ido a hacer en ese lugar.

Los niños salieron del gran closet y seguido de eso se volvieron a sentar en el medio de la habitación, no se arriesgaban a volver a sus cuartos ya que, si sus padres veían que habían tomado el libro, se darían cuanta de que estuvieron revisando sus cosas y se meterían en un enorme problema, de todas formas, no le veían nada de malo a un libro para colorear.

\- ¿Cómo se abre esto? – Decía Hien viendo que el libro tenía el espacio para poner una llave.

-Sabes creo que es un cuento, y no un libro para colorear – Respondió Nadeshiko – ¡O tal vez sea un diario!

\- ¿Un diario? ¿De mamá? – Dijo el niño ojiverde observando el libro entre sus manos y recordando algo – ¡Mamá siempre usa una llave con una estrella en el cuello!

-Pero ese es el palito mágico que usa para hacer funcionar las cartas ¿recuerdas? – Decía Nadeshiko – Al que le salen alas para que volemos con ella de vez en cuando.

-Pero es del mismo color que este libro, incluso tiene una estrella – Respondió Hien examinando más a fondo el libro.

La niña lo miró y estiró su mano – Déjame verlo.

-No Nadeshiko, lo puedes romper – Decía Hien alejándolo de su hermana.

Sin embargo, la niña era bastante persistente por lo que se abalanzó sobre su hermano y rápidamente empezó a forcejear con él mientras ambos ponían sus manos en la cubierta del libro, cosa que generó que un brillo se desprendiera de él, así como también que una insignia apareciera a sus pies, esto los hizo separarse de inmediato completamente sorprendidos.

\- ¿Viste esa luz? – Preguntó Nadeshiko sin creerlo.

-Sí – Respondió Hien viendo el libro para darse cuenta de que este estaba abierto – ¡Se abrió!

\- ¡Déjame verlo! – Dijo Nadeshiko acercándose a su hermano.

Hien abrió el libro para encontrarse nada más y nada menos con una inscripción a su lado, pero sobre todo con un enorme hueco en dónde se suponía debían estar las páginas, sin embargo, justo ahí pudieron ver los objetos que en un principio estaban buscando con tanto ahínco.

\- ¡Son las cartas! – Saltó Nadeshiko.

\- ¡Las encontramos! ¡Sabía que estaban en ese closet! – Celebró Hien.

Los niños se quedaron admirándolas por unos minutos, estas desprendían un brillo que solo habían visto cuando estas eran utilizadas por su madre, cosa que los hizo sentirse más curiosos, sin embargo, Nadeshiko se fijó en algo.

-Hien, pero mamá las utiliza con esa llave que tiene en el cuello – Respondió la niña – ¿Cómo las vamos a utilizar para jugar un rato?

-No necesitamos usarlas para jugar a los Cardcaptors, solo fingiremos que las activamos y ya – Agregó él ojiverde – Vamos a esconderlas y las devolveremos en cuanto terminemos.

-Quiero la mitad de ellas – Dijo Nadeshiko acercándose para tomarlas entre sus manos.

Sin embargo, Hien hacía fuerza para que eso no pasara – Las repartiremos cuando estemos en mi habitación jugando.

\- ¡Yo las quiero ahora! – Refutó Nadeshiko peleando con su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Baja la voz, nos van a descubrir! – Decía Hien enojado.

En ese momento, al otro lado del pasillo, un pequeño guardián alado y color amarillo pasaba por el frente de la habitación de su dueña y su esposo, sin embargo, por lo que sabía esos dos estaban preparando un pastel en la planta baja de la casa, razón por la cual, no había explicación para que hubiese ruido en su habitación. Él se acercó al cuarto a revisar y al abrir la puerta quedó desconcertado al encontrar a los dos hijos de Sakura peleando por las cartas.

\- ¡Oigan esas cartas no son juguetes, mocosos! – Decía Kero volando para interferir.

Sin embargo, al momento en que Kero estuvo por intervenir Nadeshiko e Hien tocaron al mismo tiempo las cartas haciendo que estas los rodearan por completo desprendiendo su peculiar brillo, esos niños habían activado las cartas Sakura, y no solo eso, habían logrado abrir el libro sin que él se percatara.

Los niños miraban expectantes las cartas que los rodeaban, podían sentir mucha energía dentro de ellos en ese momento y sonrieron al darse cuenta del brillo que estaban desprendiendo esas cartas color rosas, sin embargo, aquel momento fue interrumpido cuando Kero gritó.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Li! ¡Suban aquí de inmediato!

\- ¡Kero no! – Suplicaban los niños.

Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde, solo unos minutos después de que Kero pegó semejante grito Sakura y Syaoran aparecieron rápidamente en la habitación, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de preguntar que pasaba ya que la respuesta estaba ante sus ojos, sus dos hijos estaban siendo rodeados misteriosamente por las cartas.

\- ¡¿Cómo ha pasado esto?! – Preguntó Sakura al guardián.

-Luego te explico – Respondió Kero – Necesito que utilices el báculo para volverlas a dejar inactivas.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza para transformar rápidamente la llave que colgaba en su cuello en el báculo en forma de estrella, mientras que Syaoran miraba seriamente a sus hijos y les hablaba.

-Ustedes dos no se muevan – Los niños se quedaron quietos, jamás habían visto a su padre actuar así.

Seguido de eso Sakura apuntó a las cartas con su báculo mágico y rápidamente hizo que todas ellas volvieran a acomodarse dentro del libro poco a poco hasta que todo había quedado en silencio. Ella deshizo la transformación de báculo para luego acercarse a sus hijos quien seguían en el medio de su habitación, Syaoran la imitó.

Sin embargo, Kero miraba la escena completamente pensativo y seguido de ello se dirigió a su dueña – Sakura, necesito que le pidas a Yue que venga, ahora.

 **oOo**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó cuando los encontré – Explicó Kero al guardián de la luna – Pude ver perfectamente como ellos activaron las cartas.

-Y no solo eso – Intervino Sakura – Abrieron el libro sin mi llave.

-Entiendo – Dijo Yue mirando a los niños, quienes se habían mantenido con la cabeza baja durante toda la conversación – Aunque sea algo completamente serio, tengo que admitir que ya me había planteado esta situación hace años.

-Igual yo – Admitió Kero mirando a Sakura y a Syaoran – Desde que me enteré de que iban a ser padres la primera vez.

La ojiverde habló – ¿Ustedes sabían que ellos podrían hacer eso?

-Lo suponíamos – Respondió Yue – Ambos son hijos de la Cardcaptor y de un poderoso descendiente de Clow, algo que jamás habíamos visto, pero había muchas posibilidades de que nacieran con algún poder mágico que se asemejara al de ustedes.

-Pero no tiene sentido – Dijo Sakura – Hien solo tiene 7 años y Nadeshiko 4 ¿no son muy pequeños para desarrollar sus poderes?

-Yo empecé a desarrollar los míos a temprana edad – Admitió Syaoran – Había posibilidades de que ambos tuvieran poderes, pero ellos estaban utilizando las cartas de Sakura, ella es la Cardcaptor y, por lo tanto, debería ser la única capaz de controlarlas.

-Tú también las podías utilizar cuando las estaban capturando ¿recuerdas, Li? – Dijo Yue – Imagino que por ser hijos de ustedes dos, Nadeshiko e Hien tienen la capacidad de activar las cartas y además abrir el libro.

-Este hecho es muy particular, recuerden que ni siquiera Clow pudo predecir que ustedes terminarían juntos, por lo que en lo absoluto podía haber predicho que tendrían hijos y que estos heredarían poderes mágicos – Explicó Kero.

\- ¿Eso es algo malo? – Preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-No necesariamente – Respondió Yue – Pero tendremos que ver cómo van evolucionando con los años.

-Yue tiene razón – Dijo Syaoran para tranquilizarla – Quizás poco a poco vayan despertando más poderes, así pasó conmigo.

-Y yo que pensaba que el entrenamiento de Sakura sería el último por el que tendría que pasar – Dijo Kero mirando a los niños – Pero ni modo, así es la vida.

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron unos minutos y apretaron sus manos, seguido de eso se acercaron hacia sus hijos, la chica tomó a Nadeshiko entre sus brazos mientras que el chico hizo lo mismo con Hien.

\- ¿Quieren contarnos por qué estaban buscando las cartas? – Dijo Sakura a su hija.

-Queríamos jugar a los Cardcaptors – Respondió Nadeshiko – Como cuando tú y papi lo hacían de niños.

-Pero ambos saben que las cartas son poderosas y muy peligrosas, por eso las escondemos – Explicó Syaoran severamente – Es un alivio que no les haya pasado nada.

-Lo siento, fue mi idea – Dijo Hien abrazando a su padre por el cuello.

-También fue mi idea, quería jugar con las cartas, lo siento – Respondió Nadeshiko abrazando a su madre.

La pareja sonrió, no estaban enojados por aquello, solo habían pasado un susto a causa de las cartas y por los recién descubiertos poderes de sus hijos que, aunque aún no se lo podían creer, debían asemejarlo y aceptarlo.

-No estamos enojados, estoy feliz de que no les pasara nada – Dijo Sakura mirándolos a los dos.

Hien aprovechó que estaba en los brazos de su padre para hacerle una pregunta que lo tenía bastante curioso – Papá ¿qué son esos globos que tienes en tu mesa de noche? Nunca los había visto.

El rostro de Syaoran fue un poema en ese momento, al igual que el de Sakura quien sabía perfectamente a que se refería su hijo mayor. El hombre se dedicó a responder con el rostro completamente sonrojado – ¡Nada! ¡No es nada! ¡Están rotos!

Sakura y Syaoran luego de esa vergonzosa escena bajaron a sus hijos de sus brazos y vieron como iban a sus habitaciones, por lo que Sakura aprovechó el momento para hablarle en voz baja a su esposo.

-Te dije que debías guardarlos en un lugar más seguro mientras me acostumbro a las nuevas pastillas – Regañó ella – Esto fue muy bochornoso.

Syaoran la miró incrédulo – Créeme, no hay nada es más bochornoso que el hecho de que tu hijo encuentre tus condones.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Vaya, ni se imaginan cuánto extraño leerlos varias veces a la semana, prometo que pronto volveré con la segunda temporada de "Solo por ti", sean pacientes. Mientras tanto, acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo lleno de algo de humor y pues curiosidad, personalmente, siempre he pensado que los hijos de estos dos pudieran tener poderes, aunque de una forma un poco diferente a Sakura y Syaoran, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Y ahora vamos con la dedicatoria para quienes me comentaron en el capítulo pasado:**

 **(quien me dio la idea de este capítulo y tenía muchas ganas de leer sobre como Sakura y Syaoran descubrían los poderes de sus hijos, muchísimas gracias)**

 **malena27**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **ValSmile**

 **Rudby**

 **Unuzomi**

 **AZULMITA**

 **Daniela9226**

 **Paramo Isabel**

 **jade2824**

 **Ericka Baque**

 **Guest**

 **Luna98**

 **sakyue-chan**

 **Liisy24**

 **terelpz94**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Gracias a todos por sus bonitas palabras y por el hype que me dan cada vez que leer los capítulos, son super especiales. Nos vemos la próxima semana en un nuevo capítulo, les mando besos y abrazos a todos.**

 **Dato curioso: El título de este capítulo me lo inspiré en la canción "Hijo de la Luna" del grupo Mecano ¿la han escuchado? Háganme saber si les ha gustado la referencia. Bye.**


	28. El tío Touya

**El tío Touya**

La puerta se abrió y dos niños saltaron hacia el hombre moreno y alto que se encontraba justo al frente de ellos. Ambos gritaron de emoción – ¡Tío Touya!

El aludido sonrió de lado al verse ser abrazados por sus dos sobrinos, Hien de 5 años y Nadeshiko de 2 años – Hola pequeños monstruos.

-Hermano no les digas así – Dijo Sakura entrando al departamento con un bolso mientras que la seguían Syaoran con otro de esos.

\- ¿Prefieres que les diga "pequeños mocosos" como lo hace el muñeco de felpa? – Respondió Touya mirando cejudamente a su cuñado y asintiendo con la cabeza en forma de saludo – Li.

-Kinomoto – Respondió Syaoran – Gracias por aceptar cuidar a los niños hoy.

-Es cierto hermano, muchas gracias – Siguió la ojiverde dejando en el sofá los bolsos que contenían la ropa de sus hijos – Papá lo hubiese hecho sino hubiese tenido que ir a esa expedición, y Tomoyo también nos hubiese ayudado, pero es la boda de Rika y ella también estará ahí.

-Sakura relájate – Le dijo su hermano mayor – Te cuidé muchas veces cuando estabas pequeña, todo estará bien.

-Es cierto, ellos estarán en buenas manos – Dijo una voz entrando a la sala.

Todos los presentes se giraron para encontrarse con un joven alto y flaco, de cabello platinado, y unos anteojos, además, con su cálida sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

\- ¡Tío Yukito! – Dijeron ambos niños acercándose al hombre.

-Hola pequeños – Respondió Yukito para luego mirar a los chicos – Hola Sakura y Syaoran.

-Buenas noches, Yukito – Saludó la ojiverde – Gracias a ti también por aceptar quedarte con los niños hoy.

-Gracias Tsukishiro – Respondió Syaoran – Disculpen si les causamos algún inconveniente por no avisarles con demasiada anticipación.

-Ni lo mencionen – Tranquilizó Yukito – Sus hijos se portan de maravilla.

Sakura y Syaoran sonrieron en forma de agradecimiento y luego de eso, fue el chico quien se acercó a sus hijos, se agachó para quedar a su altura – Pórtense bien y háganle caso al tío Touya y al tío Yukito, conocen las reglas.

-Nada de acostarse tarde y coman toda su comida – Dijo Sakura agachándose a la altura de sus hijos también – Nosotros vendremos por ustedes mañana ¿está bien?

Los niños asintieron al mismo tiempo y luego de eso se acercaron para abrazar a sus padres, ellos no dudaron en darles un par de besos en las mejillas y luego de eso se levantaron y se despidieron tanto de sus hijos como de Touya y Yukito. Era la primera vez que los niños se quedarían fuera de casa toda una noche y la verdad es que estaban un poco nerviosos y tristes al respecto, en especial Sakura quien no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto.

-Sigo sintiéndome culpable por dejarlos solos esta noche – Confesó la chica mientras iba tomada de la mano de su esposo bajando por el ascensor.

-Van a estar bien – Tranquilizó él apretando su mano – Tu hermano tiene razón, él te cuidó muchas veces y nunca te pasó nada, es buena niñera, después de todo.

Aquel comentario hizo reír a Sakura y quedarse un poco más tranquila, tenía que tener confianza en su hermano mayor, de todas formas, era un experto en niños y adoraba a sus hijos, por lo que nada podría salir mal.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Touya y Yukito, los hombres se encontraban muy a gustos tomando turnos con los niños. El joven de cabello platinado había decidido estar con Nadeshiko enseñándole unas fotografías, mientras que el moreno se había quedado con Hien, quien se encontraba sentado en el mesón de la cocina viendo como su tío preparaba la cena.

-Tío Touya – Dijo el niño captando la atención del hombre – ¿Tú enseñaste a cocinar a mamá?

El moreno se extrañó un poco con la pregunta, pero debía de suponer que los niños eran así de curiosos – Algunas cosas se las enseñé yo, pero la mayoría fue tu abuelo.

-Entiendo – Dijo Hien mirando expectante – ¿Y a papá también le enseñó el abuelo?

-Al moco… – Sin embargo, Touya se retracto por como estaba por decirle a su cuñado en frente del niño, por lo que decidió ser un poco más sutil – A tu papá no tengo idea de quién le enseñó, cuando yo lo conocí ya sabía cocinar.

\- ¿Y cuando fue eso? – Preguntó Hien intrigado.

-Tus padres iban en 4to de primaria, tenían como 10 años – Respondió Touya.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces ¿mamá y papá fueron novios a los 10 años?

Touya tuvo que admitir que la llama de celos se encendió dentro de él, pero tenía que recordarse de que Hien era solo un niño y tenía curiosidad por la vida de sus padres, así que decidió contarle lo más tranquilamente posible.

-No Hien, a esa edad solo eran amigos, se hicieron novios como 3 años después – Explicó el moreno para luego añadir algo en voz baja – Aunque yo desde que lo conocí sabía que me traería problemas.

-Tío Touya – Dijo Hien un tanto incómodo – ¿Por qué no te agrada papá?

Aquella pregunta sin duda tomó completamente desprevenido al moreno, decidió ser lo más sutil y sincero que pudo – Tu padre si me agrada Hien, es solo que siempre hemos tenido nuestras diferencias.

\- ¿Por qué?

Touya suspiró – Porque cuando tienes una hermana menor debes cuidarla de todos, y eso incluye a los chicos que tratan de salir con ella… Siempre supe que tu papá estaba enamorado de tu mamá, y tenía que protegerla para que no le hiciera daño.

-Papá nunca le haría daño a mamá – Respondió el niño cejudamente.

En ese momento Touya se dio cuenta que había usado mal las palabras, así que decidió emendar su error – Vale, no digo que le hiciera daño, es solo que yo no lo conocía y pues cuando tienes una hermana menor uno se vuelve un tanto sobreprotector, aunque creo que yo me pasé un poco ya que incluso una vez le tiré un libro en la cabeza a tu padre por intentar besar a tu madre.

Aquel comentario hizo reír por mucho a Hien, y Touya volvió a hablar – Lo que te quiero decir es que tienes que proteger a tu hermana, y cuando llegue la persona que ella más quiera, deberás mantener un ojo fijo en esa persona, pero no debes ser excesivamente sobreprotector como lo fui yo.

-Está bien, tío Touya – Dijo Hien – Prometo cuidar de Nadeshiko.

Touya sonrió y siguió preparando la cena, jamás se había fijado de lo curioso que era Hien hasta que empezó a atribularlo de preguntas, y vaya que ese aspecto lo había heredado de Sakura, quien se caracterizaba por hablar más de la cuenta y ser muy curiosa, aunque físicamente fuese idéntico a Syaoran, a excepción de los ojos color esmeralda que había heredado de la chica.

Al ver a su sobrino no pudo evitar recordar el día que se enteró que sería tío por primera vez.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Ese domingo Sakura, Syaoran, Yukito, Kero y Touya habían decidido hacer un almuerzo en la casa de los Kinomoto, la cual actualmente solo estaba siendo habitada por Fujitaka, ya que la ojiverde luego de casarse se había mudado a un departamento con Syaoran, y Touya se había mudado con Yukito, por lo que trataban de tener aquellas comidas de vez en cuando para que la casa no se sintiera tan sola ahora que ellos no estaban ahí._

 _Sakura tomaba fuertemente la mano de Syaoran, y es que estaba super nerviosa mientras esperaba el momento más adecuado para decir aquello, no se lo habían mencionado ni siquiera a Kero, ya que querían que se enteraran todos juntos. La chica miró de reojo a Syaoran y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender de que era el momento._

 _Syaoran se levantó de la mesa sintiendo sus manos sudar y su voz temblar y habló – Sakura y yo tenemos algo importante que decirles._

 _Todos los presentes pusieron su atención en la pareja, sobre todo cuando fue Sakura la siguiente en levantarse, ella apretó la mano del chico y mirando a sus familiares soltó aquello – Estoy embarazada._

 _-Que maravillosa noticia, hija – Dijo Fujitaka sonriendo y levantándose de su asiento para abrazarla – Los felicito._

 _Kero fue el siguiente en acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla a su dueña – Estoy feliz por ustedes dos… Ya veo porque estaban de lo más raros en casa._

 _-Queríamos que fuese una sorpresa – Dijo Sakura._

 _-Felicidades a los dos – Se acercó Yukito abrazando a la ojiverde y al joven chino._

 _Quien parecía haberse quedado inmóvil había sido Touya, no se había movido de su asiento desde que su hermana había dicho aquello, y es que sabía que al estar casada en cualquier momento lo más probable es que llegara con una noticia así, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto._

 _\- ¿En serio? – Dijo Touya incrédulo apretando sus puños – ¿Solo dos meses después de la boda?_

 _-Hermano no lo planeamos – Respondió Sakura cejuda – Sé que es pronto, pero estamos felices._

 _Touya se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su cuñado – Te atreviste a casarte con mi hermana y menos de dos meses después de la boda dejarla embarazada ¿en serio, Li?_

 _-Kinomoto no quiero formar un escándalo por esto como lo hemos hecho con otras cosas – Le dijo Syaoran lo más calmado posible – Sakura y yo no planeamos esto, simplemente pasó y estamos felices por esto… Vamos a ser padres._

 _Touya tuvo que admitir que las ganas de golpearlo se apoderaron de él, sin embargo, estaba claro que aquella no era una buena idea, su hermana y su cuñado no habían hecho nada malo, tal vez no lo hayan planeado, pero, de cualquier forma, estaban casados y se veían realmente emocionados porque serían padres en unos meses, por lo que decidió que por primera vez no tenía motivos para golpear a Syaoran._

 _Touya fijó su mirada en su hermana quien estaba con una cara llena de tristeza y preocupación, por lo que él decidió hablarle mientras se acercaba a abrazarla – Vas a ser una buena madre, y ya no te molestaré tanto, molestaré a tu hijo._

 _Sakura sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a su hermano. Mientras que Touya miraba a Syaoran quien veía la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, ambos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de que todo estaba en paz._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Touya terminó de hacer la cena, y en compañía de Yukito y la pequeña Nadeshiko comieron todos juntos. Seguido de ello habían pasado un rato viendo películas en la sala, hasta que vieron la hora y que los niños ya deberían ir a dormir. Yukito ofreció encargarse de Hien mientras que Touya lo hacía con Nadeshiko.

La niña miraba a su tío quien la estaba ayudando con su pijama, Touya al sentirse observado por la pequeña se dirigió a ella – ¿Sucede algo, Nadeshiko?

La niña simplemente sonrió y luego habló – Te quiero, tío Touya.

Touya sintió un pequeño deja vu en ese momento, y es que por un minuto recordó la primera vez que tuvo que cuidar de su hermana menor, después de la muerte de su madre. Sakura había estado llorando porque extrañaba que fuese su madre quien la prepara para dormir, sin embargo, él se esforzó para hacerlo lo mejor que pudo incluso con solo 10 años, y recibió una sonrisa por parte de Sakura, así como también las palabras – _Te quiero, hermano –._

En ese momento al ver a la niña que era muy parecida a su madre, recordó el momento en que supo que vendría al mundo, una situación muy diferente a la que ocurrió con su hermano mayor.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _\- ¡Tío Touya! – Dijo Hien de 3 años abrazando al moreno – ¡Mamá y papá me dijeron que voy a tener un hermano!_

 _\- ¿Qué? – Respondió Touya sin poder creérselo._

 _\- ¡Hien! – Contestó Syaoran tomando a su hijo – Se supone que se los diríamos todos juntos – Seguido de eso miró a su cuñado – Kinomoto yo… – Empezó a decir Syaoran para no crear un drama como la última vez, pero él lo interrumpió._

 _Sin embargo, lo que menos esperó Syaoran fue que Touya le diera una sonrisa ladeada para luego hablarle a Hien – Eso es genial, pero tienes que prometerme que si es niña la vas a tener que cuidar, así como yo hice con tu madre – Respondió Touya viendo de reojo a Syaoran, pero sin ninguna pizca de molestia._

 _Syaoran sonrió al ver que por lo menos esa vez, su reacción a que iba a ser tío había sido incluso mejor que la primera vez._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

-También te quiero, pequeña – Respondió el hombre en ambas ocasiones abrazando a la niña.

La verdad, es que tenía que admitir que Sakura y Nadeshiko también tenían muchas similitudes, en especial para aflojar ese punto débil en Touya que solo ellas podían tocar, y es que tal vez le haya dicho a Hien que debía cuidar a Nadeshiko de los chicos, pero es que la verdad, estaba seguro de que él también lo haría, de todas formas, su fase de celar a Sakura ya había terminado hace tiempo, por lo que ahora le tocaba hacerlo con su sobrina.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Yukito quien traía en brazos a Hien, y seguido de eso los dos hombres se dedicaron a acomodar a los niños en sus camas para que estos se quedaran dormidos al instante. Ellos caminaron hacia la puerta y Yukito salió con dirección a la sala, sin embargo, Touya se quedó más tiempo en el marco de la puerta simplemente observando a sus sobrinos.

Tal vez al principio se le haya hecho dificil aceptar el hecho de que su hermana menor sería madre, y que sus sobrinos iban a llevar el apellido Li. Y en efecto, para nada le gustó cuando vio lo mucho que Hien se parecía a su padre físicamente y que, por lo tanto, ahora tenía la cara del mocoso por partida doble, sin embargo, estaba feliz de que ellos fuesen sus sobrinos, ya que eran la perfecta combinación de sus padres y aunque Li siguiera sin agradarle del todo, estaba feliz de que él fuese el padre de esos dos niños, porque lo estaba haciendo bien.

Yukito se acercó de nuevo al marco de la puerta y vio la sonrisa del moreno, por lo que en voz baja agregó algo más – Eres un gran tío, Touya.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridísimos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana y que todo les haya salido de maravilla. Bueno, por acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo en dónde sé que no hubo mucho SxS, pero no podía dejar esta maravillosa de idea de lado que me la dio una lectora, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

 **Me alegro mucho de que en el capítulo pasado la mayoría conociera la canción a la que hice referencia. Y, por cierto, cuando menos se lo esperen volveré con la segunda parte de SPT, no desesperen;)**

 **Como es costumbre, este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a aquellos que comentaron el anterior:**

 **SakLiEsme (quien fue la mente maestra detrás de la idea de este capítulo y quería ver a Touya interactuando con los niños, así como también ver su reacción cuando se enterara de que sería tío por primera vez, muchas gracias querida Esmeralda)**

 **Paramo Isabel**

 **Sahure**

 **Unuzomy**

 **ValSmile**

 **YukiMeh**

 **skayue-chan**

 **Celes483**

 **Pris**

 **Yoshie**

 **Liisy24**

 **terelpz94**

 **maii. alfonzo**

 **Luna98**

 **Mil gracias por leerme y comentarme. Nos vemos la próxima semana en el siguiente capítulo, recuerden tener paciencia mis pequeños saltamontes;) Besos.**

 **PD: ¿Leyeron el capítulo 25 del manga de Clear Card? No olviden mencionarlo en los comentarios. Saludos.**


	29. 13 de Julio

**13 de Julio**

El teléfono de Syaoran sonó sobresaltándolo, al ver el nombre en la pantalla se extrañó un poco ya que era el de Sakura, debido a que solo hacía una hora que habían vuelto de la escuela, sin embargo, no dudó en contestar.

\- ¿Hola?

- _Hola_ – Respondió ella con cierto tono de nerviosismo en la voz.

Él se preocupó un poco – ¿Está todo bien?

- _Sí, claro_ – Dijo la ojiverde aún con ese tono de voz.

-Pareces nerviosa – Acotó él – ¿Estás segura de que todo está bien?

- _¡Sí! ¡Te aseguro que todo está bien! –_ Contestó la chica tratando de sonar convincente – _¿Estás ocupado?_

-Ehm, acabo de hacer mis deberes, así que supongo que ya no estoy ocupado – Respondió el joven chino aún algo extrañado por la actitud de su novia – ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

\- _¿Podemos vernos en el parque del Rey Pingüino en media hora? –_ Preguntó ella aún con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-Claro – Respondió Syaoran – ¿Necesitas que lleve algo?

- _No, solo necesito verte ahí –_ Aseguró la ojiverde.

Syaoran no estaba del todo tranquilo con su tono de voz, la conocía bien y sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, aunque no tenía idea si era algo bueno o malo, de todas formas, ella le contaba todo, no sabía porque esta vez actuaba tan misteriosamente.

\- ¿Sakura? – Dijo él.

 _-Dime._

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea ¿verdad? – Respondió el joven chino aun un tanto preocupado.

 _-Lo sé, Syaoran –_ Contestó ella con un tono de voz un poco más calmado, él sabía que lo decía en serio así que se quedó tranquilo – _Voy a alistarme para vernos en el parque._

-De acuerdo – Dijo él sonriendo de medio lado – Hasta pronto.

 _-Te veo en un rato._

Y sin decir nada más ambos colgaron el teléfono, y él se dispuso a tomar una ducha y arreglarse para ir al parque con su novia, decidió usar una camiseta fresca con una chaqueta encima debido a que ya estaba atardeciendo, y unos pantalones. Cuando estuvo listo salió del departamento y caminó tranquilamente por las calles de Tomoeda algo pensativo.

La llamada de Sakura aún le resultaba un poco extrañaba, cuando salían ellos solían planearlo cuando estaban juntos en la escuela o por lo menos con un día de anticipación, de hecho, no salían así tan desprevenidamente desde que capturaban las cartas Clow, cuando llegó incluso a recibir llamadas nocturnas de la chica que en ese entonces era solo su amiga, era increíble pensar que ya habían pasado dos años desde que todo eso terminó.

Quiso pensar en que tal vez todo aquello era algo común en las parejas y se sonrojó un poco al hacerlo. Ellos seguían siendo prácticamente una pareja reciente, ya que tenían solo unos cuantos meses saliendo, desde que él había vuelto de Hong Kong, por lo que debía imaginarse que las salidas imprevistas fueran cosas de novios, y era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado en lo absoluto, aunque no se quejaba de poder ver a la ojiverde fuera de la escuela.

Y es que ahora que lo recordaba, ese día durante toda la mañana su novia había estado particularmente rara, se la había pasado secreteando con Tomoyo y mirándolo de reojo misteriosamente, sin embargo, él prefirió no entrometerse ya que debía suponer que se trataban de cosas de chicas, de las cuales, no estaba emocionado por enterarse. Aunque, eso no le había impedido percatarse de la extraña y misteriosa actitud de la ojiverde, por si fuera poco, había estado un tanto distante con él, y cuando estuvieron juntos durante el almuerzo la notó un poco nerviosa.

Syaoran empezó a preocuparse por esta actitud, ahora que lo pensaba no debía ser algo bueno que ella lo tratara tan distante, y no es que tuviera demasiada experiencia con las chicas, ya que ella era su primera novia, pero ahora que lo analizaba todo tenían un poco de sentido _– Ese tono de nerviosismo cuando me llamó y cuando hablamos esta mañana, el secreteo con Daidoji, la distancia y ahora el misterioso encuentro en el parque… Acaso ella… ¿quiere terminar conmigo? –._

Tuvo que admitir que aquel pensamiento lo espantó por completo y se negó a creerlo _– No puede ser posible, apenas volví hace un par de meses para estar con ella, solo hemos peleado un par de veces por tonterías y nos hemos contentado… ¿por qué querría ella terminar conmigo? ¿acaso hice algo malo? ¿algo que no le gustara? ¿y si se arrepintió de haberme dicho sus sentimientos? –_ Syaoran empezaba a entrar en pánico con todo ese cúmulo de pensamientos y sentimientos negativos.

 _-Vale, no es que tenga mucha experiencia con las chicas, pero ¡me he esforzado mucho! Demonios, en nuestras citas he tratado de ser un poco más romántico de lo que soy usualmente…  
¡¿por qué querría terminar conmigo?! – _Syaoran se hacía todas estas preguntas mentalmente mientras apresuraba el paso hacía el parque.

Él llegó al parque jadeante para encontrarse con que Sakura estaba sentada en uno de los columpios esperándolo. Ella al verlo se levantó de ahí, tuvo que admitir que sonrió de medio lado al verla con su atuendo que constaba de una falda color rosa un poco esponjosa, una sencilla camiseta blanca, unas botas marrones y un bolso a juego, por un momento todos sus miedos se disiparon de su mente, sobre todo porque ella lo recibió con una sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo de mejillas.

-Hola Syaoran – Parecía mentira que fuesen novios, ya que seguían avergonzándose como si fuesen amigos que se gustaban.

-Hola – Respondió él – Te ves bonita.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más – Gracias.

Se quedaron en un silencio un poco incómodo por unos momentos, hasta que él recordó su cometido, no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, por lo que trató de actuar naturalmente – No quiero sonar maleducado, pero ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Ella salió de su ensoñación y le respondió – Oh cierto, quiero mostrarte algo – Seguido de eso ella sacó de su diminuto bolso una venda – ¿Puedes ponerte esto en los ojos?

Syaoran la miró desconcertado, no tenía idea de lo que su novia se traía entre manos, y ella pudo darse cuenta de su sorpresa y desconcierto, por lo que decidió hablarle de nuevo – Sé que esto es muy extraño, pero prometo que te lo explicaré todo.

El joven chino no se quedó más tranquilo con esa explicación, por lo que simplemente tomó la venda y se la puso en los ojos como le había indicado la chica, quedó completamente ciego a lo que podría estar pasando en su alrededor.

Sakura al fijarse de que él no estaba haciendo trampas lo tomó de la mano, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente, ella volvió a hablar mientras empezaban a caminar – Vale, voy a guiarte con la condición de que por nada en el mundo te puedes quitar la venda hasta que te diga.

-Está bien – Acordó él aun desconcertado por aquello – ¿Puedo saber hacia dónde me llevas?

-Si te puse la venda en los ojos es porque es una sorpresa ¿no crees?

Él se rio – Valía la pena intentarlo, solo no me dejes caer o me veré obligado a ver.

-Tranquilo, tendré cuidado.

Sakura y Syaoran caminaron como por 10 minutos, y la verdad, es que él ya se estaba empezando a impacientar, quería quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero le había prometido no hacerlo. Tuvo que admitir que se tropezó un par de veces con cosas que estaban a su paso, y la chica se disculpó todas y cada una de las veces, él no pudo hacer más que reírse y decirle que no se preocupara, conocía la legendaria torpeza de su novia, por lo que era normal que aquello pasara.

Luego de unos pocos minutos más caminando Sakura se detuvo haciendo que, por ende, él lo hiciera. Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente esperaba a que ella le indicara lo siguiente que tenía que hacer, aunque por una fracción de segundo lo único que recibió por parte de la chica fue un apretón de manos que lo hizo sonrojarse un poco, luego de eso ella habló.

-Ya puedes quitarte la venda.

Syaoran soltó la mano de ella para poder deshacer el nudo de la venda y al abrir los ojos se encontró en una zona del parque que las personas solían visitar para hacer un picnic o pasar la tarde, pero eso no fue lo más impresionante, sino que delante de él había una manta tendida en la grama y encima de ella había comida preparada cuidadosamente, seguido de eso él centró su mirada completamente sorprendida en la chica a su lado.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Syaoran – Dijo Sakura quien lo había estado observando todo el tiempo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido para el joven chino en ese momento, ella actuaba misteriosamente porque quería hacerle una sorpresa para su cumpleaños, del cual ni siquiera se acordaba hasta que su madre, hermanas y querida prima lo llamaron esa mañana para felicitarlo, nada tuvo que ver con el hecho de que ella quería terminar con él, todo lo contrario, la ojiverde lucia bastante feliz.

\- ¿Tú hiciste todo esto para mí? – Preguntó él recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ella – Yo… nunca te dije que era mi cumpleaños.

-Lo sé, por eso fue la excusa perfecta para hacerte una pequeña sorpresa – Dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano para sentarse ambos en la manta.

-Pero ¿cómo lo supiste? Jamás lo hemos celebrado – Preguntó él.

-Pues el día de mi cumpleaños Meiling me llamó para felicitarme y hablamos un poco, y ese día caí en cuenta de que tengo años conociéndote y que nunca te he felicitado en tu cumpleaños porque nunca me lo habías dicho – Explicó la chica – Ella me dijo que no era costumbre en China celebrar los cumpleaños y que tú en especial eras demasiado reservado en ese tema.

-Así es – Respondió él un poco apenado.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Cuando volviste me prometí hacerte una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños 14 que sería tu primer cumpleaños viviendo en Japón definitivamente, aunque no pude evitar preguntarle a Meiling algunas de las costumbres de China.

Aquello sin duda no se lo esperaba – ¿Costumbres como cuáles?

Syaoran se fijó que ella empezó a destapar las tazas con la comida que había preparado, él pudo darse cuenta de que varios de ellos eran platillos de China, aunque los que más llamaron su atención fueron unos fideos muy largos contenidos en un bol.

Él la miró sorprendida – ¿Esos son cháng shòu miàn?

Sakura asintió – Así es, aunque yo prefiero llamarlos tallarines de la longevidad. Meiling me dijo que eran una tradición comerlos en los cumpleaños de China, y pues me ha enseñado como prepararlos, creí que podría ser bonito que tengas en tu cumpleaños algo de tu país natal, aunque sea preparado en Japón.

Syaoran miraba la comida sin poder creerlo, ella en serio se había tomado el tiempo de investigar sobre tradiciones chinas para celebrar su cumpleaños, si esa no era una buena novia entonces no tenía idea de quien lo sería. Sakura por su parte, estaba empezando a preocuparse, al parecer a él no le había gustado su sorpresa de cumpleaños, por lo que bastante apenada y un tanto triste empezó a hablar.

-Creo que ha sido una tontería hacer todo esto – Syaoran alzo la vista para ver su semblante triste – Es obvio que a ti no te gusta celebrar tu cumpleaños.

\- ¡No! – Salió él sorprendiéndola – Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han hecho… No puedo ni siquiera creer que tú hayas hecho todo esto por mí, no tenía ni idea.

\- ¿No estás enojado?

-Para nada, estoy de hecho, muy feliz – Respondió Syaoran dándole una sonrisa a la chica que la hizo sonrojar un poco. Entonces él recordó las razones por las que creía que se verían y se lo confesó – Yo creí que por tu actitud misteriosa… Tú ibas a romper conmigo.

Sakura se asombró ante su confesión, sin embargo, lo que hizo fue tomarlo de la mano – Eres mi persona especial, jamás podría alejarte.

-Y tú eres mi persona especial también – Respondió él acercando su rostro al de ella – Gracias por la sorpresa, en serio es el mejor cumpleaños.

Luego de decir aquello acortó la distancia que había entre ellos con un corto beso que fue correspondido al instante, aún eran un poco tímidos con el tema de los besos, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión olvidaron todo eso, ya que en serio querían acabar aquel día con un mágico beso, el cual fue interrumpido cuando escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de los arbustos que los hizo separarse de inmediato.

Al posar la vista en los arbustos se dieron cuenta de que Tomoyo estaba grabando todo en compañía de otras personas a su lado, se trataban nada más y nada menos que de Yamazaki, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko quienes sonreían ante la escena que acababan de ver.

-Por favor no se detengan por nosotros – Dijo Tomoyo sin dejar de grabar – Esta sin duda es una de las escenas más dulces que he grabado.

-Admito que siempre quise ver un beso de ustedes dos, son demasiado tímidos – Respondió Yamazaki haciendo reír a las chicas quienes se encontraban totalmente emocionadas viendo la escena.

Sakura y Syaoran enrojecieron por completo y la chica ojiverde fue quien le habló a él – Había olvidado por completo que ellos estaban ahí… ¿Sorpresa?

Syaoran no pudo hacer más que reírse, sin duda, era el mejor cumpleaños que pudo haberse imaginado.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Sorpresa! No creerán que había olvidado el cumpleaños de nuestro mocoso favorito ¿o sí? Bueno por acá les traigo este pequeño capítulo que hice para conmemorar el nacimiento de nuestro adorable Syaoran bebé.**

 **Dato cultural: estuve investigando sobre los cumpleaños con más significado en China, sin embargo, me llevé una sorpresa muy grande cuando me di cuenta de que el cumpleaños más importante es el primero, por lo tanto, no tenía sentido hacer un capítulo con esa tradición ya que ellos ni se conocían en aquel entonces. Aunque, los tallarines de longevidad si se comen en cada cumpleaños, espero que les haya gustado este dato;)**

 **Yo sé que es pronto ya que en muchos países (incluyendo el mío) todavía no es 13 de julio, pero solo faltan un par de horas, además, no sé si mañana tenga tiempo, por eso se los dejo por acá por anticipado a no subirlo.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que me comentaron el anterior:**

 **Sahure**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Paramo Isabel**

 **Shine Kazuya**

 **ValSmile**

 **Unuzomy**

 **skayue-chan**

 **terelpz94**

 **Ericka Baque**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Luna98**

 **Yoshie**

 **Pris**

 **Asuna-san1998**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus bonitas palabras, significa mucho para mí que se tomen el tiempo de leer y comentar, por favor no cambien, aunque sé que me tardo un poquito en contestar, pero es que he tenido días de locos, sin embargo, siempre les responderé, así sea tarde.**

 **Nos leemos el domingo en el siguiente capítulo, les mando besos y abrazos a todos.**


	30. El segundo round

**El segundo round**

Sakura lavaba sus dientes mirándose al espejo, estaba algo ojerosa y pálida, sin embargo, eso no era debido a la falta de sueño precisamente, sino que por tercera vez aquella tarde había vomitado lo poco que quedaba en su estómago. De hecho, tuvo que salir antes del trabajo ya que se sentía extremadamente mal como para continuar, por lo que tuvo tiempo de buscar a Hien en la guardería.

La ojiverde enjuagó su boca para luego secar sus manos con la toalla y fijó nuevamente la vista en el palito color blanco que estaba sobre el lavabo y que había usado hacía solo un rato para disipar las sospechas, de todas formas, esos mareos y náuseas no pasaron desapercibidos para ella, ya que llevaba varios días en eso.

Sakura suspiró y susurró tomando el palito entre sus manos – Positivo.

Seguido de eso se miró al espejo, tal y como lo había hecho 3 años antes al enterarse de que sería mamá por primera vez _– Estoy embarazada de nuevo –_ pensaba ella tocando su plano vientre con una sonrisa en los labios, los síntomas habían sido prácticamente los mismos que cuando tuvo a Hien, razón por la cual no estaba tan sorprendida con el resultado.

Sin embargo, se sentía en la misma situación que en su primer embarazo, ya que la misma duda se originó en su cabeza _– ¿Cómo decírselo a Syaoran? –_ y es que en esa ocasión no tenía la excusa de que había cambiado de pastillas, porque seguía con las mismas, el problema es que en muchas ocasiones olvidó tomarlas ya que se encontraba ocupada con asuntos relacionados con Hien y con el trabajo, y en efecto, Syaoran no contaba con que ella hubiese olvidado tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas.

Ellos habían hablado sobre tener hijos unos años después de casarse, sin embargo, Hien llegó antes de lo planeado, debido a que se vio embarazada de él cuando apenas tenían dos meses de casados, sin embargo, ya habían pasado 3 años desde eso, y ellos ni siquiera habían tocado el tema de tener más de un hijo, aunque la crianza de Hien se les haya dado mejor de lo que esperaban.

Por otro lado, estaba Hien, su hijo nunca les había mencionado querer un hermano o algo así como todos los niños, de hecho, se había mantenido muy alejado de ese tema, por lo que Sakura empezó a cuestionarse sobre si él quisiera o no tener un hermano mayor. Ella siempre quiso tener una familia grande y en efecto que Hien tuviera al menos un hermano o hermana para que se apoyaran, tal y como Touya y ella habían hecho por tantos años.

 _-Está bien, debo organizar mis ideas… Primero debo decírselo a Syaoran y luego a Hien –_ Pensó la chica un tanto nerviosa de aquello, por lo menos hace 3 años solo tenía que enfrentarse a la reacción de Syaoran, pero ahora su hijo estaba incluido en ese paquete, por lo que debía escoger muy bien las palabras adecuadas.

Sakura tomó la prueba de embarazo, la guardó en su caja y seguidamente la puso en el cajón de la mesita de noche, no cometería el mismo error de hace 3 años dejando la prueba justo encima del lavabo para que Syaoran la viera y ella no tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo. Seguido de eso salió de la habitación principal para ir hasta la sala dónde su hijo se encontraba viendo televisión al lado de Kero, ella de inmediato se rio, esos dos se llevaban bien de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ven? – Preguntó Sakura acercándose a su hijo y al guardián.

-Solo le muestro a tu hijo mi impresionante y esplendorosa figura en acción – Respondió Kero.

Sakura al sentarse junto a ellos pudo darse cuenta de que tenía puesta una de las películas caseras que había grabado Tomoyo hacía mucho tiempo, de esas de cuando estaban capturando las cartas Clow, sin duda, a Kero le gustaba regodearse de sus logros frente al niño, quien miraba el vídeo completamente absorto y dando aplausos cuando sus padres estaban en acción.

En ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de que el vídeo que estaban viendo era de esa noche en la escuela que cambiaron la Carta _Shadow_ a Carta Sakura debido a que necesitaban encontrar a Tomoyo quien se había perdido porque las dimensiones de la escuela estaban estropeadas, sin embargo, al haberse perdido ese día Tomoyo no grabó a los chicos en acción, sino que más bien Kero e Hien se encontraban viendo las escenas que fueron grabadas antes de la pelea cuando iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela y Sakura llamó a Syaoran por su nombre por primera vez en frente de su mejor amiga, y él se sonrojó por completo.

Sakura se rio al ver esas imágenes, claramente el que ahora era su esposo ya tenía sentimientos por ella en ese momento, pero por ser tan despistada no pudo darse cuenta de ello hasta que este se le declaró solo unos meses después de eso. La siguiente escena que vieron eran las tomas de Kero posando para Tomoyo después de salir de la escuela, y justo detrás de él podía verse a si misma y a Syaoran hablando en el puente.

Ella recordó que ese día Syaoran había actuado muy raro con ella, y es que tal vez quería decirle lo que sentía, pero Kero había interrumpido justo en el momento en que estaban hablando, cosa que le causó un poco de risa, sin embargo, también le causó cierta nostalgia, aún recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido ayer, y luego miró a su hijo y se tocó el vientre disimuladamente, no podía creer que el niño con el que luchó por conseguir las cartas Clow ahora fuese su esposo.

Ese pensamiento la hizo soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas para el pequeño guardián – Sakura ¿por qué estás llorando?

La aludida se sobresaltó y limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, el embarazo la ponía sentimental sin siquiera percatarse – No es nada, solo recordé algo.

-Que rara eres – Dijo Kero sin ánimos de hacerla sentir mal.

Sakura no pudo debatirle aquello ya que se escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse, y seguido de eso Syaoran entró, dejó su chaqueta en el perchero y se acercó hacia el sofá donde le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hijo y luego se sentó junto a su esposa.

\- ¿Estás bien? Me pareció muy raro que me llamaras para decirme que volverías a casa temprano – Dijo él rodeándola con la mano por la cintura.

-Todo bien, solo me sentía un poco mal – Respondió ella restándole importancia, todavía tenía que decirle aquello.

Syaoran confió en su palabra y luego fijó su vista en el televisor para encontrarse con la película casera que estaban viendo – Wao, hacía años que no veía eso.

-Le estoy mostrando a tu hijo mi esplendorosa figura en acción – Dijo Kero regodeándose.

-Aunque veo a Hien más animado cuando salimos nosotros – Respondió Sakura sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que no – Aseguró el pequeño guardián – Está impresionando con mis poderes.

-Como tú digas, muñeco – Respondió Syaoran riendo junto con su esposa.

Él posó su vista en Sakura y pudo darse cuenta de sus ojos llorosos – ¿Acaso estabas llorando?

Sakura se maldijo por ser tan sentimental – Ehm, sí… Es solo que me he puesto un poco nostálgica viendo esos vídeos, ya sabes como soy.

-Entiendo – Respondió Syaoran creyéndole y volviendo a mirar la televisión – Wao, ese día iba a decirte lo que sentía, hasta que Kerberos interrumpió – Esto lo dijo mirando cejudamente al guardián.

-Mal por ti, escogiste un mal momento para profesar tu amor por Sakura – Respondió Kero sin una pizca de arrepentimiento por su interrupción.

-De todas formas, solo era el inicio de un ciclo completo de interrupciones a lo largo de nuestra relación – Dijo Syaoran.

Sakura se rio, era cierto aquello, Kero los había interrumpido incontables veces, tanto de novios como de esposos, por lo que esa ocasión fue solo el comienzo. La ojiverde le tomó la mano y le sonrió.

-Lo importante es que al final si lograste confesarme tus sentimientos, y mira dónde estamos ahora – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y luego viendo de reojo a Hien quien miraba los vídeos emocionado.

Syaoran sonrió y se acercó para besar a Sakura en los labios y ella le correspondió al instante, pese a los reclamos de Kero a lo lejos. Era cierto que estaba sentimental por el embarazo, sin embargo, también estaba feliz de que fuese él quien estuviera a su lado en ese momento, el que nunca dudó en defenderla incluso cuando eran solo amigos, y algo le había enseñado Syaoran, y es que siempre escogía los mejores momentos para decir las noticias importantes, por lo que muy decididamente cortó el beso y recibió una mirada confusa de su esposo.

-Tengo que decirte algo en privado – Dijo Sakura levantándose del sofá y arrastrando a Syaoran con ella tomándole la mano.

Él estaba completamente extrañado de la actitud de su esposa, sin embargo, la estaba dejando actuar, debía tratarse de algo importante cuando se lo quería decir en privado. Ella lo llevó hasta su habitación, dónde cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, Sakura se paró en frente de él evidentemente nerviosa.

-Estás actuando muy raro – Fue lo primero que dijo Syaoran – ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura lo tomó de las manos y lo miró a los ojos para empezar a hablar, su corazón latía fuertemente – Siempre has escogido los mejores momentos para todo ¿lo sabías? Para decirme lo que sentías, para pedirme ser tu novia, para pedirme matrimonio… Y yo no he sido tan buena en ello.

-Claro que sí – Respondió él extrañado ante la actitud de su esposa.

Sakura bufó – Te dije lo que sentía luego de haber vencido a la carta _Nothing_ y cuando prácticamente todo estaba perdido, ya había sacrificado mi sentimiento más importante, pero ese no es el punto. La cuestión es que la última vez que pasó esto no pude decírtelo por mi torpeza y lo despistada que soy dejando las cosas por ahí.

\- ¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres? – Syaoran no entendía hacia donde iba la chica.

Sakura suspiró y luego de eso posó una de las manos de Syaoran en su vientre y le habló – Estoy embarazada.

Y en ese momento fue que todas las palabras que dijo Sakura tuvieron sentido para Syaoran, y la verdad es que tenía razón, la primera vez no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle ya que él descubrió la prueba de embarazo olvidada en el lavamanos, por lo que era la primera vez que experimentaba ese sentimiento en el estómago al enterarse de que sería padre.

Su reacción fue darle a Sakura una de sus más cálidas sonrisas y seguido de eso abrazarla con sumo cuidado y darle un beso en los labios, la ojiverde había quedado completamente sorprendida ante esa reacción y lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder a ese beso, para que al separarse ambos se miraran completamente felices.

\- ¿No estás enojado? ¡Olvidé tomar mis pastillas! – Confesó ella.

-Bromeas ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a ser padres otra vez! – Dijo el chico abrazándola por la cintura – ¿No le has contado a Hien?

-No, quería decírtelo a ti primero – Respondió Sakura sonriendo y dándole otro beso en los labios a su esposo – Estaba aterrada por tu reacción, jamás hablamos de tener otro bebé.

-Creo que el factor sorpresa me gusta más que hacer planes – Dijo Syaoran tomándola de la mano – Andando, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Hien.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y al llegar a la sala Syaoran se acercó rápidamente al sofá para tomar desprevenidamente a Hien y elevarlo por los aires, el niño se rio y luego habló.

\- ¡Otra vez! – Se había sentido como si volara.

Sakura se acercó hacia donde estaban los dos y luego Syaoran fue quien le habló a su hijo – Hien ¿qué opinas sobre tener un hermano?

\- ¡Yo quiero uno! – Respondió el niño entusiasmado viendo a sus padres – ¿Dónde está?

-Todavía falta para que llegue – Dijo Sakura señalando su vientre – Está aquí adentro, pero te aseguro que en unos meses serás hermano mayor.

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo Hien abrazando a su padre.

Sakura sonreía mirando la escena y no pudo evitar que otro par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, sin embargo, el emotivo momento fue interrumpido cuando la voz de Kero dijo algo que, sin duda, los hizo reír a todos.

\- ¡¿Otro mocoso, Sakura?! – Dijo Kero incrédulo – Este va a ser mi fin.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén teniendo un bonito domingo. Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo (esta semana salieron premiados ya que apenas el viernes actualicé por el cumpleaños de Syaoran y aquí estoy de nuevo jajaja). Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.**

 **Como pudieron ver hice referencia al capítulo 59 de CCS llamado "la desaparición de Tomoyo", este es otro de mis capítulos favoritos debido a Syaoran se ve todo tierno desconcentrándose por Sakura en el partido de baloncesto y además, intentando confesarle sus sentimientos 2 veces y siendo interrumpido en ambas ocasiones jajaja, adoro este capítulo.**

 **Y bueno vamos con la dedicatoria a quienes me comentaron el anterior:**

 **SakLiEsme (quien fue la que me dio la idea de este capítulo ya que quería ver cómo Syaoran se enteró del segundo embarazo de su esposa, mil gracias por la idea Esme)**

 **Sahure**

 **Lina.86**

 **malena27**

 **YukiMeh**

 **Paramo Isabel**

 **Unuzomy**

 **terelpz94**

 **ValSmile**

 **Luna98**

 **Claudia86**

 **LucyVallop**

 **Alishanea**

 **Gracias a todos por sus palabras, me alegro de que les haya gustado el capítulo dedicado a nuestro Syaoran bebé en su cumpleaños. Nos estamos leyendo pronto, les mando besos enormes a todos y saludos. Que tengan linda semana.**

 **PD: ¿Les gusta el futbol? ¿Vieron la final del mundial? ¿A quién le iban? Yo personalmente no sé nada de deportes, pero igual veo el mundial y me emociono jajaja, mi equipo era Alemania, pero en la final aposté por Francia, saben que soy super fan de Miraculous Ladybug y pues he ahí la razón jajaja. Bye.**


	31. De amores competitivos

**De amores competitivos**

 _-Es un tonto –_ Pensaba Sakura mientras amarraba los cordones de sus zapatos sintiendo aún algo de molestia por un joven chino de 17 años que probablemente debería estar en las mismas condiciones que ella, solo que en los vestidores de los chicos.

Y es que, en efecto, no estaba en los mejores días con él _– ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan idiota a veces? Lo quiero y todo, pero ¡me hizo ver débil!... ¿Acaso piensa que no puedo vencerlo en algo tan sencillo como esto? ¡Nos enfrentamos a cosas peores con las Cartas Clow! –_ Sakura pensaba todo esto poniendo la cara entre sus manos, habían pasado dos días desde su pelea y el hecho de que ni siquiera se dirigieran la palabra la tenía molesta.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó por completo cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba – No te ves muy emocionada por la carrera.

Sakura levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos amatista de su mejor amiga – ¿Qué quieres que te diga Tomoyo? Me emocionaba estar en la carrera porque Syaoran y yo íbamos a estar en ella, pero ahora peleamos y lo único que quiero es irme a casa.

Tomoyo puso su mano en el hombro de su mejor amiga – Todas las parejas pelean.

-Lo sé, y nosotros de por si ya discutíamos sin ser una pareja, pero esta vez fue diferente – Suspiró la ojiverde – Incluso me sentí como cuando la primera vez que capturamos una carta Clow, a _Thunder._

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la amatista.

-Porque me trataba de lo peor ya que no sabía absolutamente nada de las cartas Clow, me hacía ver débil – Se desahogó la chica.

Tomoyo dejó que su amiga siguiera hablando, sin embargo, Sakura no tenía más para decir ya que se había sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos, precisamente en el recuerdo de su pelea de hace dos días con el joven chino.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Señor Li, señorita Kinomoto – Dijo la señora Kishaba haciendo que los aludidos se giraran – ¿Podría hablar con ustedes un momento?_

 _La pareja se extrañó ante aquello, sin embargo, no se negaron ante las palabras de su profesora de deportes, por lo que se acercaron a ella mientras que el resto de los alumnos abandonaban el gimnasio, las clases del día ya habían finalizado._

 _Los chicos se pararon en frente de la mujer y esta empezó a hablar – El director me ha pedido esto con poca anticipación, así que si no pueden hacerlo lo comprenderé… En el Festival Anual de la escuela que es en dos días tendremos una pequeña carrera, y al ser ustedes dos los más rápidos de su año ¿les gustaría participar representando al último año?_

 _-Ehm… – Empezó a decir Syaoran mirando a la chica a su lado._

 _\- ¡Sí! – Respondió de inmediato Sakura, le gustaban mucho las carreras. Sin embargo, al escuchar a su novio no tan convencido le habló – ¿No quieres participar?_

 _-No es eso, es sólo que… – Decía el joven chino un tanto incómodo para después dirigirse hacia la profesora – ¿Sólo nosotros dos representaremos al último año, señora Kishaba?_

 _-Así es, señor Li – Explicó la mujer – Es una competencia amistosa entre los dos estudiantes más rápidos de cada año, y como es parte del festival será más por diversión que por el reconocimiento._

 _-Vamos Syaoran, será divertido – Dijo Sakura insistiéndole al chico a participar._

 _El joven chino resopló y seguido de eso le habló a su profesora – Está bien, lo haré._

 _Sakura sonrió y la señora Kishaba habló de nuevo – Excelente, entonces los anotaré como los representantes del último año para la carrera, muchas gracias – Seguido de esto la mujer vio su reloj – No les quitaré más tiempo ni a ustedes ni a mí, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa._

 _Los chicos asintieron, sin embargo, la primera en salir del lugar fue la señora Kishaba ya que los chicos estaban recogiendo sus cosas del gimnasio. Se habían sumido en un silencio un tanto incómodo, y Sakura al levantar la vista pudo darse cuenta de que el joven chino traía una cara muy seria mientras ponía sus cosas en su bolso, por lo que ella decidió hablarle._

 _\- ¿Estás bien?_

 _Syaoran levantó su vista con el ceño fruncido y le habló bruscamente – ¿Por qué aceptaste estar en la carrera?_

 _A Sakura no le gustó para nada su actitud, por lo que ella también frunció el ceño y le habló en el mismo tono – Porque quiero estar en la carrera contigo, creí que te emocionaría._

 _-No quiero competir contra mi novia – Puntualizó él._

 _\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó ella – Ya hemos competido antes en carreras._

 _Syaoran bufó – Sí, en la primaria y no éramos una pareja._

 _\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Interrogó la ojiverde – ¿Acaso temes a que te vuelva a ganar como la primera vez?_

 _-Ganaste porque me distraje unos segundos – Respondió él sosteniéndole la mirada – Podría ganarte si quisiera._

 _Sakura abrió la boca indignada – ¿Me estás llamando débil?_

 _Syaoran tuvo que callarse en ese momento, no había querido decir eso, pero evidentemente ella lo tomó de esa manera, y vaya que esa conversación no estaba resultando nada bien._

 _-Me estás llamando débil – Afirmó ella seriamente – Voy a ganarte, no me importa si es solo una competencia amistosa._

 _-No Sakura, no te quise decir… – Empezó a decir Syaoran buscando tomar su mano, pero ella lo apartó._

 _-Pero lo insinuaste – Dijo la ojiverde tomando su bolso, y volviendo a clavarle la mirada – Vas a volver a perder frente a una chica, y esta vez esa chica es tu novia._

 _-Precisamente por esto no quería participar – Respondió él – ¡Eres demasiado competitiva!_

 _\- ¡Al igual que tú! – Refutó ella – ¿O acaso se te olvida que estuvimos meses peleándonos por las cartas Clow?_

 _-Fue diferente – Puntualizó Syaoran._

 _-No para mí – Respondió Sakura seriamente – Ya que me siento de la misma manera._

 _El joven chino la miró confundido – ¿De qué hablas?_

 _Sakura suspiró mirándolo con fuego en los ojos – En ambas ocasiones me has hecho sentir débil._

 _-No fue lo que quise decir – Contestó él – Sólo no quiero competir contra mi novia._

 _-Entonces haz de cuenta que no tienes una novia con la cual competir – Respondió la chica dejándolo completamente asombrado – Nos vemos en la carrera._

 _Syaoran frunció el ceño y tomó su bolso – Bien, entonces supongo que como no tengo una novia con la cual competir, entonces tampoco tengo una novia a la cual acompañar a casa después de clases… Nos vemos en la carrera._

 _Y luego de sostenerse las miradas por un par de minutos, ambos salieron del lugar y decidieron ir por pasillos diferentes de la escuela, solo para no encontrarse frente a frente, y es que en el fondo sabían que esa discusión se había salido de control._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Tomoyo abrazó a su mejor amiga – Tienen que hablarlo, su pelea se salió de los límites de la carrera.

-Lo sé – Admitió Sakura sintiéndose peor al haberlo recordado y sobre todo al haber dichos aquellas palabras tan hirientes – Pero tendrá que esperar, es hora de la carrera.

Las chicas salieron del vestidor y caminaron hacia el patio donde se estaba llevando a cabo el Festival Anual de la escuela, había un ambiente bastante bueno debido a que el lugar estaba repleto de actividades y puestos de comida para todos los invitados, sin embargo, en ese momento el lugar que estaba más atestado de personas era la zona donde se llevaría a cabo la carrera amistosa entre los dos estudiantes más veloces de cada curso.

-Te deseo suerte – Dijo Tomoyo a su mejor amiga.

Sakura se lo agradeció y empezó a caminar hacia la línea de salida, dónde pudo ver a Syaoran quien se estiraba y hacía el calentamiento, no se veían desde el día de su discusión. Ella suspiró y se paró justo al lado de él para empezar con su estiramiento, ninguno se dirigió si quiera una mirada, pero la tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

La profesora Kishaba habló indicando que era momento de ponerse en posiciones para iniciar, y todos los estudiantes hicieron caso. Antes de que el silbato sonara Sakura escuchó como alguien se dirigía a ella.

\- ¿Lista para perder, Kinomoto? – Dijo Syaoran sin mirarla.

Sakura sintió molestia en su voz, sobre todo porque la había llamado por su apellido, hacía años que ellos no hacían eso, así que decidió actuar de la misma forma.

-La pregunta es ¿estás listo para perder ante una chica de nuevo, Li?

Syaoran prefirió no decir nada más, sabía que ambos seguían enojados por la pelea que tuvieron a causa de su participación en la carrera, sin embargo, debía admitir que esos días se había sentido de lo peor por ello. No pudo seguir dándole vueltas al asunto ya que el silbato de la señora Kishaba sonó y todos los competidores se echaron a correr.

Sakura y Syaoran iban codo a codo corriendo lo más rápido que podían, y es que ellos se habían visto en clases y en algunas ocasiones cuando salían a trotar juntos, sin embargo, habían pasado años desde la última vez que compitieron, y tenían que admitir que ambos eran un rival dificil, considerando no solo su condición física, sino también su competitividad.

Al tratarse de una carrera amistosa, esta no resultaría ser tan larga, por lo que los chicos ya veían el final de esta, aunque ellos seguían yendo al mismo ritmo y exactamente iguales, y es que parecía mentira, pero ninguno había logrado pasar al otro, ni tampoco habían tenido distracciones ni nada por el estilo, estaban muy concentrados. La carrera no fue demasiado larga, y Syaoran y Sakura se dieron cuenta de ello cuando cruzaron al mismo tiempo la meta, los dos se miraron completamente sorprendidos mientras recuperaban la respiración.

-Vaya, veo que hemos tenido un empate – Decía la señora Kishaba acercándose a los chicos para ponerles unas medallas – Y es que no podría haber esperado menos de los alumnos más rápidos del último año ¡Felicidades a la señorita Kinomoto y al señor Li!

Los chicos estaban completamente desconcertados, no podían creer que ninguno de los dos haya pasado al otro en ningún momento de la carrera, y es que, a decir verdad, ese hecho los hacía sentirse un poco tontos, considerando que tuvieron una pelea por la carrera que al final terminarían empatando.

Mientras todos los presentes aplaudían, Sakura miró a Syaoran sintiéndose realmente mal, y él pudo percibirlo, por lo que le habló – ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Sakura asintió y seguido de eso él le tomó la mano y empezaron a caminar por la escuela mientras recibían felicitaciones por parte de todos sus compañeros, aunque la verdad, solo querían llegar pronto a un lugar donde no hubiese nadie, por lo que él los dirigió a los vestidores de chicos que se encontraban desiertos.

Syaoran iba a hablar, pero Sakura se le adelantó apenas estuvieron frente a frente – No debí decir que hicieras de cuenta que no tenías una novia con la cual competir – Decía la chica apretando sus manos – En serio, lo siento, no lo pensé.

-Y yo lamento haberte hecho sentir débil de alguna forma – Respondió – Demonios, estaba enojado porque no quería que ninguno de los dos perdiera frente al otro, iba a ser injusto.

-Pues somos unos tontos, porque ambos ganamos – Dijo la chica señalando sus medallas – Y tuvimos esa pelea por nada.

Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado – Somos extremadamente competitivos, Kinomoto.

Sakura se rio – Hacia años que no nos llamábamos por nuestros apellidos, Li.

-Llamarnos así me recuerda a esa época en la que éramos incluso más competitivos – Dijo él abrazándola por la cintura – Pero era más aburrido.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella sintiendo como él acariciaba su cintura.

-Porque nuestras competencias se limitaban a las Cartas Clow y a las carreras escolares – Respondió Syaoran acercando su rostro al de ella – Ahora podemos competir con quien besa mejor.

Sakura se sonrojó – Creo que tendremos que averiguarlo.

Y sin decir nada más ambos juntaron sus labios, se habían extrañado el uno al otro en esos días que estuvieron separados, y la verdad es que todo había sido por una tontería, pero no perderían el tiempo. Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello y sentía como él introducía su lengua en su boca haciéndola gemir levemente, y fue en ese momento en que reparó en dónde estaban, por lo que cortó el beso para mirarlo.

-No podemos hacer esto aquí ¡estamos en la escuela!

-Vale, lo siento, me dejé llevar – Respondió él sonrojado – Es solo que nunca lo hemos hecho enojados.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más y luego le dio una sonrisa – ¿Hablas de acostarnos estando enojados?

-Debes admitir que sería como una carrera, a ver quien está más enojado y quién lo hace mejor – Respondió Syaoran.

La ojiverde se rio – Supongo que también tendremos que averiguarlo.

Syaoran la miró sorprendido, y luego de eso volvió a besarla. Y sin duda, esa era una competencia de la que jamás se cansarían.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Espero que hayan tenido una gran semana y que les haya gustado este capítulo donde he incluido más tensión entre estos dos, ya era hora de que tuvieran una pelea ¡son una pareja y hasta en las mejores esto pasa! Díganme que tal les pareció;)**

 **En este capítulo hice referencia a dos episodios de CSS, el primero fue el 8 llamado "el rival de Sakura" dónde conocimos al amor de nuestras vidas jajaja, y el otro fue el número 10 llamado "Sakura y un evento deportivo" donde esos dos compitieron y Syaoran perdió porque vio a Yukito jajaja.**

 **Para los que no se dieron cuenta, esta semana comencé a publicar la 2da temporada de "solo por ti", esta secuela se llama "Partners in crime", por lo que si me llegaron a seguir en la primera espero que se animen a leer la continuación, y pues para lo que no lo sabían y están interesados, les pido que lean la primera temporada o no entenderán muchas cosas.**

 **Bueno, este capítulo como siempre va dedicado a aquellos que me dejaron un comentario en el anterior, aquí vamos:**

 **ValSmile (quien quería un capítulo con una pelea o una competencia entre estos dos y pues le di un poco de ambos jajaja, gracias por la idea mi querida amiga)**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **malena27**

 **Kotoriblossom**

 **Sahure**

 **AZULMITA**

 **Unuzomy**

 **skayue-chan**

 **Rudby**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **terelpz94**

 **Shine Kazuya**

 **Ericka Baque**

 **Liisy24**

 **Guest**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus poderosos comentarios, son geniales. Por cierto, quiero que sepan que estoy trabajando en prácticamente todas las ideas que me dejan sobre capítulo, pero recuerden que son muchas y las voy publicando poco a poco, tengan paciencia.**

 **Les mando un beso enorme, hasta la próxima semana.**


	32. Un toque británico

**Un toque británico**

El timbre sonó y una chica ojiverde de 20 años se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con sus invitados de ese día. Un joven de su misma edad con el cabello azabache y anteojos le habló muy educadamente.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura.

\- ¡Eriol! – Saltó la ojiverde para darle un abrazo a la reencarnación del mago Clow que había sido su amigo desde la primaria.

-Que alegría verte después de tantos años – Dijo Eriol.

Sakura se separó para luego ver a la mujer de cabello rojo y largo que venía detrás de él, desprendiendo la elegancia que siempre la caracterizaba. La chica se acercó a la mujer para abrazarla también – Señorita Mizuki, es bueno verla.

-Mírate nada más, Sakura – Respondió Kaho abrazándola – Eres toda una mujer, la última vez que te vi aún usabas el uniforme de la primaria Tomoeda.

Sakura se sonrojó ante en halago de su exprofesora y luego de eso se fijó en la otra chica que se encontraba detrás de la mujer, era alta y con el cabello largo y marrón, esta estaba acompañado de un pequeño ser color oscuro que se asemejaba mucho a Kero.

\- ¡Sakura! – Dijo la chica acercándose para abrazarla con fuerza – ¡Qué bonita estás!

-Hola Nakuru – Respondió la ojiverde correspondiendo al gesto y luego fijando su vista en el pequeño guardián de color oscuro – Hola Spinel.

-Hola Sakura – Dijo Spinel mirando para todos lados – ¿Dónde está Kerberos? Hoy definiremos quien es el mejor en un encuentro cara a cara con el videojuego.

-No seas grosero, Spinel – Regañó Nakuru.

-Por favor, pasen todos – Dijo Sakura un poco apenada por no haberles dicho antes mientras señalaba la puerta – Bienvenidos a mi casa.

Todos los visitantes de Inglaterra pasaron a la sala dónde pudieron encontrarse con Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero, Yukito y Touya quienes empezaron a saludarlos alegremente de acuerdo con la ocasión, de todas formas, ninguno de ellos se veía desde que partieron a Inglaterra junto con que Sakura terminara de cambiar las Cartas, y ya habían pasado unos 8 años desde eso, las cosas habían cambiado mucho, pero ninguno perdió el contacto durante ese tiempo.

\- ¡Ah, Spinel! – Dijo Kero acercándose al otro guardián – ¡Hoy te venceré! ¡Conocerás la derrota!

Eso pasaba en un escenario, mientras que, por el otro, Nakuru se acercó rápidamente al hermano de Sakura para abrazarlo por el cuello como solía hacerlo en sus días de preparatoria – ¡Hola Touya! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!

-Akizuki – Respondió Touya tratando de mantener la paciencia – Veo que no has cambiado nada.

\- ¡Y tú tampoco! ¡Me encanta! – Dijo Nakuru para después centrar su vista en el joven de cabello platinado y anteojos que se encontraba al lado de Touya.

Yukito le dio una de sus habituales sonrisas amigables a la chica y le habló – Es un placer verte, Akizuki.

-Hola Tsukishiro – Respondió la chica sonriendo y bajándose del cuello del moreno – Ustedes dos no han cambiado para nada… ¡Siguen siendo muy guapos!

Yukito se rio mientras que Touya suspiró resignado para después escuchar voz femenina que se dirigía a él a sus espaldas – Hola Touya, es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo.

El aludido se giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa cálida de la señorita Mizuki, él se mantuvo con su seriedad de siempre y le habló – Kaho.

-Veo que no has perdido la seriedad que te caracteriza – Luego de eso la mujer se dirigió al joven de antojos a su lado – Hola joven Tsukishiro.

Yukito hizo una respetuosa reverencia – Que alegría verla, señorita Mizuki. Bienvenida de vuelta a Japón.

-Muchas gracias – Respondió la mujer pelirroja.

En el otro lado de la sala quienes se encontraban sumidos en sus propias conversaciones eran Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo, la verdad es que las chicas japonesas y el joven chino estaban bastante intrigados sobre lo que había sido de la vida de la reencarnación del Mago Clow durante todos esos años.

-Ha sido todo bastante tranquilo – Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa en los labios – Nakuru y Spinel se divierten mucho en Londres ¿cómo han estado las cosas por aquí por Tomoeda?

-La verdad todo ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí – Respondió Sakura alegremente – No hemos tenido problemas desde lo de la carta _Nothing._

-Vaya que nos pusimos alerta en Inglaterra cuando todos esos sucesos se llevaron a cabo – Confesó Eriol – Sobre todo cuando no teníamos ni idea de como podía terminar todo eso.

-Pero lo importante es que lograron sellar la carta – Respondió Tomoyo – No pude ver todo porque quedé inconsciente como el resto de la ciudad, pero sé que estuvo genial.

-Sin la ayuda de Syaoran no lo hubiese conseguido – Admitió Sakura tomando la mano de su novio, quien se había mantenido bastante callado.

-No lo dudo – Respondió Eriol mirando al joven chino – Después de todo, tenías que sacrificar el sentimiento más importante para ti en ese momento, y si les soy completamente sincero, no entiendo aún como funcionó la carta.

-Nosotros tampoco – Dijo Sakura – Él simplemente podía recordarme y seguir manteniendo ese sentimiento por mí.

-Así es – Respondió Syaoran – Nunca dejé de sentir cosas por ella en el momento en que la carta se apoderó de mí.

-Supongo que es uno de los tantos hechos de los cuales ni siquiera Clow pudo tener percepción al crear las cartas, en especial a _Nothing –_ Explicó Eriol inquisitivamente – Supongo que solo tenemos que agradecer de que todo haya pasado así.

-Eso es cierto – Agregó Tomoyo sonriendo – No puedo imaginar como seríamos ahora si ustedes dos no hubiesen estado juntos porque la carta se los hubiese impedido.

-Te aseguro que yo sería completamente feliz – Dijo Touya llegando al grupo donde estaban los chicos.

-Hermano – Regañó Sakura.

-Gracias, Kinomoto – Respondió Syaoran cejudamente a su cuñado.

Todos los demás se rieron levemente por el comentario, en ese momento Syaoran se alejó un momento para ir a la cocina por un poco de agua, dejando la conversación con los chicos, quien en ese momento estaban hablando sobre algunas cosas de Inglaterra de las cuales, Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraban bastante interesadas.

Syaoran en ese día se sentía especialmente raro y todavía no se explicaba la razón. Tal vez lo atribuía a que hacía muchos años que no veía a esas personas y quizás la nostalgia le había dado en el punto de que gracias a ellos fue que logró conocer a Sakura, de alguna forma, gracias a Clow, a las cartas, a la señorita Mizuki, a los guardianes y todo lo que los involucró tenía mucho significado para él y es que las palabras de Tomoyo daban vueltas en su cabeza.

 _«No puedo imaginar cómo seríamos ahora si ustedes dos no hubiesen estado juntos porque la carta lo hubiese impedido_ _»_

Y es que aquello era cierto, tuvieron muchas posibilidades de que todo saliera como estaba planeado, que él iba a olvidar todos los sentimientos que tenía con respecto a Sakura, y lo llevaba a preguntarse ¿cómo sería su vida si todo eso hubiese pasado así? Probablemente habría vuelto a Hong Kong de forma definitiva, se habría enfrascado en sus estudios y su magia, y jamás hubiese vuelto a contactar con alguien de Tomoeda o de Inglaterra, su vida sería completamente diferente.

Y ni hablar de que posiblemente ni siquiera tuviera una novia, porque ninguna chica lo había hecho sentirse como lo hacía Sakura, ninguna despertaba ese tipo de sentimientos y decisiones que solo ella provocaba. Tal vez la carta _Nothing_ pudo haber hecho de las suyas ese día en el parque de diversiones, pero estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos por Sakura eran tan fuertes que ni la magia de Clow pudo cambiarlos.

Syaoran volvió a la sala de la casa para continuar con la conversación con los invitados, la verdad es que estaba intrigado en saber más cosas sobre ese país que no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar, sin embargo, quedó helado cuando al regresar lo primero que vio fue a Eriol besando la mano de Sakura, cosa que lo hizo sentirse completamente enojado tanto con el joven inglés, como con la ojiverde.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que eran observados por alguien más, por lo que al girar la vista se encontró con la mirada cejuda de Syaoran, quien no esperó ni un minuto más para caminar con paso decidido hacia la salida de la casa, y es que aquella actitud solo significaba una cosa, se había enojado por el gesto de caballerosidad que les estaba mostrando Eriol.

-Discúlpenme unos minutos – Dijo Sakura abandonando el grupo para ir hasta la puerta.

La ojiverde salió de su casa para encontrarse con que Syaoran estaba parado en el jardín mirando hacia la calle, sabía que estaba pensativo y que esa era su forma de procesar su rabia, por lo que lenta y silenciosamente se paró a su lado para luego hablarle tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Vas a contarme porque te enojaste o tengo que adivinarlo?

Syaoran se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, en serio estaba bastante distraído con sus pensamientos. Él posó su vista en la chica y no dijo nada, y es que era demasiado obvia la razón por la cual se había enojado.

Sakura lo miró seria – No me dirás que estás celoso de Eriol de nuevo.

El joven chino se mantuvo callado, sabía que su motivo para estar enojado era demasiado inmaduro considerando que ya eran prácticamente adultos y su reacción había sido la de un niño, por lo que no tenía ninguna excusa.

-Estás celoso de Eriol – Afirmó Sakura al no recibir repuestas – Syaoran, él nos estaba mostrando a Tomoyo y a mí las formas en que se saluda a una dama en Inglaterra… ¡Ya me había saludado así antes!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Syaoran al escuchar eso – ¿Cuándo?

Sakura suspiró, probablemente debió guardarse ese comentario para ella misma – Fue cuando íbamos en primaria, fue un simple gesto de caballerosidad, no significa nada más.

-Lo siento – Respondió Syaoran – No pude evitar enloquecer al verte con él.

-Creí que tu fase de celos por Eriol había acabo hace muchos años – Respondió la chica tomándolo de la mano – Sabes que él es un valioso amigo, y él se siente igual hacía a mí.

-En aquel entonces no parecía eso, y no sabías de mis sentimientos hacía ti – Dijo el joven chino – Supongo que nunca dejaré de pensar que él te gustaba sobre mí.

-Éramos niños, y te aseguro nunca hubo nada – Prometió Sakura – Además, él está con la señorita Mizuki y lo sabes.

\- ¿Siguen juntos? – Preguntó Syaoran asombrado.

-Al igual que tú y yo – Respondió la ojiverde apretando su mano con la de él.

Syaoran sonrió de medio lado y se acercó para darle un corto beso en los labios a su novia – Lamento haber sido un celoso sin razón.

-Es parte de tu naturaleza, aunque es bastante gracioso cuando pones esa cara – Admitió la chica riéndose de él.

El joven chino se rio – Vale lo admito, soy un novio celoso.

La pareja entró a la casa de nuevo tomados de la mano, sin embargo, se separaron cuando Sakura volvió a unirse al grupo de los chicos quienes ahora hablaban con Tomoyo sobre todos los diseños que le quedaron pendientes por hacerle a Sakura en sus tiempos de Cardcaptor. Syaoran simplemente se quedó en un extremo de la sala sin quitarle la mirada a su novia y sonriendo, la verdad es que había sido una tontería enojarse por ella por un simple gesto de caballerosidad por parte del británico.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que una voz femenina a su lado lo sobresaltó.

-Estoy feliz de que ustedes dos sigan juntos.

Syaoran se giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa amable de la señorita Mizuki – Desde que les di clases pude notar que te gustaba mucho.

-Ni yo mismo me lo pude admitir en esa época, pero supongo que así era – Respondió el joven chino.

-Lo importante es que lograron encontrar a la persona que más quieren en el otro y no dejaron que ni la magia de Clow los separara – Respondió Kaho.

Syaoran sonrió mirando a su novia – Así es, y estoy feliz de que, por primera vez, la magia haya fallado.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana y que todo les haya salido bien. Acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo dónde les doy razón de las personas de Inglaterra, me encantó escribir sobre ellos.**

 **Si se dieron cuenta, en este capítulo hice referencia al episodio 51 de SCC titulado "Un oso de felpa gigantesco", ese es otro de mis favoritos, especialmente porque Yue aclara los sentimientos de Syaoran y pues es uno de mis momentos favoritos, además, me dijeron que les gustaba que hiciera este tipo de referencias al anime original y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que comentaron el anterior:**

 **Meridan88 (quien me dio la idea para este capítulo ya que quería verlos interactuando con los de Inglaterra, mil gracias)**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Unuzomy**

 **malena27**

 **Celes483**

 **ValSmile**

 **skayue-chan**

 **terelpz94**

 **jade2824**

 **Pris**

 **Alishanea**

 **Liisy24**

 **Mil gracias a todos, son geniales. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que tengan buena semana y que les vaya excelente. Les mando besos y abrazos.**


	33. Debilidad por un Kinomoto

**Debilidad por un Kinomoto**

El timbre de la casa sonó y Touya se apresuró para abrir la puerta, sin embargo, su expresión cambió totalmente al darse cuenta de que justo del otro lado quien se encontraba era nada más y nada menos que un joven de 15 años con el cabello marrón y ojos color chocolate, que resultaba ser el novio de su hermana menor.

-Li – Dijo Touya frunciendo el ceño, así como también el joven en frente de él – ¿A que se debe tu visita?

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que ese era le recibimiento más cálido que había tenido por parte del hermano mayor de su novia, usualmente le decía algo como "¿qué quieres?" o simplemente cerraba la puerta en su cara, debía imaginarse que luego de 2 años de relación con su hermana estaba empezando a aceptarlo, a su manera claro.

-Vengo a buscar a Sakura – Respondió el joven chino – Saldremos hoy.

-No me dijo nada de eso – Contestó Touya restándole importancia.

Syaoran rodó los ojos – Vamos Kinomoto, quiero salir con Sakura sin que tú y yo tengamos una batalla naval.

-Pues entonces mejor suerte para la próxima – Touya estaba dirigido a cerrar la puerta cuando una voz detrás de él lo detuvo.

-Oh vamos, Touya – Dijo Yukito acercándose – Déjalo pasar, por algo Sakura se ha pasado toda la tarde arreglándose.

Touya fulminó con la mirada a Syaoran y luego de pensarlo unos minutos abrió de nuevo la puerta y le habló – Ni pienses que vas a subir a verla, espérala en la sala, mocoso.

Syaoran rodó los ojos de nuevo y entró a la casa para quitarse los zapatos y usar las pantuflas, mientras hacía eso se dirigió al joven de cabello platinado y anteojos que estaba parado junto al moreno.

-Hola Tsukishiro – Dijo Syaoran poniéndose de pie.

Yukito le dio una de sus amigables sonrisas – Buenas tardes, Syaoran… Entonces ¿tendrás una cita con la pequeña Sakura?

Syaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario, todavía no se acostumbraba al hecho de tener citas, y pues se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que ya no se ponía tan nervioso como la primera vez que salieron solos.

-Así es – Respondió atropelladamente el joven chino – Iremos al cine y luego a comer algo.

Touya refunfuño y luego le dio una mirada cejuda al chico – Más te vale mantener tus manos en su lugar y no en mi hermanita, mocoso.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Yukito se le adelantó – No creo que Sakura y Syaoran sean de ese tipo, Touya.

-Te aseguro que no – Respondió el joven chino.

Touya rodó los ojos – Como sea, más te vale comportarte. Volveré a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena – Antes de dirigirse a su destino miró de cejudamente de nuevo a Syaoran – Tú en la sala.

-Ya entendí, Kinomoto – Respondió Syaoran empezando a caminar hacía el sofá.

Sin embargo, él no esperó que Yukito se sentara a su lado en el sofá para darle una de sus cálidas sonrisas y después hablar – Te haré un poco de compañía mientras Sakura termina de alistarse.

-Ehm, gracias – Dijo el joven chino removiéndose un tanto incómodo, no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hablar con él.

Touya entró a la cocina y cerró la puerta detrás de él dejando a Yukito haciéndole compañía a Syaoran en la sala, ambos se fundieron en un pequeño e incómodo silencio, el cual al parecer solo estaba afectando al joven proveniente de China, ya que el otro de ellos que usaba anteojos seguía muy sonriente y fue quien rompió con el silencio.

-Sabes hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos – Dijo Yukito amablemente – Recuerdo que cuando ibas en primaria salías a todos lados con nosotros… Bueno, creo que las cosas han cambiado ahora que tú y Sakura están saliendo, entiendo que quieran su tiempo a solas.

-No me molestaba salir con ustedes, de hecho, me divertía mucho – Admitió Syaoran un poco apenado.

-Es bueno saberlo – Respondió Yukito – De hecho, creo que no hablaba a solas contigo desde esa ocasión cuando estabas en primaria que almorzamos juntos y me dejaste tu osito de felpa porque saliste corriendo.

Syaoran recordó de inmediato ese día, y es que era imposible de olvidarlo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la confusión que tenía con sus sentimientos con respecto a Sakura y al chico que tenía a su lado. Había sido duro para él tener esa confusión ya que apenas y lograba digerir que le estaba empezando a gustar su amiga. Sin embargo, todo eso fue calmado gracias al guardián Yue, quien aclaró que solo se sentía de esa forma hacía Yukito por los poderes de la luna, por lo que, nunca hubo una confusión en realidad.

-Debo suponer que al final si se lo regalaste – Dijo Yukito sacando a Syaoran de sus pensamientos, quien lo miró confundido, por lo que decidió aclarar – El osito de felpa.

-Ah, sí – Afirmó el joven chino – Lo hice para Sakura, pero me daba un poco de pena admitirlo en aquel entonces.

-Lo entiendo, eras solo un niño – Respondió Yukito – Sin embargo, me alegro de que hayas encontrado el valor para dárselo.

-No fue fácil dárselo en el último momento – Admitió Syaoran recordando el día en el aeropuerto que ella fue a despedirlo – Sin embargo, no podía dárselo hasta haberle dicho mis sentimientos, y no podía hacer eso cuando ella estaba triste por… – Al decir eso tuvo que cortarla, ya que estaba por decir algo demasiado imprudente, no midió sus palabras.

A pesar de todo, Yukito era bastante observador y sabía a lo que se refería el joven chino, por lo que completó su frase – Por mí, estaba triste porque no correspondí a sus sentimientos.

Syaoran bajó la mirada apenado – Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

-Pero es la verdad – Dijo Yukito sin ningún tipo de molestia – Sé que a Sakura le entristeció mucho que yo no correspondiera a sus sentimientos, sin embargo, fue muy madura al demostrarse feliz al saber que yo ya tenía a quien amar – Esto lo dijo mirando a la puerta de cocina.

Al escuchar esas palabras Syaoran recordó el día esa tarde en el parque del Rey Pingüino con Sakura, un par de horas antes ella había sufrido el rechazo por parte de Yukito, y aunque se había mostrado fuerte en la escuela y al cambiar la carta Clow de ese día, él fue testigo de como la chica rompió en llanto al saber que su amor no era correspondido, sin embargo, no dudó en brindarle su apoyo y ese día por primera vez, demostró amor hacía alguien más.

-Ella lo tomó bien, aunque estuvo algo decaída por unos días – Respondió Syaoran sin entrar en muchos detalles, no le había dicho a nadie que Sakura había llorado en su pecho toda esa tarde y así lo mantendría.

-Sí estuvo bastante triste, pero hasta yo pude darme cuenta de que fue gracias a ti que ella volvió a tener esa sonrisa que la caracteriza – Admitió Yukito.

Syaoran lo miró sorprendido – Pero ¿cómo?

-Soy muy observador – Respondió Yukito con simplicidad – En ese momento me di cuenta de que, sin duda, tú serías esa persona que ella más querría, te miraba diferente que a mí.

-Éramos solo amigos, y ella ni siquiera sabía de mis sentimientos hasta que se los dije – Dijo Syaoran – Se sorprendió mucho cuando lo hice.

-Sí, pero fue lo que la hizo darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era algo más que amistad – Contestó Yukito – Siempre me pareciste un buen chico, y cuando Sakura me dijo que había encontrado a la persona que más quería, me alegré mucho por ella y por ti.

-Yo sigo pensando que cuando ella fue al aeropuerto fue un sueño – Admitió Syaoran – Y sigo sin creerme que cuando derrotamos a _Nothing_ yo no haya perdido mis sentimientos por ella.

-Eso solo demuestra lo mucho que la quieres – Respondió Yukito – Y por eso siempre me has parecido la persona ideal para ella, siempre tan noble, incluso en el momento más dificil que tuvo que atravesar.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco ante el halago y se quedó callado, no tenía como debatir eso, por lo que Yukito volvió a hablar – Sé que mi otra identidad fue quien aclaró tus pensamientos, y la verdad, es que no creo que yo la hubiese hecho tan feliz como tú la haces cada día.

-Sólo trato de hacerla sonreír – Admitió Syaoran.

-Y creo que es más que suficiente ¿no crees? – Dijo Yukito sonriendo – Sakura siempre ha sido como una hermana menor, y pues, aunque yo no sea tan celoso como Touya, siempre será importante para mí.

-Así como tú lo eres para ella – Respondió Syaoran.

Yukito posó su vista en la puerta de la cocina la cual se abrió de repente mostrando a Touya, él le dio una mirada cejuda de inmediato al joven chino y le habló – Subiré a avisarle a Sakura que estás aquí.

Y sin decir nada más Touya caminó escaleras arriba para avisarle a su hermana menor de la llegada de su novio. Yukito se rio ante la pequeña escena que acababa de presenciar y luego volvió a hablarle a Syaoran.

-Aunque no creas, le agradas.

\- ¿Le agrado? – Dijo Syaoran incrédulo – Solo me soporta por Sakura.

-No, en serio le agradas – Admitió Yukito – Es solo que sigue sin aceptar que su hermana menor está creciendo más rápido de lo que él esperaba, además, se percató antes que nadie más de tus sentimientos, por eso parece tenerte cierta idea.

Syaoran se rio débilmente – Veo que eres el único que logra comprenderlo.

-Bueno, tenemos muchos años conociéndonos, con el tiempo, te das cuenta de que cosas le agradan o no a tu pareja, y créeme tú le agradas, aunque prefiere demostrártelo con su fachada de hermano mayor celoso.

-Es bueno saber que siempre estás con él, o no habríamos tenido esta conversación hoy – Dijo Syaoran.

Yukito se río para luego decirle algo a Syaoran en voz baja – Sucede que ambos tenemos una debilidad uno de los hermanos Kinomoto.

Syaoran no pudo debatírselo, sobre todo porque después de eso Touya bajó las escaleras y se quedó parado al pie de estas, para que detrás de él apareciera Sakura un tanto sofocada, era evidente que su hermano la había puesto a dar carreras cuando le dijo que Syaoran ya estaba esperándola en la sala, sin embargo, lucía radiante a los ojos del joven chino.

Sakura esa tarde llevaba un vestido floreado con unas zapatillas y una chaqueta de algodón, era un look muy sencillo ya que solo irían al cine, aunque para Syaoran se veía hermosa, siempre quedaba embobado viéndola cuando iban a salir, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo la veía con el uniforme escolar. Sin embargo, tuvo que controlarse ya que Touya le estaba dando sus típicas miradas matadoras.

-Hola Syaoran – Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco – Disculpa la demora.

-Ehm… – Intentó responder sin ser demasiado obvio – No te preocupes, estaba hablando con Tsukishiro.

-Mocoso límpiate la baba o yo lo haré con mi puño – Amenazó Touya desde el otro lado de la sala.

\- ¡Hermano! – Regañó Sakura mientras que Syaoran se sonrojaba por completo, en efecto se había quedado embobado viéndola.

-Luces muy bonita hoy, pequeña Sakura – Dijo Yukito.

-Gracias – Respondió la ojiverde para luego mirar a su novio – ¿Nos vamos?

-Ehm, sí – Dijo Syaoran saliendo de su ensoñación para tomarla de la mano, tenía muchas ganas de besarla, pero lo mejor sería contenerse para que Touya no lo matara.

-Espero que se diviertan y que disfruten la película – Se despidió Yukito con una sonrisa.

-Más les vale que vean la película – Dijo Touya amenazadoramente.

Syaoran rodó los ojos y Sakura le dio una mirada cejuda a su hermano para luego hablarle – Adiós, nos vemos más tarde.

Y sin decir nada más, los chicos salieron de la casa. Al estar en el porche Syaoran seguía mirando embobado a Sakura y la verdad, es que ella lo miró con una cara de confusión, estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando él se acercó para besarla en los labios en un tierno beso que la hizo sonrojar. Al separarse ambos tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

 _-Sin duda, tengo una debilidad por esta Kinomoto –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén teniendo un bonito día y que hayan estado genial toda la semana. Por acá les traigo este capítulo que particularmente me encantó escribirlo ya que hice referencia a 3 capítulo geniales del anime de SCC: Capítulo 51 (un oso de felpa gigantesco), capítulo 66 (la persona más especial para Sakura) y capítulo 70 (el verdadero sentimiento de Sakura), y pues también una pequeña mención a la película que tanto nos gusta, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que comentaron el anterior, aquí vamos:**

 **Rudby (quien me dio la idea ya que quería ver un capítulo en el que Syaoran y Yukito hablaran sobre Sakura, y pues espero que te gustara el resultado final)**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **Nadeshiko Dragneel**

 **Unuzomy**

 **Claudia86**

 **skayue-chan**

 **ValSmile**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Estrella**

 **Pris**

 **jade2824**

 **Alishanea**

 **Sahure**

 **terelpz94**

 **Infinitas gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios, espero que sigan así. Nos leemos la próxima semana, les mando un beso enorme a todos. Cuídense.**


	34. Viaje al oriente

**Viaje al oriente**

-Papi ¿por qué la abuela vive en un castillo? – Preguntó Hien de 6 años viendo impresionado la mansión por primera vez en su vida.

-Eso es que de seguro la abuela es una reina – Respondió rápidamente Nadeshiko de 3 años viendo tan deslumbrada como su hermano el hogar en el cual había vivido su padre antes de mudarse a Japón para captura de las Cartas Clow.

-No es un castillo, niños – Dijo Syaoran un tanto incómodo mientras tomaba la mano de su hija caminando por los pasillos de su casa – Es una casa muy antigua y las hacían así de grandes cuando fue construida.

-Tranquilos niños, yo estaba igual de impresionada la primera vez que vine aquí – Agregó Sakura llevando de la mano a su hijo mayor.

\- ¿Habías estado aquí, mami? – Preguntó Hien sin apartar la vista del lugar.

-Esta es mi tercera vez en Hong Kong – Admitió Sakura sonriéndole a su esposo – La primera vez que vine tenía 11 años.

\- ¿Viajaste tú sola con papá? – Preguntó Hien absorto.

Sakura se rio – No, vinieron el tío Touya, el tío Yukito y la tía Tomoyo… Tú papá y yo solo éramos amigos.

-Si, pero cuando vinimos aquí la segunda vez ya éramos más grande y, además, estábamos juntos – Explicó Syaoran devolviéndole la sonrisa a su esposa.

-De cualquier forma, deben comportarse bien, niños – Advirtió Sakura mirando a sus dos hijos – En esta casa hay muchas cosas antiguas e invaluables, y pues, deben tener cuidado con no romper nada ¿entendido?

-Sí, mami – Dijeron los dos niños a unísono.

-Y recuerden hacer una respetuosa reverencia frente a su abuela – Agregó Syaoran, recordaba que su madre desde niño lo había acostumbrado a ello, además, esa mujer seguía imponiendo respeto incluso con los años.

-Sí, papi – Repitieron los niños a unísono viendo aún más impresionados las enormes puertas que estaban frente a ellos.

Syaoran fue quien las abrió con mucho cuidado de par en par y toda la familia entró, sin embargo, no avanzaron mucho ya que se vieron acosados por un grupo de mujeres adultas que seguían actuando de la misma manera desde que Syaoran tenía uso razón, y es que sus hermanas mayores no cambiarían nunca cuando se trataba de él.

\- ¡Xiao Lang! – Dijo Fuutie acercándose a su hermano menos para abrazarlo y darle besos en la mejilla.

\- ¡Mi hermosa sobrina Nadeshiko! – Contestó Feimei tomando a la niña entre sus brazos – ¡Pero qué grande estás!

\- ¡Tía Feimei! – Dijo la niña sonriendo – Ya tengo tres años y voy a la escuela.

-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí – Dijo por otro lado Fuutie tomando entre sus brazos a su sobrina – ¡Mi hermoso sobrino Hien! ¡Cada día te pareces más a Xiao Lang!

-Hola tía Fuutie – Respondió el niño sonriéndole – ¿Sabías que mi mamá había estado aquí antes, pero que nunca nos había traído?

Fuutie sonrió – Así es, conozco a tu mamá desde que era pequeña.

\- ¡Pero si aquí está mi cuñada favorita! – Dijo por otro lado Fanren abrazando a Sakura.

-Hola Fanren – Respondió la ojiverde un tanto avergonzada por tanta atención.

-Ella es tú única cuñada – Dijo Syaoran acercándose junto con Fuutie.

\- ¡Xiao Lang! – Contestó Fanren acercándose a su hermano menor.

Todas las hermanas de Syaoran hicieron el mismo recorrido hasta haber saludado a todos los integrantes de la familia, aunque para el último momento todas se encontraban mimando de diferentes maneras a sus dos sobrinos, a quiénes tenían bastante tiempo sin ver, de hecho, a Nadeshiko no la veían desde que era una bebé y les impresionaba lo mucho que había crecido y que se parecía a su madre, con ciertos rasgos de su padre.

Sakura y Syaoran miraban la escena completamente divertidos, sabían que se vendría algo como eso la primera vez que llevaran a sus hijos a la ciudad natal del chico, estaban tan ensimismados viendo aquella escena que se sobresaltaron al escuchar una voz detrás de ellos.

-Hace unos años ustedes hubiesen sido el centro de atención al llegar aquí, pero me temo que han sido desplazados por sus propios hijos.

Ambos se giraron y se encontraron con una chica de cabello largo negro y ojos color fuego, Sakura fue quien se acercó para abrazarla – ¡Meiling!

-Meiling – Dijo también Syaoran acercándose para abrazar a su prima.

-Ya los extrañaba chicos – Respondió la aludida.

\- ¿Tú no vas a acosar a nuestros hijos? – Preguntó Syaoran haciendo reír a ambas mujeres.

-Yo los vi hace un par de meses en mi última visita a Tomoeda – Contestó Meiling despreocupadamente – Puedo mimarlos más tarde, además, estamos claros en que yo soy la tía preferida.

Sin duda, esa última frase fue escuchada por las hermanas de Syaoran quienes dejaron a los niños en segundo plano por unos momentos para acercarse a discutir ese punto con su querida prima, cosa que les causó mucha gracia a los chicos. Por otro lado, los niños se habían quedado al margen de la conversación de los adultos, por lo que decidieron inspeccionar aquel salón que les causaba tanta intriga y curiosidad.

Los niños se acercaron, a escondidas de sus padres y todas sus tías, a una especie de mesa con una foto en el centro de esta y varios objetos alrededor, sin embargo, ellos no prestaron especial atención a la foto en el primer momento, sino que tomaron cada uno cualquier objeto de la mesa, los cuales parecían estar hechos con oro, se veían realmente brillantes y bonitos y por ello les llamaron la atención.

La pequeña Nadeshiko fue quien levantó la vista para buscar más objetos en la mesa, sin embargo, quedó completamente impresionada cuando vio la fotografía que estaba en el centro de la mesa, era de un hombre.

-Mira Hien, es una foto de papá, pero se ve un poco diferente y no sé porque – Dijo la niña confundida.

Hien levantó la vista y vio la fotografía quedando igual de impresionado que su hermana – Nadeshiko ese no puede ser papá, ese hombre tiene los ojos azules, papá los tiene igual que los tuyos.

-Y, por lo tanto, igual que los míos, aunque fue lo único que heredó ya que físicamente es idéntico a su padre – Dijo una voz autoritaria detrás de ellos.

Los niños se sobresaltaron de tal manera que soltaron los dos objetos valiosos que tenían entre sus manos causando la atención de todos los presentes, en especial de sus padres, los niños se giraron lentamente y fijaron su vista en la imponente mujer de tez blanca, cabello largo y negro, vestimenta china, y en efecto, unos ojos exactamente iguales a los de Syaoran y la pequeña Nadeshiko. Ellos se tensaron un poco ante tal figura.

\- ¡Niños! – Dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Sakura tomó a Nadeshiko mientras que Syaoran hizo lo mismo con Hien, cuando escucharon el estruendo sabían que no podía tratarse de otras dos personas más que de sus hijos, sin embargo, no esperaron que fuesen esos objetos tan antiguos que rodeaban el pedestal de Hien Li, y mucho menos que se encontraran con aquella mujer en frente de ellos.

-Señora Ieran – Dijo Sakura haciendo una respetuosa reverencia completamente avergonzada – Es bueno verla, de verdad, lamento esto.

-Madre – Respondió Syaoran imitando a su esposa con respecto a la reverencia – Lamento que haya pasado esto, los niños… – Sin embargo, él no terminó la frase que ya la mujer habló.

-Los niños solo estaban haciendo cosas de niños, que tú nunca hiciste, pero los entiendo – Dijo Ieran tranquilamente – Ellos solo tenían curiosidad por la fotografía de su abuelo ¿verdad, niños?

-Papi el abuelo era igual a ti – Dijo Nadeshiko.

-Entonces seré igual que ellos dos cuando crezca ¿verdad, abuela? – Contestó rápidamente Hien.

Ieran le dio una sonrisa – Así es.

Syaoran estaba completamente sorprendido ante aquella actitud de su madre, y es que ella había dicho algo cierto, él nunca llegó a tocar ninguno de esos objetos ni de pequeño ni de grande, ya que siempre tuvo más miedo que respeto por su madre y no podía ni siquiera imaginar que le harían si llegaba a romper alguno de ellos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba esa misma mujer viendo como los niños habían roto accidentalmente unos objetos, pero lucía de lo más serena e incluso les había sonreído como pocas veces en la vida la había visto, suponía que era cierto eso que decían que los abuelos eran mucho más relajados con sus nietos de lo que fueron con sus hijos.

-Ya les han preparado sus habitaciones – Anunció Ieran – Es muy tarde y supongo que deben estar cansados del vuelo.

-Así es – Respondió Syaoran.

\- ¿Cenarán? – Preguntó Ieran.

-No, de hecho, comimos algo en el aeropuerto, estamos bien – Explicó el chico.

-Gracias, señora Ieran – Dijo Sakura sonriendo – Pero creo que irnos a descansar sería lo más apropiado.

-En efecto, mañana podremos tener una buena charla y pues, sacar a los niños para que jueguen en el jardín – Dijo la mujer.

-En ese caso, que tenga buenas noches, madre – Respondió Syaoran haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Buenas noches, señora Ieran – Dijo Sakura aún sosteniendo a su hija.

-Espera, Ying Fa – Se adelantó a decir Ieran – ¿Podríamos hablar un par de minutos a solas?

Sakura de inmediato miró a Syaoran extrañada, no tenía idea de lo que podrían hablar, sin embargo, lo que a ella le preocupaban eran los niños, aunque él se adelantó a decirle algo – Puedo preparar a los niños para dormir mientras ustedes hablan.

\- ¿No tendrás problemas?

-No te preocupes por mí – Dijo Syaoran acercándose a ella para tomar a Nadeshiko en sus brazos y a Hien por la mano – Vamos, niños.

Las dos mujeres vieron como Syaoran seguido de sus hermanas y prima salían del salón, aunque las mujeres prestaron mayor atención en el hombre que iba con sus dos hijos, Ieran fue quien rompió el silencio que había.

-Parece mentira ver a Xiao Lang así – Dijo Ieran mirando a la chica de ojos verdes – Es un buen padre.

-Sí, lo es – Afirmó Sakura sonriendo.

-Y también un buen esposo, por lo que puedo ver – Agregó la mujer.

-Sí – Volvió a decir la chica sonrojándose un poco, quería preguntarle a su suegra porque quería hablar con ella, pero le parecía un poco descortés hacerlo, por lo que simplemente la dejó hablar.

Ieran suspiró – Si te soy sincera siempre estuve preocupada por Xiao Lang, nunca creí que lo vería así.

Sakura la miró extrañada – ¿Por qué dice eso?

-Es solo que fui más estricta con Xiao Lang desde que nació ya que sabía que él tendría la misión de capturar las cartas Clow y ser juzgado por Yue, por lo que no fui demasiado amorosa con él y sé que siempre me tuvo más miedo que respeto – Admitió la mujer – Y no fue hasta que creció como el niño solitario y frío que me di cuenta de que posiblemente quisiera mantenerse así por el resto de su vida.

\- ¿Solo? – Dijo Sakura – Pues, no le miento, me daba incluso un poco de miedo cuando lo conocí, pero fue cuestión de tiempo para saber cómo era realmente.

-No, Ying Fa – Respondió Ieran – Xiao Lang no supo que era el amor o la amistad hasta que fue a Tomoeda y te conoció, yo casi no lo reconocía cuando ustedes vinieron la primera vez aquí.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Sakura – Yo siempre traté de llevarme bien con él, a pesar de nuestras diferencias y nuestra pequeña rivalidad, no hice nada especial.

-Sí lo hiciste – Dijo la mujer sonriéndole – Le enseñaste lo que es el amor y eso es algo de lo que me di cuenta apenas te vi a su alrededor, él cambiaba por completo cuando estaba contigo, sonreía incluso a pesar de sus peleas.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que se sonrojó un poco mientras seguía escuchando a la mujer – Ese viaje en el que te conocí lo supe, sabía que él te escogería a pesar de todo, y por eso se veía tan impresionado cuando besé tu mejilla… Ni con él había sido tan afectuosa.

Sakura se rio – Supongo que todos se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, menos yo hasta que me lo dijo.

-No sé si tenía o no sentimientos por ti en ese momento, pero yo sabía que tú tarde o temprano serías parte de esta familia – Admitió Ieran – Y no puedo estar más feliz de ello cada vez que veo a Xiao Lang con sus hijos o contigo – Seguido de eso la mujer se acercó a la foto de su difunto esposo y volvió a hablar – Hien estaría feliz de ver en lo que se ha convertido su hijo, así como yo lo estoy.

-Él lo está, señora Ieran – Dijo Sakura firmemente – Al igual que mi madre, en dónde quiera que ambos estén.

Y esas fueron las únicas palabras que la chica necesitó para que después Ieran la mirara con una genuina sonrisa en los labios – No te quitaré más tiempo de descanso, gracias por la conversación. Buenas noches, Ying Fa.

Sin decir nada más, ambas mujeres se despidieron y Sakura caminó hacia su habitación, donde encontró a su esposo recostado en la cama, era evidente que la estaba esperando luego de dormir a los niños, ella se acercó a él, se recostó en la cama y le habló – ¿Tuviste problemas?

-Ninguno, los niños solo estaban un poco curiosos sobre mi padre y les prometí hablarles de él mañana – Explicó Syaoran acercándose a su esposa para abrazarla por la cintura – Aunque yo tampoco sé muchas cosas sobre él.

-Te aseguro que cualquier cosa que les digas será más que suficiente para ellos – Respondió la ojiverde pegando su cuerpo.

Syaoran sonrió de medio lado – ¿Estuvo bien la charla con mi madre?

-Sí, sabes que nuestras charlas son bastante amenas – Dijo Sakura.

-Mi madre te adora, así que no me sorprende – Al decir esto la besó de lleno en los labios.

Sakura sintió los labios de su esposo posarse sobre los de ella y de inmediato correspondió gustosamente, sintiendo como él se ponía encima de ella empezando a tocar levemente por encima de su ropa.

La ojiverde sonrió contra su boca y cortó el beso para hablarle – Estamos en tu casa con tu madre, tus hermanas, tu prima y nuestros hijos durmiendo en otras habitaciones.

-Nunca ha sido un impedimento para nosotros hacerlo en esta casa – Dijo él besando el lóbulo de su oreja – Además, ahora es más legal que nunca porque somos esposos, la primera vez que lo hicimos aquí se suponía que ni siquiera podíamos hacerlo.

-Eso demuestra lo poco pacientes que somos como para esperar a estar en casa para hacerlo – Respondió la chica gimiendo levemente.

-Supongo que nunca cambiaremos – Dijo él capturando de nuevo sus labios.

Y es que, en efecto, al parecer esa era la mejor parte de sus visitas a Hong Kong.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, primero que todo, pido disculpas por mi retraso, no tienen ni idea de lo mal que ha estado el fin de semana en mi ciudad, solo lo resumiré en el hecho de que he pasado más horas sin electricidad que con ella, pero bueno, acá les traigo el capítuloy espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho.**

 **Este va dedicado a todos aquellos que me comentaron el anterior, se lo agradezco muchísimo:**

 **SakLiEsme y Pris (quienes inspiraron este capítulo con su idea de querer otro viaje a Hong Kong pero con los niños y ver como estos hacían travesuras, mil gracias)**

 **LyaCatWoman**

 **Sahure**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **ValSmile**

 **Shine Kazuya**

 **Rudby**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Malena27**

 **Sakyue-chan**

 **Terelpz94**

 **Yoshie**

 **Jade2824**

 **Diluanma**

 **Gracias a todos los que han estado leyéndome y comentándome, en estos momentos agradecería mucho los comentarios, necesito algo para alegrarme entre tanta desilusión con mi país (sé que suena dramático, pero no tienen idea de lo mucho que me ha pegado esto).**

 **Les deseo una buena semana, les mando besos.**


	35. El monstruo de los celos

**El monstruo de los celos**

-Adivinen – Dijo la voz de una chica haciendo que el resto de ellas que encontraban vistiéndose les pusieran atención – El equipo de fútbol estará practicando a solo un par de metros de nosotras.

Todas las animadoras dieron un grito de emoción mientras se ponían a hablar entre ellas sobre los chicos que conformaban el equipo de fútbol escolar. Sakura por su parte, se había mantenido ajena a esas conversaciones ya que desde una banca lejana del vestidor trataba de darle el último toque a la rutina que ensayarían en unos minutos, de todas formas, ese era su trabajo como capitana, y la verdad, es que esas cosas seguían emocionándole, aunque ya estuvieran a la mitad del último año de preparatoria.

Y la verdad, es que siempre había disfrutado de sus prácticas de porrista, incluso desde que era niña e iba a la primaria Tomoeda, por ello cuando fue a la secundaria no había dudado en unirse al equipo junto con Chiharu, y desde entonces, ambas se habían mantenido en él, solo que para el tercer año de las chicas Sakura fue nombrada capitana debido a que la otra chica que lideraba el equipo se graduaría. La ojiverde debía admitir que se llevaba muy bien con todas las chicas, trataba de darles a todas un poco de protagonismo en cada presentación, y le había resultado muy bien esos años, cosa por la que tardaba tanto en tener lista la rutina de baile.

La chica ojiverde se encontraba tan inmersa en sus anotaciones y dibujos que no se dio cuenta cuando cambió el sentido de la conversación entre las chicas hasta que escuchó el nombre de cierto joven chino.

\- ¿Está Li Syaoran? – Preguntó una chica de cabello rubio.

Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño como su novio lo haría, sin embargo, se mantuvo sentada en la alejada banca, sabía que escuchar una conversación a hurtadillas estaba realmente mal, pero es que aquellas chicas estaban hablando como si estuvieran en la mitad de un estadio y quisieran ser escuchadas por todo el público sin un micrófono, por lo que simplemente las dejó hablar.

-Así es – Respondió la chica que había dado la noticia, cuyo nombre era Jin– Sabes que es uno de los jugadores más talentosos del equipo.

-Y uno de los más lindos también – Dijo la rubia, la cual se llamaba Hayami – Me atrevería a decir incluso que es el más lindo de nuestro año.

Aquel comentario hizo que Sakura empuñara las manos ¿cómo se atrevía aquella chica a hablar de su novio sabiendo que ella estaba ahí? Aunque, Sakura tenía que admitir que Syaoran había ganado bastante popularidad en la escuela desde que se unió al equipo, por si fuera poco, con los años el chico se había puesto bastante guapo, por lo que no era la primera vez que las chicas lo halagan de tal forma, aunque ella nunca había estado presente y no le estaba gustando para nada.

-Vale chicas, pero él tiene una novia – Dijo una chica cuyo nombre era Fumiko – Y es nuestra capitana ¿recuerdan?

-Que tenga novia no nos hace ciegas, el chico es lindo y pues, siempre he pensado que Kinomoto no se ve muy bien con él – Respondió Hayami – Además, las relaciones hoy en día no duran casi nada, podrían terminar en cualquier momento.

Por la forma en que sus compañeras estaban hablando, era obvio que no se habían percatado de su presencia en las bancas al final del vestidor, Sakura las escuchaba apretando sus puños, estuvo a punto de salir a ponerlas en su lugar, pero otra voz conocida hizo que aguantara un poco más.

-Que digas eso es de mal gusto – Dijo Chiharu evidentemente enojada – Sakura y Li son una bonita pareja y siempre lo han sido.

Hayami bufó – Las parejas bonitas también puede terminar.

-Tienen muchos años saliendo, se gustan desde que estábamos en primaria – Defendió Chiharu – Y me parece muy mal que hables así de ellos a espaldas de Sakura.

-Los amores de niños no duran nada, y por si no lo recuerdas, Li tiene a más de la mitad de la escuela enamorada, y no lo culpo.

-Syaoran no es ese tipo de chicos.

Al escuchar esa nueva voz, todas las chicas se giraron para encontrar nada más y nada menos que a la capitana con la cara más seria que hayan visto en sus vidas, muchas de ellas incluso se preocuparon y apenaron un poco por haber hablado así de su novio sin saber que ella estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, sin embargo, la que pareció no verse para nada afectada fue Hayami, ya que simplemente le dio una sonrisa retadora a la chica.

-Miren quién estuvo oyendo nuestra conversación todo el tiempo – Dijo la rubia – Es de mala educación ¿lo sabías?

-Y es de mala educación hablar así de los novios de otras chicas – Respondió Sakura seriamente.

-Kinomoto no puedes ser así de egoísta, tienes que admitir que Li es de lo más lindo – Contestó Hayami sonriendo pícaramente – Y ardiente.

Sakura frunció más el ceño y la chica rubia volvió a hablar – Aunque claro tú debes saber que tan ardiente es, de todas formas, eres su novia… por ahora.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso puede cambiar? – Preguntó Sakura completamente enojada.

Hayami bufó – Bromeas ¿verdad? No compites ni con la mitad de las chicas que están detrás de él.

-Pues conozco a Syaoran mejor de lo que tú lo haces – Respondió la ojiverde – Estoy completamente segura de que no hace caso a esas chicas, mucho menos a ti.

-Eso está por verse, Kinomoto – Dijo Hayami mirándola desafiante – Creo que una buena novia debería saber detalles importantes de su novio.

-Ah sí ¿cómo cuáles?

-Ya sabes, los lunares en su cuerpo o cosas como esas – Respondió la rubia – Aunque, dudo que tú hayas llegado tan lejos con él, no creo que seas el tipo de chicas que a él le guste meter en su cama.

Varias amigas de Hayami se rieron ante el comentario, sin embargo, Sakura no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, por lo que respondió lo más seria que pudo, ya que en efecto esa chica no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-Syaoran tienen toda la espalda llena de lunares, incluso tiene uno que parece un pequeño corazón en la parte baja de la espalda, es muy bonito, pero no creo que tengas la oportunidad de verlo algún día – Dijo Sakura haciendo parar las risas y luego dirigiéndose al resto de las chicas – Es hora de comenzar la práctica.

Hayami le dio una mirada desafiante a Sakura y seguido de eso salió de los vestidores con sus amigas, Sakura por su parte, seguía sintiéndose enojada por todo lo que acaba de escuchar _– ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme así si sé que Syaoran jamás intentaría algo con esas chicas? –_ Trataba de mantener la calma lo más que podía, y una voz conocida le habló.

-No te dejes intimidar por ellas – Dijo Chiharu dándole apoyo – Li te quiere, y siempre será así.

Sakura le sonrió a su amiga – Gracias, Chiharu… Es solo que es un poco dificil tener que lidiar con tantas chicas como ella.

-Sólo ten en cuenta que él nunca les prestaría atención – Respondió Chiharu – No es la clase de chicos que va por ahí de chica en chica.

La ojiverde tuvo que admitir que ese comentario la hizo sentir un poco mejor, su amiga tenía razón, y es que desde que Syaoran estaba en el equipo de fútbol y había ganado popularidad, nunca había prestado atención a todas las chicas que se habían abalanzado sobre él más de una vez, por lo que los celos de Sakura no tenían razón de ser.

Las chicas salieron al patio y en efecto, el equipo de fútbol estaba a solo un par de metros de dónde ellas tenían asignada su práctica de esa tarde. Sakura se dirigió a comenzar la práctica explicando la nueva rutina y mirando sus anotaciones para indicarle a sus compañeras el rol que desempañaría cada una, especialmente en la pirámide que harían al final, sin embargo, cuando mencionó el nombre de Hayami y esta no contestó empezó a buscarla con la mirada entre todas las chicas.

\- ¿Dónde está Hayami? Se supone que estamos practicando – Preguntó Sakura aún un tanto molesta por la escena en el vestidor.

Las amigas de la chica se rieron haciendo enojar más a Sakura y luego de eso señalaron el lugar al que había ido la rubia, y en efecto, ella estaba en la zona dónde estaba practicando el equipo de fútbol escolar, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Sakura, sino que Hayami se encontraba hablando con Syaoran, y en efecto, eso solo aumentó su racha de celos de ese día. Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hacia donde estaban esos dos con paso decidido, sus celos la controlaban por completo.

Al llegar ahí Syaoran se extrañó mucho al ver la cara de seriedad de su novia, ella siempre estaba muy alegre en las prácticas de porrista, por lo que aquello era preocupante.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sakura? – Preguntó él.

Sin embargo, la chica se dirigió a la rubia a su lado – Se supone que estamos practicando y nos estás retrasando.

-Relájate, Kinomoto – Dijo Hayami despreocupadamente – Sólo hablaba un poco con tu novio.

-Que bueno que ahora si reconozcas que es mi novio – Dijo la ojiverde apretando los puños.

Syaoran se dio cuenta de la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente, pudo ver fuego en los ojos de su novia como cuando ellos peleaban, pero esta vez lucía diferente.

-Claro que lo es, tienes un lindo novio, Kinomoto – Respondió la rubia acariciando el brazo de Syaoran.

El joven chino tuvo que admitir que eso no le gustó, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de actuar ya que su novia lo tomó del brazo y le habló con furia a Hayami – No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo.

-Oh ¿hablas de esto? – Y de nuevo la rubia lo acarició en el brazo.

Sakura no dijo nada y Syaoran vio todas las intenciones que tenía su novia de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse, por lo que rápidamente la tomó de la mano y la llevó lejos del patio escolar, pese a las protestas de ella. Él los llevó hasta un pasillo de la escuela y luego de eso se metieron en uno de los salones vacíos, a esa hora de la tarde había muchos.

Sakura no esperó para explotar – ¡Debiste dejarme hacer algo con ella!

Syaoran quedó completamente atónito ante su actitud, nunca en la vida la había visto de esa forma, y ella volvió a hablar – Ella se lo buscó ¡se la ha pasado hablando de ti todo el tiempo! ¡es obvio que quiere acostarse contigo!

Aquella suposición pudo hacerla Syaoran desde hacía rato, de todas formas, la chica se la había pasado insinuándosele desde que le habló. Sakura siguió desahogándose – Y es que ¡¿cómo se atreve a decirme en mi cara que soy tu novia "por ahora"?! ¡¿Acaso tiene alguna idea de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?!

-No, no la tiene – Dijo Syaoran simplemente.

Sakura lo miró con fuego en los ojos – ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!

-Porque nunca me voy a acostar con ella, porque no pienso terminar contigo – Y lo último que dijo fue mirándola a los ojos – Y tú estás celosa.

Sakura se sonrojó por completo y no tuvo argumentos para discutir aquello, en efecto, estaba completamente celosa de todo lo que había escuchado en los vestidores – Lo siento, perdí el control.

-Lo noté – Respondió él acercándose a su ya calmada novia – Y no estoy molesto, solo no debes dejarte llevar por los comentarios de esas chicas, nunca les voy a hacer caso porque no significan nada para mí.

-Sé que tú no eres ese tipo de chicos – Contestó la ojiverde tomando su mano – Supongo que dejé que el monstruo de los celos se apoderada de mí.

-Solo debes tener en cuenta que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, las demás chicas me son indiferentes – Dijo Syaoran mirándola intensamente – Aunque tengo que admitir que fue ardiente verte celosa.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reírse ante el comentario, y seguido de eso lo besó en los labios haciendo que él la abrazara por la cintura y la pegaba contra la pared. Sakura enterró sus dedos en el cabello marrón de él sintiendo como él introducía su lengua en su boca y posaba una de sus manos debajo de su falda de animadora. Ambos cortaron el beso cuando vieron que la situación ya estaba poniéndose demasiado calurosa como para estar en la escuela.

-Sabes, nunca te he quitado el uniforme de porrista – Dijo él con la voz ronca.

Sakura se mordió el labio y miró la hora en su reloj de mano – Debo volver a la práctica… Pero hoy no tengo que hacer la cena en casa.

Syaoran sonrió, sabía que esa era su excusa para que fueran a su departamento – Te veo después de la práctica, y guarda un poco de esos celos.

-Lo haré – Respondió ella dándole un último beso en los labios.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! ¿Qué tal la pasan? Sé que es un día raro para actualizar ya que suelo hacerlo los domingos, pero como sabrán sigo teniendo problemas con el internet por lo que he decidido aprovechar que estoy en mi trabajo haciendo horas extras para subir el capítulo de esta semana.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, muchos estaban ya ansiosos por ver a Sakura celosa y pues aquí está lo mejor que se me ocurrió, cabe destacar que el título es un guiño al apodo que le tiene Touya a Sakura. Y ahora procederé a dedicar este capítulo a quienes comentaron el anterior:**

 **LucyVallop y samantha136 (quienes fueron las primeras en darme la idea de Sakura celosa, mil gracias)**

 **terelpz94**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **ValSmile**

 **AZULMITA**

 **malena27**

 **skayue-chan**

 **LyaCatWoman**

 **Sahure**

 **JOYSOOYUNG**

 **Unuzomy**

 **Luna98**

 **Gabi**

 **Quiero darles especiales gracias a todos por haberme animado en esta semana tan fuerte que tuve con respecto a situación en mi país, de verdad que sus comentarios me levantaron el ánimo y pues no hay palabras suficientes para agradecerles, nunca cambien.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana, les mando un beso enorme. Cuídense.**


	36. De tres a cuatro

**De tres a cuatro**

\- ¿Hien? – Peguntó Sakura entrando a la habitación de su hijo, quien se encontraba jugando con una de sus figuras de acción silenciosamente.

El niño alzó la vista para mirar a su madre, sin embargo, de esa misma forma bajó su cabeza para volverse a concentrar en sus figuras de acción. Aquella actitud le resultaba muy extraña a Sakura, considerando que su hijo era bastante hablador y solía jugar con Kero, pero esa tarde había estado inusualmente callado, encerrado en su habitación y, además, ella pudo darse cuenta de que cuando la miró tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, haciendo que se pareciera aún más a Syaoran.

Sakura al fijarse en esta cortante actitud de su hijo de 3 años decidió cerrar la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella, caminar hasta la cama y sentarse junto a su hijo, quien no había quitado la vista de sus figuras de acción, ella le habló – ¿Sucedió algo?

-No – Respondió cortante el niño sin mirarla.

Sakura suspiró, eso solo significaba que si había pasado algo y tenía la ligera sospecha de lo que era, no por nada era su madre – Has estado muy callado desde que volvimos del doctor… ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí – Respondió el niño secamente.

La ojiverde no apartó la vista de su hijo mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre y recordaba la cita que había tenido con el doctor unas horas antes, a la cual su pequeño hijo la había acompañado debido a que Syaoran saldría un poco más tarde ese día del trabajo. Sabía perfectamente que el cambio de actitud de su hijo se debía a eso.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Y ahí está – Dijo el doctor mirando la pantalla – Felicidades, será niña._

 _Sakura sonrió genuinamente al saber el sexo de su segundo bebé, la verdad es que ella y Syaoran habían acordado que no importaba que fuese, lo importante es que la familia crecería, pero le emocionaba mucho la idea de que podría vivir lo mejor de ambos mundos con Hien y con la pequeña que estaba en camino._

 _-Muchas gracias – Respondió Sakura – No puedo esperar para decírselo a Syaoran, estará de lo más feliz._

 _-No lo dudo – Dijo el doctor sonriéndole y mirando de reojo al Hien – Al tener un niño imagino que anhelaban a una niña._

 _-Estaríamos felices fuese lo que fuera – Admitió Sakura para luego mirar a su hijo – ¿Escuchaste Hien? ¡Tendrás una hermana menor!_

 _Sin embargo, Sakura se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que su hijo tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba un poco molesto la pantalla donde se podía ver a la bebé, él no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a fijar su vista en sus pequeños pies._

 _El doctor llamó la atención de Sakura y le habló en voz baja cerciorándose de que el pequeño no lo escuchara – No se preocupe, es normal que los hermanos mayores se sientan un poco celosos, se lo digo por experiencia propia._

 _Sakura no dijo nada, sin embargo, el sentimiento de preocupación no la dejó tranquila, sobre todo al ver la actitud de que tuvo Hien el resto del día, se había mantenido con la mirada abajo y no había querido ver la foto del ecograma como siempre solía hacer desde que se enteró que su mamá estaba embarazada, ese día estaba inusualmente neutro._

 _La ojiverde no quiso comentarle nada al respecto, quizás estaba un poco cansado, sin embargo, las palabras del doctor seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

-Hien – Habló Sakura haciendo que su hijo la mirara – ¿Estas enojado conmigo?

-No – Respondió el niño aún con el ceño fruncido – No pasa nada.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Refutó Sakura – Entonces ¿por qué no quisiste ver la foto de la bebé hoy?

-Es que es igual a todas las demás – Se excusó él.

Sakura pasó al mano por el cabello de su hijo – Claro que no, esta es muy diferente porque pudimos saber que es una niña ¿no te emociona?

-Quería que fuese un niño – Respondió en voz baja Hien confirmándole a Sakura sus sospechas.

\- ¿Y por eso estás enojado? – Dijo Sakura tranquilamente – Hien ya te lo expliqué, no podía controlar el hecho de que fuese niño o niña, y tu prometiste quererlo fuese lo que fuera.

-Pero a las niñas las quieren más que a los niños – Contestó Hien con la voz un poco quebrada, en ese momento Sakura pudo darse cuenta de que el niño estaba derramando un par de lágrimas.

-Ven aquí – Dijo Sakura tomándolo entre sus brazos para ponerlo en sus piernas, de tal manera que la cabeza del niño quedara en su abultado vientre.

Hien abrazó a su mamá sintiendo unas pequeñas patadas que daba su hermana desde el estómago de la ojiverde, la verdad es que ya las había escuchado antes, pero seguía emocionándose como si fuese la primera vez. Sakura decidió hablarle.

-Nadie dijo que a las niñas las quieren más que a los niños – Respondió la ojiverde abrazando a su hijo – Y el hecho de que la bebé sea niña no quiere decir que tu papá y yo no vayamos a quererte más.

-Pero le pondrán más atención a ella porque será la menor, no quiero que se olviden de mí.

-Jamás nos olvidaremos de ti – Dijo Sakura seriamente – No te equivocas cuando dices que le pondremos atención, será una bebé y pues necesitará cuidados, pero no quiere decir que vayas a desaparecer para nosotros, sigues siendo mi pequeño Hien.

-Mami, pero con una niña no podré jugar con mis figuras de acción o con mis carritos – Respondió él – Ni tampoco podré jugar al fútbol.

-Claro que puedes jugar al fútbol con una niña, aunque tendrías que enseñarle cuando esté más grande – Refutó Sakura – ¿Acaso no te emociona poder enseñarle cosas a tu hermana?

Hien se quedó pensativo mirando a su madre para después responderle – Bueno sí, pero…

\- ¿No quieres enseñarle a andar con los patines? – Preguntó Sakura tratando de animar a su hijo – ¿O enseñarle palabras? Incluso puedes enseñarla a colorear y ver películas con ella.

-No quiero ver películas sobre princesas o cosas así – Defendió el niño.

-Pero puedes mostrarles las películas caseras que grabó la tía Tomoyo, en esas que tu papá y yo aparecemos – Respondió Sakura – Puedes explicarle todo y al mismo tiempo divertirte con ella, para eso son los hermanos mayores.

\- ¿De verdad? Pero creí que las niñas solo jugaban con las muñecas – Admitió Hien.

Sakura se rio levemente – No Hien, hay muchas cosas que puedes mostrarle a tu hermana a medida que vaya creciendo, solo debes ser paciente… Además, siempre debes cuidarla.

\- ¿Cuidarla? – Preguntó Hien sintiendo como recibía otra patada de su hermana a través del vientre de su madre – ¿De qué?

-Pues de cualquier cosa – Explicó Sakura – Ya sabes, que otras personas no la molesten, que no llore, que no se meta en problemas, los hermanos mayores son muy importantes y no son para nada invisibles.

Hien se quedó un poco pensativo y luego le hizo una pregunta a su madre – ¿El tío Touya te cuidaba?

Sakura se rio – Aún los sigue haciendo, aunque sea una adulta, y es un gran hermano mayor… A pesar de que me ha sobreprotegido demasiado durante toda mi vida, en especial cuando se trata de tu padre.

Hien frunció el ceño – Pero papá es bueno.

-Lo es – Explicó Sakura – Pero tu tío Touya siempre ha sido muy celoso cuando se trata de mí, y tardó un poco en aceptar a tu padre como mi novio… Los celos y la sobreprotección también entran en el rol de un hermano mayor.

-Entonces ¿tengo que cuidar a mi hermana de los niños que quieran ser sus novios? – Preguntó Hien un tanto confundido.

-Vale creo que estamos yendo demasiado rápido – Respondió la ojiverde – Pero sí, es importante que cuides a tu hermana de los niños que quieran ser sus novios cuando crezca, pero no debes ser tan exagerado como tu tío Touya.

Hien se rio mientras miraba a su madre, ella volvió hablarle un poco más seria – No quise que la llegada de la bebé hiciera que te sintieras desplazado de alguna manera, pero quiero que sepas que te amamos igual que a ella, y tu padre y yo deseamos que tú y ella se quieran mucho, es importante el apoyo entre hermanos.

El niño se sintió un poco avergonzado – Lamento haberme enojado hoy – Luego de eso se acercó para abrazar a su madre por su vientre y luego darle un corto beso justo ahí – Ya quiero ver a mi hermana.

Sakura sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a su hijo para luego hablarle de nuevo – ¿Quieres saber como se va a llamar?

\- ¿Ya has escogido el nombre? – Preguntó Hien emocionado.

-Tu padre y yo tenemos una lista con los nombres que más nos gustaban desde que supimos que tú ibas a nacer, por lo que al saber que serías niño escogimos el que más nos gustó – Relató Sakura – Nunca nos deshicimos de esa lista, por lo que acordamos sacar el nombre de nuestro próximo hijo de ahí, por lo que ya sé cuál será su nombre.

\- ¡Dímelo, mami! – Dijo el niño emocionado.

Sakura se rio y tocó su vientre – Nadeshiko.

-Es muy bonito – Respondió Hien abrazando el vientre de su madre – Es el nombre de la abuela ¿cierto?

-Así es – Dijo Sakura nostálgicamente – Es el nombre de una flor, como el mío.

-Me gusta – Contestó el niño sonriendo.

Madre e hijo se quedaron unos minutos sonriendo, Sakura estaba feliz de haber tenido esa conversación con su pequeño, por lo que ahora podría quedarse más tranquila. Se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucharon la puerta de la sala abrirse y una voz gruesa proveniente de la misma.

 _-Ya vine._

\- ¡Es papá! – Dijo Hien emocionado.

En ese momento, Sakura recordó el día que ella y Syaoran supieron que su primer bebé sería un niño, en aquella ocasión él sí pudo acompañarla y recordaba cuán emocionado estaba, sin embargo, en aquel día ellos ni siquiera sabían que podrían saber el sexo del bebé, por lo que Syaoran no estaba ni enterado de que tendría una hija, así que a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea para decírselo.

-Hien – Dijo Sakura captando la atención de su hijo – ¿Qué tal si vas a la sala y le dices a papá que ya falta menos para la llegada de Nadeshiko?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Yo le diré que es una niña! – Respondió él emocionado bajándose del regazo de su madre.

Sakura vio como su hijo abandonaba rápidamente la habitación, por lo que más atrás ella salió de la misma para llegar a la sala justo a tiempo para encontrar a Syaoran con Hien entre sus brazos quien evidentemente lo había recibido y para escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de la boca de su hijo.

\- ¡Papi! ¡Voy a tener una hermana que se llamará Nadeshiko!

Syaoran al escuchar aquellas palabras se quedó como petrificado, jamás esperó eso, hasta que vio como Sakura entraba a la sala y asentía con la cabeza sonriéndole. Él se acercó a ella aún con Hien en brazos – ¿Es cierto? ¿Es una niña?

-Sí, me lo han dicho hoy – Afirmó la ojiverde – Tendremos a Nadeshiko.

Syaoran no esperó nada para besar a su esposa en los labios, pese a las protestas de su hijo quien se encontraba en medio de esos dos. Sakura correspondió de inmediato incluso llegando a sentir unas patadas en su vientre, en ese momento no les cabía la felicidad.

 **oOo**

\- ¿Por qué yo no puedo entrar? – Preguntó Hien con el ceño fruncido.

Touya suspiró – Ya te lo expliqué, los niños no pueden entrar a una sala de partos porque es un lugar solo para doctores y los padres del bebé.

-Pero quiero ver a Nadeshiko, tío Touya – Refutó Hien – Mamá me dijo que su estómago estaba más grande porque ya faltaba poco para que naciera.

-Igual debemos esperar, ya podrás ver a tu hermana por mucho tiempo – Respondió Touya sintiéndose un poco nostálgico, aún recordaba vagamente el día que había nacido Sakura, aunque él fuese pequeño lo recordaba un poco.

-Hien – Dijo Touya llamando la atención de su sobrino – Tienes que prometerme que vas a cuidar de tu hermana como yo he cuidado de la mía ¿entiendes? Debes siempre mantenerla a salvo, en especial de los mocosos… Probablemente sea lo más valioso que cuides durante toda tu vida.

-Mamá y papá ya me han dicho que debo cuidarla y además jugar con ella – Respondió el niño emocionado – Ya quiero verla.

Touya sonrió, era como verse a sí mismo a los 7 años esperando para ver a su hermana pequeña. En ese momento fue Syaoran quien hizo acto de aparición sonriendo mientras les indicaba a todos los presentes que todo había salido bien y que ya Sakura se encontraba en la habitación, seguido de eso tomó a Hien de la mano y lo llevó hasta el lugar.

Al entrar en la habitación el niño se fijó que su madre estaba en una cama con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, Syaoran cargó a Hien para que lo viera mejor y se acercó hasta la cama para que el niño viera la pequeña niña que dormitaba en los brazos de su madre.

-Te presento a tu hermana Hien – Dijo Syaoran en voz baja.

Hien sonrió y le habló en el mismo tono – Hola Nadeshiko, soy tu hermano mayor.

Sakura y Syaoran sonrieron complacidos, su familia seguía creciendo y estaban felices de que así fuese.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén de maravilla y que hayan tenido una excelente semana, como sabrán sigo teniendo problemas con el internet, por lo que ayer no pude actualizar, sin embargo, bien temprano aquí estoy para traerles el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

 **Como es tradición este va dedicado a todos los que comentaron el anterior, here we ego:**

 **Claudia86 (quien quería ver un capítulo donde Sakura se enterara que tendría una niña y además, ver a Hien celoso de esto, mil gracias)**

 **Sahure**

 **ValSmile**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **JOYSOOYUNG**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **Unuzomy**

 **samantha136**

 **malena27**

 **terelpz94**

 **skayue-chan**

 **Yoshie**

 **LucyVallop**

 **Luna98**

 **jade2824**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentan y también a los que me leen así sea en las sombras. Les mando un beso enorme y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense.**


	37. La vida universitaria

**La vida universitaria**

La voz del profesor resonaba en los oídos de Sakura, sin embargo, ella no prestaba mayor atención a lo que él decía, solo se enfocaba en mirar la hora en su reloj de muñeca _– Solo faltan cinco minutos –_ pensó ella impaciente mientras movía su pierna nerviosamente.

La chica fijó su vista unos momentos en la ventana viendo hacía las áreas verdes de la universidad, no podía esperar a salir del salón de clases, pero no solo por estar afuera, sino porque ya quería ver a Syaoran cuando este saliera de su última clase del día, así como ella.

Todos los días de Sakura se habían resumido en eso, por lo menos desde que ella y Syaoran había empezado a estudiar en la universidad hacía un poco más de un mes. Estaban claros que al estudiar carreras distintas tendrían que ver clases por separado, y en ocasiones, incluso cuando el otro tenía alguna hora libre, pero trataban de llevarlo lo mejor que podían, aunque para Sakura ya estaba resultando algo tedioso.

La ojiverde se había acostumbrado a estudiar desde la primaria con las mismas personas, por lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en las clases y los recreos a Chiharu jalándole la oreja a Yamazaki por decir mentiras, a Rika riéndose y hablándoles de sus clases particulares, a Naoko contando sus historias de terror, a Tomoyo tomando fotos y grabando todo el tiempo, y por supuesto, a ver a y estar con Syaoran.

Toda su vida desde la primaria se había resumido en eso, y la verdad, es que en ese mes que había estado en la universidad lo había extrañado como nunca, sobre todo porque Chiharu y Yamazaki estaban en la misma universidad, pero con carreras y horarios completamente diferentes, Rika se había mudado de la ciudad y por lo tanto, ya no la veía tan seguido, Naoko estaba en otra universidad, y Tomoyo había tenido que mudarse también mientras que estudiaba diseño de modas en la capital, y por si fuera poco, Syaoran estudiaba una carrera distinta a la de Sakura, por lo que no tenían ni una clases juntos y se veían nada más que en la entrada, la salida y algunas veces en el almuerzo.

Sakura suspiró, no sabía que el cambio de la preparatoria a la universidad le sería tan dificil _– Como quisiera volver a la escuela, incluso no me molestaría volver a tener clases de matemáticas, solo quiero estar con mis amigos –_ pensó ella volviendo a centrar su vista en el cuaderno.

El profesor indicó que ya la clase había concluido, por lo que en ese momento Sakura salió de su trance para tomar sus pertenencias y salir del salón, por fin habían acabado sus clases del día y no podía esperar a encontrar a Syaoran para volver a casa juntos. Al salir del salón buscó su celular en su bolso para llamar a su novio, sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa grande al darse cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de él.

 ** _Me quedaré hasta tarde en la biblioteca estudiando con unos compañeros para un examen que tendremos mañana. Lamento no poder acompañarte a tu casa. Te lo recompensaré. Te quiero – Syaoran._**

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir cierta decepción al leer ese mensaje, estaba ansiosa por verlo y volver a casa juntos, pero al parecer no podría hacerlo, aquel sentimiento la hizo sentir incluso egoísta ya que el chico se quedaría a estudiar y ella solo pensaba en sí misma. Sakura suspiró y seguidamente respondió el mensaje.

 ** _No te preocupes, te entiendo. Que tengas suerte en tu sesión de estudio. Te quiero – Sakura._**

Sabía que no había sido de lo más expresiva en su mensaje, pero la verdad es que se sentía un poco apagada. Luego de eso emprendió camino hacía las afueras del edificio para poder ir a la parada dónde tomaría el autobús de regreso a su casa _– Incluso extraño caminar todos los días y pasar por el parque del Rey Pingüino –_ pensó ella aun sintiéndose algo nostálgica.

Sakura caminaba por las áreas de la universidad, la verdad es que era un lugar bastante agradable, tenía muchas zonas verdes dónde las personas solían reunirse para hablar o hacer cualquier cosa, pero ella aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo ya que no tenía muchos amigos aún y no había podido coincidir en alguna hora con Syaoran para poder hacerlo.

Decidida a volver a su casa pasó justo por el frente del edificio de la biblioteca, recordándose de que ahí estaba su novio estudiando con sus compañeros, ella no quería importunar, sin embargo, por la hora estaba segura de que no vería a Syaoran hasta el día siguiente, por lo que decidió entrar en el lugar para despedirse de él rápidamente y no retrasar su sesión de estudio.

Sakura caminó por el lugar especialmente por la zona dónde estaban las mesas, había muchas personas reunidas en grupos debatiendo sobre diversos temas, cosa que le pareció bastante interesante a Sakura, sin embargo, aquello quedó olvidado cuando se vio frente a una mesa dónde en efecto estaba Syaoran explicándole algo a una chica de cabello negro, aunque en ese momento, Sakura se dio cuenta de como se reían y se hablaban de cerca, eso sin duda, no le gustó para nada.

La ojiverde se quedó un momento helada viendo la escena, quería salir de ahí corriendo lo antes posible, pero era tarde, Syaoran había levantado la mirada y la había visto, él puso una cara muy seria y luego de decirle algo a la chica que lo acompañaba se levantó de la mesa. Sakura decidió darse media vuelta y salir de la biblioteca, aunque fue inútil, ya que en las afueras del edificio el joven chino la había interceptado tomándola de la mano.

-Sakura.

La ojiverde suspiró y lo miró con cierta molestia – Sólo iba a despedirme de ti, pero veo que he interrumpido algo.

Syaoran la miró incrédulo – Estaba explicándole algo, no tienes que estar celosa.

-No estoy celosa – Respondió ella a la defensiva – ¿Y desde cuándo es necesario estar así de cerca de alguien para explicarle algo?

-Ella estaba viendo los ejercicios de mi cuaderno – Dijo él.

-Si claro, por eso te levantaste de inmediato al verme.

-Quería presentarte con mis compañeros, pero escapaste – Defendió Syaoran – ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Sakura soltó su mano y apretó los puños – Nada, mejor me voy a casa, ni siquiera debí haber venido en primer lugar.

-Si te pasa algo – Insistió él buscando sus ojos.

-Vete, no quiero atrasar más tu sesión de estudio – Respondió ella dándose media vuelta para irse – Nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no esperó a escuchar la respuesta de Syaoran, simplemente se alejó de él sintiéndose como una completa tonta, sabía que él no tenía la culpa, pero por desgracia en ese momento se sentía peor que nunca.

Syaoran por su parte, se quedó ahí para mirando como ella se alejaba, quería ir detrás de Sakura, pero sabía que no lo escucharía en ese momento, estaba enojada, por lo que decidió dejar que se tranquilizara, volvería a su sesión de estudios y luego por la noche, trataría de resolver ese asunto con su novia, aunque no pudo alejarlo de su mente el resto de la tarde.

 **oOo**

Sakura secaba su cabello con el secador, trataba de aprovechar esa noche ya que su padre estaba dando una clase nocturna y su hermano estaba en casa de Yukito, además, Kero se encontraba en la sala viendo un programa y comiendo algunas golosinas que ella le había regalado, por lo que en ese momento tenía un poco de paz para analizar como había estado su día, y la verdad es que cada vez se convencía más de que todo había salido realmente mal, y que no debió tratar a Syaoran como lo hizo.

 _-Soy una pésima novia ¿cómo no voy a confiar en él? Es obvio que simplemente trataba de explicarle algo a esa chica y yo malinterpreté toda la situación –_ Sakura se sentía cada vez peor por como se había comportado esa tarde _– Tal vez si esté celosa, pero no de la chica, sino porque Syaoran si se ha logrado acostumbrar a la vida universitaria, y yo no –_ Y aquello era cierto.

Sakura se miraba en el espejo terminando se secar su cabello, cuando escuchó unos fuertes toques en su ventana, ella se asustó un poco, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que quien se encontraba en el árbol y tocando su ventana era nada más y nada menos que Syaoran.

Ella apagó rápidamente su secador y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y encontrar a su novio sentado en una rama, como solía hacerlo desde la secundaria cuando quería escabullirse para verla a escondidas de su padre y su hermano. La chica lo ayudó a entrar a la habitación con cuidado y luego le habló.

-Syaoran ¿desde cuando estás ahí? – Preguntó ella preocupada.

-Desde que empezaste a secarte el cabello, pero no me escuchabas por el ruido del secador – Dijo él mirando a su alrededor – ¿Estás sola?

-Papá está dando una clase nocturna, mi hermano está con Yukito y Kero está abajo viendo un programa – Contestó ella – Por lo que técnicamente solo somos tú y yo.

Syaoran no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente puso su mano en los bolsillos y camino por la habitación, Sakura resopló y le habló un poco avergonzada recordando su actitud de ese día – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dejaste preocupado en la biblioteca – Respondió él sentándose en la cama de su novia – Sé qué te pasa algo, te conozco bien.

Sakura suspiró derrotada y caminó hacía su cama para sentarse junto a su novio – Tienes razón, me pasa algo y por desgracia, la pagué contigo.

\- ¿Me quieres contar? – Preguntó él calmadamente.

Sakura se removió incómodo – Tenías razón cuando dijiste que estaba celosa.

-Sabes que no tienes que estar celosa, ella es solo una compañera y… – Sin embargo, se vio interrumpido por su novia.

-No es por esa chica – Dijo ella dejándolo un poco confundido – Es solo que me siento fuera de lugar en la universidad, y tú te adaptaste tan rápido que verte hoy con tus compañeros me hizo sentir un poco celosa – Esto lo dijo bajando la vista.

Syaoran pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella, y la ojiverde siguió hablando – Debe sonar un poco tonto, pero extraño mucho la escuela, extraño a todos nuestros amigos y, sobre todo, extraño estar contigo incluso en clases, no creí que la universidad nos daría tan poco tiempo para vernos.

-No es tonto – Dijo él animándola – Y te entiendo, sé que no es fácil acostumbrarse a la universidad, pero recuerda que siempre buscaré un espacio para estar contigo, eso nunca va a cambiar.

-Ya lo sé, y me siento como una tonta al haber pensado que todo era diferente entre nosotros – Admitió la chica mirándolo a los ojos – Lamento haberme comportado como lo hice esta tarde en la biblioteca, en serio me gustaría conocer a tus compañeros.

-Ellos están ansiosos por conocerte, les he hablado de ti – Respondió Syaoran sorprendiéndola un poco.

Sakura se sonrojó – Vaya que he sido una mal educada hoy al irme de esa forma, le debo una disculpa a esa chica con la que estabas estudiando.

-Tiene novio – Le dijo él – Así como yo también tengo una novia de la cual estoy muy enamorado y jamás cambiaría.

Aquel comentario hizo sonreír a Sakura y no pudo evitar acercarse a él para besarlo en los labios como no había podido hacer desde esa mañana cuando se saludaron. Syaoran correspondió de inmediato pasando sus manos a la cintura de ella, mientras que la ojiverde lo abrazaba por el cuello y enterraba sus manos en su cabello. Ambos se recostaron en la cama de la chica y empezaron a hacer sus caricias un poco más subidas de tono.

Syaoran llevó sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja de ella, y la chica habló entre gemidos – Con la universidad hace tiempo que no hacemos esto.

-Lo sé, y vaya que ha sido dificil verte en ese pijama al llegar y no poder hacer esto de inmediato porque estabas enojada.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más buscó de nuevo sus labios, esa noche volvieron a unirse. Tal vez los tiempos pasaban y la universidad era algo completamente distinto a la escuela, sin embargo, lo que nunca cambiaría eran ellos, y justo así debía ser.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén teniendo una semana genial, sé que es muy pronto para verme publicando en esta historia, pero he tomado la decisión que mientras siga teniendo problemas con el internet publicaré en esta historia los viernes debido a que estoy en el trabajo, espero que algún día se solucione mi problema y volver los domingos. Creí que sería la justo ya que últimamente actualizo los lunes, pero esos días son especialmente para "Partners in crime", espero que no les moleste.**

 **Como es costumbre, vamos a dedicar este capítulo a quienes lograron comentarme el anterior:**

 **Claudia86 (quien me dio la idea que inspiró este capítulo ya que quería ver la vida universitaria de estos dos y el gran cambio que esto es, mil gracias)**

 **Sahure**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **ValSmile**

 **malena27**

 **skayue-chan**

 **terelpz94**

 **Unuzomy**

 **LyaCatWoman**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Luna98**

 **Guest**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus palabras, me emociona mucho saber que les gusten tanto estas viñetas y como desarrollo las ideas que ustedes me dan, también agradezco a quienes me leen entre las sombras. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, les mando un beso enorme y les deseo un gran fin de semana.**


	38. Otra obra escolar

**Otra obra escolar**

-Ya quiero ver a Nadeshiko siendo de princesa – Dijo Sakura emocionada sentándose en el teatro de la escuela junto con Syaoran, Hien, Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito y Tomoyo.

En aquel día la pequeña Nadeshiko tendría su primera obra escolar dónde participaría haciendo el rol de la princesa encantada, cosa que había emocionado sobre todo a Tomoyo, quien no dudó en confeccionarle el traje que usaría la niña y, además, grabar todo el espectáculo como solía hacerlo con Sakura y Syaoran cuando eran unos niños.

-Esto me trae buenos recuerdos – Respondió Sakura tomando la mano de su esposo apretándola.

Syaoran le sonrió a su esposa, sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos cuando su hijo mayor les habló – Papá tu fuiste la princesa de la obra una vez ¿verdad? Y mamá el príncipe.

Sin duda, ese comentario hizo que ambos se sonrojaran como si fueran un par de adolescentes y que, además, hizo reír a Tomoyo, Fujitaka y Yukito, pero fruncir el ceño a Touya al recordar aquel día.

-Tus padres hicieron un excelente trabajo en esa obra, Hien – Respondió Tomoyo – Se veían de lo más adorables con esos trajes.

-Qué error fue dejar que ellos vieran las películas caseras de las obras escolares – Dijo Syaoran.

-A mi me parece que son un bonito recuerdo – Acotó Yukito – En ambas obras ustedes hicieron un maravilloso trabajo como el príncipe y la princesa, respectivamente.

-Hay que admitir que al mocoso le quedaba bastante bien esa peluca y el vestido en la obra de "La bella durmiente del bosque" – Dijo Touya riendo por debajo.

-Así como tú te veías fantástico con ese vestido en la obra de "La Cenicienta", Kinomoto – Defendió Syaoran.

-Tío Touya ¿fuiste la Cenicienta? – Preguntó Hien completamente sorprendido.

Touya fulminó con la mirada a su cuñado y luego le habló a su sobrino – Fue para una obra escolar, no fue la gran cosa.

-Yo también participé en esa obra – Dijo Yukito entusiasmado.

\- ¿Qué personaje fuiste? – Preguntó Hien curiosamente.

Yukito sonrió – La sardina enlatada.

Hien lo miró completamente confundido – No sabía que había una sardina enlatada en la obra de la Cenicienta.

-Si, pero nuestra actuación no estuvo tan buena como la de tus padres – Dijo Touya con ánimos de molestarlos más – Tu padre incluso se cayó con el vestido.

-Pero no hay que olvidar que Sakura y Li nos hicieron llorar a todos con su actuación en la obra del Festival de Tomoeda – Agregó Tomoyo soñadoramente – Fue una obra preciosa.

Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaron un poco, pero a la vez se sonrieron, ese había sido el día en el que se enfrentaron a la carta _Nothing_ y cuando por fin, luego de tantos intentos fallidos Sakura había tenido el valor de confesarle a Syaoran sus sentimientos, por lo que ese día compartieron su primer beso. Quien diría que ahora estaban en la obra de su hija.

-Vienes de una familia de grandes actores y actrices, Hien – Agregó Fujitaka sonriendo – No me sorprende que la pequeña Nadeshiko haya obtenido el papel de la princesa encantada.

-Eso sin duda lo sacó de ti – Le dijo Syaoran a su esposa – Yo nunca fui tan bueno actuando.

-Pero lo hiciste genial en ambas obras – Refutó Sakura.

-A todas nosotras nos hiciste llorar con tu actuación cuando fuiste el príncipe en la obra del Festival de Tomoeda – Dijo Tomoyo – Aunque claro, no estaban actuando del todo, parecía que esa historia fue escrita para ustedes dos.

-En realidad a ambas obras solo les faltó el beso – Agregó Yukito haciendo que Touya refunfuñara.

-Por desgracia, ambas obras fueron interrumpidas en la mejor parte – Dijo Tomoyo haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara aún más – Sobre todo la de "La bella durmiente del bosque" ¿verdad? Hubiese sido un beso de lo más tierno.

-Pues a mi no me molesta que la obra se interrumpiera en ese momento, creo que fue lo mejor o hubiese matado al mocoso en ese mismo instante – Dijo Touya.

-Hermano – Regañó Sakura – Han pasado muchos años desde eso.

\- ¿No querías que mamá y papá se besaran en la obra, tío Touya? – Preguntó Hien.

-Tu madre era muy pequeña aun para darle un beso a tu padre – Defendió Touya – Además, eran solo amigos por lo que sé.

-Sí éramos solo amigos – Afirmó Syaoran mirando cejudamente a su cuñado.

-Nos escogieron al alzar, Hien – Explicó Sakura a su hijo – Iba a ser un beso como amigos, pero no ocurrió.

-Por suerte así fue – Acotó Touya.

Sakura fulminó con la mirada a su hermano mayor haciendo reír levemente a Tomoyo, Yukito y Fujitaka, este último fue quien agregó algo a la conversación – Que agradable es salir en familia de vez en cuando.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted – Dijo Yukito sonriendo – Es como volver a cuando éramos más jóvenes y veníamos a los festivales y obras escolares.

-Miren, ya va a comenzar la obra – Respondió Hien viendo como el telón se abría ante sus ojos y una voz femenina saludaba a todo el público y decía unas palabras antes de empezar.

Toda la familia puso su atención a las palabras de la chica en los megáfonos, Sakura estaba particularmente emocionada por ver a su pequeña hija en la obra escolar haciendo ese rol que ella misma había desempeñado hacía muchos años, y que su esposo también había hecho, era nostálgico a la vez.

Sin embargo, la ojiverde salió un momento de sus recuerdos cuando unos toques y un ajetreo proveniente de su bolso la hizo abrirlo revelando a un pequeño guardián alado que le hablaba a su dueña.

\- ¡Yo también quiero ver la obra de Nadeshiko!

Sakura miró para todos lados asegurándose de que nadie hubiese escuchado al pequeño guardián y luego le habló en voz baja – Kero debes ser más silencioso, hay mucha gente aquí.

-Te habías olvidado de mí, tenía que llamar tu atención de alguna manera – Refutó el pequeño guardián – Apuesto a que tu hija actúa mejor que el mocoso.

Syaoran sin duda escuchó aquello, por lo que se acercó y le habló en voz baja al guardián – Cierra la boca, muñeco de felpa.

Kero le sacó la lengua a Syaoran y luego de eso Sakura se puso entre ambos y les habló – Compórtense, la obra ya va a empezar… Kero puedes ver, pero en silencio.

Cuando todos por fin se quedaron quietos Sakura pudo poner toda su atención en la obra de teatro que recién empezaba. Sakura incluso sintió ganas de llorar apenas vio a su pequeña hija saliendo con su vestido de princesa confeccionado por Tomoyo, de hecho, la amatista le había dado unos detalles que lo hacía parecerse al vestido que ella misma usó en la obra del Festival de Tomoeda, aquella obra que se sintió tan real, sobre todo por haberla protagonizado con el chico que hoy en día era su esposo.

Syaoran pensó exactamente lo mismo que ella al ver a su hija vestida de esa forma tan similar, por lo que no dudó en tomar a su esposa de la mano y apretarla, la ojiverde recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él sintiéndose completamente emocionada por ese momento. Syaoran incluso creyó estar viendo a la mismísima Sakura actuando en la obra escolar, solo que con los ojos marrones.

La obra avanzaba de forma maravillosa, a Sakura y Syaoran incluso les parecía algo gracioso, ya que ninguna de las obras que protagonizaron pudieron ser terminadas debido a que siempre corrían con la mala suerte de que una carta Clow interrumpía, haciendo que tuvieran que detener todo, por lo que, en efecto, nunca habían llegado a la parte del beso, aunque con la obra de "La bella durmiente del bosque" hayan estado realmente cerca.

\- ¿En serio ibas a besarme en la obra de "La bella durmiente del bosque"? – Preguntó Syaoran en voz baja a su esposa.

Sakura se rio y levantó la vista – Tenía que hacerlo, era parte de mi actuación, y no creí que afectara nuestra amistad, éramos niños.

Syaoran se rio – "Parte de mi actuación", admite que tú querías besarme.

-Solo estaba haciendo bien mi papel – Se defendió ella en voz baja.

-Claro, por eso también ibas a besarme en el ensayo – Recordó él – De hecho, estabas a punto de lograrlo hasta que _Sand_ interrumpió el momento.

-Las cartas al parecer no querían que te besara – Se excusó ella haciendo reír a su esposo.

-Yo tampoco quería – Dijo Touya de repente en voz baja haciendo sobresaltar a la pareja – ¿Quieren dejar de hablar de sus tiempos de enamorados y prestarle atención a la obra de su hija?

-Estoy de acuerdo con él – Agregó Kero en voz baja desde el bolso de Sakura.

La pareja se sonrojó un poco y decidieron dejar de hablar para prestarle atención a la obra, se habían distraído un poco ya que su hija hacía rato que había salido de escena, sin embargo, en la siguiente la niña volvió a aparecer haciendo una buena actuación como princesa, incluso resultaba un poco graciosa, ya que la niña podía ser bastante ocurrente.

Sin embargo, la siguiente escena estuvo lejos de gustarle a Syaoran, debido a que lo siguiente que pasó fue que finalizó una batalla entre algunos reinos en esa historia, y su pequeña hija se acercó al niño que hacía del héroe del cuento y esta le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, gesto que fue devuelto por el niño ya que también besó a la pequeña en su mejilla.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y se tensó para luego hablarle a su esposa – ¿Cómo demonios se atreve ese niño a besar a mi hija?

-Syaoran es una obra, están actuando – Trató de tranquilizar ella – Fue solo un beso en la mejilla.

-Nada más mira como ese niño se sonrojó, le gustó – Refutó él enojado – Voy a alejarlo de mi hija.

Sakura lo tomó del brazo y estaba por decirle algo más, cuando escucharon las risas de Touya quien estaba a su lado y luego el moreno le habló a su cuñado.

-Veo que ya sabes que se siente que un mocoso bese a tu pequeña en tus narices, Li – Se burló Touya.

-No es gracioso – Defendió Syaoran – ¡Ella solo tiene 8 años!

-Y Sakura solo tenía 11 cuando pretendía besarte en la obra de la escuela – Siguió Touya riéndose – Quizás estás viendo al futuro novio de tu hija.

-Cierra la boca, Kinomoto.

-Syaoran – Regañó Sakura – Tienes que calmarte, fue solo un beso de amigos en la mejilla.

-Oh ¿igual al que nosotros íbamos a darnos? – Dijo él incrédulo.

-Si iba a ser de amigos – Refutó ella – Además, solo están actuando, tienes que controlar tus celos.

-No estoy celoso, es solo que Nadeshiko es muy pequeña aún para eso – Respondió Syaoran tratando de ocultar su molestia.

Sakura lo miró incrédula – Estás actuando como cuando me celas a mí, debí imaginarme que así serías con Nadeshiko.

-Yo solo pienso que 8 años no es la edad para tener un novio – Respondió Syaoran.

\- ¿Pero si los 12 años, mocoso? – Dijo Touya.

-Hermano, basta – Regaño Sakura y luego se dirigió de nuevo a su esposo – Ese niño no es su novio, cálmate y disfrutemos del final de la obra.

Y en efecto, la familia se dispuso a terminar de ver la obra sin formar más revuelo, aunque Syaoran no pudo quitar su vista cejuda del niño que era el héroe de la obra, sobre todo al ver como este en las escenas finales se dedicaba a tomarle la mano a su pequeña hija.

Al finalizar la obra toda la familia se acercó hasta Nadeshiko y empezaron a abrazarla y a felicitarla por su maravillosa actuación, sin embargo, Syaoran se había mantenido al margen, era cierto que estaba celoso de ese niño y es que por un momento se sintió tal y como cuando vio a Sakura siendo cortejada por Eriol la primera vez, se volvió loco de celos, pero no quería repetir todos esos errores con su hija.

Cuando todos terminaron de felicitarla Syaoran se acercó a Nadeshiko y la abrazó fuertemente hasta cargarla entre sus brazos, la niña le habló – ¡Papi! ¿Qué tal estuve?

Syaoran sonrió – Eres la princesa más hermosa que he visto, estuviste genial.

Sakura veía la escena completamente feliz, sabía que Syaoran era un celoso por naturaleza, y eso no dejaba a su hija por fuera, sin embargo, estaba feliz de que fuese así, aunque por lo visto, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a que a su hija era una niña y que probablemente en algunos años, ella le presentaría a su novio, tal y como él había sido presentado ante la familia de Sakura con apenas 13 años.

Syaoran suspiró resignado _– Supongo que tengo que disfrutar mientras tiene 8 años y aun me deja cargarla… Vaya que es dificil ser padre de una niña, y creo que entiendo un poco a Touya, ningún niño será suficientemente bueno para ella –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, primero que nada, mil disculpas por el retraso, sé que dije que actualizaría los viernes, pero estuve atestada de trabajo y fue imposible, para más sigo con problemas del internet en mi casa y pues aquí estoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como y disfruté escribiéndolo.**

 **Sé que les gustan las referencias al anime original de SCC tanto como a mí, así que acá pueden ver las referencias al capítulo 14: "Touya es Cenicienta", capítulo 41: "Una tormenta de Arena", capítulo 42: "Una obra oscura" y por supuesto a la película de la Carta Sellada, espero que les hayan agradado.**

 **Como es costumbre, vamos con la dedicatoria a todos los que comentaron el anterior:**

 **YukiMeh y ValSmile (quienes me inspiraron a escribir el capítulo ya que querían ver a Syaoran celoso por su hija, mil gracias mis queridas amigas)**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **Terelpz94**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Sahure**

 **Jade2824**

 **Unuzomy**

 **Celes483**

 **Claudia86**

 **Skayue-chan**

 **Guest**

 **Lin Lu Lo Li**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo incondicional incluso en estos días tan difíciles, nos estamos leyendo pronto. Les mando besos enormes.**

 **PD: ¿Leyeron el capítulo 26 del manga de Clear Card? Si fue así no olviden mencionarlo. Bye.**


	39. Para Sakura

**Para Sakura**

-Yo opino que lo hiciste muy bien – Decía Chiharu caminando por los pasillos de la escuela en compañía de su amiga.

Sakura se rio nerviosamente para luego hablarle – No lo creo, me tropecé un par de veces y por si fuera poco ¡el bastón me volvió a caer en la cabeza!

-Eso fue un pequeño accidente – Respondió la chica de cabello marrón – Ya te ha pasado antes y no tienes de qué preocuparte.

La ojiverde suspiró resignada – No creo que consideren mi rutina para el siguiente partido ¡ni siquiera yo misma la he podido hacer bien!

-La capitana te conoce, sabe que eres buena, aunque a veces te pongas un poco nerviosa, además te ha dicho que le ha encantado la rutina – Animó Chiharu

-Aún no entiendo como mi torpeza me ha permitido estar en el equipo de porristas desde la primaria – Admitió Sakura aún avergonzada por el incidente en la práctica de esa tarde.

-Eso es porque tienes mucha determinación y no importa los obstáculos siempre consigues lo que quieres – Dijo Chiharu sonriendo – Puedo incluso apostar que algún día tu serás la capitana del equipo.

Sakura se rio – Lo veo poco probable, pero gracias por tus palabras de apoyo.

-Pues yo creo que Chiharu tiene razón – Dijo una voz detrás de las chicas.

Ambas se giraron para encontrarse con un chico de su misma edad con el cabello oscuro que seguía hablándoles – Siempre has sido muy buena, Kinomoto… Además, hasta los mejores se han equivocado.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa amable – Gracias, Yamazaki.

Chiharu al darse cuenta de que se trataba del chico se acercó a él para que este rodeara su cintura con su brazo y luego de ello se dieran un corto beso en los labios, cosa que incomodó un poco a Sakura, por lo que decidió girar su vista hacía otro punto.

Cuando la pareja de separó Yamazaki volvió a hablar – ¿Qué tal estuvo la práctica?

-Todo bien, nada fuera de lo normal – Respondió su novia.

-Exacto, un bastón volvió a caer sobre mi cabeza, por lo que no pasó nada fuera de lo normal – Bromeó Sakura haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Luego de aquello la chica se fijó que en efecto Yamazaki se encontraba misteriosamente solo, cosa que le extrañó ya que usualmente luego de las prácticas estaba acompañado por cierto joven chino de cabello marrón, por lo que decidió preguntarle.

\- ¿Dónde está Syaoran?

-Lo dejé en el salón de música hace un rato, supongo que sigue ahí – Respondió Yamazaki despreocupadamente.

Sakura creyó haber escuchado mal y le preguntó con confusión – ¿El salón de música? ¿Estás seguro?

-Pues sí, yo mismo lo acompañé – Explicó Yamazaki – Es solo que tenía que recoger mis cosas en el casillero antes de buscar a Chiharu, pero él se quedó allá.

 _\- ¿Para qué estará en el salón de música si ni quiera está en el coro escolar? –_ se preguntaba Sakura mentalmente tratando de hallarle una respuesta al comportamiento de su novio bajo la mirada de sus amigos.

\- ¿Estás bien Sakura? – Preguntó Chiharu un tanto preocupada.

La ojiverde salió de su trance – Claro, estoy bien… Voy a ir a buscar a Syaoran.

-Está bien – Respondió la chica – Te veo mañana.

-Si, que te diviertas – Respondió Yamazaki antes de volver a hablar – Por cierto, Kinomoto ¿sabías que la música…? – sin embargo, no pudo terminar aquella frase ya que su novia lo jaló de una de sus orejas interrumpiéndolo.

-Espero que encuentres a Li pronto – Dijo Chiharu – Hasta mañana.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante el comportamiento habitual de sus amigos – Hasta luego chicos.

Seguido de eso la chica empezó a caminar con paso decidido por los pasillos de la escuela que dirigían al salón de música, aún en su cabeza retumbaban las dudas que tenía sobre lo que podría estar haciendo Syaoran en ese lugar, y es que no tenía la menor idea. Estaba segura de que no se había unido al coro escolar, debido a que apenas había llegado a Japón hacía unos 3 meses y había alegado que no se uniría a ningún club probablemente hasta el año próximo, sin embargo, siempre la esperaba por las tardes cuando tenía práctica con las porristas para luego volver a casa juntos.

 _-Podría estar hablando con la profesora de música, quizás ha tenido un problema con esa clase porque entró cuando el año escolar ya estaba por la mitad, quizás sea algo como eso –_ y es que esa era la única explicación que la chica encontraba a todo aquello.

En cuestión de minutos se vio frente a la puerta del salón de música, los pasillos estaban prácticamente desiertos ya que a esas horas solo estaban las personas que tenían actividades extracurriculares, sin embargo, en aquel día no practicaba el coro escolar ya que Tomoyo se había ido a casa temprano, por lo que no había explicación para que una melodía se escuchara del salón de música.

Sakura se quedó parada escuchando las notas musicales por unos momentos a través de puerta, era una melodía realmente hermosa y la había escuchado antes, era de algún músico famoso, pero no recordaba el nombre. Ella decidió abrir la puerta muy cuidadosamente con la intención de no hacer ruido y de interrumpir aquella preciosa melodía. Poco a poco se fue adentrando en el salón y al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella pudo darse cuenta de que solo había una persona ahí adentro, y es que Syaoran se encontraba de espaldas a ella sentado en el piano, él era quien lo estaba tocando.

La ojiverde se quedó pasmada al ver aquello, no tenía ni idea de ese talento que su novio poseía, y es que la verdad, embozó una sonrisa mientras seguía escuchándolo tocar, él no se había fijado que ella estaba ahí, por lo que decidió permanecerse en total silencio escuchando la melodía hasta que esta llegó a su fin y el silencio reinó en el salón.

Syaoran suspiró mirando las teclas del piano, hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba y la verdad es que al verse solo en el salón de música no pudo evitar tocar aquella pieza que tanto disfrutaba, además, creía haber perdido sus dotes como pianista, pero vaya que se equivocó. Estuvo a punto de poner en marcha alguna otra melodía, pero una voz detrás de él lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-No sabía que tocabas el piano.

Syaoran al girarse pudo ver como Sakura se acercaba lentamente hacía él para sentarse a su lado en el piano. Ella al ver su reacción volvió a hablar – Disculpa por haberte asustado.

Él la miró extrañado, sin embargo, al ver su bolso del gimnasio se apresuró a ver la hora en su reloj de mano y darse cuenta de lo tarde que era. Él la miró preocupado.

-Demonios, se me fue el tiempo volando, lamento no haberte buscado en el patio como siempre – Se disculpó él apenado.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte – Respondió Sakura tranquilamente mirando el piano – Además, creo que tienes una buena excusa.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco – Ehm, vine a hablar con la profesora sobre la clase de música y un examen que me falta, y pues al quedarme solo no pude evitar tocar algo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Yo no tenía ni idea de que podías hacerlo.

\- ¿Escuchaste toda la pieza? – Preguntó él alarmado.

-No, pero escuché una buena parte – Respondió Sakura – Estabas tan concentrado que no te diste cuenta de cuando entré aquí.

Syaoran se sonrojó aún más y Sakura se dio cuenta de su actitud, por lo que decidió volver a hablarle con una sonrisa – No tienes porqué avergonzaste, fue una pieza hermosa.

Él la miró sorprendido – ¿En serio lo piensas?

\- ¡Claro! – Respondió ella – Touya también toca el piano y siempre que lo hace me quedo completamente hipnotizada, es genial que tú también lo hagas.

\- ¿Por qué tu hermano sabe tocar el piano y tú no? – Preguntó él confundido.

Sakura borró su sonrisa y miró las teclas del piano nostálgicamente – Mi mamá fue quien le enseñó, supongo que quería hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero falleció antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Syaoran sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar aquello – Lo siento, no debí preguntarte eso.

-Tranquilo, no estoy enojada – Respondió ella sinceramente – Solo no tuve la oportunidad de aprender a tocar el piano.

Syaoran la miró, se notaba que se había puesto algo triste por su comentario, y la verdad es que se sentía enojado consigo mismo al haber sacado el tema, por lo que se le ocurrió algo que podría animarla.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe como hacerlo? – Preguntó él.

La ojiverde lo miró sorprendido – ¿En serio quieres enseñarme?

-Pues si – Respondió Syaoran sonriéndole – Sé que hubieses preferido que tu mamá te enseñara, pero puedo hacer mi mejor intento.

Sakura volvió a sonreír genuinamente y seguido de eso le dio un corto beso en los labios a Syaoran que lo hizo sonrojar por completo, aún no se acostumbraba a que ellos se besaran, de todas formas, hacía apenas 3 meses que habían empezado a salir oficialmente, todo aquello aún era muy nuevo, pero, a decir verdad, le gustaba.

-Ehm ¿qué canciones te gustaría tocar? – Preguntó él aún sonrojado por el beso.

-La que tú estabas tocando, es preciosa – Respondió la ojiverde – ¿Cómo se llama?

-Esa es "Para Elisa" de Beethoven.

-Sabía que la conocía de algún lado, pero no sabía su nombre – Dijo Sakura mirando las teclas – Estoy lista para empezar, maestro.

Syaoran sonrió y poniendo sus manos sobre el teclado empezó a enseñarle a Sakura algunas notas musicales, la verdad es que tocar el piano no era algo muy sencillo, requería mucha práctica y dedicación, sin embargo, estaba divirtiéndose mucho viendo como Sakura lo imitaba, aunque muchas veces se equivocaba de tecla o simplemente terminaba tocando algo completamente diferente a esa pieza.

-Creo que no es tan sencillo como yo esperaba – Dijo Sakura aun intentando tocar.

-Anda, no te des por vencida – Animó él abrazándola por la espalda para poner sus manos encima de las de ella que aún estaban sobre el piano.

Sakura se sonrojó mucho al verse en aquella posición con él, estaban muy cerca y sus manos estaban encima de las de ella mientras él la guiaba y la misma preciosa melodía empezaba a resonar en el salón de clases, haciendo que Sakura cerrara sus ojos y se dejara llevar por las manos del chico.

Syaoran por su lado decidió hablarle en el oído aprovechando que estaban cerca – Eres una gran alumna.

-Y tu un gran maestro – Respondió ella sonriendo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Sé que hubieses preferido que tu mamá fuese quien te enseñara esto, pero ella debe estar orgullosa de ti en donde quiera que esté – Dijo Syaoran sin dejar de toca el piano.

Sakura se limitó a sonreír y él se sintió feliz ya que ella había quitado el semblante triste, por lo que se dedicó a seguir con la pieza. Syaoran apartó su vista de Sakura un momento para mirar hacia la ventana en frente de ellos, sin embargo, jamás esperó encontrarse con la imagen de una mujer hermosa, de cabello largo y gris que sonreía mientras veía la escena completamente feliz.

 _-Siempre quise enseñarle yo misma, así como lo hice con Touya, pero no tuve la oportunidad… Muchas gracias por hacerla feliz todos los días –_ Dijo Nadeshiko mirando al joven chino.

Las palabras no salieron de la boca de Syaoran en ese momento, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y sonreír mientras veía como la mujer desaparecía al instante. Por un momento creyó haberse vuelto loco, pero no, había visto a la madre de Sakura y aunque no tenía una explicación para ello, prefirió dejarlo simplemente como algo que tenía que pasar.

Al terminar de tocar la pieza Sakura abrió los ojos, él aún la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella le habló – Gracias por las clases de piano y por la pieza, es por mucho mi favorita.

Syaoran sonrió – Te diría que también es la mía, pero creo que tiene un detalle que yo le cambiaría.

Sakura lo miró completamente confundida – ¿Qué le cambiarías?

-Si es por mí le cambiaría el nombre a "Para Sakura".

La ojiverde se sonrojó un poco ante su comentario y luego sonrió para darle un abrazo al chico que fue correspondido al instante. Ella le habló al oído – Hubiese sido maravilloso que mi mamá me enseñara a tocar el piano, pero también lo hubiese sido que ella te conociera.

Aquellas palabras hicieron a Syaoran recordar lo que había vivido hacía unos minutos y sonrió – Tranquila, te aseguro que ella me conoce desde dónde sea que esté.

-Pues entonces ya debe saber que me has enseñado a tocar el piano y que eso me puso muy feliz.

Syaoran sonrió y al volver a mirar hacia la ventana en frente de ellos pudo darse cuenta de que Nadeshiko había vuelto aparecer, ella no decía nada esta vez, simplemente sonreía mirando la escena de como su hija abrazaba fuertemente a su persona especial, y como era correspondida.

Syaoran simplemente se limitó a abrazar más fuerte a Sakura – Sin duda alguna, así es.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Discúlpenme por no haber publicado el viernes, pero este fin de semana tuve algo realmente importante y pues me perdí por completo. Acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo que me dio mucha nostalgia, aunque fue bonito escribirlo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, vamos con la dedicatoria a aquellos que comentaron el anterior:**

 **skayue-chan (quien quería ver a Sakura descubriendo que Syaoran tocaba el piano) y samantha136 (quien quería ver a Syaoran haciendo contacto con la mamá de Sakura, mil gracias a ambas)**

 **terelpz94**

 **ValSmile**

 **Sahure**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Unuzomy**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **jade2824**

 **Angie Hernandez**

 **CompassionateKunoichi**

 **Guest**

 **nyaw**

 **Luna98**

 **Gracias a todos por el apoyo a lo largo de esta historia, es por ustedes que ha durado tanto. Nos leemos la próxima semana, les mando un beso enorme y cuídense.**


	40. De novios sensuales e incitadores

**De novios sensuales e incitadores**

Sakura subía el ascensor tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una melodía aquella tarde del domingo, había decidido sorprender a su novio con una pequeña visita y una merienda que ella misma había preparado, ese día de descanso aún no habían acordado hacer algo, motivo por el cual decidió simplemente aparecer en su departamento, de todas formas, hacía poco más de un mes Syaoran había decidido darle una copia de la llave de su casa a la chica, debido a que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo ahí y confiaba en ella lo suficiente, a pesar de que solo tuviesen 17 años.

La chica ojiverde llegó al piso que le correspondía y salió del ascensor con paso decidido hasta la puerta del departamento que había visitado desde que era una niña. Aún no se sentía del todo cómoda con la idea de tener una llave del departamento de su novio, y en eso recordó la conversación que habían tenido al respecto.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Ten – Dijo Syaoran extendiendo una llave a su novia._

 _La ojiverde miró completamente confundida el artefacto y lo tomó – ¿De qué es esta llave?_

 _-Es una copia de la llave de mi departamento – Respondió él un tanto incómodo._

 _Sakura levantó la vista – Tienes que estar bromeando._

 _Él bufó – Tú sabes que eso no va conmigo._

 _\- ¿Para qué me das una llave de tu departamento? ¿Quieres que la guarde en mi bolso mientras tanto?_

 _Syaoran se rio ante la inocencia de su novia – Si quiero que la guardes, pero para que te la quedes, es tuya._

 _Sakura lo miró aún más confundida – No lo entiendo ¿para que necesito una llave de tu departamento?_

 _El joven chino carraspeó incómodo – Creí que deberías tener una copia, últimamente me visitas mucho, y no me molesta en lo más mínimo – Aclaró de inmediato – Por eso creí que lo mejor sería que tuvieras una copia._

 _-Syaoran no creo que sea correcto – Respondió ella – No vivo contigo._

 _-Pero es como si lo hicieras – Respondió él sintiendo el color subir a sus mejillas – Ehm… Lo que quiero decir es que nadie más tiene una copia ¿y si llegara a pasar algo? Lo mejor es que tu tengas una._

 _\- ¿Qué podría pasar?_

 _-Podría perder mi llave y quedar fuera del departamento – Puntualizó él seriamente – O en una emergencia podría estar muriendo y sin fuerzas para poder abrirte la puerta, o ¿Qué tal si hay un incendio y no estoy en la ciudad?_

 _Sakura tuvo que admitir que le parecieron un poco graciosas las razones de su novio para darle una llave, sin embargo, simplemente le dio una sonrisa y luego le habló – Vale, la he captado… Pero creo que exageras un poco._

 _-No exagero – Defendió él – Sólo soy precavido, y confío en ti._

 _-Está bien – Respondió ella guardando la llave – Aceptaré esto y me halaga que confíes tanto en mí, pero para nada estamos viviendo juntos._

 _\- ¡Solo tenemos 17 años! ¡Yo nunca te pediría eso a esta edad! – Dijo él completamente rojo._

 _Sakura se rio más fuerte y seguido de eso le dio un corto beso en la mejilla al chico – Estoy jugando contigo, además, estamos de acuerdo en que mi hermano jamás me dejaría vivir sola contigo a esta edad, te mataría._

 _Syaoran asintió con la cabeza y luego de eso habló de nuevo – Creo que no deberías ni mencionarle que te he dado una copia de la llave del departamento, o él mismo la usará para ir hasta mi casa y matarme durante la noche sin que parezca un asalto._

 _Sakura se rio – Vale, la guardaré en un lugar seguro._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Sakura sacó la llave y abrió la puerta del departamento lentamente, no quería ser ruidosa ya que buscaba sorprender al chico con una tarde de películas, por lo que al entrar esperaba que Syaoran estuviese en su habitación y así ella podría rápidamente ordenar la sala con la merienda que había preparado y la película que había llevado.

Por suerte, logró entrar sin hacer ruido _– Ya hasta incluso parezco una ladrona o algo así –_ pensó ella un poco avergonzada de aquello, sin embargo, decidió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado para seguir su camino hasta la sala, donde afortunadamente no estaba su novio _– Punto a favor para mí –_ pensó ella emocionada mientras se dirigía a la sala para empezar a organizar la pequeña sorpresa.

La chica se disponía a sacar todo de su bolso cuando escuchó una especie de jadeo proveniente de la habitación de Syaoran, ella creyó escuchar mal, por lo que cesó de sus tareas de preparar aquella sorpresa para quedarse completamente tranquila y prestarles la mayor atención a esos sonidos tan extraños, y luego de unos minutos pudo rectificar que en efecto se trataban de gemidos.

 _-No pueden ser gemidos… Debo estar escuchándolo mal –_ y justo cuando pensó aquello otro de esos sonidos inundó el departamento haciendo que Sakura empezara a sentir su pecho contraerse y sus mejillas sonrojarse un poco por lo que estaba pensando en ese momento _– Solo lo he escuchado gemir cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez… ¿Acaso él está…? –_ sin embargo, se reprendió de inmediato por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo _– ¡  
¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?! ¡Él jamás haría eso! ¡Jamás podría engañarte!... Él dijo que te amaba –._

Cuando estaba teniendo aquel debate mental consigo misma escuchó unos pasos de la habitación y sintió como el pánico la invadía por completo, no quería ver a Syaoran hasta encontrarle una explicación a todo aquello, por lo que decidió guardar rápidamente sus pertenencias y esconderse detrás del sillón donde no pudiera ser vista, posterior a eso escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y unos pasos que se dirigieron a la cocina.

Sakura se atrevió a mirar de reojo cuidadosamente y pudo ver perfectamente como en efecto era Syaoran quien caminó hacía la cocina, se sonrojó un poco al verlo solo usando unos pantalones de gimnasia y sin camisa, además iba descalzo y algo sudado, en ese momento escuchó la puerta de la nevera abrirse y los gemidos cesar, él estaba tomando agua.

A la ojiverde todo aquello le parecía un poco raro, él no solía estar sin camisa, de hecho, ella misma solo lo había visto ligero de ropa cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez, sin embargo, a esas alturas ya estaba segura de que no había nadie más en el departamento, o por lo menos por lo que había logrado escuchar.

Ella tuvo que agacharse de nuevo hasta quedar cubierta cuando escuchó los pasos de Syaoran volviendo a la habitación, la chica esperaba impacientemente porque él cerrara la puerta de su cuarto y así ella podría salir del departamento, no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que quizás él quería estar solo, de todas formas, ni siquiera la había invitado a pasar el domingo juntos como acostumbraban.

 _-Me siento un poco tonta por haber venido y, además, por estar escondida aquí –_ pensaba ella avergonzada mientras esperaba escuchar la puerta del cuarto cerrarse, sin embargo, aquello no ocurrió porque los gemidos volvieron a inundar el departamento, pero con un poco más de fuerza ya que la puerta se encontraba abierta.

Sakura estaba cada vez más confundida por la situación, por lo que decidió salir de su escondite y lentamente asomarse en la habitación de su novio para mirar de reojo, ella sabía que estaba realmente mal espiar a las personas, sin embargo, la curiosidad la carcomía _– Si estuviese haciendo algo demasiado privado creo que cerraría la puerta… ¿o no? –._

Ella dejó de hacer especulaciones que no la estaban llevando a ningún lado, y se asomó de reojo en el marco de la puerta para encontrar a Syaoran de espaldas a ella, en efecto él gemía de vez en cuando, pero no era porque estuviese en algo privado o comprometedor, sino más bien porque se encontraba haciendo algo que Sakura tenía años sin ver.

Syaoran hacía aquellos sonidos tan raros precisamente porque se encontraba agitado debido a que los movimientos de artes marciales lo tenían completamente envuelto. Sakura había visto varias de esas técnicas en sus días como Cardcaptor, sin embargo, al capturar la carta _Nothing_ ambos cesaron de esa responsabilidad, por lo que nunca más lo había visto moverse de esa manera.

Ella miraba el entrenamiento de Syaoran completamente absorta, sabía que él había aprendido todo lo que sabía en China con el señor Wei desde que era un niño en compañía de Meiling, y si, muchas veces él usó esas técnicas para defenderla a ella y a sí mismo de los ataques de las cartas o de los fenómenos a los que hizo enfrentarse Eriol, sin embargo, era solo una niña y no estaba interesada en esas cosas en aquel entonces, y aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, en ese momento encontrar a su novio tan ligero de ropa y un poco sudado hizo que sus hormonas hicieran de las suyas.

Syaoran hizo un movimiento brusco para luego dar una vuelta y quedar justo frente al marco de la puerta donde sorpresivamente encontró a una sonrojada y asombrada chica de ojos de verdes.

-Sakura – Dijo él respirando entrecortadamente – ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? No te oí entrar.

-Ehm… yo – Ella se sentía algo tonta por no saber ni qué decir, estaba realmente nerviosa y las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta – Películas… Comida… Artes marciales.

Syaoran la miraba completamente confundido y luego pudo darse cuenta de que ella no quitaba la vista de su pecho desnudo, él se sonrojó tanto como ella, sin embargo, le causaba gracia como la chica estaba actuando, por lo que no hizo nada para taparse.

-Entonces, lo que quieres decir es que trajiste películas y comida ¿no?

Sakura se sonrojó aun más al ver como él le coqueteaba descaradamente sin intenciones de taparse – Ehm, si… Pero creo que he venido en mal momento… mejor me voy.

Sin embargo, Syaoran se apresuró a tomarla del brazo y acercarla hacía él quedando solo a centímetros de distancia, hablándole en susurros – ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Ya me habías visto haciendo artes marciales antes, y nunca te habías puesto así.

-Es que hacía mucho tiempo que no entrenabas – Respondía ella sintiendo su corazón ir a mil por hora – Además, cuando éramos niños practicabas con más ropa.

-Hace mucho calor – Refutó él – Y estabas disfrutando de la vista.

Sakura se sonrojó hasta la coronilla, actitud que hizo reír aún más a Syaoran y a pegarla aún más contra su cuerpo – Es una pequeña venganza.

Ella lo miró confundida – ¿De qué?

-Este es el mismo efecto que tiene tu uniforme de porrista sobre mi – Admitió él – Ya era hora de que supieras como se siente.

Sakura se rio – Me siento como una completa tonta.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por haber venido sin avisar? Sabes que para eso te di una llave.

-No es por eso – Respondió ella – Cuando escuché los gemidos pensé lo peor y de verdad me arrepiento.

\- ¿Lo peor? – Dijo él – ¿Pensaste que yo estaba…?

-Solo te había escuchado gemir en ese momento – Admitió Sakura avergonzada – Pero fue tonto pensarlo, tú jamás me harías algo así. Lo siento.

Syaoran ni siquiera se enojó, simplemente la acercó más hacía él sintiendo como sus alientos se mezclaban – ¿En serio preparaste una sorpresa para mí?

-Sí – Respondió ella sintiendo como los colores se subían a su rostro – Traje comida y un par de películas, aunque si estás ocupado lo puedo entender.

Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente acercó sus labios a los de ella en un beso hambriento que fue correspondido de la misma forma. Sakura olvidó todo lo que había pensado antes de eso y se dedicó a abrazar a su novio por el cuello y enterrar sus dedos en su cabello marrón, aprovechando la posición decidió atraerlo a la cama que estaba a un lado de ellos y se posó encima de ella para empezar a acariciarla por encima de la ropa.

Sakura cortó el beso un momento para mirar a su novio juguetonamente – Tus gemidos ahora si tienen una razón.

-Exacto, y tú eres esa razón – Dijo él volviendo a capturar sus labios en un beso arrebatado.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola amigos! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla y que hayan tenido una bonita semana, por acá les dejo el capítulo de hoy, veo que quedaron bastante emocionales con el anterior, sin embargo, en este les he dado un poco más de picardía porque sé lo mucho que les gusta.**

 **Como siempre el capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que comentaron el anterior, aquí vamos:**

 **skayue-chan (quien inspiró este capítulo ya que quería ver una escena sexy en la que Syaoran practicara artes marciales, te lo agradezco mucho)**

 **Unuzomy**

 **Angie Hernandez**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **JOYSOOYUNG**

 **samantha136**

 **terelpz94**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **ValSmile**

 **Sahure**

 **Celes483**

 **Claudia86**

 **Guest**

 **Luna98**

 **Gabyta Li**

 **jade2824**

 **Infinitas gracias a todos los que comentan y leen, por ustedes esta historia ha llegado hoy a los 40 capítulos y no puedo estar más feliz por eso, de nuevo mil gracias por estar presentes. Nos vemos el próximo domingo, les mando un beso enorme.**


	41. Hermanas entrometidas

**Hermanas entrometidas**

Syaoran besaba el cuello de su novia con desespero mientras escuchaba sus gemidos ahogados y sentía como ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda desnuda, él se dedicaba a entrar y salir cuidadosamente al mismo tiempo que Sakura buscaba nuevamente sus labios para besarlos.

La ojiverde pasó sus manos al cabello marrón de su novio para enterrar sus dedos respirando con dificultad mientras que él posó una de sus manos en la cintura de ella para agarrarla con fuerza y acelerar el ritmo del vaivén haciendo que ambos cortaran el beso y gimieran con más fuerza en la boca del otro, aquello estaba por culminar.

Él daba las últimas embestidas cuando de repente unos fuertes toques en la puerta de su habitación hicieron que ambos se sobresaltaran y se callaran al instante, se asustaron por un momento ya que se suponía que nadie a parte de ellos tenía llave del departamento, sin embargo, unas voces algo chillonas y hablando en chino hicieron que Syaoran se tensara por completo.

 _\- ¡Xiao Lang! ¿Estás aquí?_

-No, por favor no ahora – Susurraba él recibiendo una mirada confundida por parte de su novia quien seguía respirando con dificultad, aunque no tuvo que preguntar nada porque la respuesta a sus dudas no se hizo esperar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y cuatro mujeres aparecieron gritando con felicidad al mismo tiempo – ¡Sorpresa, hermanito!

Sin embargo, más grande fue la sorpresa de ellas cuando centraron la mirada en su hermano menor quien buscaba como tapar su desnudez y la de su novia a su lado, era dificil saber cual de los dos estaba más avergonzado por aquello.

\- ¡¿Acaso saben que deben esperar a que se les indique para pasar?! – Dijo Syaoran enojado mirando a sus hermanas.

Las mujeres quedaron atónitas ante la escena que estaba presenciando, su intención era darle una pequeña sorpresa a su hermano a quien tenían tiempo sin ver, sin embargo, jamás esperaron que las sorprendidas fueran ellas a encontrarlo en semejante situación con la chica ojiverde. Las mujeres ni siquiera se movían del marco de la puerta, estaban sumamente avergonzadas.

Syaoran sabía que había sido algo brusco con su reacción, sin embargo, esa fue la que tuvo, jamás hubiese querido que sus hermanas lo encontraran en una situación como esa, así que un poco más calmado les habló – ¿Podrían salir para vestirnos?

Las mujeres provenientes de China no dijeron nada, simplemente se limitaron a asentir y a salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. Al quedarse solos de nuevo Syaoran respiró pesadamente y Sakura habló luego de un rato.

\- ¿Cómo voy a mirarlas a la cara después de esto?

-Eso no será nada comparado con lo que me espera – Dijo Syaoran buscando sus bóxers – Ahora formaran un escándalo ya que saben que tú y yo tenemos sexo.

Sakura abrió los ojos – ¡¿Crees que le digan a tu madre?!

\- ¡No! – Respondió él nerviosamente para luego pensarlo mejor – Ehm, no tengo idea… No sé como habrán tomado esto, pero ellas le cuentan todo a mi madre.

-Qué vergüenza – Dijo Sakura poniéndose su ropa interior – No he visto a tu madre desde que fuimos a Hong Kong, y ahora ella sabrá esto. Pensara que soy una… – Sin embargo, él la interrumpió.

-Ni te atrevas a completar esa oración – Respondió él mirándola seriamente – Escucha, tenemos 19 años y estamos juntos técnicamente desde los 12, ellas tenían que imaginar que esto pasaría en algún momento, como tu hermano.

Sakura bufó – Mi hermano ni siquiera ha terminado de asimilar nuestro noviazgo, mucho menos que tenemos relaciones.

-Primero tu hermano nos descubre, y ahora mis hermanas – Resopló Syaoran – ¿Acaso falta alguien más que deba enterarse de que somos sexualmente activos?

-Te olvidas de Kero – Recordó Sakura poniéndose su blusa.

-Kerberos también es un entrometido, pero nos desviamos del tema – Retomó el joven chino – Puedo controlar a mis hermanas y asegurarme de que esto no sea tan vergonzoso como verdaderamente es.

-Supongo que tendremos que dejar nuestro maratón de películas para otro día ¿no? – Dijo Sakura.

Syaoran bufó – No estábamos viendo películas, aunque si interrumpieron en la mejor parte.

Sakura se sonrojó mucho ante ese comentario haciendo reír al chico, ella le devolvió el gesto y le habló – Estamos de acuerdo en eso.

Ambos terminaron de vestirse y fue él quien le habló – Andando, prometo recompensarte luego.

Sakura asintió y detrás de Syaoran ambos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala que es el lugar dónde habían tomado asiento las hermanas Li, quienes estaban alarmantemente calladas y serias, los chicos sintieron incluso un poco de lástima ya que pocas veces las habían visto así de apagadas, en el caso de Sakura, jamás lo había hecho.

-Hola chicas – Dijo Syaoran cortando el silencio que había.

Las mujeres alzaron la vista hacia la pareja y Feimei fue la primera en hablar – Lo sentimos.

-Estuvo muy mal entrar sin permiso – Siguió Shiefa.

-Chicas… – Empezó a decir Sakura, sin embargo, las mujeres seguían hablando.

-Oh, Sakura – Dijo Fanren – En serio, lamentamos haberlos encontrado en una situación tan íntima, estamos avergonzadas.

-Así es – Siguió Fuutie – Oh Xiao Lang, en serio no queríamos violar tu privacidad y la de Sakura, solo queríamos sorprenderte.

-Lo hicieron – Respondió Syaoran aún un tanto avergonzado.

-No va a volver a pasar – Contestó Shiefa – Sé que siempre somos muy escandalosas cuando se trata de ti.

-Pero es que eres nuestro pequeño hermano – Siguió Fuutie.

-Y teníamos muchas ganas de verte a ti y a Sakura – Respondió Feimei – Entenderemos si están enojados con nosotras.

-De verdad, que lo sentimos mucho – Finalizó Fanren.

A Sakura y a Syaoran les daba hasta un poco de pena por cómo estaban actuando las mujeres, parecían un grupo de niñas pequeñas que se habían metido en problemas y que trataban convencer a su madre que estaban muy arrepentidas, por lo que decidieron hablar.

-Chicas no estamos enojados con ustedes – Aclaró Syaoran recibiendo miradas desconcertadas de sus hermanas, por lo que decidió ser más específico – Vale, fue muy vergonzoso que ustedes se enteraran de esto, pero fue un accidente, ustedes no sabían que Sakura y yo, ehm…

-Lo entendemos – Dijo Shiefa riéndose ante la actitud de su hermano.

-Y también entendemos que debíamos imaginarnos que ustedes dos ya harían eso – Respondió Feimei – Tienen 19 años.

-Fuimos ingenuas al pensar que encontraríamos aquí a Xiao Lang durmiendo o algo así – Dijo Fanren.

\- ¡Chicas! – Gritó Syaoran sintiendo como el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

-Nuestro pequeño hermano es todo un hombre ¿lo pueden creer chicas? – Dijo Fuutie.

\- ¡Fuutie! – Volvió a gritar Syaoran – ¡Creí que no querrían hablar de esto!

\- ¿Por qué no? Ahora todos somos adultos y este es un tema normal – Respondió Fanren mirando a Sakura – Xiao Lang ¿te molestaría dejarnos hablar a solas con Sakura?

-Ehm… ¿Están seguras de que ya no les incomoda lo que acaba de pasar? – Preguntó Sakura algo avergonzada.

-Para nada – Dijo Shiefa – Vamos a tener una charla de mujeres.

-Ni se les ocurra preguntar sobre mi vida sexual – Dijo Syaoran – Eso no les incumbe.

-Xiao Lang esta es una charla de chicas – Respondió Feimei levantándose de su asiento para atraer a Sakura e integrarla al grupo.

-Chicas no creo que esto arregle la incómoda situación por la que pasamos – Contestó Syaoran nervioso – ¿Podríamos simplemente olvidarlo?

-Solo vamos a hablar un poco con Sakura – Refutó Fuutie – Ahora si nos das un poco de privacidad podría ser más rápido todo esto.

-Tienen que estar bromeando – Dijo el joven chino sin intenciones de moverse de su sitio.

Fue entonces cuando las chicas se miraron entre sí dándose una sonrisa y fue Fanren quien le habló a su hermano menor – ¿Acaso prefieres que le digamos a nuestra madre de este pequeño accidente?

La cara de Sakura se puso roja, sin embargo, la de Syaoran fue otra historia ya que se puso pálido, por lo que sin decir una sola palabra abandonó la sala con destino a su habitación, rogándole a todos los dioses que esas mujeres no le contaran nada vergonzoso a su novia, o que la hicieran hablar sobre su vida privada.

Sakura se quedó sola con las hermanas de su novio, y la verdad es que ellas le caían muy bien desde que las conoció en Hong Kong hacía tanto años, sin embargo, jamás se sintió tan nerviosa con ellas como en ese momento.

-Entonces Sakura – Empezó a decir Fuutie – ¿Cómo van las cosas con Xiao Lang?

La ojiverde estuvo por hablar, pero se vio interrumpida por Shiefa – Fuutie ¿acaso no viste la escena de hace un rato? Es obvio que todo va bien entre ellos.

-Más que bien diría yo – Secundó Feimei.

Sakura sintió como su rostro se incendiaba al escuchar eso, pero prefirió mantenerse callada y escuchó que la siguiente en hablar fue Fuutie – Vale, tienen razón, esa pregunta fue demasiado obvia… ¿Se están cuidando?

-No es que no nos emocione la idea de ser tías, pero son muy jóvenes aún – Dijo Fanren.

-Ehm… si nos cuidamos – Respondió Sakura casi en susurro.

-Bien son responsables – Dijo Feimei – ¿Qué tipo de protección usan?

-Creo que esa es demasiado personal ¿no crees? – Refutó Fuutie.

-Que le preguntaras si se están cuidando también lo es – Dijo Feimei – El tipo de protección es solo un bonus.

Sakura se ponía cada vez más roja conforme escuchaba las palabras de la chica, aquella conversación no la tenía demasiado cómoda y Shiefa de dio cuenta de aquello, por lo que decidió parar la pelea de sus hermanas y hablar.

-Vale chicas, estamos haciendo incomodar a Sakura – Dijo la mujer china mirando a la japonesa – Sakura nuestra intención no es que nos cuentes todo lo que haces con Xiao Lang porque es privado, sin embargo, es nuestro hermanito y nos preocupamos por él.

-Y es un poco dificil aceptar que ya es un hombre – Secundó Fuutie.

Sakura vio algo tan familiar en ellas, y es que ella misma había pasado por algo como eso hacía unos meses con Touya, por lo que entendió a las hermanas de su novio.

-Mi hermano también nos descubrió una vez teniendo relaciones – Confesó Sakura dejando atónitas a las mujeres.

-Por Dios ¿cómo es que nuestro hermanito sigue vivo? – Preguntó Fanren.

\- ¿O acaso Xiao Lang fue quien cometió homicidio y no lo sabíamos? – Dijo Fuutie.

-No se preocupen, fue un día bastante dramático, pero logré apaciguar a mi hermano – Respondió Sakura – Ni siquiera nos encontró haciéndolo, es solo que me quedé a dormir aquí cuando le dije que lo haría en casa de mi amiga, y él se apareció aquí para hablar con Syaoran, y pues al verme aquí pudo deducir fácilmente lo que habíamos hecho.

-Creo que Xiao Lang está vivo solo gracias a ti – Dijo Shiefa.

-Les aseguro que ustedes reaccionaron mucho mejor que mi hermano – Siguió hablando Sakura – Pero el punto es que a él también le ha costado comprender que ya crecí y supongo que ustedes les pasa lo mismo con Syaoran.

-No te voy a negar que aún lo sigo viendo como el niño pequeño que se le pasaba horas entrenando y leyendo libros de magia en vez de jugar con los otros niños – Dijo Shiefa – Estoy feliz de que se haya convertido en un hombre, pero me cuesta creerlo.

-A mi también, es por eso por lo que somos tan escandalosas con él a veces – Secundó Fuutie – Y contigo.

-Creo que en algunas ocasiones nos excedemos un poco – Dijo Feimei – Por eso él es tan serio.

-Es tiempo de aceptar que ya no es un niño, y tuvimos que encontrarlo teniendo relaciones con su novia para aceptarlo – Respondió Fanren – Vaya que somos unas cabezas duras.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco al escuchar aquello y Fuutie volvió a hablar – Tranquila, con esta charla solo queríamos decirte como nos sentíamos con respecto a todo esto, y estamos felices de que las cosas vayan tan bien entre ustedes.

-Y para nada le vamos a decir a nuestra madre sobre este accidente, somos una tumba – Prometió Fanren.

-Al menos de que quieran casarse pronto, ahí podríamos decirle a nuestra madre y mañana mismo tendríamos una boda – Bromeó Feimei.

\- ¡Un paso a la vez! – Dijo Sakura alarmada.

Las hermanas Li se rieron fuertemente y Sakura entendió que solo estaban jugando con ella, por lo que se unió a las risas. Syaoran por su parte, desde su habitación escuchó risas provenientes de la sala, estuvo tentado a levantarse y ver si ya habían terminado de interrogar a su novia, sin embargo, no fue necesario ya que esta apareció en su habitación con una expresión más relajada.

\- ¿Todo está bien? – Preguntó él un poco perturbado.

-Sí, fue una buena charla – Respondió Sakura tranquilamente – Ellas no van a decirle nada a tu madre.

-Es un alivio escuchar eso – Dijo él más tranquilo, pero con cierta curiosidad – ¿Y de qué más hablaron?

Sakura sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Cosas de chicas.

Syaoran frunció el ceño – No me gustó como sonó eso.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Espero que hayan tenido una bonita semana y que les haya ido de lo mejor. Bueno por acá les dejo este capítulo que me divertí mucho escribiendo, una lectora quería ver a las hermanas Li en acción descubriendo a los chicos en una situación como esta, así como lo hizo Touya y pues aquí está, espero que lo disfrutaran;)**

 **Como siempre, la dedicatoria de este capítulo va para todos los que comentaron el anterior:**

 **Alishanea (quien me dio la idea que inspiró este capítulo ya que quería ver a las hermanas de Syaoran descubriéndolo a él y a Sakura teniendo relaciones, mil gracias por la idea)**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **Unuzomy**

 **ValSmile**

 **Sahure**

 **skayue-chan**

 **terelpz94**

 **Marymaru**

 **akako Cullen**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Yoshie**

 **jade2824**

 **Les agradezco a todos sus maravillosos comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo muy pronto, les mando un beso enorme. Saludos.**


	42. Maratón de películas

**Maratón de películas**

Tomoyo abrió la puerta de su casa y sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga y a su esposo parados, seguidamente les habló – Por favor, pasen.

La pareja asintió e hizo caso a lo que la amatista dijo, al estar en la sala de la gran mansión Daidoji, fue ella misma quien se dirigió nuevamente a sus amigos – Entonces ¿qué tal estuvo su cena de aniversario?

-Estuvo muy bien, bastante romántica, a decir verdad – Se adelantó a responder Sakura apretando la mano de su esposo.

-Si, nos divertimos mucho – Afirmó el hombre chino.

-Es bueno escuchar eso – Respondió Tomoyo sonriendo – Ya se merecían un poco de tiempo a solas, la vida como padres no les deja demasiado tiempo.

-No es fácil criar a dos niños mientras ambos trabajamos, pero podemos manejarlo – Respondió Syaoran – De nuevo, muchas gracias por ofrecerte a cuidarlos hoy.

-Es cierto, me apena que tuvieras que sacrificar tu noche por nuestros hijos – Dijo Sakura.

-Ni lo mencionen, yo más que nadie sé lo atareados que están, se merecían esta noche para celebrar su aniversario – Contestó Tomoyo – Además, mamá me ayudó y se ha divertido incluso más que los mismos Hien y Nadeshiko.

Los tres amigos rieron ante el comentario de la amatista, y luego fue la ojiverde quien se adelantó a hablarle – ¿Cómo se portaron?

-Son unos ángeles – Aseguró su mejor amiga.

Sakura bufó – Tomoyo conozco a mis hijos.

-Pero se portaron bien – Siguió insistiendo ella.

-Anda, no tienes que decirnos eso, sabemos que a nuestros hijos les encantan las travesuras – Respondió Syaoran.

Tomoyo se río – Vale tal vez hayan hecho unas que otras travesuras, pero nada del otro mundo, son de lo más adorables.

Sakura suspiró – ¿De qué tipo de travesuras estamos hablando?

Tomoyo simplemente se limitó a contar brevemente lo que había sucedido.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Tía Tomoyo ¿qué es esto? – Preguntó Nadeshiko de 4 años._

 _La aludida se giró para encontrarse a la pequeña sosteniendo nada más y nada menos que unos adornos de cristal que estaba en la mesa de la sala._

 _-Nadeshiko ¿podrías darme eso, por favor? – Pidió Tomoyo calmadamente._

 _La niña asintió y se acercó hasta la amatista con el adorno entre sus manos, sin embargo, antes de llegar hasta su destino, la pequeña niña tropezó con la alfombra, aunque Tomoyo fue rápida y logró atajar a la niña entre sus brazos y así como también el pequeño adorno de cristal._

 _\- ¡Lo siento mucho! – Dijo la pequeña asustada._

 _-No tienes de qué preocuparte – Respondió Tomoyo amablemente – Creo que heredaste un poco de la torpeza de tu mamá, lo cual te hace tan adorable como ella._

 _-La torpeza de su madre y de su abuela – Agregó Sonomi quién recién entraba a la sala tomando de la mano a Hien de 7 años, quien venía comiendo un par de galletas._

 _Nadeshiko al ver a Hien con aquella botana se abalanzó de inmediato hacía él olvidando por completo el adorno de cristal que tanto había llamado su atención hacía solo unos minutos._

 _-Hien comparte tus galletas conmigo, por favor – Pidió la niña._

 _El niño frunció el ceño como solo él y su padre sabían y luego habló – La tía Sonomi me las regaló a mí._

 _-Hien – Respondió Sonomi seriamente para luego agacharse hasta quedar a la altura del niño – No puedes ser egoísta y menos con tu hermana, yo he horneado esas galletas para ambos, así como el pastel que está en el horno._

 _-Ves – Respondió Nadeshiko sacándole la lengua a su hermano._

 _Esta vez fue el turno de Tomoyo de intervenir hablándole a la pequeña – Nadeshiko no puedes quitarle todo a tu hermano, está bien compartir, sin embargo, no está bien quitarle las cosas a la fuerza ¿está bien?_

 _La niña asintió – Sí, tía Tomoyo._

 _\- ¿Hien? – Dijo la mujer mayor captando la atención del niño._

 _-Sí, tía Sonomi – Respondió Hien._

 _-No tomen esto como un regaño, es solo que a los niños educados las personas los quieren más – Respondió Sonomi sonriéndoles – Ahora ¿quién quiere ver películas en la sala de teatro?_

 _\- ¡Yo! – Respondieron emocionados ambos niños al mismo tiempo._

 _\- ¿Quieren ver las películas caseras que hice de sus padres cuando éramos niños? Hay muchas de dónde escoger – Sugirió Tomoyo sonriendo._

 _\- ¡Yo quiero ver el de la obra en la que mamá y papá bailan con esas máscaras! – Saltó Nadeshiko._

 _\- ¡No! Mejor veamos ese en el que están esquiando – Respondió Hien._

 _-Podemos ver ambos y todos los que quieran – Dijo Tomoyo aliviada de que los niños no mencionaran ninguno de los vídeos en los que Sakura capturaba las cartas Clow, de todas formas, a esas alturas de la vida Sonomi aún no tenía ni idea sobre eso._

 _-Bueno niños pueden ir a la sala de teatro, yo tengo que salir, pero se quedarán como Tomoyo ¿está bien?_

 _-Sí, tía Sonomi – Respondieron ambos niños sonrientes mientras iban corriendo hacia el lugar que les habían indicado._

 _Sonomi sonrió, estaba feliz de que por lo menos ella pudo compartir tanto con Sakura como con los nietos de Nadeshiko, y eso era suficiente para ella._

 _\- ¿Estarás bien? – Preguntó la mujer a su hija._

 _-Sí, no te preocupes – Respondió Tomoyo – Ve, esa cena con esos accionistas no puede esperar._

 _Sonomi sonrió complacida y abandonó el lugar._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

-Por Dios – Dijo Sakura angustiada – ¡Nadeshiko casi rompe un adorno extremadamente costoso!

-No te preocupes, nada pasó – La calmó Tomoyo.

-Lamentamos las molestias que nuestros hijos pudieron causarles – Respondió Syaoran también un poco apenado por el incidente.

-Ya no se angustien por eso, me he divertido mucho con sus hijos, sobre todo viendo las películas caseras – Respondió la amatista dándoles una sonrisa.

A la pareja se le subieron los colores a la cabeza cuando escucharon aquello, sus hijos habían logrado ver algunos vídeos de cuando estaban en su etapa de captura y transformación de las cartas Clow, sin embargo, Tomoyo tenía todas y cada una de esas grabaciones, por lo que no dudaban que esa noche los niños hayan visto escenas inéditas cortesía de la amatista.

\- ¿Ellos siguen en la sala de teatro? – Preguntó Syaoran un poco avergonzado.

-Sí, los dejé solos unos momentos mientras les abría la puerta, puedes ir a verlos si quieres – Respondió Tomoyo.

-Lo haré, además debo asegurarme de que no estén viendo mi vídeo vestido como princesa o ese en el que Kerberos estuvo en mi cuerpo durante 24 horas y me hizo ver ridículo – Dijo Syaoran empezando a caminar – Las veo allá.

Las chicas vieron como él se alejaba y cuando ya no estaba a la vista Sakura le habló a su mejor amiga – Los niños ya vieron ambas grabaciones ¿no es cierto?

Tomoyo se río – Así es, pero te aseguro que les pareció de lo más gracioso.

-Yo sigo riéndome solo de recordarlo – Respondió Sakura.

Cuando ambas amigas se quedaron en silencio fue Tomoyo quien lo rompió captando la atención de la ojiverde – ¿Solo fueron a cenar? – Preguntó ella refiriéndose a la celebración de aniversario de sus amigos.

-Ehm sí, no podíamos venir tan tarde por los niños – Respondió Sakura.

Tomoyo bufó – Te dije un millón de veces que ellos podían quedarse a dormir, mamá habría estado encantada de quedarse también para cuidarlos… Es tu aniversario de bodas, creo que deberías tomarte la noche libre con Li.

-Ya es demasiada molestia que los cuidaras – Defendió Sakura – De verdad, Syaoran y yo estamos bien con llevarlos a casa hoy.

-Dime que por lo menos vas a usar uno de esos conjuntos de lencería que Meiling y yo te regalamos para tu luna de miel.

\- ¡Absolutamente no! – Respondió Sakura completamente roja de la vergüenza – Soy una mamá ahora, se supone que las madres no usan eso.

-No frente a sus hijos, solo frente a sus esposos, y por eso es por lo que Hien y Nadeshiko deberían quedarse a dormir hoy aquí – Insistió Tomoyo.

-Basta, mejor vayamos a ver a los niños – Sugirió Sakura aún avergonzada mientras caminaba hacia la sala de teatro en compañía de su mejor amiga.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hasta llegar a su destino, decidieron entrar silenciosamente a la sala para no distraer a los niños ya que estaba puesta una de las cintas, aunque al principio Sakura no prestó mayor atención ya que solo buscaba no tropezar entre la oscuridad, sin embargo, por la luz proveniente de la gran pantalla pudo darse cuenta de que Syaoran se había acomodado en las butacas abrazando a sus dos hijos mientras les decía cosas sobre las cintas, en ese momento se encontraban viendo aquel que era de noche en la Primaria Tomoeda y estaban en busca de la carta _The Song._

-Mamá estaba super atemorizada – Dijo Hien viendo a su madre con 11 años con aquel vestido color rosa diseñado por su tía Tomoyo.

-Siempre le ha asustado la oscuridad – Respondió Syaoran – Pero eso no le impedía capturar las cartas Clow incluso si era de noche.

\- ¡Mira ahí sales tú, papá! ¡Y la tía Meiling! – Dijo Nadeshiko emocionada viendo como en la cinta había quedado grabado el momento en que Syaoran y Meiling aparecieron de la nada asustando a Sakura y armando todo un escándalo.

-Menos mal que no había nadie en la escuela esa noche, o nos habrían descubierto solo a causa de esos gritos – Dijo Sakura captando la atención de su esposo e hijos.

\- ¡Mami! – Dijeron ambos niños sonriendo, fue Nadeshiko quien decidió ir hasta los brazos de Sakura y sentarse a su lado, mientras que Hien se quedó en las piernas de Syaoran.

Todos se dedicaron a ver el resto de esa cinta riendo mientras recordaban todas sus anécdotas, y cuando esa cinta terminó Sakura estaba dispuesta a decir que ya era hora de volver a casa, sin embargo, inmediatamente otra cinta comenzó, cosa que dejó desconcertada hasta a la misma Tomoyo ya que aquella cinta era de la habitación de Sakura.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó la ojiverde confundida.

-No tengo ni idea, mira el ángulo de la cámara, obviamente yo no estaba grabando – Dijo Tomoyo confundida – Quizás fue cuando se la presté a Kero y olvidó a apagarla.

Sin embargo, todas las dudas se disiparon cuando en la grabación aparecieron Sakura y Syaoran de 14 años aproximadamente, lo reconocieron de inmediato ya que tenían el uniforme de la secundaria, y pues al ver semejante escena Syaoran pudo recordar que día había sido ese.

-Por Dios, no me digas que estamos por ver lo que creo que estamos por ver – Dijo él avergonzado.

Sakura no recordaba bien a que día podría hacer referencia semejante cinta, sin embargo, cuando esta fue avanzando recordó perfectamente a que día se refería y el porqué Syaoran se había avergonzado por completo.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Una vez me dijiste que habías cantado en los festivales escolares de Hong Kong ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Sakura tomando por sorpresa a su novio – Fue cuando te encontré en el árbol ensayando para la obra de "La Bella Durmiente del Bosque"._

 _-Ehm sí, lo recuerdo – Respondió él un tanto incómodo – ¿Por qué?_

 _Sakura se removió incómoda y después decidió buscar entre sus cosas algo que podría servirle, sin duda tenía días con esa idea en su cabeza, pero no tenía idea de como lo podría tomar el chico considerando lo tímido que era._

 _Syaoran no le quitó la vista de encima a la ojiverde ni por un momento, desde que habían salido de la escuela se notó callada, exceptuando cuando lo invitó a cenar esa noche con ella y su familia como solía hacerlo de vez en cuando, sin embargo, las cosas no fueron más claras cuando ella se giró con una carta Sakura entre sus manos._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó él intrigado._

 _-Yo… quería pedirte – La chica hablaba nerviosamente mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro – ¿Podrías cantar para mí?_

 _Syaoran sintió como su rostro se incendiaba – No canto tan bien, en serio no es la gran cosa._

 _-Por favor, en serio me gustaría escucharte y si me dejas hacerlo – Seguido de eso giró la carta color rosa donde podía leerse_ The Song – _Quisiera grabarte como lo hice con Tomoyo._

 _Syaoran odiaba negársele a Sakura, sin embargo, se la estaba poniendo particularmente dificil – No lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago, mi voz ha cambiado y…_

 _Sin embargo, se vio débil cuando Sakura puso aquellos ojos que tanto lo hacía desfallecer – Por favor, prometo que nadie lo escuchara además de mí._

 _Syaoran suspiró y lentamente asintió con la cabeza, Sakura sonrió complacida y luego de ello invocó el báculo mágico para tenerlo preparado al momento de usarlo, ella le habló – Cuando estés listo._

 _\- ¿Qué canción quieres escuchar? – Preguntó él aún un tanto nervioso._

 _Sakura sonrió – Sorpréndeme._

 _Syaoran respiró profundamente y luego de pensárselo un par de minutos cerró sus ojos y comenzó a cantar una hermosa melodía en su idioma natal, Sakura, aunque no entendía prácticamente nada estaba completamente hipnotizada, por un momento casi se olvida de grabarlo con la carta, sin embargo, logró hacerlo justo a tiempo. Al cabo de unos minutos Syaoran acabó con su pequeño recital y abrió los ojos, y aún nervioso le habló._

 _\- ¿Qué te pareció? – Sakura al principio no dijo nada, por lo que él lo tomó de la peor manera – Te dije que no era bueno, evidentemente Daidoji lo hace mejor que yo._

 _Sakura ni siquiera dijo algo, simplemente se acercó a él y lo cayó con un casto beso en los labios que lo hizo sonrojarse mucho, sin embargo, lo hizo sentirse realmente feliz ya que ella al parecer si había disfrutado de aquella pieza musical._

 _Cuando se separaron él le habló – Entonces ¿te gustó?_

 _Sakura sonrió – Es mi canción favorita desde ahora… Prometo no mostrársela a nadie._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Syaoran estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, su hija se abalanzó sobre él – ¡Papi que bonita canción! ¿Puedo escucharla en algún momento?

\- ¿Te gustó también? – Preguntó Syaoran completamente anonadado.

\- ¡Papi yo quiero aprender esa canción también! – Respondió Hien.

Syaoran no podía creer que en serio a sus hijos les haya encantado tanto esa pequeña cinta con su talento escondido, él miró de reojo a Sakura quien le habló desde la otra butaca – Lo siento, no sabía que nos estaban grabando.

Él estaba lejos de estar enojado, simplemente le sonrió a Sakura y luego él habló a sus hijos – Con mucho gusto les enseñaré la canción, está en chino, pero creo que les gustará su significado.

Los niños celebraron emocionados mientras Syaoran se acomodaba para bajarlos de encima de él, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y lo mejor es que volvieran a casa, pudo ver como Sakura y Tomoyo hablaban de algo en voz baja, pero suponía que no tenía mayor importancia, cuando estuvo por avisarle a sus hijos que recogieran sus pertenencias la amatista se le adelantó.

-Bien niños, hora de dormir – Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo – Despídanse de mamá y papá debido a que ya acabó su corta visita, los verán de nuevo mañana.

\- ¡Si! ¡Pijamada con la tía Tomoyo! – Respondió Hien celebrando.

Syaoran no entendía que estaba pasando, se suponía que buscarían a los niños después de cenar y que volverían todos a casa ¿en qué momento los planes habían cambiado? Estaba por preguntarle a Sakura, pero esta se encontraba ocupada despidiéndose de Nadeshiko y advirtiéndole que debía portarse bien y que ellos volverían al día siguiente a buscarlos.

Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando Syaoran se dio cuenta sus dos hijos se despidieron de él emocionados debido a que tendrían una fiesta de pijamas con Tomoyo, sabía que no había nada de que preocuparse, pero aún no entendía el cambio de planes sin aviso.

Cuando terminaron las despedidas, Tomoyo les indicó que cerraran al salir ya que ella iba a ocuparse preparar a los niños para dormir, por lo que Sakura tomó de la mano a Syaoran y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de la casa, sin embargo, al llegar al auto él se paró y le habló desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿No se supone que los niños vendrían con nosotros a casa? – Sakura simplemente asintió dejando aún más confundido a su esposo – Entonces ¿por qué el cambio de planes?

Sakura no dijo nada simplemente se acercó a Syaoran y capturó sus labios intensamente, Syaoran no pudo resistirse a devolverle el beso de la misma manera, sobre todo cuando ella lo abrazó por el cuello y despeinó un poco su cabello, él no pudo evitar atraerla hacía él.

Sakura fue quien cortó el beso para hablarle en susurros – ¿Recuerdas aquel conjunto que usé en nuestra luna de miel?

Entonces Syaoran fue uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas – Claro ¿cómo olvidarlo?

-Pues no me lo he puesto desde esa ocasión, y creo si lo voy a usar esta noche los niños no deberían estar en casa – Respondió ella sonriendo.

-No sé que te hizo cambiar de opinión, estabas muy segura de que… – Sin embargo, la ojiverde puso su dedo en su boca para callarlo.

-Syaoran es nuestra noche, además, digamos que recordar tu canción me ha puesto bastante romántica.

Él se sonrojó – En ese caso, trataré de cantarte más seguido.

Ella se rio y sin decir nada más ambos partieron con rumbo a su hogar para celebrar su aniversario de bodas como es debido.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis muy queridos lectores! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla y que toda esta semana les haya salido bien. Me disculpo por el retraso, hoy no tuve internet en todo el día, pero por un acto milagroso acaba de llegar, justo cuando iba a dormir jajaja.**

 **Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo en el que quisiera aclarar algo: en esta historia no me he animado a crearle alguna pareja a Tomoyo ya que trato de seguir la historia original de CLAMP, y como todos sabemos, en esa historia Tomoyo siente un profundo amor por Sakura, por esa razón no le puedo inventar alguna pareja, solo para aclarar.**

 **En este capítulo hice referencia a 2 capítulos del anime, el número 23 titulado "La hermosa canción de Tomoyo" y el capítulo 41 titulado "Una tormenta de arena", espero que las captaran y les gustaran;)**

 **Fuera de eso, espero que lo disfrutaran mucho, y ahora vamos a la dedicatoria como es costumbre a todos los que me comentaron el anterior.**

 **Asuna-san19988 y samantha136 (quienes querían uno de Sonomi y Tomoyo cuidando a los niños) y Unuzomy (quien me dio la idea de Syaoran cantando y de usar a la carta The Song) muchas gracias a todos**

 **Sahure**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **Skayue-chan**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Claudia86**

 **malena27**

 **AZULMITA**

 **terelpz94**

 **ValSmile**

 **jade2824**

 **Guest**

 **Akako cullen**

 **Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos comentarios. Nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana, les mando besos enormes, cuídense.**

 **PD1: ¿Leyeron el capítulo nuevo del manga de Clear Card?**

 **PD2: Para mis lectores fans de Miraculous Ladybug ¿vieron los dos capítulos del especial de "La Batalla de las Reinas"? No olviden mencionarlo. Besos.**


	43. La tía Meiling

**La tía Meiling**

 _\- ¡Syaoran! ¿dónde pusiste los calcetines de Nadeshiko? –_ Gritaba Sakura desde la planta alta de la casa.

Meiling se encontraba sentada en la sala viendo como su sobrina de 5 años jugaba con sus muñecas, la mujer proveniente de China se encontraba visitando a su querido primo y a su esposa, como acostumbraba a hacer desde que eran niños y se estaba quedando en su casa durante su viaje. Ya había hecho eso en otras ocasiones, pero cada año que pasaba su estadía era completamente diferente a la anterior, sus sobrinos crecían rápidamente y, por lo tanto, cada vez que iba se encontraba con un escenario diferente del cual disfrutaba.

En ese momento su querido primo salió de la cocina y desde el pie de las escaleras le respondió a su esposa – ¡Los he puesto en el segundo compartimiento de su gavetera! ¡Tú me pediste que los pusiera ahí!

 _\- ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! Lo siento –_ Dijo la ojiverde desde la planta alta.

Al escuchar aquello Meiling no pudo evitar reírse captando la atención de su primo quien frunció el ceño y le habló – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-No es nada para que te enojes, Xiao Lang – Respondió Meiling – Es solo que es gracioso como Sakura no ha dejado de ser una distraída.

-Ah eso – Dijo Syaoran un poco avergonzado por su actitud – Digamos que es algo que jamás se le quitará.

Meiling estuvo por decir algo más cuando escucharon un estruendo proveniente de la planta alta y una voz gritando _– ¡Auch!_

\- ¡Sakura! – Gritó Syaoran alarmado con intenciones de subir las escaleras lo más rápido que pudiese, sin embargo, cuando estaba por hacerlo la misma voz desde arriba volvió a hablarle.

 _\- ¡Estoy bien! Solo me tropecé con uno de los juguetes de los niños, no tienes de qué preocuparte. En un minuto terminaré de vestir a Hien y bajaré –_ la verdad es que la mujer sonaba bastante tranquila, por lo tanto, eso relajó a Syaoran.

El hombre chino se giró para ver a su prima quien lo miraba con una sonrisa cómplice, él le habló confundido por aquello – ¿por qué sonríes así?

-Porque tú tampoco has cambiado nada, sigues tratando de salvarla de todo, incluso de unos juguetes – Respondió Meiling.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco – No es eso, es solo que… – Pero Meiling lo interrumpió.

-Es genial ver como aún te sonrojas por ella – Acotó la mujer – Pero tranquilo no voy a juzgarte por eso, para mi ella siempre será la atolondrada que vive en la luna y tú el que la protege de todo… Hien y Nadeshiko deben divertirse mucho aquí con ustedes dos.

-Mamá se golpea con todo, pero es muy graciosa – Soltó Nadeshiko de repente captando la atención de ambos adultos – Y papá siempre se sonroja cuando ve a mamá.

Syaoran no pudo evitar sentir como los colores se le subían a la cara mientras que su prima se reía, él le habló – No me agrada que pases demasiado tiempo con Nadeshiko, empezará a parecerse a ti.

-Está aprendiendo de la mejor, Xiao Lang – Respondió Meiling levantándose del sofá y acercándose a la pizarra que tenían los chicos.

La idea de poner una pizarra en su casa con las cosas pendientes por hacer había surgido de la misma costumbre que tenía Sakura cuando vivía con su padre y su hermano, no podía evitar ser una olvidadiza y ahora que tenía hijos eso era más frecuente, por lo que ella y Syaoran decidieron retomar ese hábito adquirido de los Kinomoto y poner su propio pizarrón con las cosas por hacer. De hecho, un evento en particular llamó la atención de Meiling.

\- ¿Tienen una junta de padres hoy en la escuela de los niños? – Dijo ella dirigiéndose a su primo.

\- ¿Hoy? Para nada, es la próxima semana – Aseguró él acercándose al pizarrón junto a su prima.

-Pues no quiero alarmarte, pero esa junta tiene la fecha de hoy, exactamente en una hora – Confesó la mujer de ojos color fuego.

Syaoran al ver el pizarrón tuvo que admitir que su prima estaba en lo correcto y de inmediato llamó a su esposa – ¡Sakura!

Por suerte, la aludida venía bajando las escaleras en ese momento con su hijo de 8 años a quien acababa de terminar de alistar, ella se preocupó un poco cuando vio a Syaoran tan exaltado viendo el pizarrón.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella.

\- ¡La junta de padres en la escuela es hoy! ¡Hemos confundido las fechas!

La mujer ojiverde vio el pizarrón y luego de ello le habló a su esposo – Debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo, recuerda que uno de nosotros debe ir al salón de Hien y el otro al del Nadeshiko.

-Si debemos darnos prisa, pero no podemos llevar a los niños ¿recuerdas? – Agregó Syaoran.

-Rayos ¿cómo se nos pudo pasar? – Luego de decir aquello la ojiverde centró su vista en la joven china que se encontraba viendo la escena, ella se acercó – ¿Podrías cuidar a los niños esta tarde? ¡Por favor!

Meiling dudó por un momento, ella no era tan buena con los niños como el resto de sus amigos, que ya casi todos eran padres, pero en su caso aún no se le daba bien aquello, y Sakura conocía su posición, sin embargo, estaba en una situación apretada ya que no recordaba la reunión en la escuela y ya era demasiado tarde para pedirle el favor a Tomoyo o incluso a su padre, por lo que su única esperanza era ella.

Meiling no pudo negarse, debido a que sabía cuán apretados estaban sus amigos en ese momento, por lo que muy a su pesar aceptó aquello – Está bien, cuidaré de los niños, vayan a la reunión.

\- ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien? – Preguntó Syaoran preocupado, sabía que a su prima no se le daba muy bien aquello de ser niñera.

-Si chicos, solo apúrense o se les hará tarde – Insistió Meiling.

Al cabo de un rato, Sakura y Syaoran se alistaron y salieron prácticamente volando de la casa dejándole todo lo necesario a Meiling, la verdad, es que se fueron un poco preocupados por la chica, ya que sabían que no estaba del todo cómoda, sin embargo, había aceptado cuidar a sus hijos de buena gana, y eso los tenía un poco más tranquilos, confiaban en ella.

Meiling por su parte ya se encontraba a solas con sus sobrinos en aquella casa, tenía que admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa por aquello, jamás había sido niñera y no se creía capaz de aquello, sin embargo, si sobrevivió a la caza de las cartas Clow sin ningún tipo de poder, entonces cuidar a sus sobrinos no sería tan malo.

-Tía Meiling – Dijo Hien captando la atención de la mujer – ¿Puedo jugar con Kero un rato?

-Claro Hien – Respondió ella – ¿dónde se metió ese muñeco de felpa? No lo he visto en todo el día.

-Pues aquí, chiquilla – dijo el guardián saliendo de la cocina con un par de galletas – Estaba esperando que se enfriaran las galletas que recién hornearon Sakura y el mocoso.

-Xiao Lang ya no es un mocoso – Defendió Meiling – ¡Y yo ya no soy una chiquilla!

-Para mí siempre lo serán – Respondió el guardián.

\- ¡Kero! – Dijo Hien interrumpiendo la conversación – Vamos a jugar en el patio.

El guardián del sol de inmediato puso cara de pánico – ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Me usarás de peón de nuevo, pequeño mocoso!

-Ve y diviértete con él, Hien – Dijo Meiling sonriendo triunfante.

El niño y el guardián salieron de la sala dejando a la mujer en compañía de la pequeña niña, Meiling no tenía ni idea de que podría hacer para entretenerse con ella, sin embargo, la respuesta llegó a su persona cuando la niña le habló.

-Tía Meiling ¿me enseñar a hacerme esos moños que hacías en tu cabeza cuando eras niña?

La aludida sonrió – ¡Claro! Me encantaban y creo que a ti se te verán muy bonitos.

\- ¡Si! – Brincó la niña emocionada – Puedes enseñarme y luego yo intentaré hacértelos a ti.

-Me parece una buena idea, andando.

Sin embargo, Meiling no tenía idea de que las cosas se fueran a complicar tanto aquella tarde cuando ella había decidido quedarse en la sala dejando que su sobrina la peinara, la verdad es que todo se había complicado cuando la niña sin querer había hecho mal uso de las coletas y le había enredado el cabello a su tía, quien estaba sufriendo un poco, pero prefería no decir nada para que la niña no se sintiera mal.

\- ¡Listo! – Dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo complacida, para esas alturas Meiling ya la había peinado – Mírate en el espejo, tía.

Meiling sentía incluso un ligero dolor de cabeza por aquel peinado, sin embargo, nada se comparó como cuando se miró el espejo, sin duda la niña había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, pero eso significaba que tenía una de las coletas más arriba que la otra, mal amarradas y con muchos cabellos despeinados, sin embargo, ella sonrió amablemente, aunque no tuvo tiempo de decir algo ya que se escuchó un grito proveniente del patio, cosa que alarmó por completo a Meiling.

La mujer salió corriendo seguida de Nadeshiko para encontrarse a Hien llorando con una de sus rodillas raspadas mientras que Kero trataba de calmarlo, ella se acercó a ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste, muñeco?!

\- ¡Nada! ¡Es solo que se cayó, chiquilla! – Respondió el muñeco viendo el aspecto que tenía la mujer – ¿Qué demonios fue lo que te pasó en el cabello?

Sin embargo, eso fue lo peor que pudo hacer, ya que Nadeshiko escuchó perfectamente aquello y se puso a llorar al saber que su intento como peluquera había fallado, cosa que desesperó más a Meiling.

-No Nadeshiko, no llores – Dijo ella tratando de apaciguarla – Kerberos no lo decía en serio, me veo muy bonita.

-No es cierto – Decía la niña llorando aún más fuerte.

-Te felicito, muñeco inservible – Le dijo Meiling.

\- ¡Que mala niñera eres, chiquilla!

Por otro lado, Hien también sollozaba por su rodilla raspada, por lo que Meiling decidió ocuparse rápidamente de él llevándolo a la casa y buscando el botiquín de primeros auxilios que sus amigos tenían en casa, ella había logrado curar la pequeña raspada de su sobrino, sin embargo, este seguía llorando al igual que su hermana, Meiling estaba por perder los estribos.

-Niños no lloren no ha pasado nada.

Sin embargo, ellos no cesaban, para Nadeshiko era lo peor haber fallado en hacer un simple peinado, y en el caso de Hien, aún estaba un poco asustado por su caída, por lo que a Meiling solo se le ocurrió un método para despejar su mente y hacer que sus sobrinos dejaran de llorar: tomar aire fresco.

-Niños – Dijo ella captando su atención – Es hora de ir por un helado al parque del Rey Pingüino.

Al decir aquello, el llanto de ambos niños disminuyó considerablemente.

 **oOo**

 _-Vaya que admiro a Xiao Lang y a Sakura, tener niños no es una tarea fácil –_ pensaba Meiling sentada en la banca del parque junto a sus sobrinos quienes se encontraban comiendo silenciosamente sus helados, no habían dicho mucho desde que salieron de la casa.

Meiling se sentía un poco culpable por aquello, ya que de haberle puesto más cuidado a Hien, este no se habría lastimado, y por lo tanto Kerberos no habría dicho que su cabello era un desastre y Nadeshiko no se hubiese sentido mal. Era cierto que no tenía mucha experiencia con los niños, y es que, a diferencia de muchos de sus amigos, ella aún no se había casado, había tenido varios novios, pero ninguno que se atreviera a dar ese paso aún, por lo tanto, los hijos no estaban en sus planes por el momento, aunque si disfrutaba de compartir con sus sobrinos.

-Niños – Dijo ella captando la atención de los niños – Lamento no haberles prestado demasiada atención en casa, es solo que es primera vez que soy niñera, y entenderé si no quieren volver a quedarse conmigo.

-Tía Meiling, pero tú me hiciste este peinado tan bonito – Dijo Nadeshiko un poco triste.

-Y me curaste la raspadura tan rápido como lo haría mamá – Confesó Hien – Además, fue divertido verte con el peinado que te hizo Nadeshiko.

La niña a su lado se río – Te veías graciosa.

-Aguarden – Dijo Meiling – ¿A ustedes les gusta que sea su niñera?

-Yo quisiera verte más en casa, pero vives en Hong Kong – Dijo Hien – Eres muy divertida.

-Además, siempre haces que mamá y papá se sonrojen con algunas cosas que dices – Admitió Nadeshiko – Es muy gracioso.

-No le diremos a mamá y a papá que lloramos – Prometió Hien.

\- ¡Y le diremos que nos trajiste a comer helado! – Saltó Nadeshiko.

Meiling sonrió ante el cambio de ánimo que habían tenido sus sobrinos, la verdad es que como solo podía verlos unas pocas veces al año, no pensaba que ellos se divirtieran tanto con ella, sin embargo, estaba feliz de que al menos su intento fallido como niñera de esos dos terminara bien después de todo.

-Son mis sobrinos favoritos ¿lo sabían? – Dijo Meiling abrazándolos.

-Te queremos – Dijeron ambos en unísono mientras correspondían al gesto por parte de su tía.

-Ahora vayan y jueguen un rato, sus padres no deben tardar en llegar y se preguntaran a dónde hemos ido – Dijo Meiling – Diviértanse un poco.

Los niños abandonaron la banca y fueron hasta el parque con el gran pingüino en el medio y empezaron a jugar un rato bajo la mirada de su tía, quien se encontraba sonriendo satisfecha por su desempeño aquel día, la verdad es que no esperaba hacerlo tan bien. Estaba muy entretenida viendo la escena, que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Son tus hijos? – Meiling se giró para encontrarse con un joven más o menos de su edad que se sentó a su lado.

Ella se río – No, son mis sobrinos.

-Oh, eres la niñera hoy – Dijo el chico.

-Algo así – Respondió ella volviendo a centrar su vista en el parque – Y tú al parecer estás cuidando de alguien.

-Me atrapaste – Dijo él señalando a una niña que jugaba con Hien – Estoy cuidándola a ella, es mi sobrina, pero no lo hago tan bien como tú.

Meiling se rio – ¿Yo? ¿Hacerlo bien? Si nos hubieses visto en casa ni siquiera creerías que llegué al parque viva.

-Pues a mí me parece que lo hiciste bien, si llegaste al parque viva claro – Respondió el chico – Además, vi como ellos te abrazaban, debes ser la tía favorita.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante el comentario y le sonrió amablemente – Soy Meiling.

-Yo soy Shiro – Respondió él – Entonces ¿la tía favorita tiene algo que hacer esta noche?

Meiling le sonrió, tal vez haber ido al parque no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

 **oOo**

cuando Sakura y Syaoran volvieron a casa fueron recibidos como siempre por sus dos hijos, quienes lucían bastante felices, sobre todo Nadeshiko con el nuevo look que le había proporcionado Meiling. Los niños subieron a sus habitaciones, mientras que los adultos se dedicaban a preparar la cena.

\- ¿No tuviste problemas con los niños? – Preguntó Syaoran.

\- ¿No lloraron o te metieron en algún problema? – Interrogó Sakura.

-Ustedes dos se preocupan demasiado, los niños y yo nos la pasamos genial – Respondió Meiling completamente animada – Por cierto, cenaré afuera hoy.

La pareja puso una expresión de absoluta sorpresa y Sakura fue quien habló – ¿Quedaste con Tomoyo o con alguna de las chicas hoy?

-No – Respondió sencillamente – Es solo que la tía Meiling tiene una cita esta noche con el tío Shiro.

Syaoran abrió los ojos impresionado – ¿Quién es Shiro?

-Un chico al que conocí hoy en el parque gracias a mis labores como niñera – Respondió Meiling – Creo que deberían dejarme a cargo más seguido, de todas formas, soy la tía favorita.

Sakura y Syaoran no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el comentario, estaban felices de que todo saliera bien.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas, estoy sin internet desde el viernes por la tarde y apenas pude subir el capítulo, saben que si desaparezco no es porque yo quiera. Acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo que me divertí mucho escribiendo, sé que a la mayoría de ustedes les encanta Meiling y espero que lo hayan disfrutado;)**

 **Como siempre, la dedicatoria es para aquellos que me comentaron el capítulo anterior, aquí vamos:**

 **ValSmile (quien me dio la idea de este capítulo, muchas gracias pequeña akuma)**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **Sahure**

 **Samantha136**

 **Akako cullen**

 **AZULMITA**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Claudia86**

 **Jade2824**

 **Unuzomy**

 **Terelpz94**

 **Skayue-chan**

 **Kotoriblossom**

 **Gabyta Li**

 **Mil gracias a todos por sus bonitas palabras, como ya saben, nos leemos la próxima semana en el siguiente capítulo. Les deseo una gran semana, besos;)**

 **PD1: ¿Escucharon la nueva voz de doblaje de Syaoran? ¿Les gustó? No olviden mencionarlo.**

 **PD2: Para mis lectores fans de Ladybug ¿vieron "Malediktator" y "Frozer"? Tampoco olviden mencionarlo, besos.**


	44. Peleas de novios

**Peleas de novios**

Syaoran entró al salón justo a tiempo para su clase y caminó hasta su pupitre que se encontraba al final de la última fila, a pesar de ya encontrarse en el último año de preparatoria, seguía ocupando el mismo puesto desde que entró en la primaria de Tomoeda.

Al llegar ahí saludó con su habitual "buenos días" captando la atención de las dos chicas que se sentaban delante de él, en efecto, estas seguían siendo Tomoyo Daidoji, y su novia, Sakura Kinomoto. La amatista le respondió con su habitual sonrisa el saludo, sin embargo, la ojiverde era otra historia ya que al verlo simplemente frunció el ceño y le respondió tajante mientras se giraba.

-Li – Saludó ella llamándolo por su apellido como solía hacerlo cuando recién se conocieron, y en ocasiones como esas, cuando estaban enojados.

Syaoran bufó y giró los ojos mientras se sentaba – Kinomoto.

Ninguno dijo nada más, sin embargo, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, y Tomoyo era quien lo lamentaba más, sobre todo porque conocía el motivo de su pelea ya que su amiga se lo había contado solo un par de minutos antes de que el chico llegara al salón, y digamos que las cosas no iban demasiado bien entre ellos en ese momento.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Sakura entró a su habitación seguida de Syaoran, acababan de salir de clases y ella lo había invitado a cenar ya que esa noche cocinaría y tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo juntos, debido a que en la escuela estuvieron realmente atareados ese día por estar en sus exámenes finales._

 _Sakura dejó su bolso en el espaldar de la silla y le habló a su novio – Vaya que los exámenes van a matarnos._

 _-Supongo que es el precio que debemos pagar por estar en el último año de preparatoria – Dijo él dejando su bolso encima del escritorio de la chica._

 _-No quiero ni imaginarme como será la universidad – Respondió ella mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente._

 _-No deberíamos preocuparnos por eso ahora, aún faltan un par de meses – Recordó el joven chino mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura – Creo que mejor nos relajamos por esta noche ¿no crees?_

 _Sakura sintió sus manos posándose en su cintura y siendo atraída hacía él peligrosamente decidió hablarle con una sonrisa pícara en los labios – Tienes algo en mente para distraernos ¿no?_

 _-Fue tu idea venir a tu habitación, así que básicamente la que tiene algo en mente eres tú – Respondió él sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y empezaba a acariciar su nuca._

 _-Anda, cúlpame de esto – Dijo ella con fingido enojo para luego besarlo de lleno en los labios._

 _Syaoran le correspondió de inmediato introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella y escuchando los leves gemidos que le causaba esto. Él empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su novia con sus manos y por encima de la ropa, acción que hizo que Sakura lo tomara por la corbata del uniforme con intenciones de llevarlo a la cama, sin embargo, había olvidado que detrás de ella estaba la silla, por lo que se tropezaron con eso haciendo que la mochila de la chica terminara en el suelo al igual que todas las cosas que habían dentro de la misma._

 _Ella cortó el beso al darse cuenta del desastre que había causado – Vaya que soy torpe – Dijo la ojiverde mientras se agachaba para recoger sus pertenencias._

 _Syaoran la imitó para ayudarla – No te preocupes, todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que… – Sin embargo, el chico se quedó completamente mudo al ver en el suelo algo que se cayó del bolso de su novia y que le causó mucha intriga._

 _Él tomó aquellas cartas que se le hacían muy familiares y miró seriamente a la chica – ¿Qué hace esto aquí?_

 _Sakura levantó su vista del suelo y le habló a Syaoran completamente confundida – ¿Qué es eso? No recuerdo haber recibido correspondencia y ponerla en mi bolso de la escuela._

 _-Es porque este correo es mío – Respondió él bruscamente – ¿Por qué mi correspondencia está en tu bolso?_

 _Ella frunció el ceño ante la actitud de él y empezó a responderle de la misma forma – No tengo la menor idea de lo que hace eso ahí._

 _-Si está ahí es porque las tomaste de mi departamento cuando estuvimos ahí ayer – Acusó él – ¿por qué las tomaste?_

 _Sakura bufó – ¿Ahora me llamas ladrona y mentirosa? ¡Vaya que eres un idiota!_

 _-Eso no responde mi pregunta – para estas alturas de la pelea ambos ya se encontraban de pie mirándose desafiantes – ¿las leíste?_

 _\- ¡¿Me creerías capaz de leer tu correspondencia sin tu permiso?!_

 _\- ¡Si tomaste mi correspondencia sin mi permiso entonces cualquier cosa podría pasar!_

 _\- ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Yo no tomé esas cartas! ¡No tengo la menor idea de cómo llegaron ahí, Syaoran!_

 _-Si esto es por lo de la porrista que se me insinuó aquella vez ¡entonces estás cayendo muy bajo con tus celos! Desde ese momento ya no confías tanto en mí._

 _Sakura abrió la boca indignada – ¡Pues tu tampoco confías en mi precisamente!_

 _\- ¿De qué hablas?_

 _-Desde que aquel atleta intentó cortejarme te la pasas desechando a cada nuevo amigo hombre que hago – Resaltó ella sintiendo su sangre hervir – Por si fuera poco ¡no me crees cuando te digo que yo no tomé tu correspondencia!_

 _\- ¡Vaya relación estamos llevando! ¡Nadie confía en nadie!_

 _\- ¡Vete, Syaoran! ¡Quiero estar sola!_

 _Él bufó – Vaya que eres una cobarde diciéndome que me vaya._

 _-Simplemente me cansé de hablarte y que no me creas ni una palabra – Dijo ella seriamente – Vete._

 _Syaoran solo la miró conteniendo su rabia, él tomó su mochila que estaba en el escritorio, así como también las cartas que había causado todo aquel problema. Antes de salir ella le volvió a hablar._

 _-Es obvio que tenemos problemas de confianza, Syaoran._

 _Él suspiró resignado – Que bueno que estamos de acuerdo en algo – Y de esta forma, abandonó la habitación de la chica._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Las clases del día avanzaron con total normalidad, a excepción de que Sakura y Syaoran no habían cruzado palabras en lo más mínimo desde que se saludaron, y aquello estaba empezando a perturbar a Tomoyo y a Kero, quien se encontraba en el bolso de la amatista desde la tarde anterior, por lo que no había sido testigo de la pelea de los chicos. Cuando el día acabó Tomoyo les pidió que la acompañaran al bosque que estaba cerca de la escuela para realizar un par de tomas naturales para su clase extracurricular de fotografía, por lo que los chicos, aún enojados entre ellos, aceptaron, pero sin dirigirse la palabra.

Tomoyo había procurado hacer aquello lo más rápido posible, ya que sabía la situación en la que se encontraban sus amigos, sin embargo, no podía atrasar más aquello u obtendría una mala calificación en su clase. Por lo que, en compañía de Kero decidió realizar las tomas que necesitaba mientras que Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron parados esperando en un silencio bastante incómodo, el cual se cortó cuando él habló.

\- ¿En serio me llamaste por mi apellido? ¿Es que acaso volvimos a la primaria y no me enteré?

Sakura bufó – ¿Pretendes que te diga "amor" cuando prácticamente me llamaste mentirosa y ladrona?

-No, pero eso solo demuestra que seguimos teniendo problemas de confianza.

\- ¿Esperabas que se arreglaran de la noche a la mañana por arte de magia? Cuando éramos niños tampoco confiabas en mí, y no era precisamente por ese tipo de cartas.

Syaoran bufó – ¿Ahora vamos a pelear por las cartas Clow? ¿De nuevo?

-Bueno si vamos a pelearnos, sería bueno por lo menos hacerlo a lo grande – Respondió ella desafiante.

-Tienes que estar bromeando ¿estás proponiendo lo que creo que estás proponiendo? – Preguntó él incrédulo.

-Así es, al parecer es de la única forma de arreglar esto – Dijo la ojiverde poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos.

Sakura puso su mochila en el suelo y sacó la llave en forma de estrella que guindaba en su cuello, de un momento a otro conjuró el hechizo que hacía que esta se transformara en báculo y seguido de ello tomó las cartas color rosa, mirando decidida al joven chino, quien la observaba completamente atónito.

Él movió la cabeza negativamente – No voy a pelear con mi novia.

-Entonces haz de cuenta que no soy tu novia, sino que más bien soy de nuevo la niña que quiere capturar las cartas antes de que tú lo hagas – Respondió ella sin ánimos de retractarse – Te reto, Li.

Syaoran respiró profundamente – Está bien, tú lo pediste, Kinomoto.

Seguido de ello él dejó su mochila junto a la de Sakura en un punto alejado a dónde tendría lugar aquella pelea, y así como lo hizo ella, sacó su espada y a la vez sus pergaminos, tenía mucho tiempo sin conjurar su magia, y jamás pensó que algún tendría que hacerlo contra aquella chica que tanto amaba, sin embargo, así lo había querido ella.

-Esto es un error – Dijo Syaoran – Aún estamos a tiempo de retractarnos.

Sakura bufó – Miren quién es el cobarde ahora – Dijo ella mientras tomaba una de sus cartas y la apuntaba con el báculo en forma de estrella – _¡Sand!_

Seguido de eso, Syaoran sintió como una tormenta de arena lo envolvía por completo, elevándolo por un momento y haciendo que cayera sobre sus pies de nuevo, podía sentir la arena en sus ojos, pero aquello no fue un impedimento.

-Con que vamos a jugar sucio, amor – Respondió él sarcásticamente para luego tomar un pergamino y apuntarlo con su espada – Dios del trueno ¡ven!

Y gracias a aquello, un relámpago se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sakura, por suerte antes de que pudiera interceptarla ella invocó otra carta – _¡Fly!_

Sakura voló por los aires mirando con aires de grandeza a Syaoran por haber desviado su ataque, sin embargo, él no se dio por vencido tan fácilmente, ya que sacó otro de sus pergaminos y volvió a atacarla – Dios del viento ¡ven!

Un fuerte ventarrón envolvió a Sakura haciéndola perder el control de _Fly_ y descendiendo hasta quedar cerca del suelo, sin embargo, logró mantenerse en vuelo lo suficiente para invocar otro ataque en contra de su novio – _¡Watery!_

Acto seguido Syaoran se vio empapado por la magia de esa carta, tal vez ya no tuviese arena en los ojos, pero ahora estaba completamente mojado, por lo que decidió devolverle el ataque – Los dos podemos jugar este juego… Dios del agua ¡ven!

Y de esta forma una ola de agua cubrió completamente a la chica, haciendo que la carta _Fly_ perdiera energía y que ella aterrizara en el suelo en frente de él, ambos lucían cansados y empapados por su último ataque, sin embargo, ninguno parecía que fuese a dar su brazo a torcer, estaban por reanudar su pelea cuando escucharon un par de voces a lo lejos que se acercaban corriendo rápidamente, se trataban de Tomoyo y Kero que se dieron cuenta de su riña.

-Chicos paren esto – Pidió Tomoyo preocupada – ¡Van a hacerse daño! No puedo creer que estén haciendo esto por una discusión.

-No es solo por una discusión – Respondió Sakura mirando desafiante a su novio – ¡No confías en mí!

\- ¡Tú tampoco confías en mí! – Contestó él – ¡No puedo creer que estemos peleando por unas estúpidas cartas!

\- ¡Ya te dije que yo no las puse en mi mochila! ¡Solo aparecieron!

En ese momento estuvieron a punto de reanudar su pelea, sin embargo, Kero intervino poniéndose entre ambos – ¡Alto! ¿Cartas? ¡¿Todo esto es por unas cartas?!

-La correspondencia de Syaoran apareció misteriosamente en mi mochila – Explicó Sakura rápidamente.

Entonces la cara de Kero se torció por completo y miró con bastante temor a su dueña y al chico, ellos no entendían aquella reacción por parte del guardián, sin embargo, cuando él se explicó todo fue claro – Yo las tomé y las puse en tu mochila, creí que el mocoso no se daría cuenta de que las tomé y podría utilizarlas para hacer un poco de origami, pero olvidé decírtelo.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par, su pelea nunca había tenido lugar y todo por un malentendido, Syaoran fue el primero en hablar – Kerberos juro que me vas a pagar esta.

-Kero ¡no está bien robar la correspondencia de otras personas! – Dijo Sakura enojada con su guardián.

-Tampoco está bien desconfiar de ellas – Soltó Syaoran captando la atención de la chica, él se acercó a ella – De verdad, que lamento mucho haberte llamado ladrona y mentirosa, y lamento mucho haberte atacado hoy.

-Oye, esto fue mi idea – Respondió ella suavemente – Fuimos unos tontos por pelearnos por esto, aunque no es mentira que tenemos algunos problemas de confianza.

-Supongo que tienes razón – Dijo Syaoran – Pero prometo no volver a dudar de ti, aunque sea para la más mínima cosa, como el correo.

Ella sonrió – También prometo no dudar de ti, en serio, que fuimos muy tontos e inmaduros.

-Solo olvidemos este penoso episodio en el que decidimos atacarnos con magia – Optó él – Creo que fuimos demasiado lejos.

-Supongo que es una de las consecuencias de ser una pareja mágica – Respondió Sakura riendo y haciéndolo sonreír.

Él se acercó a ella para robarle un beso en los labios, Sakura le correspondió de la misma forma, no era para nada con otras intenciones más que pedirse perdón mutuamente por ser unos desconfiados, y es que era algo en lo que aún tenían que trabajar. El beso pudo haber durado más si el pequeño guardián no hubiese hablado.

-Sin duda, prefiero verlos besándose a verlos peleándose.

Syaoran se separó de Sakura y le dio una mirada cejuda al guardián – Ni creas que de esta te salvas, Kerberos… considérate guardián muerto.

Seguido de eso el chico se levantó para empezar a perseguir al pequeño mientras este huía y llamaba a su dueña – ¡Sakura, auxilio!

Ella se rio mientras miraba la escena y Tomoyo a su lado le hablaba – ¿No crees que deberías ayudar al pequeño Kero?

-Syaoran no le hará nada malo, solo lo asustará un poco – Respondió ella sonriendo y mirando a su novio – No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Y aunque en aquella ocasión hayan tenido que arreglar las cosas a punta de magia, y fallando en el intento, aún eran jóvenes y tenían los mismos problemas que una pareja adolescente normal, por lo que deberían trabajar en ello juntos, y eso no les molestaba para nada.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla. Por acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo que me divertí demasiado escribiendo por el asunto de la pelea mágica, espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

 **Y como siempre, vamos con la dedicatoria a quienes me comentaron el capítulo pasado:**

 **Celes483 (quien quería una pelea fuerte) y Yoshie (que quería verlos peleando con magia para que al final todo fuese culpa de Kero). Muchas gracias:)**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **.94**

 **terelpz94**

 **lyaangela**

 **ValSmile**

 **Sahure**

 **skayue-chan**

 **jade2824**

 **Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme unas palabritas, de verdad que los aprecio mucho. Nos vemos la próxima semana en otro capítulo, les mando besos enormes.**

 **PD: Para mis lectores fans de Ladybug ¿ya vieron "Catalyst"? No olviden mencionármelo. Bye.**


	45. Celos de padres

**Celos de padres**

Syaoran llevaba bastante rato observando aleatoriamente la comida que estaba cocinando, y a su esposa, quien se encontraba preparando la ensalada con la que acompañarían la cena de esa noche, sin embargo, ella no estaba como el resto de los días, hoy en especial se encontraba algo callada y un tanto nerviosa, y si por algo se caracterizaba aquella mujer, era por no ser para nada callada, por lo que decidió hablarle para sacarla de sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que anda mal? – Preguntó él tomándola por sorpresa.

Sakura se sobresaltó apartando la vista de las verduras y centrándola en su esposo, ella levantó los hombros y luego habló – No me pasa nada.

Syaoran bufó – Has estado muy callada desde ayer.

-Es que no tengo mucho que decir – Refutó ella evadiendo el tema.

-Te conozco bien, estás enojada.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas enrojecer levemente – No lo estoy – Y seguido de eso volvió su mirada a la ensalada.

Syaoran decidió dejar de lado por un momento la cena y se acercó a su esposa, quien no apartaba la vista de las verduras para no darle la razón, sin embargo, él sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

-Ambos sabemos porque has estado así desde ayer – Dijo Syaoran con simplicidad.

-No estoy enojada por eso – Respondió ella levantando la vista para encontrarse con los ojos marrones del hombre.

Syaoran enarcó las cejas y ella suspiró resignada, él le había ganado esta vez.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Mamá, papá – Dijo Hien captando la atención de los susodichos, dejando su cena de lado por un momento, había estado dándole vueltas al asunto todo el día y ya era el momento – Tengo algo importante que decirles._

 _Sakura y Syaoran se alarmaron un poco cuando escucharon aquello, y fue él quien habló primero – ¿Pasó algo malo?_

 _\- ¡No! No es nada malo, pero si es importante para mí – Respondió Hien levemente sonrojado._

 _Sakura le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Bueno entonces no puedo esperar a escucharlo._

 _Hien se quedó callado un momento sintiendo como si las palabras se atoraran en su garganta, sin embargo, tomó aire profundamente y soltó aquello mirando a sus padres – Yo… invité a una chica a cenar mañana aquí en casa._

 _El adolescente no había sido muy específico en relación a la susodicha, aunque su padre había captado cierto nerviosismo al hablar de ella, cosa que le pareció bastante familiar, ya que podría jurar que se estaba viendo a sí mismo a esa edad con respecto a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Sin embargo, Sakura era otra historia._

 _\- ¿Una de tus amigas de la escuela? – Preguntó la ojiverde._

 _-Ehm… – Decía Hien nervioso y un poco sudoroso – Si, pero no es una amiga exactamente… – Para Syaoran en ese momento todo fue claro, sin embargo, la cara de confusión de Sakura seguía presente, y es que, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo una despistada._

 _-Entonces ¿es solo una compañera de clases? ¿estudiarán hasta tarde y por eso quieres que cene con nosotros? – Preguntó Sakura._

 _-Ehm… No exactamente, mamá – Hien estaba completamente rojo._

 _Syaoran al ver a su hijo en semejante aprieto estaba por intervenir, sin embargo, aquello no fue necesario ya que su hija tuvo la misma idea que él y se le adelantó._

 _-Hien tiene novia._

 _\- ¡Nadeshiko! – Gritó Hien a su hermana sintiéndose más rojo que nunca y mirando a sus padres._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! – Respondió la niña tranquilamente – Kero y yo los vimos besándose el otro día desde el patio de la escuela, fue desagradable._

 _\- ¡Es suficiente, pequeño monstruo! – Dijo Hien con ganas de matar a la niña._

 _-Hien no le digas así a tu hermana – Regañó Syaoran._

 _-Lo siento, papá – Respondió el joven avergonzado para volver a centrar su vista en sus padres – Es cierto, tengo novia y la invité a cenar porque quiero presentárselas._

 _Syaoran le sonrió a su hijo, estaba feliz por aquella noticia, sin embargo, su esposa era otra historia ya que no había dicho una sola palabra al respecto, y esa mujer hablaba hasta por los codos, en ese momento simplemente se mantenía callada mirando hacía su plato._

 _\- ¿Mamá? – Dijo Hien suavemente captando la mirada de ella – ¿Estás bien con eso?_

 _-Oh, claro – Respondió Sakura rápidamente – Prepararemos algo delicioso, no te preocupes._

 _Hien prefirió no mencionar nada sobre el tema el resto de la noche, y es que después de aquella confesión del mayor de los hijos de los Li, esa sin duda, había sido la cena más silenciosa que habían tenido en mucho tiempo._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

-Sigue siendo un niño – Dijo ella.

Syaoran bufó – Tiene 15 años, creo que hace un tiempo dejó de ser un niño.

-Lo sigue siendo para mí ¿está bien? – Respondió Sakura notablemente nerviosa – Lo siento, es solo que siento que fue ayer cuando Hien dio sus primeros pasos por andar persiguiendo a Kero por toda la casa.

-Es normal tener celos de madre – Dijo Syaoran abrazándola por la cintura – Pero algún día teníamos que aceptar que esto pasaría.

Sakura se rio – Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que estás listo para conocer a algún novio de Nadeshiko?

Syaoran sintió una cólera naciendo en su interior y enarcó las cejas de inmediato – Ella es una niña aún, estamos hablando de Hien.

Su esposa se rio más fuerte y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla – Estoy jugando contigo, es solo que aún trato de procesar que mi pequeño creció y yo apenas me di cuenta.

\- ¿No estás feliz por Hien? – Soltó Syaoran.

-Claro que sí – Refutó ella – Sé que no lo he parecido, pero esto es nuevo para mí, sin embargo, me emociona conocer a la chica especial de mi pequeño.

Syaoran se rio apretándola más a su cuerpo, él decidió hablarle en el oído para decirle algo – Estás un poco nostálgica con todo el asunto de los bebés ¿acaso es eso una indirecta para mí?

Sakura abrió los ojos completamente sonrojada – No, la fábrica se cerró hace 12 años.

Él se rio por su reacción – Ahora soy yo el que juega contigo.

Ella sonrió y seguido de eso se puso de puntitas para besarlo de lleno en los labios, quizás ya fuesen mayores como para besarse de esa forma, sin embargo, seguían teniéndose aquella pasión que, en sus años de adolescencia, y es que al parecer es algo que jamás cambiaría. El momento fue cortado cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió haciéndolos separarse, se trataba de Hien.

-Oh, lamento interrumpir – Dijo él completamente sonrojado posando su mirada en cualquier otro punto de la cocina – Venía a buscar un poco de agua.

Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaron hasta la coronilla, aún tenían ese don de la inoportunidad en la que hasta el momento la mayoría de sus familiares y amigos habían interrumpido ciertos momentos, en especial sus hijos, quienes a lo largo de los años habían interrumpido desde besos hasta situaciones un poco más comprometedoras.

Syaoran miró a su esposa y le habló en susurro mientras Hien tomaba agua silenciosamente – Habla con él, cree que estás enojada.

-Pero no lo estoy – Respondió ella en voz baja.

-Pues él debería saberlo – Dijo Syaoran saliendo de la cocina – Estaré arreglando la mesa.

-Te ayudo – Dijo Hien con intenciones de ayudar a su padre, sin embargo, su madre lo retuvo en la cocina.

-Hien, quiero hablarte de algo.

El adolescente se acercó hasta su mamá, Sakura al verlo bien pudo darse cuenta de que su hijo había hecho una interesante selección de ropa, él había decidido usar unos pantalones de vestir con una camisa de botones por dentro de los mismos y, además, una sencilla corbata, se veía incluso más como Syaoran, debido a que su hijo usualmente solía llevar camisetas y jeans, además de su uniforme de la escuela, por lo que Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse más nostálgica y sonreír.

\- ¿Mamá? – Dijo Hien al ver que su madre no le decía nada.

-Oh, lo siento – Respondió ella apenada – Es solo que tienes mal hecho el nudo de la corbata.

Seguido de decir esto se dispuso a acomodar aquella prenda de ropa, su hijo no decía nada, sin embargo, ella vio que era su oportunidad de hablar – Quiero disculparme contigo.

Hien la vio confundido – ¿Por qué?

-Ayer no hice ningún comentario sobre esta chica tan especial que quieres que conozcamos esta noche, y es que por primera vez experimenté los celos de madre – Respondió Sakura algo avergonzada – La cosa es que sé que piensas que estoy enojada por esto, pero no es así, estoy en realidad muy contenta.

\- ¿De verdad? – Dijo él aliviado.

-Sí – Dijo la ojiverde – Me he pasado todo el día recordando muchos momentos en tu vida, el día que naciste, tus primeros pasos, tu primer cumpleaños, la primera vez que cargaste a Nadeshiko, y sé que sonará cursi y todo, pero apenas me di cuenta de que mi pequeño hombrecito creció.

Hien se sonrojó por aquel comentario y Sakura se acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza – Te amo Hien, y no puedo esperar a conocer a esa chica tan especial.

El adolescente sonrió – También te amo, mamá… Y no te preocupes, creo que se llevaran bastante bien, odia las matemáticas tanto como tú y siempre tengo que explicarle, y adora los postres.

Sakura se rio ante el comentario y él le siguió, se sentía un ambiente de paz entre madre e hijo y eso estaba completamente bien. Minutos después Syaoran apareció en la cocina de nuevo.

-Espero no interrumpir.

-No lo haces – Respondió su esposa sonriendo.

-Es bueno saberlo – Dijo él mirando a su hijo – Hay una joven en nuestra sala que se ve tan nerviosa como tú ¿por qué no vamos a hacerle compañía, campeón?

Hien se sonrojó al escuchar el apodo que su padre le tenía cuando era niño y seguido de eso asintió con la cabeza y tomó de la mano a su madre, Sakura sabía que en algún momento le tocaría vivir ese momento, tal vez quiso se tardara un poco más, pero igual estaba feliz de que su hijo haya sabido escoger a su persona especial.

 **oOo**

-Papá, este es mi novio – Decía Nadeshiko tomando la mano de aquel joven a su lado.

Syaoran miró a su hija con la boca abierta, pero luego fijó su mirada en ese chico que la tomaba de la mano, y de inmediato su expresión cambió a la de completo odio hacia su persona.

-No, no es tu novio – Dijo Syaoran decidido.

\- ¡Pero papá! ¡Ya tengo edad suficiente para esto! – Respondió Nadeshiko firme.

-Sigues siendo una niña – Refutó él – No tendrás un novio hasta que seas lo suficientemente mayor.

\- ¿Y eso cuándo será? ¿En la universidad? – Bramó la chica de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Ni soñando! Primero te graduarás y luego lo pensaremos – Contestó el hombre.

-No – Respondió Nadeshiko firmemente apretando la mano del chico a su lado – Estoy con él y así será quieras o no.

\- ¡Nadeshiko Li! – Regañó Syaoran sintiendo su sangre hervir.

\- ¡Lo amo y él me ama! – Y seguido de esto la chica se acercó para besar al chico a su lado, cosa que solo hizo irritar más al hombre.

\- ¡Voy a matarte! – Fue su respuesta mientras se interponía cortando aquel beso – ¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi pequeña!

\- ¡Syaoran! – Gritó Sakura haciendo que el hombre despertara.

Él parpadeó varias veces para encontrarse en su habitación, su hija no estaba a la vista, ni tampoco un chico desconocido besándola, todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estabas soñando para querer matar a alguien? – Preguntó Sakura confundida.

\- ¿Hablé entre sueños? – Cuestionó confundido.

Ella asintió – Solo decías cosas de querer matar a alguien y de que no tocaran a tu pequeña… ¿acaso soñaste con Nadeshiko?

-Sí, así fue – Admitió él aliviado de que solo haya sido una pesadilla – Soñé que me estaba presentando a su novio, vaya locura.

Sakura se rio fuertemente y él frunció el ceño – ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-Creo que quedaste algo afectado con la cena de hoy con la novia de Hien – Dijo Sakura aun burlándose de su esposo – ¿Quién es el padre celoso ahora?

Syaoran bufó – Mis celos fueron imaginarios, nada más fue un sueño.

-No quiere decir que no pueda volverse realidad, nuestros niños están creciendo – Respondió ella – Nada más mira a Hien con su novia.

\- ¡Nadeshiko solo tiene 12 años! ¡Ni loco tendrá novio ahora!

-Es la misma edad que teníamos nosotros cuando nos dijimos lo que sentíamos y que además nos dimos nuestro primer beso ¿recuerdas? – Siguió riendo Sakura – Tú me besaste a mí.

\- ¡Mi pequeña no va a ser besada por nadie hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor! ¡Y aún es una niña!

Sakura se rio un poco más fuerte, sin embargo, creía que había sido suficiente, por lo que se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en los labios – Tranquilízate, tú la escuchaste ayer, dijo que vio a Hien y a su novia besándose en la escuela y le pareció desagradable, creo que puedes estar tranquilo un par de años más.

\- ¿Por qué solo un par de años? No va a tener novio mínimo hasta la universidad, y eso está por verse.

Sakura se rio – Te recuerdo que pronto entrará en la adolescencia, es inevitable.

Syaoran suspiró resignado – Hubiese preferido que se quedara de 5 años toda la vida, jugando con sus muñecas y haciéndole la vida imposible a Kerberos.

-Ahora eres tú el nostálgico – Respondió Sakura tomándolo de la mano y hablándole en el oído – No me digas que estás considerando la posibilidad de volver al asunto de los pañales y de desvelarnos cada noche.

\- ¡No! – Dijo Syaoran – Creo que con dos es suficiente… Además, no creo aguantar más sueños como los que tuve hoy, me infartaría antes de que me presentaran a un novio, por lo que prefiero tomar esas horas de sueño para relajarme y… hacerme la idea de que Nadeshiko crecerá muy pronto.

-No te angusties por eso – Dijo Sakura – Además, siempre me tendrás a mí, si vas a matar a un novio de Nadeshiko estaré ahí para detenerte, tal como lo hice con Touya.

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que aquello le causó gracia – Me salvaste de morir en manos de tu hermano muchas veces.

-Te estas pareciendo un poco a él con esos celos – Bromeó ella.

Syaoran suspiró derrotado mirando a su esposa – Creo que empiezo a entenderlo.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén de maravilla y que hayan tenido bonita semana. Por acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo ahora cargado de un poco de comedia y momentos familiares, muchos de ustedes querían ver cuando los hijos del matrimonio Li presentaran a sus parejas y aquí está. Espero que les gustara.**

 **Como de costumbre, vamos con la dedicatoria del capítulo a aquellos que comentaron el anterior:**

 **SakLiEsme (quien quería ver los celos de madre cuando Hien presentara a su novia) y jade2824, skayue-chan, nyaw (quienes querían ver los celos de padre, pero que al final fuese un sueño) muchas gracias a todos**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **Sahure**

 **Hoshi-tsuki-chan**

 **Claudia86**

 **Celes483**

 **malena27**

 **terelpz94**

 **Les agradezco a todos por sus bonitas palabras y por su apoyo incondicional a lo largo de esta historia. Nos leemos pronto, cuídense y que tengan bonita semana, besos.**


	46. Especial de Halloween

**Especial de Halloween**

-Jamás creí que volvería a usar algo como esto – Dijo Syaoran mientras se miraba al espejo en frente de él sintiéndose un poco extraño.

\- ¿No te parece incluso algo nostálgico? – Respondió Tomoyo poniéndose un sombrero de bruja sobre su cabello para terminar con su look de esa noche – Desde que sellaron la carta _Nothing_ hace 4 años no les confeccionaba un par de trajes… ¡Estoy tan emocionada por esta fiesta!

Syaoran suspiró resignado, la mejor amiga de su novia nunca cambiaría, este volvió a mirarse en el espejo evaluando su disfraz, el cual se asemejaba mucho al traje ceremonial que usaba en la búsqueda y transformación de las Cartas Clow, sin embargo, el día que terminaron de transformar las cartas y que le dijo sus sentimientos a Sakura, fue la última vez que utilizó ese traje que lo acompañó por tanto tiempo, debido a que cuando volvió a Tomoeda para las vacaciones y se encontraron con todo el asunto de _Nothing_ Tomoyo se tomo la libertad de confeccionarle otro traje que iba a juego con el de Sakura, sin embargo, era un niño de 12 años, por lo que ni ese ni su traje ceremonial le quedaban a sus 16 años de edad.

-No debiste molestarte, Daidoji – Dijo Syaoran mirando a la amatista.

-Ni lo menciones – Respondió la chica poniéndole cinta de película a su fiel cámara de vídeo – Sabes que siempre me ha encantado diseñarle trajes a Sakura, y desde que tú entraste a la escuela quería hacer que sus trajes combinaran en cada misión, pero ya tu tenías tu traje ceremonial.

-Sin embargo, me confeccionaste el traje de la princesa y el del príncipe – Respondió el joven recordando vergonzosamente la primera obra que hizo y con una sonrisa la segunda – Hiciste un gran trabajo.

-Gracias, Li – Agradeció Tomoyo – ¡Y es que tenía que hacerlo! ¡Tú y Sakura tenían que verse maravillosos porque eran los protagonistas en ambas obras!

Syaoran se avergonzó un poco al escuchar aquello, sin embargo, aquello fue aplazado cuando una voz más aguda interrumpió.

-Sigo pensando que el mocoso no se veía tan bien como Sakura – Respondió Kero entrando a la habitación con unas galletas en la mano. Se paró en frente del guardián de su novia y le siguió hablando – Fuiste una princesa muy fea.

El joven chino rodó los ojos fastidiado – ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, Kerberos?

-Vine a disfrazarme, mocoso – Respondió Kero comiéndose la galleta de un solo mordisco y poniéndose el pequeño sombrero de bruja que Tomoyo le había confeccionado y que se encontraba encima de la mesa.

Syaoran lo miró incrédulo – ¿Acaso tú vas a la fiesta de disfraces de Yamazaki, Kerberos?

-Por algo me estoy poniendo este disfraz ¿no? No me la perdería por nada en el mundo – Dijo el pequeño guardián – Imagina nada más la cantidad de dulces y cosas deliciosas que habrán… ¡Amo el Halloween!

El chico rodó los ojos – Eres un glotón.

-Y tú luces casi como el mocoso de 10 años al que tuve la desgracia de conocer – Dijo Kero refiriéndose al disfraz – Creo que deberías usar la espada y el tablero Rashinban.

-No usaré esos objetos tan antiguos y valiosos para una simple fiesta de disfraces – Regañó Syaoran – ¡Imagina la cara de los demás si algo sale mal y el tablero se activa!

-Eso solo significa que eres un mocoso incompetente que no sabe utilizar aún sus poderes, incluso cuando ya han pasado tantos años de la captura de las cartas Clow – Respondió Kero bostezando.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de responderle, pero una voz proveniente del vestidor habló interrumpiéndolo por completo.

-Syaoran y Kero basta de peleas – Dijo Sakura saliendo del vestidor con su disfraz.

El joven chino fijó su mirada marrón en la chica castaña y quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio que portaba un traje a juego con el suyo, tal como el día en que sellaron a _Nothing,_ el de ella en rosado y el de él en verde, pero esta vez sus trajes tenían más el estilo chino que caracterizaba al joven, el de ella consistía en una falda muy por encima de las rodillas y sus piernas eran tapadas con unas medias largas, la parte de arriba de asemejaba mucho a la suya, pero sin duda, a ella se le veía mucho mejor. Sin embargo, él jamás la había visto a ella con una vestimenta de su natal China, por lo que aunque ese fuese un disfraz, lo hizo sonrojarse por completo y quedarse sin palabras por unos momentos, hasta que un pequeño guardián interrumpió el momento.

-Mocoso cierra la boca o se te saldrá la baba por Sakura.

\- ¡Sakura te ves tan adorable! – Dijo la amatista completamente emocionada.

Aquel comentario por parte del guardián hizo reír mucho Tomoyo quien grababa el momento, y al mismo tiempo hizo sonrojar hasta la coronilla tanto al aludido como a su novia y ambos gritaron totalmente avergonzados.

\- ¡Kero/Kerberos!

-Uy, pero es que los adolescentes si son delicados – Respondió el guardián del sol despreocupadamente para luego disponerse a comer otra galleta.

Syaoran se acercó a su novia y cuando estuvo en frente de ella le sonrió de medio lado aún sintiendo sus mejillas arder – Te ves linda.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente – Gracias, tú también.

-No sabía que iríamos vestidos a juego – Confesó él.

-Ni yo – Respondió la chica mirando hacía donde estaba su mejor amiga, ella aún no había parado de grabar y se reía – Tú si te has hecho un disfraz completamente diferente al de nosotros.

-Disculpen que no les dijera nada, es solo que pensé que un traje de parejas los haría ver más adorables – Dijo la amatista.

-Lo entiendo y lo agradezco mucho – Respondió Sakura un poco apenada por tanta atención por parte de su amiga – Pero ¿por qué no escogiste algo más acorde al Halloween? Parece que fuésemos a recolectar las cartas Clow.

-Bueno eran una especie de brujita y brujo, solo que con el estilo oriental – Explicó Tomoyo – Creí que sería original, nadie tendrá ese disfraz.

Sakura miró a su novio – Ella tiene un buen punto… ¿No te molesta ir vestido casi igual que tu novia? – Ella conocía bien al chico y sabía cuán reservado era, por lo que no estaba segura si a él le agrada la idea de ir así vestidos.

-No me molesta – Dijo él sinceramente – Creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho.

\- ¡Y a comer muchos dulces! – Salió Kero.

-Eres un glotón – Dijeron Sakura y Syaoran al mismo tiempo, y al darse cuenta de eso se sonrojaron por completo.

Tomoyo se rio ante aquella casualidad mientras grababa el momento con su cámara y les hablaba a sus amigos – ¿Ya ven la razón de los trajes a juego? Incluso se sincronizan para hablar.

Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaron aún más mientras que Tomoyo y Kero se reían por su forma de actuar. Sería una velada muy interesante.

 **oOo**

\- ¡Qué bonitos trajes chinos! – Decía Chiharu viendo a sus amigos.

\- ¡Parecen incluso sacados de unos libros de historia o algo así! – Comentó Naoko completamente impresionada – ¡Tomoyo te has lucido esta vez!

-Quedaron tan hermosos como los de las obras de la primaria – Dijo Rika sonriendo – Se ven realmente increíbles.

-Creo que a ninguna de las parejas se les hubiese ocurrido hacerse un disfraz a juego y ustedes se han arriesgado – Dijo Yamazaki – Se ven geniales, a los demás solo se nos pudo ocurrir lo básico para Halloween.

Sakura y Syaoran se sentían abrumados de tanta atención que estaban recibiendo por sus disfraces desde que llegaron a la fiesta de Yamazaki, y es que todos los invitados habían estado completamente interesados en saber que es lo que estaban representando con esos trajes ceremoniales, por suerte, ya Tomoyo les había dado la explicación unas horas antes, por lo que pudieron decirla sin tener que incomodarse.

-Brujos de la antigua China – Dijo Yamazaki viendo los disfraces de sus amigos – ¿A quién se le podría haber ocurrido?

-Sus disfraces también está muy bonitos – Respondió Sakura para desviar un poco la atención que estaba sobre ellos aún – Se esmeraron mucho también.

-Es cierto – Secundó Syaoran tomando la mano de su novia – Además, creo que hemos hablado demasiado de disfraces.

-Concuerdo con Li – Respondió Yamazaki – ¿Qué les parece un poco de música para animar el ambiente?

Todos los presentes gritaron y asintieron con la cabeza en cuanto el anfitrión ofreció aquello, por lo que cuando subió el volumen de la música todos se dispersaron para ponerse a bailar, y la verdad es que Sakura y Syaoran nunca habían estado más aliviados de aquello.

-Recuérdame para el próximo Halloween decirle a Tomoyo que escoja una temática menos extravagante y algo más común, como brujas o vampiros – Dijo Sakura.

Syaoran se rio – Trato hecho… Aunque tengo que admitir que me gusta mucho verte con ropa china, jamás la habías usado.

Sakura se sonrojó ante el comentario de su novio y le dio una sonrisa – Muchas gracias… Me ha parecido lindo que accedieras a que nos disfrazáramos iguales para la fiesta.

Él la miró con confusión y ella decidió aclararse – Hablo de que eres muy reservado en ese aspecto, y la última vez que nos vestimos iguales fue cuando capturamos a _Nothing._

-Puedo ser muy serio para la mayoría de las cosas, pero hoy me agrada estar vestido a juego con mi novia – Respondió él apretando su mano fuertemente.

Aquel gesto hizo sonrojar a Sakura y le sonrió para luego ponerse de puntitas y darle un corto, pero tierno beso en los labios que les hizo tener una sensación agradable en sus estómagos. La música cambió a una bastante animada y Sakura le habló al chico.

-Sé que tampoco eres de los que baila mucho, pero ¿podríamos bailar solo esta? ¡En serio me gusta mucho! – Dijo ella poniendo su mejor sonrisa convincente.

Syaoran se lo pensó un momento, era cierto cuando ella decía que él no bailaba mucho, en su opinión no lo hacía en lo absoluto, ya que lo máximo que había bailado era en la obra de teatro en el que hizo de príncipe y ella de princesa, pero es que, de alguna forma, esa noche no podía decirle que no cuando se veía tan emocionada por aquello, por lo que podría hacer una excepción.

-Vale, podemos bailar un poco – Respondió él sintiéndose un poco avergonzado con solo de pensar en la idea de bailar.

Sakura sonrió emocionada mientras apretaba la mano de su novio y lo llevaba hasta la pista dónde todos sus amigos se encontraban bailando animadamente, especialmente cuando vieron a la pareja uniéndose a ellos. Syaoran tenía que admitir que no se sentía del todo cómodo al principio, pero una de las ventajas del Halloween y aquellas fiestas de disfraces es que podías ser alguien más solo por una noche, y podría sacarle provecho a eso, por lo que decidió dejar su seriedad de lado por unas horas para bailar animadamente con su novia.

Al estar más en confianza, Syaoran se arriesgó a atraer a la chica más pegada a su cuerpo, como veía que hacía el resto, tomándola por sorpresa, y sonrojándose ambos, ya que pocas eran las veces que bailaban así de cerca, sin embargo, ninguno hizo nada para detenerse, estaban a gustos con eso y era más que suficiente para no apartarse.

-Gracias por salirte de tus límites hoy varias veces – Soltó Sakura abrazando a Syaoran por el cuello – Sé que no lo haces demasiado seguido.

Él levantó los hombros – No es malo hacerlo de vez en cuando – Respondió sonriéndole _– Feliz Halloween, Ying Fa_ – Dijo el joven chino en su idioma natal.

Sakura no manejaba demasiado el idioma, sin embargo, pudo entender lo que aquello significaba, por lo que aprovechó su vestimenta para hacerle justicia, pero no sin antes darle otro corto beso a su novio en los labios que lo dejó un poco aturdido, esa noche estaban un poco más desinhibidos incluso con los besos y las muestras de cariño, cosa que les gustaba. Tal vez era cierto que con los disfraces se sentían como alguien más, incluso cuando todavía no habían perdido su esencia.

- _Feliz Halloween para ti también, Xiao Lang –_ Dijo Sakura en chino.

Él le sonrió volviendo a acercarse para robarle un beso un poco más largo y sin intenciones de romperlo tan pronto.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Sorpresa de Halloween! Saben que me gusta hacer un capítulo cuando son eventualidades de este tipo y por eso no me pude resistir esta fiesta que tanto me gusta, aunque en mi país no se celebra, sin embargo, hay gente que hace una que otra fiesta de disfraces… ¿en su país es celebrada esta fiesta?**

 **Tal vez sea miércoles, pero nunca es muy pronto para dedicarle el capítulo a los que comentaron el anterior, aquí vamos:**

 **ValSmile**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **ladyaqua198**

 **Celes483**

 **malena27**

 **Claudia86**

 **skayue-chan**

 **terelpz94**

 **jade2824**

 **Sahure**

 **Gracias a todos por el apoyo y las bonitas palabras… ¡Les deseo un feliz Halloween y que se diviertan! Nos leemos el domingo en el nuevo capítulo. Les mando un beso enorme.**

 **PD: Olvidé mencionarles el domingo pasado que escribí un one-shot SxS que se llama "Good girl turns bad", si desean pueden pasar por allá y checárselo, estaría agradecida;) Bye.**


	47. La charla

**La charla**

-Y técnicamente eso es lo que tienes que saber – Finalizó Syaoran completamente rojo de la vergüenza por todo lo que acababa de decirle a su hijo.

Hien por su parte, se había mantenido callado desde el momento en que su padre había ido hasta su habitación con la excusa de tener "una charla de hombres", y es que le había rogado a todos los dioses que eso jamás pasara o que su padre simplemente lo dejara pasar, sin embargo, aquello no había sido así.

Syaoran no había estado muy emocionado de tener aquella incómoda conversación con su hijo, de hecho, de ser por él la habría postergado un poco más, o sencillamente la habría dejado pasar, pero su esposa insistió en que ya Hien había llegado a la edad en que debería saber ciertas cosas que solo él podría decirle, no era para nada fácil tener un hijo adolescente.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Tienes que darle la charla de hombre a hombre – Decía Sakura seriamente._

 _-No voy a hacerlo aún, es muy pronto – Refutó Syaoran completamente sonrojado, llevaban un rato peleando por aquello._

 _\- ¡Ya tiene 14 años! Más bien creo que has tardado un poco ¿A qué edad se supone que tú tuviste la charla?_

 _Syaoran bufó – ¿Te refieres a la primera charla o a la segunda charla?_

 _Sakura lo miró confundida – ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuántas charlas puede haber? Yo solo tuve una._

 _-Pues yo tuve dos – Explicó Syaoran – Una en Hong Kong con mi madre, la cual fue solo técnica, y la segunda fue con tu padre._

 _Sakura abrió la boca completamente sorprendida – ¿En qué momento papá decidió darle una charla de sexo a mi novio?_

 _-Fue cuando tú y yo éramos amigos aún, todo comenzó con una charla sobre arqueología y terminó con eso – Confesó él – Él pensó que como estaba viviendo prácticamente solo con 12 años y mi padre había fallecido, se veía en la necesidad de decirme ciertas cosas._

 _Sakura no pudo evitar reírse – Papá jamás debió imaginarse que estaba aconsejando a su futuro yerno._

 _-Imagina mi vergüenza cuando tú y yo empezamos a salir y él me recordó todo eso que hablamos y que procurara ser un caballero contigo._

 _-Está bien, ya nos hemos reído mucho de esto y nos desviamos por completo del tema – Dijo Sakura – Tienes que darle la charla a Hien lo más pronto posible._

 _-No creo que esté preparado para escuchar eso._

 _\- ¡Nadie está preparado! – Refutó Sakura – A mí me dio la charla la señora Sonomi cuando me vino el período por primera vez… Solo debes explicarle todo el proceso por el que pasan los chicos a su edad, y bueno, obviamente tienes que hablarle de dónde vienen los bebés._

 _\- ¿No crees que él ya lo sepa? – Preguntó completamente sonrojado._

 _-Tal vez, pero somos sus padres y debemos hablarles sobre eso, aunque sea vergonzoso._

 _-Entonces dale tú la charla – Refutó él._

 _-Yo no puedo decirle a Hien todo lo que un chico debe saber, tú eres su padre y lo entiendes mejor que nadie – Respondió Sakura – Yo me encargaré de Nadeshiko cuando llegue el momento de hacerlo._

 _\- ¿Por qué no se quedaron pequeños diciéndonos que usáramos tu báculo para hacerlos volar un rato?_

 _-Porque así es la vida, Syaoran – Dijo la ojiverde – Escucha, no tiene por qué ser demasiado vergonzoso, solo hazlo lo menos doloroso posible y habrá terminado cuando menos te lo esperes._

 _-Igual será doloroso y vergonzoso._

 _-Debes hablarle también de los condones y todo eso – Sugirió Sakura._

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Él no va a hacer eso todavía!_

 _-Pero cuando decida hacerlo no va a pedirte que le aconsejes sobre condones – Dijo ella – Y no dejarás que cometa un error del que pueda arrepentirse solo porque a ti te daba vergüenza hablarle de protección ¿o sí? Es preferible que lo sepa ahora y sepa tomar decisiones en el futuro._

 _Syaoran suspiró resignado – Tú ganas, tendré que hablarle de todo._

 _-Para eso es la gran charla, pero mírale el lado positivo – Animó Sakura – Hien y tú llevan una buena relación, por lo que podría tratarse de una simple charla entre amigos._

 _-No creo que él lo vea de esa manera._

 _-Solo no vayas a irte demasiado al terreno personal como lo haría un amigo – Advirtió Sakura – No creo que quiera enterarse de cómo fue la primera vez de sus padres o algo así._

 _-Créeme, ni siquiera mencionaré eso – Aseguró Syaoran – Lo traumaría de por vida._

 _-Aunque nos interrumpió un par de veces cuando era niño ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Sakura un tanto sonrojada._

 _-Sí – Respondió él avergonzado – No es culpa nuestra pensar que estaba dormido y que olvidáramos ponerle seguro a la puerta, por suerte era muy pequeño y nunca llegó a ver nada._

 _-Eso si lo hubiera traumado de por vida – Soltó Sakura – ¿Cuándo hablarás con él?_

 _-Mañana cuando Nadeshiko esté en la práctica de porristas y tú y yo lleguemos del trabajo, no quiero que ella escuche nada de esa charla aún._

 _Sakura bufó – Ten en cuenta que en un par de años yo le diré todo eso._

 _-Déjame ser feliz mientras sé que mi pequeña no sabe nada sobre sexo._

 _Sakura solo se rio._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Al hombre le parecía un poco preocupante que su hijo no haya dicho ni una sola palabra, sin embargo, no era para menos, sabía lo incómoda que era aquella conversación, por lo que decidió romper el hielo lo más sutilmente que podía.

\- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

Hien sacudió la cabeza, pero sin decir una sola palabra. Syaoran sabía que ahora sería dificil que él siquiera fuese a decir algo, y es que conocía su situación, era como verse a sí mismo cuando tuvo aquella conversación hace tantos años.

-Oye yo sé que escuchar esto no es nada fácil – Decía Syaoran tratando de hacer aquello más ameno – Pero no pienses en mí como tu padre en este momento, sino como tu amigo así que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras con toda libertad.

-Debiste decirme eso antes de empezar con esta conversación – Habló Hien por primera vez.

-Buen punto, fue mal hecho de mi parte, pero obviemos eso – Respondió Syaoran – Escucha, eres un adolescente y debes saber todas esas cosas.

-Bueno ya sabía de dónde vienen los bebés, biológicamente hablando – Admitió Hien un poco avergonzado – Pero ¿cómo es que tú y mamá tuvieron que…? – Pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-Por favor no termines esa oración – Pidió Syaoran respirando profundamente – Es algo natural en las parejas, cuando llegas a cierta edad claro está.

-Papá no te ofendas, pero ya había hablado de ciertas cosas con mis amigos – Confesó el joven un poco avergonzado – Pero no tan profundamente y no es algo de lo que hablemos todo el tiempo, pero si ha salido varias veces.

-Te entiendo, yo también tuve este tipo de conversaciones con mis amigos en la escuela, claro ya había tenido la gran charla, pero es un punto de vista completamente nuevo – Respondió Syaoran – Los chicos a esa edad tienden hablar sobre sexo y el autodescubrimiento.

\- ¿" Autodescubrimiento"? ¿Te refieres a la masturbación? – Preguntó Hien un poco avergonzado.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco – Yo no quise decirle así tan directamente, pero sí.

-Bueno puedes llamarlo por su nombre, te aseguro que mis amigos no usan la palabra "autodescubrimiento" para referirse a eso.

-Vale está bien – Respondió Syaoran – Es normal que hablen de esas cosas, de todas formas, a esa edad es que empiezan a ver a las chicas de otra manera.

Hien bufó – Habla por ti mismo, empezaste a salir con mamá cuando tenían como 12 años, yo con 14 ni siquiera he besado una chica nunca.

-Es diferente para todos – Admitió Syaoran – Tu madre y yo dijimos lo que sentíamos y nos dimos nuestro primer beso a los 12 años, pero no fue hasta un año después cuando volví de Hong Kong que empezamos a salir oficialmente.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero no es fácil ser el único de tus amigos que ni siquiera ha besado a una chica – Respondió Hien bajando la cabeza.

-Eso no te hace menos que los otros – Animó Syaoran – Ya llegará tu persona especial.

Hien sonrió de medio lado y luego le hizo una confesión a su padre – Aún no me ha pasado, eso que les pasa a todos los chicos.

-No tienes que decírmelo a mi o a tu madre cuando suceda, solo quiero que sepas lo necesario para que tomes buenas decisiones – Respondió Syaoran – Las chicas son complicadas y tenemos que aprender a sobrellevarlas.

-Tú y mamá lo hacen ver fácil.

-Pues no lo es – Admitió Syaoran – Tenemos años juntos, sin embargo, tenemos también nuestras diferencias, pero aprendemos a vivir con ello… Oye y sé que no te emociona esta conversación, pero quiero que me hagas preguntas.

-No tengo preguntas, papá – Refutó Hien tratando de no hacer aquello más incómodo.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio algo incómodo, por lo que Syaoran prefirió ir a la siguiente parte, él sacó aquello que tenía en el bolsillo y que había comprado especialmente para su hijo, estaba aún avergonzado, pero se lo tendió, Hien de inmediato sintió su cara completamente roja.

-Papá no tienes que… – Pero Syaoran lo interrumpió.

-Tómalo – Insistió Syaoran – Créeme prefiero que lo tengas ahora con toda la vergüenza del mundo, a que en un futuro te de pena pedirme consejos sobre esto y prefieras dejarlo pasar.

Hien tomó aquel envoltorio completamente sonrojado y trataba de no mirar a su padre, este volvió a hablar – Los condones se vencen y probablemente ese lo haga para cuando te decidas a hacerlo, pero por lo menos sé que lo tienes y que sabrás que comprar cuando quieras dar ese paso.

Hien se removió incómodo y volvió a hablarle a su padre – ¿Estaría mal preguntarte a que edad lo hiciste lo primera vez? Ignorando por completo el hecho de que eres mi padre.

Syaoran se rio ante la actitud de su hijo – Fue a los 17 años, no es que sea la edad apropiada para hacerlo, pero nos sentíamos listos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estás listo para eso? – Preguntó confundido.

-Es diferente para todas las parejas, trataré de decirlo sin irme demasiado a lo personal – Explicó Syaoran – Es algo que ambos necesitan, y sienten que ya ha llegado el momento de dar ese paso… Claro, a veces solo tú sientes que ha llegado el momento, pero quizás ella no está lista y tienes que respetarlo porque eres un caballero, para las chicas es un poco más delicado.

\- ¿Acaso duele? – Preguntó Hien un poco avergonzado.

-No a ti, pero a ellas un poco – Admitió Syaoran – También depende de la chica en cuestión, en mi caso las primeras veces fueron un poco incómodas y dolorosas para ella, pero luego nos acostumbramos.

\- ¿Y no te sentiste mal por eso?

-Si te soy sincero te sientes como un monstruo – Respondió el hombre – Pero ellas tratan de hacerte ver que no es tan doloroso como en realidad fue, el sexo el complicado.

-Ya veo – Se limitó a responder el joven.

-No quiero que te asustes por esto – Dijo Syaoran – Solo quiero que sepas tomar las mejores decisiones en el futuro y que no te arrepientas de nada… Y por supuesto, si tienes alguna pregunta pues házmela, y si estás muy avergonzado solo dime que necesitas un consejo para un amigo, pero no te quedes con la duda o si te equivocas sentiré que fracasé.

-No lo has hecho – Respondió Hien sonriendo de medio lado – Gracias por esta charla, sé que no fue fácil para ti tampoco.

Syaoran sonrió y se sintió aliviado por aquello, estuvo a punto de decirle algo más a su hijo cuando unos toques en la puerta de la habitación los interrumpieron, eso le extrañó mucho ya que Sakura sabía que estaban teniendo aquella charla tan importante y prometió no interrumpir. Hien indicó que se podía pasar y su sorpresa fue grande cuando un hombre alto y moreno asomó su cabeza.

-Tío Touya – Saludó Hien.

-Hola, pequeño mocoso – Dijo Touya haciendo referencia al apodo que le tenía desde niño, y luego fijó su mirada en su cuñado – Li.

-Kinomoto – Respondió Syaoran – ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Vine a traer unas cosas y Sakura me dijo que ustedes dos estaban hablando de algo importante – Respondió Touya entrando a la habitación – Y por sus caras de vergüenza debo suponer que le estás dando la gran charla de sexo a tu hijo.

Syaoran rodó los ojos – Bien ¿nos permites terminarla?

-Vine a darle unos consejos también a mi sobrino – Respondió Touya sentándose al lado del joven.

Hien sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro – Tío Touya no creo que sea necesario, papá ya me ha dicho lo suficiente.

-Pero te apuesto que no me te ha dicho algo realmente importante – Hien puso atención a su tío y este siguió hablando – Cuando tengas una novia y decidas hacerlo, procura escoger bien el lugar y el momento para que no te descubran como a tu padre.

\- ¡Kinomoto! – Gritó Syaoran completamente avergonzado.

\- ¡¿Te descubrieron?! – Preguntó Hien asombrado.

-Lo descubrí – Respondió Touya – Bueno, también los descubrieron el muñeco de felpa volador y tus tías, pero esas son otras historias, lo importante es que sepas escoger el momento y lugar porque si tu novia llega a tener un hermano como yo vas a terminar tan golpeado como tu padre cuando yo me enteré de esto.

-Gracias por avergonzarme frente a mi hijo, Kinomoto – Bufó Syaoran.

-Siempre a la orden para servir a la familia – Dijo Touya.

Hien no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario, los tres hombres siguieron hablando un poco más de tiempo, aunque ya Hien había captado todos los consejos por parte de los dos hombres y les agradeció por ello, y aunque haya sido una conversación bastante incómoda, Syaoran estaba feliz de haberla tenido, después de todo, su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre, y estaba orgulloso de eso.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido una bonita semana y que todos les haya salido de maravilla. Por mucho sé que debieron reírse con este capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo… ¿Alguna vez se imaginaron a Syaoran dando la gran charla?;)**

 **Bueno como de costumbre, vamos con la dedicatoria a quienes comentaron el anterior:**

 **SakLiEsme (quien quería ver a Syaoran teniendo la charla con Hien y que Touya se metiera, mil gracias por esta idea)**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **Rudby**

 **nicoll. nara .94**

 **cerezo01**

 **Celes483**

 **Sahure**

 **Claudia86**

 **Lyaangela**

 **ValSmile**

 **Unuzomy**

 **jade2824**

 **Gracias por sus lindas y alentadoras palabras, así como también a todos los que leen entre las sombras. Nos vemos la próxima semana en otro capítulo. Les mando besos enormes, cuídense.**

 **PD1: A mis lectores del fandom de Miraculous ¿vieron el final de temporada? Yo sigo procesándolo jajaja.**

 **PD2: También para los fans de Miraculous… Estoy preparando una nueva historia para este fandom y es como mi siguiente gran proyecto ¿están interesados en leerlo?:)**


	48. Antes de sonar las campanas

**Antes de sonar las campanas**

\- ¿Todo esto es completamente necesario? – Preguntó Syaoran viendo la lista de cosas que estaban anotadas en esa lista para su boda.

-Tomoyo es la experta, por eso le he dejado todo esto – Admitió Sakura ojeando la lista – Aunque no sabía que una boda implicaba tantas cosas.

-Ustedes dos no se preocupen por nada, conseguiremos todo a los mejores precios – Dijo Tomoyo caminando delante de ellos – Déjenmelo a mí.

-Daidoji el dinero no es el problema – Dijo Syaoran – Es solo que ¿es realmente necesario comprar todas esas cosas para la boda?

-Será un día inolvidable, y de ensueño, en serio no tienen de qué preocuparse – Explicó Tomoyo – Primero escogeremos las flores, luego el pastel, las invitaciones, los manteles, vaya que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Tomoyo sabes que no queremos una boda demasiado ostentosa – Dijo Sakura tranquilamente – Una ceremonia sencilla es lo que más queremos, sobre todo cuando falta tan poco tiempo.

-El tiempo no será problema ya que he adelantado muchas de estas cosas desde antes de que se comprometieran.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron Sakura y Syaoran al mismo tiempo completamente confundidos.

Tomoyo se giró para verlos – No se alarmen, es solo que Sakura y yo hemos hablado de como serían nuestras bodas desde niñas, hasta hicimos una lista, y pues digamos que ya tengo más o menos una idea de cómo será todo – Dijo la amatista entrando a la floristería – Los espero adentro.

La pareja se quedó a solas un momento y fue cuando Syaoran fijó su vista en su prometida a su lado, quien miraba sus pies completamente roja de la vergüenza, él decidió hablarle – ¿Sakura?

-Yo… ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho toda una lista con Tomoyo – Admitió ella un poco avergonzada – Fue hace mucho tiempo, tú y yo ni siquiera habíamos empezado a salir, has de pensar que soy una apresurada.

-Pero si yo fui quien te propuso matrimonio – Respondió él buscando sus ojos – Además, fue algo que hiciste cuando eras niña, supongo que todas sueñan con la boda perfecta.

Sakura se rio – Bueno no te niego que hay cosas algo exageradas en esa lista, pero ahora mismo solo quiero una sencilla boda, lo que importa es que voy a casarme contigo.

-Sabes no me molestaría hacer realidad alguno de tus deseos de niña – Dijo Syaoran – Si así quieres, claro.

-Te aseguro que no importa cómo se haga, estaré feliz con eso – Insistió Sakura apretando la mano de su prometido y jalándolo para entrar a la floristería – Andando, Tomoyo sabe más que nadie que quiero flores de clavel por todos lados.

\- ¿Clavel? – Dijo él confundido – Es por tu madre ¿verdad?

-Así es – Respondió Sakura sonriendo – De niña me imaginaba que si poníamos esas flores en honor a su nombre sería como tenerla presente.

-Sabes que ella igual estará presente ¿verdad? – Dijo Syaoran.

-Sí – Dijo la ojiverde – Aunque su flor favorita era la de cerezo, he ahí el origen de mi nombre… Ahora que lo pienso, creo que sería más significativo poner flores de cerezo.

Syaoran se rio – Vaya que las bodas son un poco complicadas.

\- ¿Qué opinas tú? – Preguntó Sakura tomando por sorpresa a Syaoran.

\- ¿Yo? No sé nada de flores.

-Pero es nuestra boda, tu opinión también cuenta, y en este momento no me puedo decidir – Respondió ella – ¿Flores de cerezo o claveles?

-Amor, sabes que me gustará cualquiera de las dos que escojas – Insistió él – No quiero arruinar tus ilusiones y sueños de la infancia.

-No los vas a arruinar, quiero que ambos escojamos todo – Respondió Sakura sonriendo – Por favor.

Syaoran sabía que no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa y a esos ojos verdes, por lo que suspiró resignado y luego contestó – Las flores de cerezo me recuerdan completamente a ti.

-Entonces flores de cerezo serán, gracias – Seguido de eso se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en los labios haciéndolo sonrojar por completo – Andando, Tomoyo debe de estar preguntándose dónde estamos.

Los chicos entraron a la floristería y seguido de eso se encontraron con Tomoyo quien estaba hablando con la chica encargada de hacer los arreglos florales, al ver a su mejor amiga y a su prometido decidió hablarles.

-Ella dice que conseguir claveles no será problema, incluso con el poco tiempo que tenemos – Explicó la amatista.

-Ehm – Empezó a decir Sakura – De hecho, estábamos pensando en que serían mejor las flores de cerezo.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Tomoyo – Creí que te gustaban los claveles por el nombre de tu madre.

-Sí, pero las flores de cerezo eran sus favoritas y es la razón de mi nombre – Explicó la chica apretando la mano de su prometido – Además, a Syaoran le gustan más esas.

-Yo… – Aquello le causo un poco de pena, sin embargo, la amatista lo interrumpió.

-Entonces no se diga más – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa para luego hablarle a la chica – Será una boda llena de flores de cerezo ¿habrá algún problema con eso?

-Para nada – Respondió la chica sonriendo – Estamos en una buena temporada para esas flores, así que no hay problema.

\- ¡Maravilloso! – Saltó Tomoyo de la emoción – Entonces creo que con eso podemos ir a ver los manteles, y escoger el diseño de las invitaciones, además, ya he hablado con los de la pastelería y tenemos que ir ahora mismo para ver que sabor les gusta más.

-Eso no será dificil – Respondió Syaoran captando la atención de las mujeres – Todos saben que Sakura y yo somos unos obsesivos por el chocolate.

Sakura se rio ante el comentario – Él tiene razón.

-En ese caso, eso quedará igual que en la lista – Respondió Tomoyo – Andando, aún tenemos cosas que ver.

Los chicos siguieron a la experta en bodas, algo les decía que sería un largo día lleno de cosas de bodas por todos lados, Syaoran tenía que admitir que aquello era emocionante, sin embargo, nadie lucía más animada que Sakura, quien junto a Tomoyo parecían unas niñas pequeñas en una tienda de dulces cada vez que entraban a un nuevo local a escoger cualquier cosa.

Tal vez él nunca haya hecho una lista de las cosas que quería para su boda, precisamente porque cuando era un niño ni siquiera pensó en casarse algún día, sin embargo, el saber que Sakura si había pensado en todas aquellas cosas y que seguía tan emocionada como desde el día que le había pedido matrimonio, lo hacía completamente feliz, y aquello era suficiente para sentirse emocionado.

 **oOo**

Habían pasado todo el día en la ciudad de Tokio resolviendo todos los preparativos de la boda que se llevaría a cabo en un par de semanas, los chicos habían decidido hacerlo de aquella manera ya que también coincidía con la mudanza a su nuevo departamento cuando volvieran de la luna de miel, por lo que todo se veía un poco apresurado, sin embargo, gracias a Tomoyo todo iba siendo más sencillo.

Ese día luego de estar en la floristería fueron hasta la pastelería que se encargaría del pastel, en efecto ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con que el sabor sería del auténtico chocolate que tanto les gustaba, más tarde los tres se dirigieron hacía el lugar dónde harían las invitaciones, de ahí recorrieron Tokio buscando los manteles adecuados, y finalmente al volver a Tomoeda Tomoyo les pidió que fueran a la mansión Daidoji para hacer una prueba del vestido de Sakura.

\- ¿No es de mala suerte que yo la vea con el vestido antes de la boda? – Preguntó Syaoran.

-Lo es – Sentenció Tomoyo – Por eso esperarás en la sala mientras yo tomo las medidas que necesito y hago los arreglos.

-Pero quiero que Syaoran vea mi vestido – Dijo Sakura – No soy tan supersticiosa.

-Pero podrías arruinar el factor sorpresa – Insistió Tomoyo – Créeme será más especial si él te ve cuando entres al altar.

-Puedo esperar – Respondió Syaoran tranquilizando a su prometida – Anda y háganle todos los arreglos que necesite el vestido, no me molesta sentarme aquí… Daidoji tiene razón, arruinaríamos el factor sorpresa si te veo con el vestido antes de tiempo.

Sakura suspiró derrotada – Está bien, no arruinaremos el factor sorpresa ni traeremos la mala suerte.

-En ese caso, Li pediré que te traigan té y unas galletas mientras nosotras estamos en mi estudio – Respondió Tomoyo – No tardamos y siéntete como en casa.

Syaoran asintió y vio como ambas chicas salían tras la puerta con rumbo hacía el estudio de la amatista. Por su parte, las chicas al llegar al recinto de inmediato se dispusieron a que Sakura se colocara el vestido que Tomoyo llevaba un par de días confeccionando, su amiga no había perdido el toque de hacer atuendos rápidamente, sin embargo, con el vestido de bodas de su mejor amiga había decidido esmerarse más que nunca.

Sakura terminó de ponerse el vestido y quedó completamente atónita al verse en el espejo, este no estaba terminado, sin embargo, Tomoyo lo llevaba bastante adelantado y no podía evitar cuestionarse si realmente era ella misma la que estaba parada frente al espejo en ese momento.

-Es precioso, Tomoyo – Dijo Sakura sin poder creerlo.

Por su parte, la amatista estaba derramando un par de lágrimas silenciosas y luego embozó una sonrisa – Desde niña he soñado con confeccionarte tu vestido de bodas, no puedo creer que ya haya llegado ese momento… Ven, quédate quieta y déjame hacer los arreglos.

Sakura captó las indicaciones de la chica y se quedó tranquila hablando de vez en cuando – Este vestido me recuerda un poco al de la obra del festival de Tomoeda, cuando fui la princesa y Syaoran el príncipe.

-Te veías igual de hermosa que ahora – Admitió Tomoyo – Y no dudo que en la boda luzcan tan radiantes como esa noche.

-Estoy un poco preocupada por el baile, espero no tropezarme con el vestido o que Syaoran lo pise sin querer – Dijo Sakura un preocupada.

Tomoyo miró a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa – Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente… espérame aquí y no te muevas.

-Tomoyo ¿a dónde vas?

Pero era tarde, su mejor amiga ya había abandonado la habitación dejando a la ojiverde completamente confundida, ella prefirió esperar a que la amatista apareciera, quizás había ido a buscar algo en su habitación, sin embargo, pasado un rato ella apareció y jamás esperó que lo hiciera acompañada con Syaoran, quien venía con los ojos vendados, cosa que le causó un poco de gracia.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Sakura.

-Pues como estás preocupada por el asunto del baile, he decidido que bailen una pequeña pieza y así podré tomar las medidas necesarias para que Li no te pise el vestido – Explicó Tomoyo – Y le he vendado los ojos para que no lo vea antes de tiempo.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante eso, sobre todo cuando su prometido caminó por la habitación hasta llegar a dónde ella estaba y la tomó de las manos y la cintura, poniéndose en posición de baile y empezando a balancearse lentamente mientras Tomoyo empezó a trabajar. Él le habló.

-Estoy literalmente bailando a ciegas – Bromeó.

Sakura sonrió – Tranquilo, yo me encargo de que no me pises o de que no caigas – Ambos rieron ante el comentario y ella volvió a hablar – No sabes cuán hermoso está quedando el vestido.

-Estaré encantado de verlo cuando entres al altar – Respondió él sonriendo – Ahora mismo te estoy imaginando con un vestido como el que usaste para la obra del festival del Tomoeda.

-Yo también lo relacioné con ese, y te aseguro que es igual de hermoso, solo que este más largo y completamente blanco – Respondió la chica.

-Espero verme tan bien como tú, no quiero desentonar.

-Eres el novio, créeme no vas a desentonar – Dijo la ojiverde.

Los chicos se siguieron balanceando como si hubiese música, Sakura no había parado de mirar a Syaoran quien, aunque estuviese con los ojos vendados, podía sentir su mirada penetrante, así que le habló – ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? Además de la venda, claro.

Sakura se río – Si, tienes esto.

Y seguido de eso la chica se puso se acercó para besarlo en los labios tiernamente, Syaoran no esperaba aquel roce, sin embargo, no dudo en corresponderle de la misma manera, le llenaba de emoción saber que ambos estuvieran a punto de casarse, parecía surreal.

El beso fue interrumpido cuando escucharon unas risas y Sakura se giró para encontrarse a su mejor amiga con la cámara de video apuntándolos. Sakura le habló de inmediato – ¿En qué momento llegaste allá?

-Soy una experta en esto – Respondió Tomoyo aun grabándolos – Será un lindo recuerdo para mostrarle a sus hijos algún día.

Sakura se sonrojó y Syaoran habló – No puedo ver nada, pero apuesto cualquier cosa a que Daidoji está apuntándonos con su cámara de vídeo.

Y es que no podían esperar menos de la mejor amiga de la novia.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido una bonita semana y que todo les haya salido de maravilla. Por acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo que me pareció tierno de escribir, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si les soy sincera sigo un poco nostálgica por "Partners in Crime", los que me seguían en esa historia saben que terminó esta semana y pues sigo sintiéndome bastante emocional al respecto.**

 **Y bueno como es costumbre, vamos con la dedicatoria a aquellos que me comentaron en el anterior:**

 **Angie Hernández (quien quería ver los preparativos de la boda con Tomoyo, muchas gracias)**

 **nicoll. nara. 94**

 **Liisy24**

 **Claudia86**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **Unuzomy**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Gabyta Li**

 **samantha136**

 **Sahure**

 **JOYSOOYUNG**

 **malena27**

 **Marymaru**

 **skayue-chan**

 **Celes483**

 **jade2824**

 **Angie**

 **Kariramos**

 **ValSmile**

 **Lin Lu Lo Li**

 **Yoshie**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo en cada capítulo y disculpen el retraso, nunca estaré lo suficientemente agradecida con todo el apoyo que ha recibido este fic de su parte. Espero verlos pronto, les mando un beso enorme y muchos abrazos.**

 **ACLARATORIA: no quiero sonar demasiado odiosa diciendo esto, pero en el capítulo pasado con todo el asunto de la charla me pidieron varias veces que agregara la charla de Syaoran, pero es que la verdad, recuerden que esta historia es post la Carta Sellada y prefiero enfocarme es en eso, además de que ya he hecho 2 capítulos sobre charlas y pues creo que ya fue suficiente. Espero que no les moleste esto. Saludos.**


	49. Lecciones de chino poco tradicionales

**Lecciones de chino poco tradicionales**

-No sé cómo pudiste aprender dos idiomas cuando eras un niño – Se quejó Sakura – Yo llevo años escuchándote hablar en chino, te acompañé a Hong Kong dónde escuché a toda tu familia, y aun así no entiendo toda esa gramática.

-Es cuestión de práctica, así fue como me acostumbré al japonés y al inglés – Respondió Syaoran tomando otro libro – Anda, ya estabas dominando lo básico.

-Creo que sería más fácil enseñarme inglés que chino – Admitió Sakura empezando a frustrarse.

-No te des por vencida – Animó él – Luego de que domines el chino el inglés será pan comido, es el idioma más fácil del mundo, por lo que, si puedes con el chino, entonces podrás con lo que sea.

Sakura suspiró resignada y le sonrió de medio lado – Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo.

-Oye si pudiste con las matemáticas en la escuela, puedes con esto – Siguió insistiendo Syaoran.

Sakura lo pensó un momento – Tienes razón, las matemáticas eran mucho más difíciles y tú las hiciste ver fáciles… Esto no puede ser tan malo – Y seguido de eso tomó otro libro de los que estaban usando.

-Esa es mi chica – Respondió Syaoran dándole un corto beso en los labios que hizo sonrojar a Sakura, a pesar de que tuvieran 20 años y ya estuvieran en la universidad, esos pequeños gestos sorpresivos seguían descolocándola un poco.

Esa tarde se habían dedicado a estudiar para la clase extracurricular en la que se había inscrito la chica, la verdad es que se interesó por el idioma luego de tantos años de escuchar a su novio, por lo que al ver la oportunidad de aprenderlo no lo dudó, aunque no esperó que fuese tan dificil, aunque tuviera a un maestro a su lado todos los días.

La universidad los estaba consumiendo últimamente, y es que estaban en un semestre bastante fuerte, incluso habían pasado varias semanas desde que no se veían fuera de la universidad, y cuando estaban en casa de la chica simplemente se limitaban a estudiar, y eso era solo cuando tenían materias compartidas, cosa que ya no pasaba tan seguido ya que tenían carreras distintas, por lo que cada uno debía limitarse a estudiar con su propio grupo de estudio o solos.

Esa tarde en particular Syaoran se había visto más despejado de sus deberes, por lo que aceptó ayudar a su novia todo el tiempo que fuese necesario para su examen de chino, además, le daba la excusa perfecta para estar con ella más tiempo, aunque estuvieran en uno de los cubículos de la biblioteca de la universidad, pero sin duda, preferían eso a no verse en lo absoluto.

Syaoran le explicaba a Sakura toda la gramática que implicaba el chino, y ella le prestaba toda la atención posible mientras repetía los ejemplos que le daba. Era cierto que las matemáticas habían sido un problema toda la escuela, y estas no se comparaban con el chino, ya que misteriosamente se le estaba dando bastante bien, por lo que en ocasiones se dedicaba a hacerle un par de bromas a su novio en el idioma.

\- ¿Cómo digo "mi novio es un gruñón"? – Preguntó ella sonriendo.

Syaoran levantó su vista de los libros y le devolvió la sonrisa – Muy graciosa.

-Podría usar esa frase mucho, por eso necesito saberla – Respondió la chica siguiendo con su juego.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no te enseño como decir "mi novio es el mejor del mundo"?

-Porque así no podría hacerte enojar por pura diversión – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Él sabía hacían donde iba Sakura, ella solía hacer eso, por lo que decidió hablarle de nuevo – Estás tratando de distraerme, de nuevo.

-Culpable – Aceptó ella – Creo que nos merecemos un descanso.

-Sakura, pero tienes examen el miércoles – Refutó él – Sabes que lo que más quisiera es aprovechar la tarde para salir contigo, pero el deber te llama.

Ella suspiró resignada – ¿Por qué acepté tomar esa clase de chino?

-Porque tu novio es chino – Respondió el con simpleza sonriendo y tomándola de la mano – Vale, vamos a tomar un pequeño descanso, pero después sin distracciones.

Sakura le sonrió y seguido de eso se acercó para darle otro beso en los labios, pero este era diferente al anterior ya que fue más prolongado y profundo al que habían tenido, de hecho, ninguno tenía intenciones de cortarlo por el momento, por lo que al hacerlo más profundo ella empezó a explorar la boca de él con su lengua mientras ponía una mano en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

Syaoran por su parte, posó su mano en la mejilla de ella y la otra en su rodilla descubierta, debido a que usaba una falda esa tarde. Sakura empezó a despeinar el cabello de su novio con su mano mientras sentía los círculos que él hacía con la yema de sus dedos en su rodilla sintiendo como se calentaba el ambiente y como la mano de él ascendía por su pierna hasta posarse por debajo de su falda. Sakura lo mordió en el labio inferior haciéndolo gemir levemente.

Él empezó a sentir como su ropa interior empezaba apretar, por lo que cortó el beso de inmediato – Demonios, si me sigues besando así no me voy a detener.

Sakura tenía la respiración entrecortada y sintió sus piernas temblar solo con ese roce que tuvieron – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos?

-Te aseguro que fue antes de que los exámenes empezaran – Recordó Syaoran – Entre las clases, las pruebas y el que tu hermano no me quite la vista de encima en tu casa, no hemos vuelto a estar juntos así.

Sakura se quedó callada un momento, aún ambos respiraban entrecortadamente por lo que acababan de vivir unos momentos atrás, Syaoran creía que lo mejor es que se pusieran a estudiar antes de volver a caer en aquella tentación, sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo fue sorprendido por su novia, quien se levantó de la silla para sentarse a horcadas encima de él, aquello no estaba ayudando para nada a su naciente erección, y menos cuando ella empezó a besarlo con la misma pasión que hace unos minutos atrás.

Syaoran estaba completamente sorprendido y extasiado ante la situación, al primer momento no pudo contenerse y le devolvió el beso a la chica mientras posaba ambas manos en su cadera, podía sentir el bulto en sus pantalones chocando con la entrada de ella por debajo de la falda. Sakura cortó el beso para posar sus labios en el cuello de él y dar besos en esa zona, sin embargo, Syaoran la apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Si me vuelves a dar otro beso así no me voy a detener – Dijo él con voz ronca – Mejor volvemos a estudiar y pedirle a los dioses que se me baje la erección.

-Syaoran no quiero que te detengas – Respondió ella.

Él abrió los ojos impresionados – ¿Te das cuenta de dónde estamos?

-Todo el mundo lo hace en estos cubículos ¿acaso no has escuchado eso de tus amigos? Además, cerramos la puerta con botón para que nadie molestara.

Él negó con la cabeza y Sakura volvió a hablar – No seríamos los primeros, y es obvio que necesitamos esto y no lo tendremos hasta salir de los exámenes.

\- ¿No tienes miedo de que nos descubra alguien?

-No si somos realmente cuidadosos – Respondió ella sonriendo y luego de eso le habló en el oído lentamente – La adrenalina lo hace más excitante ¿no crees?

Syaoran lo pensó un momento y luego le habló a su novia – Esto es una completa locura, pero te apoyo porque tampoco puedo aguantarme más, pero debes prometerme que no vas a ser demasiado ruidosa.

-Cállate y bésame, Syaoran – Demandó Sakura.

Él no se hizo esperar más cortando la distancia que había entre ellos empezando a explorar la boca de ella con su lengua haciendo que la chica ahogara los gemidos en su boca. Sakura empezó a desabrochar la camisa de él y aprovechó para besar su cuello nuevamente y parte de su pecho.

Syaoran por su parte recorrió el cuerpo de ella con sus manos hasta llegar al borde de su blusa para sacarla del medio, dejando a la vista a su novia con solo un brassier color rosa pastel, ella se mordió el labio invitándolo a besarla de nuevo, cosa que no se hizo esperar, pero Syaoran prefirió atacar esta vez hacia su cuello para darle algunos besos mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba a lo largo las piernas de la chica y poco a poco se volvía a colar debajo de su falda, llegando hasta la ropa interior de ella.

Sakura al sentir la mano del chico cerca de su centro tuvo que ahogar un gemido, sobre todo cuando él decidió poner su mano debajo de la ropa interior empezando a acariciarla en esa zona. Ella decidió poner su rostro en el hombro de él para ahogar los gemidos mientras sentía como él seguía acariciándola en esa zona tan sensible al mismo tiempo que sentía como su miembro se endurecía más.

Syaoran retiró su mano de la ropa interior de su novia y ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos para besarlo de nuevo en los labios. Él por su parte mientras le correspondía buscó el broche del brassier en su espalda y lo deshizo rápidamente para dejar la prenda en el suelo, seguido de eso posó una de sus manos en uno de sus pechos y empezó a acariciarlo haciendo círculos en sus pezones con la yema de los dedos.

Él besó suavemente sus senos mientras la agarraba fuertemente de las piernas alrededor de su cadera y apartaba los libros que estaba usando para luego sentarla en la mesa. Al estar ahí Syaoran la ayudó a sacar la falda de en medio, y seguido de eso Sakura decidió desabrochar el cinturón de su novio y seguido de eso bajar los pantalones viendo más claramente lo que había provocado.

-Por favor dime que tienes condones – Dijo ella con voz ahogada y en susurro.

Syaoran entonces agradeció que ella lo hubiese mencionado, y buscó en sus bolsillos su billetera, justo ahí tenía uno de aquellos para cuando ellos fuesen a tener relaciones sin haberlo planeado, justo como en ese momento.

Él le mostró el paquete a su novia y ella sonrió – Siempre estoy preparado.

Syaoran se acercó a ella para besarla de nuevo en los labios, esta vez más pausadamente mientras bajaban su mano hasta las bragas color blanco y las quitaba. Ella hizo lo mismo con los bóxers de él liberando su erección y le ayudó a poner el condón en su lugar, seguido de eso se posicionó entre sus piernas y antes de entrar le habló.

-Ya sabes, no puedes hacer mucho ruido – Dijo él dándole un beso en los labios – Pon tus labios en mi cuello o en mi hombro.

- _Tómalo con calma, Xiao Lang –_ Dijo ella en perfecto chino dejando atónito a su novio.

-Si me estabas prestando atención después de todo, Ying Fa – Respondió él para luego besarla de lleno en los labios.

Sakura sintió como él empezaba a entrar y salir aumentando la velocidad conforme pasaban los minutos. Se vio en la necesidad de ahogar un gemido, por lo que apartó sus labios de los de él y los posó en su cuello, donde enterró su cara para no gritar de placer. Aquello acabó cuando ambos saciaron su sed de cercanía.

Sakura sentía sus piernas como gelatina después de semejante escena vivida, y él estaba sudando. Le ayudó a bajarse de la mesa y ambos se vistieron, aunque solo para tapar lo necesario ya que se volvieron a sentar para tratar de recuperar la respiración.

-Esta fue la jodida sesión de estudio más caliente que hemos tenido – Admitió Syaoran.

Sakura se sonrojó y se rio – Podría acostumbrarme a ello, sobre todo porque aprendí mucho hoy.

-Tengo que admitir que no esperaba que me hablaras en chino justo en ese momento – Dijo él – Aunque podría acostumbrarme a eso, me gustó como sonó.

-En ese caso, espero que muy pronto volvamos a estudiar chino, porque fueron las clases más productivas que hemos tenido.

Syaoran sonrió – No me tientes.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Disculpen el retraso, ayer me pasé todo el día sin internet, ya saben como funcionan las cosas por aquí en mi país. Bueno por acá les dejo este capítulo bastante caliente jajaja, pero como conozco a mis lectores y sé que son un poco pervertidos, estoy segura de que lo disfrutaron mucho.**

 **Como siempre vamos a dedicar el capítulo a quienes comentaron el anterior:**

 **Guest (quien quería clases de chino) y ValSmile (quien quería que estos dos tuvieran relaciones en un lugar público con la adrenalina a millón) mil gracias a ambas;)**

 **nicoll. nara. 94**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **Angie Hernandez**

 **Unuzomy**

 **Gabyta Li**

 **lyaangela**

 **Claudia86**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Sahure**

 **cerezo01**

 **Celes483**

 **jade2824**

 **Liisy24**

 **Angie**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, ya casi estamos en los 50 capítulos ¿se lo pueden creer? Nunca cambien. Nos seguimos leyendo la próxima semana, les mando un beso enorme a todos. Cuídense.**


	50. Un día de fiebre

**Un día de fiebre**

Touya retiró el termómetro de la boca de su hermana menor y lo vio suspirando pesadamente – Tienes 39°C, no irás a la escuela hoy… Sabia que era mala idea dejar que te mojaras en la lluvia el otro día.

-Tenía que llegar a clases a como diera lugar, y estaba lloviendo – Se defendió ella tosiendo – No estoy tan mal.

-Si lo estás, hablarás con tu maestro luego, necesitas descansar – Respondió Touya seriamente – Iré abajo a buscarte la medicina y más te vale que no salgas esta vez.

Sakura suspiró, ella sabía que su hermano estaba haciendo referencia a aquella ocasión cuando todavía iba en la primaria y al mismo tiempo recolectaba las cartas Clow, también tuvo un día de fiebre que la mantuvo en cama todo el día, pero esa noche una carta Clow había hecho su aparición, por lo que no podía dejarla ir, en consecuencia esa noche había utilizado a _Mirror_ pese a los regaños de Kero y había dejado a su clon justo ahí en su lugar, aunque fue inútil ya que años después Touya le revelaría que supo que no era ella esa noche, por lo que no podría volver a usar ese truco con su hermano.

Sakura suspiró resignada – Prometo que esta vez me quedaré aquí en casa y cumpliré el tratamiento, no le digas a papá, no quiero que salga temprano del trabajo por esto.

-Está bien, solo no te salgas con el muñeco volador – Advirtió Touya dispuesto a salir de la habitación – Iré a avisar en mi trabajo que faltaré hoy.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Exclamó Sakura de inmediato desde su cama – No vas a faltar al trabajo solo porque estoy enferma… Ya tengo 17 años, puedo manejarlo sola.

-Sakura, pero tienes la fiebre muy alta – Dijo Touya preocupado.

-No puedes faltar al trabajo solo por eso – Insistió ella – Vete, me quedaré con Kero.

-No me fío demasiado del muñeco de felpa – Respondió él cejudo.

\- ¡Oye! – Exclamó Kero saliendo de su gaveta – ¡Cuando se trata de Sakura enferma me tomo muy en serio mi papel!

-Sigo sin fiarme de ti – Respondió Touya al pequeño guardián.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo porque no faltarás al trabajo hoy – Dijo Sakura seriamente – Ya estoy grande, voy a estar bien, hermano.

Touya suspiró resignado, sabía que en el fondo tenía que dejar crecer a Sakura de alguna manera, era cierto que ya tenía 17 años, no era tan adulta como para casarse y tener hijos _– Nunca será lo suficientemente adulta para eso –_ pensó él celosamente, sin embargo, creía que era bastante adulta como para manejar una fiebre ella sola sin la necesidad de que tuviese que faltar al trabajo, de todas formas, solo tendría que asegurarse de tomar su medicina cada 6 horas y descansar el resto del día.

-Está bien, iré a trabajar, pero por favor prométeme que no te vas a escapar por ahí con el muñeco de felpa a hacer cosas peligrosas – Advirtió Touya.

-Esos días se acabaron hace mucho – Respondió la chica – Me voy a quedar aquí.

-Y me dejarás dejarte lista la sopa que te tomarás – Siguió el moreno para luego mirar a Kero – Y tú la vas a calentar más tarde.

-Entendido – Dijo el pequeño guardián con fastidio.

Sakura le sonrió – Está bien, si no te apuras se te hará tarde.

-Y una última cosa – Dijo él más seriamente – Por nada en el mundo el mocoso puede venir a visitarte mientras no estoy, está terminantemente prohibido.

Sakura suspiró resignada, sabía que esa sería una de las condiciones más fuerte de su hermano, pero debía respetarla – Está bien, de todas formas, Syaoran tiene clases hoy y práctica con el equipo de futbol, ya le avisé que tomara notas por mí, al igual que Tomoyo.

-No puede venir a verte mínimo hasta la noche que yo esté aquí, solo puede hacerlo Tomoyo – Advirtió Touya – ¿Entendido?

-Entendido – Respondió ella tosiendo – Anda, se te hará tarde para el trabajo.

Touya la miró por última vez y luego le habló a Kero – Espero que no dejes entrar al mocoso en mi ausencia ¿he sido claro?

-Sí – Respondió Kero con fastidio – Ahora vete, no me dejas desempeñar mis funciones como enfermero.

El moreno suspiró resignado y miró a su hermana por última vez – Cuídate y mejórate pronto, monstruo… Voy por la medicina.

Sakura le sonrió mientras el hombre abandonaba la habitación, cuando estuvo sola con su guardián este le habló – Luces bastante enferma hoy.

-Y me siento bastante enferma – Respondió ella bostezando – Supongo que con esa medicina me dará aún más sueño.

-Bueno estoy dispuesto a escuchar tus estruendosos ronquidos con tal y te mejores – Bromeó Kero.

Sakura se rio – Yo no ronco, ese eres tú.

-Nada de lo que digas podría demostrar lo contrario – Dijo Kero – Ahora descansa.

Sakura le sonrió a su guardián y en cuanto su hermano mayor volvió con la medicina, se la tomó de inmediato, despidiendo al hombre y arrullándose entre las sábanas para dormir plácidamente, no le gustaba faltar a la escuela, ya que solía perderse muchas cosas y, además, esa tarde tenía práctica con las porristas, pero se sentía realmente mal, por lo que lo único que le pedía su cuerpo era descansar todo el día.

Kero había decidido custodiar el sueño de su querida dueña, sabía que no se sentía para nada bien y su hermano lo había dejado a cargo _– Si tan solo supiera que la he cuidado de muchas formas desde que es pequeña –_ pensó el guardián mientras se acercaba a Sakura para tocar su frente, hacia como una hora que había tomado su medicina y aún no veía mejoras, eso estaba empezando a preocuparlo, y eso habría seguido de no ser porque escuchó el timbre.

El pequeño guardián decidió volar hasta la planta baja de la casa solo para asomar su cabeza por las ventanas, tenía prohibido abrir la puerta ya que podría tratarse de algún vecino o del mismísimo padre de Sakura, quienes no sabían para nada de su existencia, sin embargo, se vio bastante sorprendido cuando vio que en la puerta estaba un joven chino de cabello marrón con semblante preocupado.

El pequeño guardián se apresuró a abrir la puerta – Mocoso.

-Kerberos – Respondió Syaoran – ¿Estás solo?

-Sí, el hermano de Sakura me ha dejado a su cargo – Respondió él mirando la bolsa que traía con él – ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela.

-Dije que no me sentía bien – Dijo él – Quería ver como estaba Sakura y sabía que se quedaría sola.

Kero lo miró incrédulo – ¡¿En serio faltaste a la escuela por venir a ver a Sakura?!

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco – Es mi novia, y sé que tu te preocupas por ella, pero necesita cuidados.

-Eso no te lo discuto, pasa – Kero se hizo a un lado dejando que Syaoran entrara a la casa de los Kinomoto, mientras el joven se cambiaba los zapatos él volvió a hablar – Su hermano le dio la medicina antes de irse hace como una hora, pero aún tiene fiebre.

-Necesita que se la bajen con agua a temperatura ambiente – Dijo Syaoran dirigiéndose primero a la cocina llevando la bolsa bajo la mirada curiosa del guardián – ¿Podrías buscar un recipiente?

Kero lo miró extrañado – ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Sabes dónde están.

Syaoran se removió incómodo – Esta no es mi casa, esta mal tomar las cosas de los otros, Kerberos… Solo ayúdame.

-Si serás mocoso, has estado aquí un millón de veces – Respondió Kero rodando los ojos y adentrándose en la cocina buscando un recipiente tal como le indicó el joven.

-Gracias – Respondió el chico mientras se acercaba al lavaplatos para llenarlo con agua a temperatura ambiente.

Kero se dio cuenta de que Syaoran dejó su bolsa encima de la mesa, quiso husmear como siempre solía hacerlo, sin embargo, el chico estaba resultando ser bastante educado a pesar de sus diferencias que, en ese momento, no había guerra entre ellos – ¿Qué traes en la bolsa, mocoso?

-Le he preparado una sopa a Sakura, y un té para más tarde – Respondió el chico – Cuando estoy enfermo solo puedo comer sopa.

-Su hermano mayor le preparó una antes de irse, quedé en que la calentaría – Dijo Kero.

Syaoran miró su bolsa y suspiró resignado – Supongo que podrá comerse una en el almuerzo y otra en la cena, así no se desperdician.

-Piensas en todo… Hoy estás resultando ser bastante útil, mocoso – Kero dijo esto sin intenciones de insultarlo ni nada, solo como un comentario más.

Syaoran le sonrió de medio lado – Supongo que Sakura está dormida.

-Así es, aunque se despierta mucho a causa de la tos – Confesó Kero.

-Bien, tenemos que esperar que la medicina haga efecto con la tos, sin embargo, voy a hacer que le baje la fiebre – Dijo Syaoran decidido mientras tomaba el recipiente con agua y empezaba a subir las escaleras seguido de Kero.

Cuando Syaoran estuvo en frente de la habitación de su novia Kero fue quien abrió la puerta, los dos permanecieron en silencio para no despertar a Sakura, quien se removía entre las sábanas. Syaoran puso el recipiente de agua en la mesa y se sentó en la silla para acercarse a la ojiverde, estiró su mano hasta posarla en la frente de ella y pudo sentir como estaba ardiendo en fiebre, por lo que de inmediato sacó el pañuelo azul que siempre llevaba con él en su bolsillo, lo remojó en el agua y se lo puso a la chica en la frente.

Sakura sintió algo húmero en su frente, por lo que de inmediato abrió los ojos y pudo encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con cierto joven chino a su lado – Syaoran – Dijo débilmente.

-No hagas esfuerzos – Respondió él acariciando su mano – Sigue durmiendo, el agua tibia te bajará la fiebre y te despertaré para que tomes la sopa.

-Pero faltaste a la escuela – Intentó decir ella – Eso está realmente mal, no debiste hacerlo.

-Quise hacerlo, de todas formas, no teníamos exámenes ni nada – Respondió él tranquilizándola – Y ya no te preocupes por eso, solo descansa.

Entonces Sakura recordó algo importante y abrió los ojos asustada – Si mi hermano te encuentra aquí te mata, me dijo que no podías visitarme mientras él no estuviese.

-De tu hermano me encargo yo más tarde – Respondió Syaoran – Ahora basta de preocupaciones y duerme, aún tienes mucha fiebre.

Sakura le sonrió de medio lado y posó su mano en su frente para acomodar el pañuelo que él había puesto ahí ya que se le estaba cayendo, cuando estaba en eso se dio cuenta de lo familiar que se le hacía ese objeto, por lo que habló.

\- ¿Acaso este es el mismo pañuelo de aquella ocasión? – Preguntó ella sonriendo.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco, Sakura se estaba refiriendo a que ese había sido el mismo pañuelo que él le ofreció para que se limpiara las lágrimas hace tantos años cuando no fue correspondida por Yukito, se lo había regalado, pero ella se lo devolvió en compañía de una bufanda tejida por ella misma, aún conservaba ambas piezas, y en efecto, casualmente ese día había llevado con él ese mismo pañuelo azul.

-Sí, es el mismo de aquella ocasión – Afirmó él.

Sakura volvió a sonreír y haciendo un poco de esfuerzo se sentó un momento para acercar sus labios a los de su novio y depositar un dulce beso ahí para luego volverse a recostar – Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Syaoran le sonrió de medio lado – Siempre estaré aquí para cuando necesites… Ahora descansa.

Sakura no dijo nada más, simplemente se acomodó entre las sábanas y cerró sus ojos quedándose dormida casi de inmediato bajo la mirada de Syaoran, quien se quedó con ella tomándole las manos por un rato hasta que decidió en compañía de Kero bajar a la cocina para calentar la sopa que la chica tomaría en el almuerzo. Cuando se levantó de la silla se dio cuenta que la puerta de la habitación de su novia se encontraba un poco abierta y justo ahí estaba parado su hermano mayor, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había llegado.

Las miradas entre Touya y Syaoran se cruzaron nuevamente, y ese pudo haber sido un gran escándalo, sin embargo, el moreno al ver a su hermana sonriendo y siendo ser cuidada por su novio lo obligó a contenerse de formar un alboroto, de todas formas, estaba enferma y necesitaba descansar. Syaoran salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él encarando al hermano mayor de su novia.

-Escucha Kinomoto, solo me preocupé por ella y vine a cuidarla – Dijo el joven chino de inmediato – Ella no lo sabía.

Touya ignoró sus comentarios – ¿Sakura todavía tiene fiebre?

Syaoran se extrañó de que no lo haya reprendido más, por lo que siguió con la conversación – Sí, pero apenas hace unos minutos le puse el pañuelo, se ha quedado dormida de nuevo.

Touya suspiro resignado – Olvidé ponerle el pañuelo, así solía hacer mi madre cuando estábamos pequeños y nos enfermábamos… Pedí el día libre para cuidarla.

El joven chino sonrió de medio lado – Entonces nos parecemos más de lo que me gustaría admitir ya que tuvimos las mismas ideas.

-El mocoso tiene un punto a su favor – Dijo Kero para aliviar la tensión – Ambos faltaron al trabajo o a la escuela, pensaron en el pañuelo e incluso le hicieron sopa a Sakura… Sino pelearan tanto serían buenos amigos.

-Cierra la boca, muñeco de felpa flotante – Dijo Touya para luego mirar al novio de su hermana – Te puedes quedar, de todas formas, ya estoy aquí.

-Gracias, Kinomoto – Se limitó a decir Syaoran mientras bajaba a la cocina seguido del pequeño guardián, bajo la mirada de Touya.

Sakura por su lado, había escuchado toda la conversación desde su habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que por fin su hermano y su novio se estuvieran llevando bien, incluso si solo lo hacían en esa ocasión para que ella se mejorara pronto, era un comienzo.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Primero que todo, primero que nada… ¡Disculpen el retraso! Es primera vez que me atraso tanto, pero es que me quedé sin capítulos (siempre tengo un lote de capítulos escritos, pero esta vez tuve muchas cosas que hacer y se me acabaron), he estado algo atareada y pues ayer no iba a terminar este capítulo, y no quería traerles algo a medias, por lo que preferí darme una aguantada y pues he aquí el resultado, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Espero que no me vuelva a pasar esto porque en serio no me gusta ser impuntual… Por cierto, quiero agradecerles a todos porque sin ustedes no lo habría logrado, es primera vez que un fic mío llega a 50 capítulos, de verdad gracias infinitas a todos los que me dejan ideas para mantener esta historia viva por un rato más jajaja.**

 **Como saben me gustan las referencias al anime original y en este capítulo he hecho referencia a uno de los episodios más fuertes, el número 66 titulado "La persona más especial para Sakura" y también al capítulo 67 titulado "Sakura, Syaoran y el templo Tsukimine". Y pues también está la referencia en el título y prácticamente todo el capítulo al episodio número 39 llamado "un día de fiebre", espero que las disfrutaran.**

 **Ahora vamos con la dedicatoria a todos los que me comentaron el capítulo anterior:**

 **skayue-chan (quien me dio la idea ya que quería ver a Sakura enferma y que Syaoran la cuidara cuando aún eran novios, muchas gracias)**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **Angie Hernandez**

 **ValSmile**

 **Hoshi-tsuki-chan**

 **Gabyta Li**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **lublue**

 **Shine Kazuya**

 **Claudia86**

 **Guest**

 **Lin Lu Lo Li**

 **Liisy24**

 **Angie**

 **jade2824**

 **sakura li**

 **Unuzomy**

 **Les agradezco mucho sus palabras de apoyo, y también a aquellos que leen entre las sombras. Sigan siendo geniales. Nos vemos la próxima semana, les mando muchos besos.**

 **PD: Para los lectores del fandom de Miraculous Ladybug, muy pronto empezaré a subir mi nueva historia, así que estén muy al pendiente;) Bye.**


	51. Especial de Navidad

**Nuestra primera navidad**

-La cena estuvo deliciosa – Dijo Syaoran haciendo una respetuosa reverencia – Gracias a todos por aceptarme esta noche.

Sakura sonrió al ver a su novio, lo mismo que Fujitaka, quien fue el que decidió responderle al joven chino – Siempre es un gusto que nos acompañes, especialmente cuando te encuentras solo en casa, sabes que aquí tienes una familia con quien pasar navidad.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Kinomoto – Respondió Syaoran.

-Solo compórtate, mocoso – Dijo Touya frunciendo el ceño.

-Hermano – Regañó Sakura.

\- ¿Qué? El hecho de que ahora sea tu novio me da más derecho de decirle que debe mantener sus manos lejos de ti – Respondió el moreno.

Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaron hasta la coronilla y luego de eso fue un joven de cabello platinado y anteojos quien intervino – Déjalos, Touya… Es su primera navidad juntos, además, Syaoran siempre se ha portado muy bien con la pequeña Sakura.

-Yukito tiene razón – Acordó Fujitaka – Además, ha sido tan amable de prepararnos un postre navideño de China.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer – Respondió el joven chino.

-En ese caso, no hagamos esperar más para degustar tan maravilloso postre – Dijo Fujitaka levantándose de la mesa – Con su permiso.

El hombre se dirigió hasta la cocina dejando a solas al resto de sus acompañantes en esa noche, la primera en hablar fue Sakura – Hermano podrías ser un poco más amable con Syaoran.

-Hey no te preocupes – Dijo él tomándola de la mano y tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Monstruo se te está cayendo la baba – Respondió Touya viendo como su hermana menor se enojaba aún más.

Sakura se sonrojó mucho más cuando su hermano hizo aquel comentario, sin embargo, fue Yukito el siguiente en hablar – Ya basta Touya, no queremos peleas en navidad.

-Es cierto – Respondió Syaoran apretando la mano de su novia, ella lo miró y se encontró con una sonrisa de medio lado de parte de él – Tranquila.

Sakura le devolvió el gesto de inmediato, sabía que no tenía caso pelear con su hermano, de todas formas, la molestaría. Sin embargo, estaba feliz de que Syaoran estuviera ahí, pese a los comentarios de Touya, y es que aunque no lo admitiera, estaba un poco nerviosa considerando que era la primera vez que ella y Syaoran pasarían una navidad como novios, y además, la primera navidad que Syaoran pasaba solo en Japón, considerando que había vuelto hacía unos meses sin la compañía de Wei, y esa fue una de las razones que la impulsaron a invitarlo a pasar esa noche en su casa con su padre, su hermano y Yukito.

Aunque Syaoran se caracterizaba por siempre ser serio y reservado en lo que su a familia se refería, Sakura sabía que no debía ser fácil pasar aquellas fiestas en otro país completamente solo, y aunque él siempre fue muy independiente, siempre contó con la compañía de Wei, por lo que podía imaginarse que esa noche debía ser un completo cambio para Syaoran.

Fujitaka volvió solo unos minutos después con el postre que había preparado el chico y todos se dispusieron a comerlo entre conversaciones banales. Cuando la cena acabó Fujitaka se dispuso a limpiar la cocina, oficio en el que se ofrecieron a ayudarle Touya y Yukito, Sakura y Syaoran iban a lo mismo, pero el hombre insistió en que se quedaran en la sala y que no se preocuparan, pese a la insistencia de los chicos.

La joven pareja se sentó en el sofá aún tomados de la mano, estaban un poco sonrojados ya que, a pesar de sus meses de noviazgo, aún no se acostumbraban del todo a aquellas muestras de cariño, sumado además todos los comentarios incomodos por parte de Touya que solo los hacía cohibirse más.

-Disculpa a mi hermano – Dijo Sakura de repente captando la atención del chico – A veces es demasiado pesado.

-No te preocupes, siempre ha sido así de sobreprotector contigo – Respondió él – Y nunca le he agradado mucho.

-Eso no es cierto, si le agradas, solo que a su manera – Contestó la chica.

-Vale, no tiene importancia – Dijo Syaoran – Puedo soportar sus comentarios, siempre y cuando no me prohíba verte.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente y luego fue él quien volvió a hablarle – Muchas gracias por invitarme esta noche, ha sido una navidad completamente diferente.

-Sé que no debe ser fácil estar en Japón tu solo en las fiestas, aunque sinceramente creí que volverías a Hong Kong para pasar navidad – Confesó la ojiverde.

-Mi madre me preguntó si lo haría, pero le pedí permiso para quedarme en Japón – Dijo él.

Sakura abrió los ojos de la impresión – ¿Por qué? Toda tu familia está en Hong Kong.

-Sí, pero ya he pasado las últimas navidades aquí, me he acostumbrado – Explicó el joven chino – Además, ahora estás tu y si viajaba a Hong Kong no podría estar aquí para darte tu regalo de navidad.

La ojiverde ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer una pregunta, ya que Syaoran se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa y justo escondido detrás de un adorno navideño él sacó una pequeña caja y habló mientras se acercaba a su novia – Tengo que admitir que tu hermano me ha guardado el secreto toda la noche ya que me ayudó a esconderlo.

Syaoran se sentó junto a Sakura y le entregó la pequeña caja – En mi país no acostumbramos demasiado a dar regalos en noche buena, sin embargo, me pareció un buen momento para darte esto, feliz navidad Sakura.

La chica quedó atónita ante el detalle y le sonrió, seguido de eso se dedicó a abrir la caja cuidadosamente para encontrarse con dos collares, aunque era algo curioso, ya que los dijes de los mismos se encontraban unidos como si fuera uno solo, se trataba del símbolo del Ying-Yang, ella miró de inmediato a su novio.

-Bueno como ya sabes ese es el símbolo chino del equilibrio – Explicó él un poco sonrojado – Veras en mi país es muy común que entre parejas se regalen esto, significa que a pesar de sus diferencias se complementan el uno al otro, creí que te gustaría.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba el dije de color blanco y se dirigía a su novio – ¿Puedo quedarme con este? Creo que el negro te iría muy bien a ti.

-Claro, es tu regalo después de todo, puedes escoger – Respondió él aún un tanto nervioso.

Ella de inmediato lo puso en su cuello abrochándolo, Syaoran se le quedó mirando y se sonrojó hasta la coronilla cuando ella le habló – Me encantó, muchas gracias – Seguido de eso Sakura se acercó para robarle un corto beso en los labios que lo descolocó por completo.

Los chicos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, eran aún muy tímidos en lo que los besos se referían, sin embargo, ninguno podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro ante la muestra de afecto. Syaoran decidió ponerse su propio collar y seguido de eso Sakura le habló.

-Entonces ¿no dan regalos en noche buena en Hong Kong?

-No, de hecho, es como una noche común corriente – Respondió él – Celebramos más el año nuevo chino, eso si es una gran celebración.

-Lo sé, lo he visto por televisión – Dijo ella – ¿Y cómo era cuando estabas más pequeño?

-Sabes que vengo de una familia muy tradicional y conservadora, nos limitábamos a tener una cena como todas las noches y mi madre nos daba los regalos, no era demasiada celebración.

-Pues aquí en casa siempre somos solo mi papá, mi hermano y yo – Respondió Sakura – Los últimos años se agregó a Yukito, y pues ahora tú, siempre ha sido muy especial, y ahora lo es aún más.

Ese comentario hizo que Syaoran sonriera de medio lado a su novia y la tomara de la mano para luego mirarla a los ojos – ¿No recuerdas ninguna navidad con tu madre?

-No – Admitió ella un poco decepcionada – Quisiera hacerlo, pero solo la he visto en fotos, papá y Touya dicen que hacía un _kurisumasu kēki_ delicioso, se trata de un pastel con la temática de la bandera del país… Papá lo hace siempre que puede, aunque ellos aseguran que no es tan bueno como el que hacía mamá.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hizo este año? – Preguntó él curioso.

-Porque tu te ofreciste a hacer el postre, papá dijo que sería una falta de respeto de nuestra parte si horneaba el _kurisumasu kēki_ , por lo que decidió cambiar un poco las tradiciones y dejar que tu trajeras algo que representara a tu país.

Syaoran quedó asombrado ante eso – Pero no es justo, cambiaron sus tradiciones por mí.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco decidió explicarle – No tiene importancia, además, papá me dijo algo muy curioso, decidimos cambiar un poco las cosas ya que en este año de alguna forma te incluí a la familia.

Syaoran se sonrojó también al escuchar eso y era cierto, ese año había sido en el que volvió a Japón para quedarse y, por lo tanto, había formalizado su relación con Sakura, y aunque aún eran muy jóvenes, con apenas escasos 13 años, Fujitaka lo había aceptado en su familia y lo había recibido cálidamente al saber que él y su hija estaban saliendo. Syaoran siempre le había tenido mucho respeto a ese hombre, y no podía creer que había cambiado sus costumbres navideñas para hacerlo sentir como en casa.

-Sigo sintiéndome un poco intruso por haberlos hecho cambiar, sin embargo, se los agradezco mucho, siempre me han recibido muy bien aquí, incluso cuando solo éramos amigos – Respondió él.

Sakura le sonrió – Te recuerdo que tu también cambiaste tus tradiciones este año solo por mí, mira que pasar la navidad lejos de tu familia solo para estar conmigo, de verdad es algo que aprecio mucho.

Syaoran le devolvió el gesto – Ha sido un año lleno de cambios, y creo que era justo lo que necesitaba.

-También yo – Contestó ella.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos solo mirándose el uno al otro, marrón y verde se cruzaron en miradas brillantes y llenas de emoción con la música navideña de fondo, era un cuadro muy hermoso, considerando que eran jóvenes y les quedaba toda una vida por delante, estaban escribiendo su historia juntos y esos pequeños cambios son los que hacían la diferencia.

-Voy a mi habitación, espérame un momento – Dijo Sakura levantándose del sofá.

Syaoran la miró extrañado, sin embargo, no hizo preguntas, simplemente la siguió con la mirada mientras ella subía las escaleras de su casa y se perdía en la planta alta. Él se quedó observando su collar con el dije negro adornándolo, la primera vez que escuchó sobre aquella tradición que tenían las parejas en su país jamás pensó que él sería uno de los que lo haría, jamás se vio a sí mismo compartiendo su vida con alguien más, pero cada vez que veía a Sakura agradecía haberse equivocado por completo.

Al cabo de unos minutos la chica regresó y él quedó completamente impresionado al ver que traía con ella una caja envuelta con papel de regalo y un listón. Ella se sentó de nuevo a su lado y le tendió el obsequio.

-Ni creas que olvidé hacerte un regalo a ti – Dijo Sakura sonriendo – Feliz navidad, Syaoran.

El aludido tomó la caja entre sus manos y sonrió, ella se caracterizaba por ser siempre tan detallista, incluso cuando eran amigos le hizo regalos que aún conservaba, por lo que simplemente se apresuró a abrirlo cuidadosamente para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que una bufanda color verde jade hecha a mano, cuyo detalle más destacado eran unas letras bordadas a mano que conocía bastante bien, era su nombre en chino.

\- ¿La hiciste para mí? – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Así es – Respondió la ojiverde sonriendo – Te regalé una hace más de un año, pero has crecido mucho, así que decidí hacerte una nueva un poco más seria y, además, así puedes variarlas en invierno, y creí que se sería genial ponerle tu nombre ¿te gusta?

Syaoran sonrió genuinamente – Me gusta mucho, de verdad gracias por esto, no me lo esperaba… El estar contigo hoy ya lo consideraba como un regalo de navidad.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y seguido de eso Syaoran se acercó a ella para robarle otro beso en los labios, aunque fuesen bastante tímidos en ese aspecto, era la primera vez que se quedaban tanto tiempo compartiendo un roce de labios, y es que era el momento perfecto, el mejor regalo de todos, claro, hasta que escucharon como alguien se aclaraba la garganta haciéndolos separar para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de un moreno.

-No los veo bajo el muérdago como para que estén haciendo eso – Dijo Touya.

\- ¡Hermano! – Respondió Sakura completamente sonrojada.

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que el hermano mayor de su novia arruinó el momento que estaban compartiendo, sin embargo, suponía que eso era parte de la tradición navideña que estaban formando a partir de ese momento.

Él suspiró _– Y pensar que es nuestra primera navidad juntos –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: *asoma la cabeza cuidadosamente* ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Ok ok basta. Primero que nada ¿cómo están mis queridos lectores? (si es que aún queda alguien por acá) … Vale, primero que nada, les doy mis más sinceras disculpas por haberme perdido prácticamente un mes, yo sé que daba la impresión de que había abandonado la historia, pero no es así.**

 **Sucede que usualmente escribo una gran cantidad de capítulos para tenerlos como reserva, y así solo tengo que corregir y subir capítulo cada semana, sin embargo, esa reserva se me acabó en el capítulo 50 y el último mes ha sido una montaña rusa entre mi vida personal y laboral, por lo que no he tenido nada de tiempo para sentarme a escribir nuevos capítulos.**

 **Muchos de ustedes me escribieron preocupados ya que por la situación de mi país pensaron que algo me había pasado y de verdad agradezco su interés en mí, no me ha pasado nada, de hecho, estoy pasando por una muy buena racha con algo. A quienes me escribían les aseguré que volvería pronto con un especial navideño y pues aquí está.**

 **Como ya les dije, no he abandonado la historia, es solo que ya no tengo tanto tiempo de escribir, sin embargo, entre mis resoluciones de año nuevo está volver a escribir muchos capítulos y mantener esta historia viva hasta donde se pueda, ya va a cumplir un año y se los agradezco enormemente.**

 **Y bueno como es costumbre, vamos con la dedicatoria a quienes me comentaron el capítulo anterior:**

 **cerezo01 y ValSmile (quienes han sido un gran apoyo para mi últimamente, las adoro akumitas)**

 **Wonder Grinch (quien nunca dejó de preocuparse por mí y no me faltaron sus mensajes)**

 **samantha136 (quien deseaba leer sobre cómo era la navidad de Sakura y Syaoran cuando eran niños, gracias por la idea)**

 **akako cullen**

 **Gabyta Li**

 **Celes483**

 **SakLiEsme (quien tampoco paró de preocuparse por mí y enviarme mensajes)**

 **Claudia86**

 **Angie**

 **skayue-chan**

 **Luna98 (a quien no puedo responderle los comentarios, pero se preocupó por mí en mi ausencia, gracias)**

 **Gabi**

 **AdryZel93**

 **Liisy24**

 **lyaangela**

 **Tsuki no Kagami**

 **Todos los Guest**

 **Mil gracias aún a todos los que me siguen a pesar de que me ausenté, incluso si lees entre las sombras, aportas tu granito de arena y te agradezco mucho. Demás está decir que este capítulo está inspirado en estas fiestas navideñas que son por mucho mis favoritas.**

 **Les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y que celebren de la mejor manera con sus seres queridos. Los quiero mucho.**

 **Espero leerlos la próxima semana, les mando besos enormes.**

 **PD: Para mis lectores del fandom de miraculous Ladybug, hace dos semanas empecé a publicar mi nueva historia llamada "Ville Lumiere", espero que estén animados a leerla y darme su apoyo en aquel fandom. Bye.**


	52. Especial de año nuevo

**El templo de los recuerdos**

\- ¿Por qué tardan tanto, papá? – Preguntó un niño pequeño con tono fastidioso.

-Porque son chicas, Hien – Respondió Syaoran mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared – Tu mamá dijo que ya les faltaba poco.

El ojiverde suspiró resignado – El año pasado no tardamos tanto en irnos al templo.

-Es que el año pasado aún no estaba Nadeshiko, tu mamá estaba embarazada – Dijo el hombre recordando como se veía su esposa con un abultado vientre bajo el kimono que usó para año nuevo – Ahora debe encargarse de ella y Nadeshiko.

-Vamos a llegar tarde, en serio quiero ver los fuegos artificiales y comprar los amuletos – Respondió Hien impaciente.

-El espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales no es hasta la medianoche, aún falta para eso – Tranquilizaba Syaoran – Y los amuletos no van a acabarse.

-Voy a comprar uno para Nadeshiko – Dijo Hien decidido sonriendo – Es muy pequeña aún así que lo haré por ella, y también pediré que lean su fortuna.

Syaoran sonrió orgulloso y abrazó a su hijo – Solo no te despegues de mi o de tu mamá, habrá demasiada gente hoy en el templo, es fácil perderse entre la multitud.

-Prometo no separarme – Dijo el niño.

Syaoran sonrió y se levantó un momento para buscar agua en la cocina en lo que esperaba a que su esposa terminara de alistar a su pequeña cuando encima de la mesa de la cocina pudo fijarse de la presencia de dos pequeños sobres adornados con un lazo, y fue cuando recordó que por poco se olvidaba de esa pequeña tradición japonesa llamada _Otoshidama,_ la cual iba de regalarle un sobre con algo de dinero a los niños de su entorno. Sakura le había contado que desde niña ella y Touya habían recibido ese sobre únicamente por parte de su padre debido a que no frecuentaban con más familiares, sin embargo, siempre habían sido los mejores regalos según ellos ya que Fujitaka se esmeraba mucho en los sobres en que se los daba.

Debido a que en la familia de Sakura no habían niños hasta que llegó Hien, Syaoran no tenía ni idea de esa tradición hasta que su esposa se la mencionó en el primer año nuevo que pasarían con su hijo, y es que, en efecto, Fujitaka, Yukito, Touya, Tomoyo, la señora Sonomi y ellos mismos habían aparecido el día de año nuevo con un sobre de dinero para el pequeño Hien, tradición que se había mantenido desde entonces, solo que esta vez les había tocado preparar dos sobres.

Syaoran al volver de la cocina tomó ambos sobres para no olvidarlos de nuevo entre tanto ajetreo con los niños, y se sentó de nuevo junto a su hijo para hablarle mientras le extendía su regalo, quizás él podría darle ese año el sobre a su hijo, mientras que Sakura se lo daría a Nadeshiko en cuanto estuviesen listas.

Syaoran le sonrió a su hijo – Ten Hien, es tu _Otoshidama,_ te deseo un feliz año nuevo.

El niño tomó el sobre sonriendo y luego de eso se abalanzó sobre su padre para abrazarlo con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que él le devolvía el gesto, le gustaban mucho esas fiestas, sentía que se unían más como familia.

-Veo que han comenzado con el _Otoshidama_ sin nosotras, aunque debo admitir que lucen muy lindos ambos con esos yukatas – Dijo una voz desde las escaleras.

Hien y Syaoran se separaron, y fue el hombre quien quedó completamente embobado con la imagen de su esposa con aquel kimono color azul mar mientras que en sus brazos cargaba a su pequeña hija de solo unos meses de vida, quien lucía un kimono en color rosa. Syaoran había pasado muchas celebraciones de año nuevo con Sakura, sin embargo, el verla ya fuese con Hien o Nadeshiko entre sus brazos la hacía lucir cada vez mejor ante sus ojos, a tal punto de sentirse como cuando se descubría a si mismo mirándola cuando apenas eran amigos, pensamientos que lo hicieron sonrojar al extremo.

-Estás muy hermosa, mamá – Dijo Hien sonriendo – Y también Nadeshiko ¿verdad, papá?

Aquello fue lo que hizo que Syaoran saliera casi de inmediato de sus pensamientos y volviese a tierra, pero sin quitar la vista de Sakura – Sí, las dos lucen preciosas hoy.

Sakura le sonrió y seguido de eso volvió a hablar mirando a su hijo – Veo que ya recibiste tu _Otoshidama_ de este año, Hien.

-Así es, papá me lo acaba de dar – Respondió el niño entusiasmado – ¡Ya podemos ir al templo!

-Espera, aún falta el _Otoshidama_ de Nadeshiko – Dijo Syaoran pasándole el sobre a su esposa – Creí que tu podrías darle su primer regalo de año nuevo.

-En ese caso, no la hagamos esperar más – Respondió Sakura mientras tomaba el sobre entre sus manos y miraba a su hija – Aquí tienes tu primer _Otoshidama_ Nadeshiko, te deseo un feliz año nuevo – Y seguido de eso se acercó para darle un beso en su cabeza.

Syaoran miraba la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro y se acercó para besar a su hija en el mismo lugar que lo hizo su esposa solo unos segundos antes, para luego acercarse a la mejilla de Sakura y besarla bajo la mirada perspicaz de su hijo, quien no tardó en hablar.

\- ¡Ya estamos listos!

Sakura y Syaoran se rieron ante la impaciencia de su hijo y seguido de eso fue la ojiverde quien se acercó a Hien para darle un beso en la mejilla – Para ti también hay un beso, cariño… Ya no te haremos esperar más.

Hien sonrió – ¡Sí!

La familia Li no hizo esperar más al niño, quien lucía este año incluso más emocionado que el anterior, por lo que luego de terminar con la repartición de regalos de año nuevo, partieron hacía aquel templo que los había visto crecer, y que había sido testigo de tanto eventos que los hicieron crecer tanto como personas, como con su magia… Sin duda llevar a sus hijos a aquel lugar era bastante significativo para ellos.

 ** _Unas horas después en el Templo Tsukimine…_**

Había sido una noche bastante entretenida para la familia Li Kinomoto en aquella víspera de año nuevo, desde que llegaron al legendario Templo Tsukimine se fundieron en las oraciones para el año nuevo que se avecinaba, por suerte habían llegado justo a tiempo para participar en las actividades propias del lugar, y en efecto, estaba repleto de personas que solo buscaban pasar una buena velada en familia, incluso ya se habían topado con Fujitaka, Yukito, Touya, Sonomi y Tomoyo, y también con algunos compañeros de la escuela que aún estaban en la ciudad.

Era cerca de la media noche, por lo que todos los visitantes del templo estaban buscando el mejor lugar para el gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que se avecinaba para recibir el año nuevo. Sakura y Syaoran habían acordado verse con Fujitaka, Sonomi y Tomoyo cerca del puente para recibir juntos el año nuevo y, además, serían alcanzado por Yukito y Touya luego de que estos compraran algunos amuletos y unas botanas para el joven de gafas, quien seguía comiendo más de la cuenta.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Syaoran habían decidido pasear por el templo repleto de luces en compañía de sus hijos mientras recordaban cosas de aquel lugar a medida que su hijo les preguntaba.

\- ¿Cuándo viniste aquí por primera vez? – Preguntó Hien a su padre, sabiendo que su madre había nacido en esa ciudad, por lo que había frecuentado mucho el templo.

Syaoran lo pensó un momento – Fue en un festival de verano, apenas tenía 11 años y estaba recién mudado a la ciudad, de hecho, era el único que no vestía un yukata.

-Yo también vine en esa ocasión – Dijo Sakura mientras recordaba ese día – Vine con Yukito y Tomoyo y nos encontramos a Syaoran, aunque no éramos tan amigos.

\- ¿Por qué no eran amigos? – Preguntó el niño curiosamente.

Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaron al extremo al escuchar la pregunta de su hijo, no creían que la respuesta más adecuada fuera decirle que se odiaban porque eran rivales tanto en la búsqueda de las cartas Clow como en conseguir el amor y la atención de Yukito, era muy pequeño aún para que le contaran esos detalles, por lo que simplemente decidieron evadir un poco la pregunta.

-Es que yo era muy callado y tímido – Respondió Syaoran – Pero después nos hicimos amigos, incluso llegamos a venir nosotros solos siendo amigos.

\- ¿Y que estaban haciendo? – Preguntó el niño inocentemente.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par mirando a su esposo, en efecto él estaba haciendo referencia al día en que fueron a capturar a _Return_ y por lo tanto, habían estado por primera vez ellos dos solos, incluso llegaron a confesar que ambos sentían atracción por Yukito, por si fuera poco, esa fue la primera vez en que Sakura lo abrazó como muestra de su agradecimiento por haberla salvado usando todas sus energías en _The Time,_ haciendo que Syaoran se sonrojara al extremo por primera vez al tenerla tan de cerca.

-Ehm… nada especial – Respondió Syaoran tratando de desviar el tema – Mira esos esos globos Hien.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que le causo mucha gracia como Syaoran desvió la conversación para que su hijo no siguiera haciendo preguntas que los pusieran incómodos o que no podían responder, mientras el niño se quedó embelesado mirando los globos que le indicó su padre, Sakura se acercó para hablarle a su esposo en el oído.

-Creo que podemos mencionarle que aquí fue nuestra primera cita ¿recuerdas? No hay nada comprometedor en eso – Dijo ella en susurro.

Syaoran la miró confundida – ¿Primera cita? ¿No fuimos al cine?

Hien por su parte, se aburrió un poco de aquello, especialmente cuando vio a sus padres tan concentrados hablando en susurros, suponía que cosas de adultos, y a los lejos se sintió atraído por un puesto de amuletos que no había visto, por lo que sin que su padre se diera cuenta se alejó para usar un poco del dinero que le dio su abuelo por su _Otoshidama_ para comprarle un amuleto de amor a sus padres, quienes aún no se habían percatado de su ausencia.

-No me refiero a esa cita – Dijo Sakura – ¿Recuerdas cuando te di la bufanda en forma de agradecimiento por haberme consolado por lo de Yukito?

Y fue justo ahí que Syaoran recordó a cuál momento se refería la ojiverde – Pero éramos amigos.

-Era la primera vez que salíamos solos… Y vinimos aquí – Dijo ella sonriendo – Aunque yo no supiera que me gustabas aun, ya eras alguien muy especial.

Syaoran sonrió y seguido de eso le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa, quien sostenía a Nadeshiko entre sus brazos, cuando acabaron con el roce de labios él le habló – Estuve a punto de confesarte lo que sentía ese día.

Ella se rio – Entonces si hubiese sido una cita.

Syaoran le guiñó el ojo haciéndola sonrojar y luego de eso miró el reloj – Mejor nos vamos, queda poco tiempo para la media noche y quedamos en vernos con los demás cerca del puente, vamos Hien – Sin embargo, al girarse para tomar la mano de su hijo de dio cuenta de que no estaba – ¿Hien?

Sakura empezó a sentir temor al no ver a su hijo y lo llamó entre la multitud – ¿Hien?

Syaoran miraba desesperado entre la multitud ¿Cómo había sido posible que se separara si solo unos minutos antes habló con él? Tenía que encontrarlo o sino Sakura sería capaz de usar a _Fly_ solo para buscarlo desde arriba.

\- ¿Dónde puede estar? ¡Hace un segundo estaba a tu lado! – Dijo Sakura mirando a todos lados.

-Lo vamos a encontrar, no puede estar muy lejos – Aseguró él sintiendo miedo.

\- ¡Por aquí! – Dijo una voz aguda a lo lejos.

Sakura y Syaoran reconocieron al instante esa voz y se giraron para encontrarse a lo lejos con una figura de un niño con un yukata verde que saludaba desde la fuente con luces que estaba casi en una colina, se trataba de su hijo que agitaba algo en su mano, ellos de inmediato corrieron hasta el lugar y al estar ahí Syaoran tomó al niño entre sus brazos.

-Hien ¿qué te dije sobre separarnos? – Dijo Syaoran un poco enojado, pero más aliviado de que lo hayan encontrado rápido.

-Nos tenías preocupados – Dijo Sakura acercándose para besarlo en la cabeza – ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-No quería interrumpir su conversación – Confesó el niño agitando el amuleto con el símbolo del Ying- Yang que tenía en sus manos – Quise regalarles algo de año nuevo y la señorita del puesto me dijo que este amuleto significaba equilibrio y amor en chino.

Sakura y Syaoran vieron el amuleto y no pudieron evitar sonreír mientras recordaban que ellos aún guardaban los dijes del Ying-Yang que Syaoran compró para su primera navidad como novios, que su hijo les regalara aquel amuleto era incluso más especial.

No tuvieron tiempo de decir algo ya que los fuegos artificiales se hicieron escuchar al igual que la celebración por parte de todos los presentes, Hien emocionado abrazó a sus padres y gritó – ¡Feliz año nuevo mamá y papá! – Seguido de eso besó a su hermana – ¡Feliz año nuevo, Nadeshiko!

Estuvieron tan preocupados buscando a Hien que no se dieron cuenta de lo poco que faltaba para la media noche. Ambos besaron a su hijo en la mejilla y alternando sus miradas entre él y Nadeshiko sonrieron y hablaron – Feliz años nuevo para los dos.

Syaoran puso a Hien en la fuente de nuevo para que mirara mejor los fuegos artificiales y seguido de eso se acercó a su esposa y sonreírle – Feliz año nuevo, Sakura.

-Feliz año nuevo, Syaoran – Y sin pensarlo más selló aquello con su primer beso del año.

Tal y como habían venido haciendo cada año nuevo desde que estaban juntos, y es que no había mejor manera de empezar el nuevo año.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Ok tengo que admitir que por poco no aparezco con el capítulo de año nuevo, literalmente acabo de terminar de escribirlo y me disculpo si tiene errores, solo pasó por una revisión, sin embargo, espero de corazón que les haya gustado y que vaya acorde con las fiestas, he incluso algunas referencias a otros capítulos y también busque por internet tradiciones de Japón para el año nuevo, como por ejemplo el Otoshidama.**

 **Wao en serio escribí este capítulo porque quería y necesitaba cerrar este año tan maravilloso agradeciéndoles a todos por su apoyo incondicional. No se si recuerden, pero exactamente el 31-12-2017 publiqué el último capítulo de "Problemático Parentesco" que fue mi primera historia de SCC y no tenía ni idea de lo que se venía este año con "De pequeños lobos y flores de cerezo", "Solo por ti", "Partners in Crime" y "Good Girl Turns Bad", yo no tenía ni idea de que este año tendría tanta interacción en FanFiction a tal punto de hacer grandes amigos en esta plataforma, sin mencionar de que jamás pensé hacer tantas historias en un año, de verdad nunca tendré palabras para agradecerles todo el apoyo que me han brindado, este fue un maravilloso año, y para los que me conocen saben que este año estuvo lleno de cambios buenos para mí y estoy feliz de compartirlo con ustedes mediante este último capítulo del año.**

 **Fueron 52 semanas con exactamente 52 capítulos, creo que esto significa que hice algo bien en este año jajaja.**

 **Como siempre, voy a dedicar enteramente este capítulo a quienes comentaron el de la semana pasada:**

 **AnaEvha**

 **skayue-chan**

 **Rominiwi**

 **Sahure**

 **Wonder Grinch**

 **AZULMITLA**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Angie0890**

 **lyaangela**

 **Celes483**

 **Luna98**

 **Lin Lu Lo Li**

 **cerezo01**

 **ValSmile**

 **Liisy24**

 **Gabi**

 **Guest**

 **De nuevo, mil gracias a todos los que estuvieron conmigo en este año ya fuese comentándome o entre las sombras, todos son igual de especiales y a todos les deseo lo mejor en este año 2019 y que todas sus metas sean cumplidas. Saben que, aunque ahorita estoy más en el fandom de MLB siempre habrá ocasiones en que me pasé por acá ya que aún hay muchas ideas para esta historia.**

 **Pásenla genial y les deseo mucho éxito. Besos y abrazos a todos.**


End file.
